Summer Nights
by snarkysoul
Summary: The gang works as counselors for Camp Sunnydale. Mischief, UST, romance and a few surprises run rampant. Pairings include B/S, W/O, X/C. Everyone is human. This is going to be a long series so hang in there and review!
1. First Day Jitters

These characters belong to Mutant Enemy, Joss, Fox - pretty much everyone BUT me. Everything that happens at Camp Sunny-D is all mine (based loosely on a place I know and love)!!  
  
Please read and review. This is going to be a long series and I have a sequel planned. So let me know what you think.  
  
Thanks Flames for the super speedy beta.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Summer Nights  
  
DAY ONE  
  
9 a.m. - Buffy Summers' Bedroom  
  
Buffy Summers looked around her room, trying to figure out just what it was that she was forgetting. After all, packing for 7 weeks at an overnight camp was a serious responsibility, especially with all the hottie potential running around.  
  
"Ok, time to pull out the checklist," Buffy said as she pulled out her Palm Pilot: "1 trunk with clothes for nighttime fun and all-around cuteness - check! 1 suitcase with everyday stuff, dance attire, and beachwear - check! Backpack with photos, toiletries, books, CDs, DVDs, hairdryer, curling iron, blah, blah, blah, - check! Cosmetic bag - check! - 1 laundry basket of shoes including, jazz shoes, 3 pairs strappy sandals, 2 pairs sneakers (1 cute, 1 for outdoor activities), 2 pairs chunky heels, flip-flops, and 3 pairs miscellaneous - check."  
  
"Aha!" she yelled triumphantly. "2 sexy dresses, sure to stop the hearts of the male counseling staff," she said in a deep sultry voice as she pulled a hanging bag out of her nearly empty closet and tossed it onto her bed.  
  
Buffy bounced over to her vanity and surveyed herself in the mirror. She really was a beautiful girl, although her confidence sometimes wavered. Her green eyes glistened with excitement as thoughts of another summer at Camp Sunnydale swam throughout her head.  
  
As she was collecting earrings off her dresser, the phone rang. An excited voice on the other end shrieked in her ear, "Has it really been a year already?"  
  
"Hey Wills."  
  
Willow Rosenberg sat in front of her desk, her shiny red hair pulled loosely into a ponytail, and big brown doe-eyes fixed on the computer screen of her IMAC laptop, fingers clicking away, cordless phone balanced precariously on her shoulder. Willow and Buffy had been best friends since they first met at camp when they were 5-years old.  
  
"I know, it seems like just yesterday everyone was saying their goodbyes and off to do who-knows-what. Have you talked to anyone else?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Xander mostly."  
  
Xander was Willow's good friend from college. She had convinced him to work at the camp two-years ago, and now he was in for life.  
  
"So, how is the Xand-man? Any smoochies goin' on there yet or what? Seriously, if that boy doesn't wake up soon and notice the hottie that is you, I'm going to personally pummel some sense into him while forcing you to find some new cutie more worthy of your attention."  
  
"Look who's talking." Willow said as she rolled her eyes, "Exactly how many more seconds were going to go by before you were planning on mentioning a certain tall, dark, handsome, and Angelic counselor?"  
  
Liam 'Angel' O'Connor was a 24 year-old forth-year counselor who Buffy had been "in-love" with since his first summer at the camp. Granted, he was gorgeous, but he knew it. And he also knew about Buffy's crush on him. Willow was so tired of having to listen to her best-friend rave about a guy who used her as an ego boost and nothing more.  
  
"Very funny Wills. This summer is going to be different. His skanky-ho of a girlfriend won't be there, so he won't be able to resist my charms, or my new bikini."  
  
Silence crossed the airwaves for a few seconds before the redhead finally asked quietly "Buffy, didn't you hear?"  
  
"Hear what?" she said into the mirror while reapplying her lip-gloss.  
  
"Well, Xander called me last night and said that Darla IM-ed him that she was coming back. I thought you knew, since your Mom does run the camp and all."  
  
Buffy froze and said stiffly, "I guess she forgot to tell me."  
  
Willow sighed, "Maybe it's for the best. There's going to be a ton of fresh meat this year with the new counselors coming in from the UK. Who knows, maybe they'll make you forget all about Angel."  
  
"Doubtful," Buffy said glumly.  
  
"Well, try not to let this ruin your summer before it's even started. I'll be over to pick you up in twenty-minutes. You did pack lighter this year right? I don't want to have to spend hours re-packing like last time?"  
  
Buffy stared guiltily at her room full of luggage. "Of course. No over- packing here."  
  
"Yeah right," Willow said knowingly before she hung up.  
  
As soon as Buffy clicked off the phone, she yelled as though her life depended on it. "Moooooommmmmm!"  
  
Joyce Summers came bounding up the stairs and burst into Buffy's room, "Honey, what happened? Are you ok?"  
  
"Am I ok? AM I OK?" she said eyes flashing "Why didn't you tell me that you hired Darla again?"  
  
Joyce's breathing slowed. "Oh, is that all, I thought you were being attacked. Well, either that or a spider on the wall," she said with a smirk, acknowledging her daughter's silly fear of spiders.  
  
"Not funny Mom. Now will you please tell me what possessed you to hire that bitch back?"  
  
"Watch your mouth dear. Well, it's really very simple. Our new Waterfront Director backed out and we needed someone with certification right away. You know the ACA is visiting us this summer and Darla was available so..." she said trailing off.  
  
Buffy groaned, "But Mom, she's a terrible counselor and she's never in the pool anyway. She's just going to run around doing...um...other things." she grumbled catching herself.  
  
"Like what...Angel? That is what this is really about right. When will you finally get over this adolescent fantasy you have with Angel?" Joyce said with exasperation.  
  
"Adolescent fantasy?" Buffy said angrily, "You don't think I have a chance with him do you?"  
  
"That's not what I meant. It's just that, he's not good enough for you baby. You put him up on this pedestal, when he's really just a man. And not a very bright one at that. Just let him have Darla and you just take care of yourself for awhile." Joyce reached to put a hand on Buffy's shoulder, only to have her pull away sharply.  
  
"Yeah, well I have to finish up, Wills is gonna be here in 15-minutes so..." she said quickly while nodding towards the door.  
  
Joyce sighed "Well I have to go take the van to pick up your Uncle so we can get there before the staff arrives. Remember sweetie, it's a new summer and anything can happen," she smiled and closed the door behind her.  
  
Buffy threw her arms up, and plopped down on her bed, "that's what everyone keeps saying."  
  
----------------------  
  
11 a.m. - Summers' Driveway  
  
"Finally," Willow said gasping for air as she finally got the trunk of her car closed. "I never thought it was all going to fit."  
  
Buffy jumped into the passenger seat and looked behind her as the suitcases and bags toppled over to the front seats. She smiled sheepishly as Willow climbed into the car, maneuvering a suitcase strap off the seat and into the back.  
  
"And we're off," said Willow excitedly as she pulled the car out of the Summers' driveway. "5 hours and we reach our destination."  
  
"Yup, and I made the perfect mix to pass the time," Buffy said as she dug a tape out of the bottom of the backpack at her feet. "This has all of our bar-tunes on it from last year as well as some that will remind us of classic moments from summers-past. Including my personal favorite "I Touch Myself."  
  
Willow burst into giggles as she remembered them at 11 dancing on the stage to Divinyls as the crowd looked on in shock. "I can't believe the staff let us do that for the talent show! Your mom is so mean!"  
  
"I know," Buffy said laughing, her face turning bright red, "and we had no idea why the oldest kids gave us a standing ovation. We just thought we had the best dance in the talent show."  
  
The song came on as the girls sang along at the top of their lungs.  
  
4 p.m.  
  
Buffy and Willow didn't realize they had been driving for 5 hours until they drove through the camp gates. As they pulled into the circle drive in front of the main building they noticed a large group congregating on the porch a few faces they recognized.  
  
"Hey what took you guys so long?" Xander said excitedly, pulling Buffy out of the car to give her a big bear hug.  
  
"Luggage mishap." Willow said as she climbed out.  
  
"Again?" Xander said, looking knowingly at Buffy.  
  
"What?!" she said defensively. "We're really far away from a decent shopping mall, so I had to make sure nothing was forgotten."  
  
"You know Buffy," Xander said teasingly "the foreign counselors are only allowed to bring one suitcase and one carry-on for the entire summer, and they seem to manage just fine."  
  
"Speaking of the new blood, shouldn't the airport van be here by now?" Willow said looking around eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, well," Xander said with a sigh, "Jonathan got lost driving to the airport so they won't be here for another couple of hours. So Buffster, did your Mom hire me a sweet Irish lass or a fine mademoiselle this year to keep me company during the hot summer nights?"  
  
Willow and Buffy both rolled their eyes at him as the blonde responded, "No luck this summer Xander. But, I think she did pick up a girl from England who's going to work with me in the dance department. Another girl is coming in from Ohio to work in the business office and teach general classes, a couple other newbies from around Cali and maybe one from New York."  
  
"That'll do," Xander said with a grin.  
  
"There's also a new guy from LA, one from Iowa, oh, and a new guy from London who I think plays soccer."  
  
"As long as they know who is in charge around here, we won't have any problems," Xander said while puffing out his chest, which only made him look like a marshmallow in his white staff shirt. Buffy poked him in the stomach causing him to giggle like the Pillsbury doughboy.  
  
Willow scanned the crowd on the porch. "So who's here already? Is that Cordelia over there putting the moves on Angel? Guess you're not the only one who didn't get the memo that Darla was coming back this summer," her pointed finger caused Buffy to quickly turn and look for her dream boy.  
  
There he was, leaning on the post as Cordelia yapped at him about Daddy's latest grand purchase. 'He leans great' Buffy thought as her stomach fluttered a bit. Just as she got up the courage to walk over and ask about his year, Buffy's Uncle Giles came running out with a clipboard.  
  
Rupert Giles had married Buffy's Aunt Cathy after meeting her in a London pub 5-years ago. Cathy was notorious for her inability to commit to just one man and the couple had divorced less than a year later. However, Cathy had made the mistake of bringing Giles up to the campgrounds during their brief marriage, and he immediately fell in love with the place. So, while Cathy barely even visited Camp Sunnydale, Giles worked year round making sure the business stayed a success.  
  
"Ah yes," Giles said looking at his clipboard, "if everyone could gather around for me just a moment we can send you off in the proper direction. As most of you know, I am Rupert Giles, Assistant Director for Camp Sunnydale. But you can call me Uncle Giles, everyone seems to. Anyway, the airport shuttle was . . . er . . . sidetracked, and should arrive in a few hours. The rest of you can take your bags over to the appropriate cabins."  
  
"When you say appropriate do you mean I can bunk with any of these fine ladies I choose for the next few days, right?" Angel said scanning the crowd and finally acknowledging Buffy.  
  
Giles flushed, "Er, uh, no Angel, of course not. You know the rules. The cabins are not co-ed. Xander please lead the gentlemen over to The Razorback and Buffy take the ladies to, uh, Hemory Hall. Remember this is only temporary, as we will be making final cabin assignments over the next few days. Please meet back at the dining hall in 2 hours for supper. Any questions?" One hand waved excitedly, "Yes Xander."  
  
"Is it true that we have a new kitchen staff this year? Something about the secret to last year's mystery meat being revealed and Miss Summers not being to happy about a connection to Soilent Green."  
  
A few faces that Buffy didn't recognized looked around nervously.  
  
Giles froze then quickly covered for Xander's mouth, "Yes, we have a new kitchen staff. And no, the Doublemeat Burgers were NOT people," he said shooting a glare at Xander. "I'm sure you will be quite satisfied with the new food service here. I assure you it is the finest in the country. Now go, um, mingle and be back in two hours."  
  
6 p.m. - Dinner Time  
  
The staff gradually made their way into the mess hall. Buffy and Willow waved to Xander and approached his table. Buffy saw that he was sitting with a guy, probably about 21 with spiked orangish hair.  
  
"Hey guys, this is Oz. Oz, these are the two finest ladies in all of Camp Sunnydale."  
  
Oz said, "Hey," with a little wave.  
  
"Ah, a man of few words - my kind of guy," Xander said with a wink to Buffy and Willow.  
  
"He's only saying that because he likes to do all the talking. We can never get a word in edge-wise. I'm Buffy Summers, nice to meet you." Buffy said shaking hands with Oz, noticing the blue finger-nail polish, making a mental note to ask him the shade later.  
  
"Any relation?" Oz asked.  
  
"Unfortunately," Buffy groaned, "but really, I'm just like everyone else here. No special privileges. I swear, people run around thinking I'm part of the Sunny-D Mafia or something. Ready to rat them out for any little mistake."  
  
"Considering Buffy and I have caused our fair share of trouble over the years, I know that couldn't be farther from the truth. I'm Willow by the way." The redhead said with a smile, finally getting a good look at the mysterious man in front of her. He was definitely a cutie, but not in the typical way, more artsy. The guy might have some potential if she can get him to open up a bit. What was it she'd said to Buffy, something about new summer and fresh meat?  
  
While Willow talked up the new guy, Buffy scanned the table for Angel, finally spotting him at a table with Cordelia, Harmony (one of Cordelia's minions) and Gunn (a second year counselor). He caught her eye and gave her a little wink, which made Buffy blush and look away quickly.  
  
As they ate their dinners, Buffy, Willow and Xander regaled Oz with tales mayhem from previous summers.  
  
" . . . and then Willow and Buffy made it out of the cabin right before Uncle Giles burst in to find me in my room tied to my chair in a wig and bra and my boxers. They just left me there for my campers to find me the next day. Saucy wenches!"  
  
Xander had only been able to stay angry with the girls for a few hours. It was pretty funny. Besides, he did steal all of their underwear and then proceeded to hide it all over the campgrounds with little clues leading to the missing clothing.  
  
Willow burst out laughing at the reminder of how Xander looked with the Dolly Parton 'do and falsies. Oz looked at the pretty redhead with curiosity, as he would never have expected such a thing from the seemingly reserved girl.  
  
Someone cleared her throat near the table. Everyone turned slowly to see Miss Summers standing there with a stern look on her face.  
  
"Um, hi Miss Summers," Willow sputtered nervously, "uh, how was the drive up?"  
  
Miss Summer shook her head at the group, "Xander, I thought you told Giles that you didn't know who attacked you? Something about them wearing masks and it probably just being your own boys, and not to worry?"  
  
Three pairs of eyes quickly looked at each other nervously, trying to take cues for a cover story.  
  
Buffy started, "Well you see Mom, one of my camper's left something in Xander's class and wouldn't go back to sleep until she had it back, so Willow walked me over to his cabin and . . ."  
  
Joyce tried to suppress the smile but couldn't anymore, "Are you kidding? You don't even want to know the kind of things I did when your grandmother was in charge."  
  
The four faces at the table looked shocked. "What, you don't think I was a little goody-goody tattle-tale do you? Anything you guys have tried, or will try, I've done it. I remember this one time when I was dating the head of . . ."  
  
Buffy didn't want to hear the rest of that statement, "So mom, when do you think the airport van is going to get here? Everyone's getting pretty anxious to meet the rest of the new crew."  
  
"Actually, that's what I was coming over here to tell you. Jonathan just called and they should be here in about 5 minutes. I'm really excited about this new group. Drusilla seems really sweet, I'm sure you're going to love working in the dance department with her. She had a ton of recommendations. And she's worked on so many-"  
  
"-Professional shows, I know." Buffy finished. "As long as she remembers that I'm the head of the dance department," and stays away from Angel, she added mentally, "I'm sure we'll get along just fine."  
  
"Of course honey. I explained that she would be working under you and she assured me that wouldn't be a problem. Of course I'm sure you could learn a few things from her sweetie."  
  
Just then Jonathan burst through the entrance and ran up to Joyce panting, "I'm so sorry Miss Summers, I was on 23 and then I wasn't and somehow I ended up in Santa Barbara before I realized that everything was all wrong and please don't fire me."  
  
Everyone stared at the short young man eyes wide as he tried to save his butt, but Joyce just laughed and said it was no problem. "However, I do hope you didn't leave them at the airport to fend for themselves," she said looking over his shoulder trying to find the group.  
  
"They were just behind me, but I may have run off to quickly so they probably don't know where they're going." Jonathan said worriedly.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing I happened to show up just in time to direct them over here," a sticky-sweet voice piped in. Buffy turned around to see Darla standing with her arms crossed and a group of six young men and women slowly trickling into the cafeteria behind her.  
  
"Darla, it's so good to have you back," Joyce said giving the blonde a quick hug, "isn't it kids?" she said looking at Buffy. The table just mumbled in agreement as Buffy gazed over to Angel's table to see if he had noticed Darla's arrival.  
  
Just as she turned back to the group in front of her, she was met with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"You al'right luv?" the young man asked with an amused chuckle. He couldn't believe his eyes. The girl in front of him was stunning. Her green eyes twinkled with mischief and her long golden locks hung around her shoulder, perfectly framing her tanned face. This summer was looking up after all. "I'm Sp . . ."  
  
Before 'blue-eyed boy' could finish, Buffy saw Angel jump out of his seat and push his way over to Darla, picking her up in an embrace. The new guy saw the look of longing pass over his blonde-beauty's face as the big poof with gelled hair kissed Darla passionately. 'Well, I can see I have my work cut out for me' he thought dejectedly.  
  
"Alright you two, break it up." Joyce said as she pulled their bodies apart. She swiftly walked over to the microphone set-up at the front of the cafeteria. "Everyone grab a seat quickly, it doesn't matter where, I just have a few announcements to make.  
  
The new guy took the opportunity to pull a chair up next to Buffy without her noticing and leaned to whisper in her ear, "I'm Spike by the way."  
  
Not realizing that someone was that close, Buffy jumped and ended up smacking her elbow right into the side of Spike's head. "Bloody hell woman, are you trying to kill me?" he said in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Sorry I didn't know you were there. Besides, you really should try not to sneak up on people like that, creepy much?" she whispered back eyes flashing.  
  
"Well, if you weren't so busy drooling over the big poof over there, maybe you would have noticed me pull up a chair, or is this some sort of exclusive club that I can't join?" he said indicating the table of Willow, Xander and Oz.  
  
Buffy turned to respond only to be cut off by her mother "Is there some sort of a problem Buffy? And..." scanning her clipboard, "William?"  
  
Spike's eyes got really big, "No, no problem ma'am. Just trying to avoid flying elbows. Not very coordinated is she? Big problem with special awareness, this one." He said with a smirk.  
  
Joyce laughed, as did some of the other counselors, Darla and Angel included, "Well, she hasn't caused any major injuries just yet."  
  
Buffy blushed furiously, shooting a dirty look in Spike's direction. She didn't notice the raven-haired girl sitting next to Spike eyeing her curiously. Spike just leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling, contemplating a way to win the heart of the golden girl on his left.  
  
Joyce continued speaking to the group of young counselors, "Welcome to Camp Sunnydale of the Theater Arts..."  
  
Spike snapped to attention, his chair slamming back onto all four legs at the last two words. "Oh balls." he muttered under his breath. Buffy gave him a questioning look. Willow and Xander eyed each other knowingly and snickered.  
  
"Our first orientation meeting will be at 8 p.m. We will do proper introductions at that time as well as go over the schedule for the week. If returning staff could please give the new counselors a tour of the campgrounds in the meantime, that would help immensely. Buffy? Angel? Could you take care of that?" They both nodded as Darla shot daggers in Buffy's direction.  
  
"Wonderful! Then I will see everyone at 8 o'clock sharp in Turner Hall."  
  
The sound of chairs scraping the floor filled the air as the 20 or so young people started leaving the dining hall. Buffy pushed her way past Spike who still sat stunned in his chair. Willow glanced in his direction as she pulled Oz along and through the doors, leaving Xander to take care of the situation.  
  
"So, didn't know it was a theater camp huh?" Xander said as he scooted his chair closer to Spike, who just sat there and numbly shook his head. "Yeah, well Willow -she's the redhead- didn't tell me either when she dragged me along two summers ago. Oh, I'm Xander by the way." Spike just shook his hand in silence. "Anyway, it's really not that bad. The kids alternate sports and other activities, with their performance classes; it's pretty good set-up. And the kids are a riot."  
  
"So I can just play football and not have anything to do with all that theater stuff then?" Spike asked hopefully.  
  
Xander thought about that momentarily, "Not exactly...well, you'll see, and it's all really fun. Minimal pain. I promise."  
  
Xander scooted back his chair and patted Spike on the back. "Come on William, tour's gonna start in a few minutes."  
  
"Spike." He sighed, rising from the chair.  
  
"Huh? Is that some weird British slang that I don't know about?" Xander said with confusion.  
  
"It's my name. Nobody calls me William."  
  
"And nobody wears big black leather coats in the middle of a California summer either." Said Xander as he took in Spike's attire.  
  
"Well, I'm an individual." He smirked at Xander as they walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
7:45 p.m. - Hemory Hall  
  
Buffy climbed onto her bunk bed and collapsed on the mattress as Willow lay on the bed below.  
  
"I mean, really, where does he get off? Not 5 minutes into the new season and he's already mocking me in front of the entire counseling staff..."  
  
"I really don't think..." Willow tried to interject only to be cut off by a venting Buffy.  
  
"And who does that to there hair? He must have dumped an entire bottle of bleach on his head. That whole Billy Idol look is so over..."  
  
"This from the girl who used to lip synch to "Mony Mony" in her Princess Leia underroos?" Willow said giggling as she kicked up the mattress above her.  
  
Buffy bounced lightly on the bed, "That was over 10 years ago." She swung around so her head hung over the side of the bed and pointed at her friend, "Besides, you promised never to mention that again or I'd tell Xander about the time you dressed up your-"  
  
"Ok, ok, it's forgotten!" she squealed. "Anyway, I think Spike's kind of a hottie. Those blue eyes seem to just pierce right through you."  
  
"I don't care about his stupid blue eyes," Willow sighed as Buffy started again, "and what kind of a name is Spike anyway? And that black leather thing has got to go!"  
  
"I don't know, he looks kind of cool. And Xander seems to have taken a liking to him already. It's kind of nice to have someone around here that isn't like the other sheep. You know?" said Willow thoughtfully. "It could be worse. Your mom could have hired another Harmony."  
  
"No shit. One's really enough for me. Hey Wills, we better head over to the orientation meeting." Buffy jumped off the bunk and straightened her top. "I want to make sure I get a good seat."  
  
"You mean one with a direct eye line to Angel, right?" the redhead said rolling her eyes at her friend's back.  
  
"Exactly," she agreed, while thinking to herself, 'and completely out of range of a stupid British soccer player who asks stupid questions during my tour and has beautiful eyes and...god, why do I care?' Buffy shook off that weird tingly feeling she started feeling underneath her skin, pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and bounded out of the room leaving Willow behind tying her shoes.  
  
She hadn't seen Buffy this worked up since her first-love, Scott Hope, painted her hair in the 8th grade. Hopefully, Angel would be completely out of Buffy's mind by the end of the first week. 'Yep,' the observant girl thought, things are going to get interesting. 


	2. Introductions and First Impressions

7:45 The Razorback  
  
"So that Drusilla chick seems pretty into you man. She barely left your side during the entire tour." Xander said as he pulled on a new shirt.  
  
"She's not a bad chit. We met on the plane on the flight over and she seems pretty cool. A little messed up in the gord. But cool all the same." Spike said as he sat down on the chair running his fingers through his bleach-blonde hair.  
  
"And she's also quite the hottie. I wouldn't mind taking a little trip to the Mother Country for some of that."  
  
"I don't know, she's not really my type. Just because we're both Brits don't mean we have to end up together in perfect marital bliss, ya know?" he said with a sigh. "Besides, I think I'm going to focus my attention elsewhere. There's a little spitfire I have my eye set on." His eyebrows raised at Xander.  
  
"If you're talking about Buffy," Xander said turning to Spike, "you've got your work cut out for you. The girl has been obsessed with Angel, or the 'great poof' as you like to call him, for as long as I can remember. As long as he's around there's no way you're breaking through that wall. Trust me, better men have tried and failed."  
  
"Well, I've always liked a little challenge. And there's just something about her..." he added softly, "I can't put my finger on it. But there's something special about that girl."  
  
"Yeah, she's beautiful, smart, talented, and completely head over heels for someone else. What's not to like?" Xander added with a note of sarcasm.  
  
"I'm sure she's all that, but I'm talking about somethin' deeper. The first time I looked at her I felt this bolt rush through me," Spike emphasized by pounding his fist to his chest, "I've never felt anything like it before."  
  
Xander thought for a moment and deadpanned, "Maybe it was the airplane food." Spike just glared and quirked a scarred eyebrow in his general direction. "You've got it bad man, and it's only the first day. My advice is to grovel to make up for that little scene in the caf. Once the Buffster gets a little grudge goin' it's really hard to win her over."  
  
"We'll see mate. I have 7 weeks to get the girl and still survive summer in Theater Hell." Spike said as he threw his prized duster back on. "I can't believe the blokes at Camp America didn't warn me about that little clause in the contract."  
  
Xander just laughed and grabbed his notebook, "Well think of it this way. If you never came to Theater Hell you never would have met the new love of your life. Plus, believe me; the 7 weeks are going to fly by so fast you won't believe it. And you'll never want to go home." Xander clicked off the light as they exited the room heading for their first meeting.  
  
Five minutes later  
  
Xander and Spike jogged up to the steps of Turner Hall. Xander went ahead while Spike decided to take in the surroundings for a few minutes. Truthfully, he had been dying for a fag ever since he got on his plane and hadn't had a free moment till now. He fished into the deep pockets of his duster, pulled out his pack and was about to light up when he heard a sharp voice behind him.  
  
"You're not aloud to smoke on campus. Didn't Xander tell you?"  
  
He turned around to see his golden goddess standing in front of him with her arms crossed. It had only been twenty minutes since the last time he saw her, but she still took his breath away.  
  
"Sorry luv, no one told me. Any other rules you would like to fill me in on before we go inside? Wouldn't want to make a fool of myself on the first day."  
  
Buffy eyed him up and down. "Too late," she said and headed into Turner.  
  
After the door closed Spike crushed the unlit cigarette in his hand and threw it to the ground, exhaling loudly. "You look lovely this evening. Want to sit by me and Xander in the meeting? Will you allow me to profess my undying love then shag me silly?" Nope I had to blow it again. Damn.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Spike walked into Turner Hall to find a number of the counselors loitering in the hallway. He gave a little salute and walked into the meeting room. Xander, Willow and Oz were already sitting together with an open seat near them. Willow smiled at him and waved him over. Spike shrugged and moved into the room, taking a seat in the small desk next to Xander.  
  
"So where's 'little miss coordination'? Doesn't she usually tag along with you lot?" Spike said scanning the room.  
  
"Well her Mom called her into the office for a minute. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be here soon." She said with a wink.  
  
"Her mum? Why's her mum here?"  
  
"Shit man, did I forget to tell you? Her mom is Joyce Summers, the Camp Director. I can't believe I forgot to mention that." Xander said smacking his forehead.  
  
Spike nodded slowly, the pieces falling together, "Alright, I get it. That's where the attitude comes from."  
  
"Sort of. You see, Buffy loves it here, but she doesn't want to be labeled as family by everyone. Basically, she wants to cause trouble like the rest of us, yet still at the same time doesn't want to disappoint anyone. It's a really fine line to walk." Willow explained.  
  
"She seemed to get a little bent out of shape about it when I asked earlier." Oz piped in. "Touchy subject."  
  
The rest of the staff filtered into the small room, including Angel and Darla, who seemed to be permanently joined at the hip. Buffy stumbled into the room with a stack of papers and put them on the desk at the front of the room. She huffed in annoyance and brushed a stray wisp of hair from her eyes. She caught Willow's questioning eyes and just responded with an eye roll.  
  
"If everyone could quiet down for a moment, Joyce got tied up with something in the office and asked me to get the meeting started."  
  
Willow looked at Spike and mouthed, "See," to which he could only nod and turn his attention back to the girl speaking to the crowd.  
  
"So, I guess we can start off by going around the room and learning a little bit about one another. Please say your name, where you're from, what you're here to teach, and how many years you've been at Sunnydale." A collective groan sounded. "I know its lame, but at least I'm not making us standing in a circle and think of a descriptive word that starts with the same letter as your name and do a little motion. That comes later." She said evilly in Spike's direction who just glared at Xander for holding back some of the little details.  
  
"Ok, I'll start. My name is Buffy Summers. I'm from Southern California and I'm the head of the Dance Department." Her eyes darted to Drusilla at the last statement. "Oh yeah, and I've been going to this camp my entire life."  
  
They went around the room. Spike had been focused so intently on Buffy that he didn't realize it was his turn until Xander jabbed him in the ribs. "Oh right. I'm Spike. I'm for North London. I was hired to teach football, or what you lot like to call 'soccer.' I've never worked at a camp before and I sure as hell never worked at a bleedin' theater camp before. So, I guess I'm going to need a little private attention during this first week." He added, leering at Buffy. A few of the girls giggled, while Drusilla, Cordelia and Harmony whispered conspiratorially to one another.  
  
Buffy's mouth dropped open like a fish the quickly composed herself. "I'm sure many of the ladies will be jumping at that offer," she commented sarcastically. "Next."  
  
Spike zoned out again as Cordelia explained her Fashion class that she insisted be added to the schedule this year. Harmony then basically repeated word for word what Cordelia had to say, almost forgetting to use her own name.  
  
All eyes turned to the brunette next to Harmony who spoke with a sharp Cockney accent. "My name's Drusilla. But 'ya can call me Dru. I'm from Essex in the UK and I spose I'm goin' to be workin' with Buffy teachin' the littluns to dance. I've mainly done professional theater and never worked at a camp before till now." She eyed Spike suggestively, "So, I'm sure we can feel it out together." Spike just smirked and caught the flashing eyes of Buffy for a split-second.  
  
Angel let out a loud whoop, only to be smacked upside the head by his girlfriend. "Ouch." He said, fixing his hair. "I'm Liam, or Angel, as I'm known around here. I teach all kinds of sports, mainly soccer. By the way, we put together a little match during the third week that usually gets pretty intense so I hope to see a lot of you out there. This is my forth- year at Sunny-D. LA just can't beat the sights one can find in this place." Angel winked at Buffy and caught another elbow from Darla.  
  
She quickly jumped in. "I'm Darla. I'm from Virginia. I'll be Waterfront Director this year, so no one gets to go skinny-dipping without my explicit permission." The group booed. Xander being the most vocal of them all. "Hey, I didn't say NO skinny-dipping. Just that I want to be there when it happens. I'm not missing out on the fun." The group burst into applause with a few cheers here and there. Buffy, shushed them turning it over to the last girl.  
  
"I'm Anya from Ohio, I'll be taking care of your money. So don't piss me off! Anyway, I'll also be teaching a few other classes like Arts and Crafts and other silly mindless activities to pass the time before I can play with your money again. I'm new, but I know how much money everyone makes so I have one up on the rest of you."  
  
Buffy broke the silence, "Um, thank you Anya. Thanks for bearing with me guys. We're just going to go over some of the camp rules and what you can expect day to day." More groans filled the room. "I know, this is the boring stuff, but tomorrow we're going to start on the counselor song." A few whistles filled the air as Willow jumped up and down excitedly. Spike just eyed Xander who was whistling loudly and shrugged at Spike.  
  
"My mom told me that we're going to use the music of the 70's this year so keep that in mind. I know everyone is excited to hit the local nightspots tonight, but please wait until tomorrow or the next day. We have a lot to do and I don't want everyone tired out this early in the week."  
  
After the meeting wrapped up Spike pulled Xander aside. "What exactly is this counselor song Buffy was talkin' about? I thought you said I wasn't going to have to do any of that nancy boy crap?"  
  
Xander sighed, "No, I said you'd see." He tried to walk away only to feel Spike pull the back of his shirt. Xander met the angry eyes of the Brit and answered quickly with his arms raised, "Fine. Basically, when the kids get here, the entire counseling staff gets on stage and does a little welcome number. We make fools out of ourselves and the kids love it. And it makes them feel ok about getting up there themselves later on."  
  
Spike understood all too well, "You mean, I'm going to have to get up on that stage in front of hundreds of kids and dance like a buggerin' Village Person?"  
  
"You got it buddy." Xander slapped him on the back.  
  
Spike shook his head and squinted at the ceiling, "Bloody hell, I really need a fag." Xander pushed him out the door and back towards The Razorback.  
  
Buffy fixed the papers on the desk and glanced over to where Angel was saying goodnight to Darla. Buffy noticed him eye her appreciatively while giving his girlfriend a hug. He gave another little wink at her, causing her to drop a few papers. She glanced up and saw Xander and Spike talking in the corner and tried to suppress a giggle when she heard Spike yell something about the Village People. Buffy quickly figured out what the conversation must be about. It really was his own fault that he didn't find out exactly where he was going to be spending his summer. Yes, tomorrow was going to be lots of fun.  
  
She started over to Willow who was deep in conversation with Oz. 'Atleast someone's summer is starting out well,' she thought. She decided to leave them alone and headed over to Hemory Hills to catch up on some sleep. This had been a long day and she wanted to get to bed to have sweet dreams of Angel and his piercing blue eyes. She stopped dead in her tracks. Brown, brown! Of course I meant brown. I must be really tired, she thought as she jogged the rest of the way back to her bunk. 


	3. Wake Up Calls

There Spike stood in front of the goal, sweat glistening off his perfect washboard abs. He looked over to the stands to where Buffy stood holding hands with Willow silently cheering him on. The score was tied 10-10, and Angel was the only thing standing between Spike and the final goal of the game. Spike glanced again at Buffy as she mouthed slowly, "I Love you," and blew him a sweet kiss. Spike caught it in his left hand just as the band struck up the first bars of the theme of "Chariot's of Fire." He looked straight into the angry eyes of 'the great poof' and approached the checkered ball with purpose. Spike swung one finely muscled leg and hit the ball perfectly in the center and watched as it sailed right past Angel and into the goal.  
  
The crowd burst into cheers as they stormed the field running towards their new hero. Buffy pushed her way through the masses, finally finding her way to the man of her dreams. Spike picked her up and swung her around. The fans seemed to disappear as he captured her lips in a bruising kiss. She pulled away breathlessly panting and said with a wide smile "Nine. I can't believe it."  
  
Spike grinned widely, "Me neither," he pulled her tightly to his body, feeling every inch of her pressed to him, "Nine goals in one game, that's my new record." He nuzzled her neck, inhaling the vanilla scent of her hair. "You're my good luck charm." He pulled back to look deeply in her eyes and leaned in for another kiss. Buffy stopped his approach by placing a firm hand on his chest. She then stared at him blankly and said in a flat voice, "It's that time."  
  
Spike leered at his girl suggestively, gently tracing his fingertips over one tanned cheek as she nuzzled his palm warmly. "What time is that luv," he said as his fingers made their way to her parted lips.  
  
Suddenly his golden goddess morphed into Xander, causing Spike to jump backwards falling to the ground. There stood his new friend, still wearing Buffy's pink sundress and sandals, hands firmly placed on his hips. Xander took a few steps towards the now cowering Spike and smacked him upside the head yelling into his ear, "What's gotten into you, it's just Breeeaaaaaaakfaaaaast!"  
  
Spike shot straight up, smacking his head on the wood board dividing his bed from the bunk above. He looked around panting finally catching Xander's wide eyes, peering at him curiously.  
  
"Man, what the hell is wrong with you?" said the worried, yet shaken looking brunette.  
  
Spike just stared at him blankly. Breathing a sigh of relief when he noticed the flannel pants and t-shirt the young man was wearing. Spike dug his palms into his eyes, trying to erase the image of Xander in a sundress from his memory.  
  
"I was just trying to tell you that it's time for breakfast then you start touching my face and try to kiss me,." Xander said, shuddering at the experience. "Sorry about having to smack you man, but that's just too much for me. I mean, I don't care if you like that sort . . ."  
  
Spike took in his surroundings as Xander continued to ramble on. He noticed the unmistakable strains of the theme from "Chariot's of Fire" piping into the room through a loud speaker in the corner. A bleach-blonde head just shook with a slight laugh as he remembered Buffy telling the staff about the speaker system used for wake-up calls and campus wide announcements. 'Bloody Hell, I haven't even known the chit for a whole day and 'm already dreamin' bout her.' Spike looked up at the brunette who was now pacing the floor  
  
"...I mean, it's not that you're a bad looking guy; it's just that I like my male/female relations to have more emphasis on the female part of the equation. If I did swing that way you probably..."  
  
Spike jumped to his feet making Xander freeze in his tracks. "It's alright mate," Spike said reassuringly, "it was just a bloody dream." Xander noticeably relaxed only to have one finger jabbed sharply into his chest. "Which, by the way, seemed to be goin' quite well until you showed up."  
  
Xander rubbed the tender spot, "Sorry man, it's just, breakfast time. And you don't want to start off your second day with Buffy on the wrong foot do you?"  
  
Spike contemplated that for a moment, "I guess you're right, and atleast you got to me before that sundress disappeared completely. I've already seen enough of you for one day thanks." He waved his hand at Xander's now fully clothed body. Spike walked opened his suitcase to figure out what to wear for his first morning with Buffy.  
  
"Sundress?" Confusion marred Xander's features. He quickly became defensive, "I'll have you know that many fine females happen to love my tasty bod."  
  
"Right," Spike snorted as he pulled on a new black t-shirt, "you're a nummy treat."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy groaned as she heard Jonathan's whiney voice on the loud speaker booming in her ear, "Everybody up! It's time for breakfast! The sun is shining so let's start the day off with a little 'Walkin' on Sunshine.'"  
  
Buffy rolled over in her bunk, pulling her pillow over her head to block the sounds of Jonathan and his all too cheery morning music selection.  
  
Buffy finally sat up in her bed looking around for Willow, who was already fixing her hair at the mirror. "Wahhh," the tired blonde whined, "Why does Jonathan have to use that annoying speaker system already? It's not like the kids are here or anything." Willow turned to look at her disheveled friend. "Besides, we're all adults; I think we can figure how to use alarm clocks for the first week."  
  
Willow walked over to her friend's bunk and leaned on the mattress, "Buffy, you of all people should know why." The blonde looked away guilty. "We tried the alarm clock thing last year, but somehow you managed to snooze all the way through breakfast AND lunch."  
  
Buffy was notoriously a heavy sleeper, nothing except Jonathan's squeaky voice could ever get her out of bed on-time. Joyce had tried allowing the counselors a little extra time the previous year by letting them set their own alarm clocks, but of course Buffy overslept, so the speaker-rule was reestablished for orientation week.  
  
"Well, it's not my fault no one noticed I wasn't there," Buffy said defensively as she jumped off her bunk landing on the cold floor with a thud. "You would think that after all these years someone would miss me," she added with a pout.  
  
Willow rolled her eyes, Buffy always tried to make excuses for her ability to sleep all-day. "Whatever. We were all over the grounds painting signs that day, no one knew where anyone else was until your mom finally found you at lunch, dead to the world."  
  
"Ok, ok. It's my fault, I admit it." Buffy grumbled as she kneeled in front of her suitcase. "At least now I have extra time to make myself look extra cute," she said pulling out a couple of tank tops and cut-off sweats. "So, what happened with you and that Oz guy last night Will?" she asked her friend while eyeing her selections. "I passed out before you got back. So you better spill all the details."  
  
Willow smiled at herself in the mirror, a slight blush gracing her cheeks as she remembered the events of the previous night. "No smoochies if that's what you mean." She turned to Buffy, who was now pulling the drawstrings of her sweatpants closed. "But we talked for about 4 hours after the meeting ended."  
  
Willow walked over to the desk that was situated in the corner and sat in the chair, tucking one knee under her chin. Buffy looked at her friend, "Four hours huh? Did Oz explode or something, too many words cause him to spontaneously combust?"  
  
"No" the girl said shaking out her red locks, "he's actually quite a talker when you get him going about something he loves. Did you know he's in a band in LA and plays the guitar?"  
  
Buffy shook her head and slid her feet into her slip-on sneakers, "So does this mean your Xander-phase has officially ended?"  
  
Willow sighed and tried to describe her discovery, "I think what I feel for Xander is more of an 'I love you in a friend way' than in 'I want to jump your bones and then cuddle all night' kind of way."  
  
"Wow, and you figured this out after one night talking to Oz?" Buffy eyed her friend curiously pulling her long hair into a loose knot on her head.  
  
"No, it's not a completely new revelation. I started discovering this a few months ago, but didn't really know what to make of it. I mean, I thought I loved Xander for over 2 years and a change like that can be kind of scary."  
  
Buffy quirked an eyebrow at her friend, "So, am I going to have to vacate the room tonight so you can jump Oz's bones or what? Because catching my mom and dad in the act when I was 8 is not something I want to relive, EVER." Suddenly a pillow smacked her in the gut as a flushed redhead gaped at her in disbelief.  
  
"You know me, 'I'm a big ho." Willow giggled. "But seriously, smoochies would not be a bad thing at this juncture. So, any new prospects for you, or am I going to have to hear you talk about Angel all summer? AGAIN?"  
  
It was Buffy's turn to throw the pillow at her friend. "We'll see. Things seem to be looking up on the Angel-front. I wonder if his feelings for Darla are wavering.I keep catching him winking at me when she's not looking."  
  
Willow eyed her friend warily. She didn't want to tell her about the numerous girls Angel had slept with the previous year, not counting his 'girlfriend.' He was a collector of pretty girls and liked to see just how much he could get away with. He had even tried hitting on her one night last year, but was immediately shot-down for the first time in his life.  
  
"Just be careful with that one Buffy," she said worriedly, "But what about a certain blue-eyed soccer player? He seems to be all kinds of interested."  
  
Buffy just rolled her eyes, "He was totally just trying to embarrass me in front of everyone again. I seriously doubt he has any interest in this," she said pointing at her small backside. "And if he does, then, bllleeeaauuuughhh," she shuddered, "so not interested."  
  
Willow just grinned at her friend, knowing all to well that Denial was NOT just a river in Egypt. She saw the way his comment had affected her the previous night. Deciding not to say anything just yet, she hopped over to her friend, and pulled her over to the mirror, "Well Miss Summers, I think we look quiet adorable this beautiful morning."  
  
"I concur, Miss Rosenberg," Buffy said with a straight-face, "Shall we head yonder to the cafeteria to consume dry hash browns and soggy eggs?"  
  
"We shall," Willow nodded, as the girls began their way to the caf to start their first full day at Camp Sunnydale. 


	4. Water Sports

Breakfast was highly uneventful, as most of the counselors just poked at their food looking like zombies. Buffy and Willow sat with Xander, Spike, Oz and a few of the new counselors, only speaking a few sentences during the entire thirty minutes.  
  
Spike sat directly across from Buffy watching her poke at her hash browns. He didn't know anyone could look so adorable this early in the morning. Her upswept hair really showed off her luscious neck. All he could think about was nibbling that little bit of flesh until she moaned and...  
  
"Good morning counselors," Giles addressed the staff, snapping Spike out of his fantasy. "Welcome to your first official day at Camp Sunnydale." A spattering of applause was heard throughout the cafeteria. "We have a long day ahead of us. As most of you know the buses are arriving the day after tomorrow and there is much work to be done before that time. Jonathan, would you mind passing these out to the staff," he said as he passed a stack of papers to the young man standing at his left. "As you will see, we have divided you into groups to begin the first leg of preparations for the campers. Please do not loose this as it also outlines the schedule for the next three days. If there are no questions," he eyed the quiet group in front of him, "Good. Then you may go to your designated areas and begin working. Please meet back here at 12:45 for lunch. Many of you will find you finish your work early, if that is the case, you may use that extra time to explore the grounds or just 'chill' as you call it." Giles giggled nervously and moved back to his table.  
  
Spike eyed his packet closely, overjoyed to see that he would be working with Buffy painting the pier.  
  
"Great, I'm working down at the lake with Darla and the bleached wonder over here," Buffy groaned smacking the packet onto the table. Willow just grinned at Spike as she pulled one of the new girls over to another table to meet about painting cabin signs.  
  
"I don't know luv, I think it could be fun getting' you all 'wet,'" Spike snickered.  
  
Buffy blanched at Spike, ignoring the sexual undertones, "There's a lot of work to be done, no time for water sports."  
  
Spike just chuckled at the comment and started to respond only to be interrupted by Darla, flanked by two of the new staff members, "Alright you two, we'll have none of that on my time. If you want to play later that's fine by me, but now we need to get down to the lake," Darla turned sharply as the group followed her out the cafeteria doors. Buffy shot another look at Spike and followed the line out. Spike put his hands to his knees and rose to his feet, watching Buffy's small round ass sway in front of him.  
  
'Thanks a lot mom,' Buffy thought as she made her way to the lake. 'She had to put me in a group with Darla AND Spike. I wonder if you're allowed to divorce your parents? I mean, Drew Barrymore tried in that movie.' She suddenly felt a weird tingly sensation move through her body and looked over her shoulder, only to be met by a pair of intense blue eyes staring deep into her own. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned away as her heart began to race. She took a deep breath and waited for her heart to slow.  
  
The group reached their destination and Buffy calmed at the sight before her. She always loved this view, even as a little girl. She would sit at the edge of the water and watch the waves crashing before her, and the world would suddenly make sense.  
  
Spike eyed Buffy with awe as he saw her eyes sparkle and a small grin decorated her glossed lips. He moved to see what she was looking at and couldn't believe his eyes. He had skipped this part of the tour yesterday to get something from The Razorback, so this was his first chance to take in the beauty of the camp lake. Lush green trees lined the shore, small gaps allowing a peak at the crystal blue waters hiding beyond. He could barely make out the opposing shoreline, as the tops of trees waved at him in the distance. The rest of the surroundings were just as amazing. A large sand dune was situated twenty-feet away, with a sand volleyball court directly to the right. A small speaker donned the tallest tree with brightly painted cords spiraling around the trunk.  
  
"Ok kids," Darla said as she turned to the group, "the first thing we need, is the pier from the boathouse. Mick, Donna, Nikki you come with me. Spike and Buffy, go to the adjoining shed and bring out 4 cans of white paint and six brushes.  
  
Darla took her group to the boathouse as Spike watched Buffy, still staring out into the water. He cleared his through lightly as she snapped to attention. "So luv, I wager we should do what the bird says." She just nodded quietly in response. "But would you mind answering one question for me first?"  
  
Buffy held her breath, fearing what he might ask, but she just nodded.  
  
"Would you mind telling me what the hell that is?" he said pointing behind Buffy.  
  
She turned to see a tree, slightly angled towards the water. The bark was covered with strings of all different colors shapes and sizes.  
  
Buffy giggled at Spike and walked over to the tree and waved him over. "This is 'The Gum Tree.'"  
  
Spike eyed the tree curiously and quirked an eyebrow at Buffy.  
  
"You see, we don't allow the kids to take gum in the water. Choking and swimming are non-mixy things. About thirty years ago, when my grandmother ran this place, some kid stuck a piece of gum on this tree instead of swallowing it. Eventually everyone started putting their gum here and it became a tradition. Sometimes people will just stand in front of the tree, pop a piece of gum in their mouths, choosing the color carefully, of course." she said smiling at Spike who grinned in awe, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. She glowed, her eyes twinkling like a kid in a candy store. She continued, "Then mold the gum into different shapes on the tree. Come here," she said pulling Spike closer to where she was standing. She leaned over to the tree and waved him behind her. The closeness allowed Spike to inhale the rose scent of her perfume, he looked at where she pointed and saw two swirls of gum making the letters: WR + BS = BFF.  
  
"Willow and I did that her first summer here. You can see how the color has faded, but it's still there." Buffy suddenly realized what they needed to be doing and cleared her throat, standing straight. "I guess we should go get the paint before Darla gets back."  
  
Spike saw the change in her immediately. Gone was the giddy little school girl who stood before him just moments ago. She had been replaced with the serious Buffy he'd seen at the meeting the previous night. He would give anything to see more of that other girl, but realized it was not the time for probing questions.  
  
"Thanks for tellin' me about this luv'" he smiled at her and pulled a small piece of Trident from he mouth and stuck in on the tree, "it is a little gross though innit?" he grimaced, wiping the stickiness on his red soccer shorts.  
  
Buffy just smiled and took off towards the shed, leaving Spike lagging behind.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
For the next two hours the six counselors worked diligently painting the pier. At one point, Darla ran to the boathouse to get them all bottles of water. Spike took the opportunity to flick his paintbrush in Buffy's direction, splattering her directly on her left cheek.  
  
She looked up at the culprit, mischief filling her green eyes and with a quick flick of the wrist, got him in his already, nearly-white hair. Spike hopped up and ran towards Buffy, weapon ready, only, just as he sent the paint flying, she ducked behind Nikki, causing the paint the hit the girl's Adidas t-shirt. Soon paint was zooming through the air at record speeds, more on the grass and the five young adults than the pier itself. Spike ran at Buffy, gathered her in his arms and carried her kicking and screaming to the water's edge.  
  
"No! No!" She wriggled and pleaded in his arms.  
  
Spike just grinned wickedly, "Oh yes," as he tossed her in at what looked like a deep enough spot.  
  
Buffy came bursting through the water, gasping, "You are so dead mister." Spike could only smile at the dripping beauty swimming back to where he stood. She braced herself on the rocks below his feet extending a hand to him, "So, are you going to help me out or what?" She asked innocently.  
  
Spike eyed the girl warily and slowly reached for her. Seizing the opportunity, Buffy pulled him into the water as he dove in head first. 'I can't believe he fell for that,' she thought just as she felt someone pull her legs from under her, forcing her back under the water.  
  
Buffy took advantage of this and scooped up some of the muck from the lake's floor and hurled it at an unsuspecting Spike just as she came up, hitting his now destroyed black t-shirt. He looked at her shocked, pulled the tee from his body and flung it to shore. He then dove down to arm himself with the same goo.  
  
Buffy stood shocked at the body underneath the t-shirt and was struck dumb, only to have Spike shoot up behind her plopping a large pile of mud atop her head. She immediately scooped the gunk off her head, pulled him to her by his elastic waistband and proceeded to put the mud in his Soccer shorts. Buffy gasped as she realized he wasn't wearing anything underneath said shorts. Spikes eyes had glazed over at the combined feel of her small hand and warm mud on his already hardening cock, finally meeting her wide eyes.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Two heads snapped to a furious Darla and a slightly amused Angel standing on shore.  
  
Unable to meet Spike's eyes again Buffy swam towards the shore. Angel stood waiting for her at the edge, pulled her from the water, and eyed her dripping form appreciatively. "I didn't know you liked it dirty." he whispered in her ear seductively. Buffy blushed furiously and walked over to the fuming blonde.  
  
Spike watched the exchange and began his journey to the rocks, pulling himself out swiftly. Luckily his shirt had landed at the base of nearby tree. Grabbing it quickly, the flushed blonde covered up his raging hard- on.  
  
"You two, head back to your cabins and get changed. Angel," who was glaring at Spike, "will help the rest of us finish the pier," Darla finished.  
  
Spike looked over to Buffy, who was sliding her sneakers back on, avoiding his gaze. He just nodded at Darla and began walking to the main campgrounds, Buffy following slowly behind.  
  
The walk was made in silence. Just as Spike was about to turn in the direction of The Razorback, he turned to Buffy, "Pet, I'm..." only to see her jogging quickly back to her own bunk. Spike sighed and ran his hands through his wet locks, pulling a clump of mud out. 'Now I have two reasons to take a long cold shower,' he muttered under his breath. 


	5. Reactions

Day 2 continued - The Razorback  
  
Spike arrived at The Razorback without running into any of the other staff members. As soon as he stepped inside he quickly discarded his ruined clothing, wrapped a clean towel around his waist, grabbed his shampoo and soap, and ran to the showers.  
  
Turning the water as cold as possible, Spike stepped under the spray and ran his fingers through his sandy hair.  
  
He couldn't believe what a wanker he had been. A fun game had quickly escalated into a highly embarrassing situation. Leaning one arm against the wall he allowed the water to run over his aching muscles. Spike tried to rationalize what happened earlier. 'Maybe she didn't notice how excited I was?' He quickly amended that thought as he looked down at his engorged cock. If his present situation was any indication, there's absolutely no way she DIDN'T notice.  
  
Closing his eyes, Spike visualized the peaceful expression on Buffy's face as she watched the sunlight reflect off the water. The image then changed to the glowing girl running through the grass - paint splattering in all directions.  
  
Spike ran his fingers down his chest, tweaking his left nipple gently as his hand made the dissent to its destination.  
  
He remembered the hot look in her eyes when he removed his black t-shirt . . .  
  
Spike encircled his penis, squeezing the base before moving up its length . . .  
  
He continued to stroke as he pictured her taut nipples jutting from beneath her soaked tank top - panting as the sound of her laughter surrounded him . . .  
  
His movements quickened as he remembered the feel of her body against his own . . .  
  
Spike imagined her small mud covered hand encircling him and let out a gasp as he began to climax . . .  
  
Images of Buffy's eyes, hands, breasts, lips flashed through his brain in rapid succession . . .  
  
Shuddering he fell limp against the shower wall, breathing heavily.  
  
Taking a few minutes to wash away the sand, mud, paint, and let the other fluids run from his body, Spike finally turned off the shower and pulled his towel from the hook on the door.  
  
As he dried himself, he tried to think of how to apologize to the girl for his body's reaction to their game. 'I'll give her a little time,' he decided, 'I don't want to pressure her at all.'  
  
After the way he handled himself with his last relationship he wanted to make sure to play this one just right. He had told Cecily after their first week together that he loved her. He showered her with cheesy poems and flowers only to find out a month later that she had been sleeping with three other men. When he confronted her she laughed at him, calling him childish and naïve. He was such a stupid git, believing a girl like Cecily would change her ways for him. That any of his gestures would make her love him back and choose monogamy. Spike had soon realized that he probably never loved Cecily. That he was so blinded by the kinky sex to discern love from lust.  
  
He walked over to the mirror and squirted a small dab of gel into his palm. 'I'm going to take it slowly this time. See how it develops,' he thought as he rubbed his hands together, 'allow her to come to me.'  
  
Running the styling product through his hair, allowing the bleached locks to fall in damp waves, Spike smirked at his reflection, 'And if she doesn't soon . . . I'm going to pull out the big guns. There's no way I'm letting this one get away.'  
  
Hemory Hills  
  
Buffy finished tying her damp hair into a long braid, fastening it with a small black elastic. Willow had not yet come back from her morning duties. The flush in Buffy's cheeks remained from her encounter with Spike, and she knew her friend would be able to tell something was up. Not wanting to be caught without an explanation, Buffy pulled on a new pair of sneakers and made her way towards to cafeteria for lunch.  
  
As she walked along the dirt path, Buffy went over the morning's events in her head. 'How exactly did I let it get that far?' 'There's no way I could have known the boy goes commando!'  
  
A tingle ran through her body as she pictured Spike's perfect six-pack and remembered the feel of him in her hand. Buffy squeezed her eyes closed as she tried to forget the desire in his eyes as she felt him respond to her touch.  
  
'Bad Buffy,' she mentally chastised herself. 'He's just another horn-dog trying to get in your pants,' she thought as she had a flashback to her brief encounter with Parker Abrams. Parker was a senior at UC-Santa Cruz with whom she spent one highly unsatisfying evening her freshman year of college. She had woken up to find the bed empty and a short note which read, 'Thanks for the ride' on her pillow. Since that night Buffy had vowed never to let lust control her ever again.  
  
'Spike's no different than the rest,' she thought as she opened the doors to the cafeteria. 'Besides, Angel seemed really jealous when he saw us at the lake. So maybe the situation wasn't entirely bad.'  
  
Buffy made her way over to her usual table only to see Willow, Xander, Oz and Spike already seated. Her heart began to pound in her chest, and she scolded herself. 'Stop undressing him in your head, it's not like his body is THAT great.' Making a quick decision, Buffy veered towards the head staff table to sit with Giles and Joyce.  
  
Willow frowned when she saw her friend rush past their usual table to sit with her mother. The redhead shot a look at Xander only to find the boy deep in conversation with Oz. Her gaze turned to Spike who seemed to be fascinated with his cuticles at the moment. Taking in Spike's appearance she noticed that his hair now hung in damp waves onto his forehead. He also wore a Manchester United t-shirt, as opposed to the black tee he donned this morning. Willow bent down and pretended to tie her shoe and noted that he had also changed into green Adidas shorts.  
  
Willow switched her focus over to Buffy and quirked an eyebrow at her friend's wet braid and change of wardrobe. The blonde now wore a red baby tee and black dance pants. She saw Buffy steal a glance at Spike - who was now inspecting the salt and pepper shakers - before going back to the conversation with her mother.  
  
Something had happened in the three short hours since breakfast - Willow was sure of it. Xander had told her that Spike had a thing for Buffy, and Willow knew that the girl had allowed him to get under her skin on the first day. Willow decided that she had to talk to Spike. She needed to find out what happened at the lake. Furthermore, if anyone was going to attempt to pry Buffy's mind away from Angel for the summer, he would need her help. Of course, Buffy could never know. If she found out that Willow was secretly helping a guy woo her, she'd never speak with her again. This was going to take a lot of planning and finesse. 


	6. A Little Help Please

Thanks for all the great reviews (they make me update faster!!).  
  
Anyway, sorry about the last chapter, I kind of needed to get that over with. Here's a little something more suitable for the A.M.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Joyce eyed her daughter curiously as she sat down at the head staff table. Buffy caught the look in her mom's eyes. "What?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Did you have an argument with Willow or something?" Joyce asked as she covered Buffy's hands with one of her one.  
  
"No. Why?" Buffy asked as she took a napkin and began folding it into a paper airplane.  
  
Joyce eyed her daughter suspiciously. "How much money do you need?" she asked as she reached for her purse.  
  
Buffy immediately went on the defensive, "What!? I can't suddenly decide to spend some time with my own mother and the best damn head staff in the entire world?"  
  
Giles and Jonathan shared a quick look and burst into uncontrollable laughter. Joyce shushed the men and tried to keep a straight face as Buffy sputtered at their response. "I'm sorry baby," the woman began. "It's just that you haven't come to sit with me since you were seven years old, when you and Willow had a fight about which was cooler Barbie or Cabbage Patch Dolls. Did something happen today at the lake?"  
  
Buffy blushed furiously and stole a glance in Spike's direction - a gesture that did not go unnoticed by her mother - then looked quickly at her crinkled napkin. "You mean besides being stranded with Darla and the bleached-wonder all day?"  
  
Joyce looked over at the young man. "I think he's quite attractive, don't you?" Buffy just stared at her mother in disbelief. "I mean, you're always telling me how important it is to get first dibs at this place, so I thought I'd give you a head start with our new English recruit over there."  
  
Buffy should have guessed. Her mother was always trying to set her up. Last year it was Ben, the EMT, who was hired to assist in the health center. He seemed cute enough until he went schizo, going on and on about his delinquent sister Glory.  
  
"Mom, when are you going to learn that I can pick my own guys? I don't need you playing matchmaker."  
  
"Was today really all that terrible? I mean, he seemed quite charming when he was in my office yesterday. He has a great sense of humor, and that accent is to die for." Joyce stole another glance at Spike who was now inspecting the ketchup bottle at his table.  
  
"Stop pushing mom. Can we please change the subject," Buffy pleaded.  
  
Joyce sighed, "Ok dear, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, have you decided who's going on the buses yet to pick up the kids?" Buffy asked innocently.  
  
'Oh dear, I think I know where this is going,' Joyce thought as she pulled out her notebook. She flipped to the appropriate section scanning the names. "Well I HAD you, Angel, Willow, Darla and Spike. But I guess after today you want me to make a few changes, right?"  
  
"You wouldn't mind?" Buffy smiled sweetly, and then grabbed the notebook from her mom. Joyce threw her hands in the air in exasperation as she watched her daughter scribble on the notepad furiously. "I mean Willow is having a great time with Oz, so she won't mind sitting this one out. And Spike is a first year counselor, so I'm sure he'll be busy trying to get his cabin in order and going over his schedule and lesson plans." Buffy nibbled on the end of the pencil, "Hmm...Darla is going to be working at the waterfront getting everything ready for the swim tests so she can't make it." Joyce looked at Giles and Jonathan and the three rolled their eyes at the oblivious girl. "Angel won't have to worry about getting the sports equipment set up because Spike and Gunn can handle that." Jonathan snorted at that last remark, and was immediately met by a scowl from Buffy. "I think it would be best if it was Xander, that new girl Nikki, Angel and myself-"  
  
"That sounds great sweetie," Joyce said snatching the notebook out of Buffy's clutches, "but I forgot that Cordelia put a specific request in last year to be able to go on the buses this season."  
  
Buffy groaned. 'Great, Cordy is going to be all over Angel. Oh well, it's better than Darla. Maybe I can pay off Xander in Twinkies to keep the brunette occupied? Besides, the brunette did have a morbid fascination with making Cordelia crazy.'  
  
"Fine. So it's me, Xander, Angel and Cordy." Buffy lept out of her seat and pulled her mom into a big hug, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best."  
  
Buffy stood up to get in line for food only to have her mother grab her hand. "Remember honey, no one is supposed to know who's going on the buses until tomorrow. So please try to keep it a secret, ok?"  
  
Buffy just rolled her eyes at her mother and proceeded to the line that was forming. As she passed by Spike, she really tried not to look at him, but it was like a car wreck and she just couldn't help it. She stole a look at Spike out of the corner of her eye. He was looking at her like a little lost puppy, completely guilt ridden. Buffy pushed down the weird knot that began to form in the pit of her stomach. 'It's not like he would have LIKED to spend the night in Los Angeles,' she though. 'After London, LA would probably be boring for him.' She then moved her eyes to Angel who was laughing with Darla and Gunn about something. 'Besides, Angel and I will have a much better time. It's the chance I've been waiting for.' Buffy smiled brightly, desperately trying to ignore the twinge of doubt she was feeling at her decision.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Spike rose from his seat to exit the cafeteria along with the rest of the counselors and started walking towards his cabin. Suddenly he found himself being pushed in the opposite direction and then sprawled on a small bench in a secluded corner. He took a moment to regroup then looked up at the culprit.  
  
"Spill." Willow said simply as she stood with her arms crossed in front of a very confused Brit.  
  
"I don't quite follow Red." Spike said as he pulled out the pack of Marlboros he had hidden in the waistband of his shorts.  
  
"Nuh uh Mister," Willow said shaking her head furiously. "I want to know why you and Buffy were the only people in different clothes out of the entire group who went down to the lake?"  
  
Spike sighed as he lit his cigarette, inhaled deeply, relishing the feeling of the smoke filling his lungs, "I don't know what you're talking about," he said avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Come on!" the small girl yelled, taking a seat next to Spike on the bench. "I've known Buffy long enough to know when something's up!"  
  
Spike suddenly found the peeling green paint on the bench very interesting. "Well, we sort of had a little paint fight while fixing the pier. One thing led to another and...you know, why don't you just ask Buffy about this?" he asked finally looking at Willow.  
  
The redhead laughed, "You mean Miss 'I like to keep everything bottled up and never tell anyone what I'm really feeling' Summers? I knew that if I was going to get ANY info, that you would be the one to go to." She stared deeply into Spike's eyes, "Sooooo...spill!"  
  
Spike let out a large puff of smoke, realizing the girl wouldn't let up. "Let's just say that we landed in the water, mud ended up in all sorts of places, and I'm neither a boxer nor briefs kinda man." he looked pointedly at Willow.  
  
Willow gasped when she realized what he was referring to. Unable to control herself, she doubled over in laughter, nearly falling off the shaky bench.  
  
Spike looked at her in disbelief. "I would appreciate it if you didn't take quite so much enjoyment in my extreme embarrassment pet."  
  
"I'm sorry," Willow spat out in between giggles, "It's just that Buffy must have had quite a shock. She's not the most sexually experienced girl in the world."  
  
Spike's eyes went wide. "You mean, she never...?"  
  
Willow cut him off quickly, "Oh, she has," she corrected. Spike relaxed a little more at that. "But her limited experience wouldn't necessarily entail that much of the touchy-feely kind of action."  
  
"I think you've lost me luv." Spike asked as he took another puff off his cigarette.  
  
"Oh my god, she would kill me if she ever found out I told you this." She looked sternly at Spike, "You have to promise me you will NEVER tell her what I'm about to say."  
  
Spike nodded silently.  
  
"Let's just say that Buffy has had all of two partners. The first being her high school boyfriend, who didn't even last ten seconds and didn't really understand anything besides first base, second base, slide it home." She accentuated the last three words by punching one fist into her open palm. "Catch my drift?" Spike nodded again. "And the second was kind of a 'wham- bam-thank-you-mam' event that never led to anything more than hundreds of phone calls from a crying, then a screaming, then finally an 'All Men are Scum' version of Buffy.  
  
Spike felt himself filling with anger as he thought of the idiot who would do something to such a wonderful creature as Buffy. Making love was something he didn't take lightly. The devil himself would have to pry her out of his arms if he ever found himself lucky enough to be in that situation.  
  
"So what do I do?" He asked quietly as he extinguished his cigarette out on the back of the bench.  
  
"First, I need to know that you would never do anything to hurt her? That this is about more than a quick fuck, so you can write back to your friends in jolly old England that you bagged a 'California babe'."  
  
Spike's jaw clenched, accentuating his sharp cheekbones, "I would never do anything-" his expression softened. "I'm not that sort Red," he said looking straight into Willow's piercing gaze. "That's actually why I came here. My last relationship wasn't that healthy. Let's just say, I was her 'wham-bam-thank-you-man' and couldn't be 'round her anymore."  
  
Willow looked at the young man sympathetically, "Ok."  
  
Spike's head snapped up, "You'll help me?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"I'll do what I can. You have your work cut out for you though."  
  
"Ah yes, 'the great poof.'" Spike frowned, recalling the way Buffy had smiled at Angel in the cafeteria.  
  
"Who, Angel?" Spike nodded. "Let me tell you something about Angel." Willow started. "Angel is an IDIOT. Buffy's not a dumb girl Spike. Give her enough time and she'll figure that out on her own. What I'm worried about, is how to get her to give in to the lusty feelings I KNOW she's got goin' for you."  
  
Spike just chuckled at that remark. He knew he liked this girl.  
  
"The first thing you have to know about Buffy is that she likes a man with confidence. Someone who isn't afraid to make a fool of himself. She also needs a little verbal sparring to get her juices flowing. A bored Buffy is a disinterested Buffy," Willow added. "Finally, she needs someone who knows she's not perfect. That will listen to her problems, and accept all of her faults."  
  
Spike listened intently as Willow laid it on the line for him.  
  
"The first one I can help you with. The other two - you're on your own." Spike nodded. Didn't sound that hard really.all he had to do was be himself!  
  
"We have our first rehearsal for the counselor song in about an hour. I suggest that you get whatever chip you have about performing off your shoulder, STAT."  
  
'Bloody hell,' Spike thought, he had almost forgotten that they'd be starting their little number this afternoon. He groaned, "Do I really have to get up on stage, and do the whole singin' and dancin' bit?"  
  
Willow nodded apologetically. "Listen Spike, I am NOT a singer, or a dancer really," she amended. "But the counselor song is soooo much fun." She jumped off the bench and clapped her hands together. "Come with me," she pulled Spike from the bench.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Two minutes later, Willow was pounding on a door in the main building.  
  
Spike heard a muffled voice on the other side, "Calm down, I'm coming." The door opened to reveal an annoyed looking Camp Director.  
  
"Hey Joyce, do you mind if we use VCR for a second?" Willow said pulling Spike past Joyce.  
  
"Be my guest," the woman said, now looking at a very empty hallway.  
  
Willow sat herself down in front of a stack of videotapes. "Do you have a copy of last year's Welcome Song?" she asked, inspecting tapes then throwing them to the side.  
  
"I think it's the one marked 'Arrivals 2001.'" Joyce sighed. "Would you two like something to drink? I could make some hot chocolate" she asked, resigned to the fact that she wasn't going to get anymore work done.  
  
Spike perked up, "Do you have any of those little marshmallows?"  
  
Joyce softened at the boyish look on his face, "Sure Spike. Willow?"  
  
"Sure Miss Summers." Joyce left the two in front of the television as she made her way to the small kitchenette in the back of her mini-apartment.  
  
"Found it!" Willow yelled happily as Spike warily watched her pop a video into the VCR. She grabbed the remote and plopped herself down next to Spike on the floor. "Now watch and learn," she said, pressing play.  
  
The video began with Miss Summers welcoming the new campers to Camp Sunnydale. Suddenly a booming voice filled his ears, "And now...please welcome your 2001 Sunny-D counselors and staff!" All of a sudden twenty or so young people flooded the stage and began singing something that sounded like "Old Time Rock 'N Roll" but with different lyrics.  
  
He couldn't believe his eyes, there were Xander, Willow, Buffy, Angel, Gunn, and a couple of other faces he recognized from the last 24 hours on the stage, singing and dancing like idiots. And they looked like they were loving it. He watched as Willow and Buffy started spinning in circles, bumping their hips together like they were at some high school dance.  
  
The music changed as the male counselors came to the front of the stage singing a new rendition of 'Stayin' Alive.' From the loud cheering, Spike could tell the kids didn't mind that not a one of them could dance. Sounds of screaming teenage girls could be heard as the boys wiggled and danced John Travolta style.  
  
Willow looked at Spike out the corner of her eye, and smiled widely at the silly grin that was plastered on his face. 'Yup, he's a lifer,' she thought happily.  
  
Spike watched mesmerized as Xander struck a pose and pulled some little girl from the audience and started to tango with her up and down the aisles.  
  
Suddenly the music changed again, this time to 'Proud Mary'. All the guys were now in the audience, shaking the campers' hands, as the girls' took their turn to strut their stuff. Spike couldn't take his eyes off of Buffy. He knew that she was the head of the dance department but he hadn't seen her move until now. She was amazing. Sure the steps didn't seem to be that difficult, but she moved with such grace that it took his breath away. He thought that she glowed down by the water, but this was indescribable. She looked as though she belonged up there. She owned the stage. No one held a candle to her.  
  
Soon the music changed again as the entire crew filed on stage singing something that sounded like 'Mamma Mia' by ABBA. The kids were now standing on chairs jumping up and down screaming. He heard the music build and the entire group rushed to the front of the stage waving their hands and grinning like idiots as the final chord sounded.  
  
Willow stopped the tape and turned to Spike who sat in stunned silence. Some time during the viewing Joyce had taken a seat on the couch to join in the fun. Willow and Joyce smiled at each other and looked expectantly at Spike.  
  
"That was just...INSANE!" Spike yelled. Willow and Joyce looked at each other nervously for a moment, worried that this might not be going where they'd thought it was.  
  
Spike jumped up and continued, "I mean, it was bloody brilliant!" Willow let out a laugh and clapped her hands excitedly. "Did you hear how loud those kids were screamin'?" Willow and Joyce just continued to smile and nod. "And that dancing? I mean, Xander looked like an idiot! It was fantastic!"  
  
Both women started laughing. "I think he's got the bug," the older woman said.  
  
"You're damn right I do! When do we start learnin' this thing?" the blonde responded.  
  
Willow ran over to Spike and pulled him into a big hug. "I knew you couldn't resist!"  
  
Spike blushed and sat down on the couch, his heart going a mile a minute. Innocently he turned to Joyce, "So, is my cuppa ready?" 


	7. Preparations and Altercations

Thanks for the encouragement! This is my first fanfic, so the reviews really make me want to update faster (so keep 'em comin'). I'm pleased that a couple of you commented on my use of real BTVS situations - i.e. Xander in the wig, "I Touch Myself," Razorbacks, Doublemeat Burgers, and of course, "You're a nummy treat."  
  
I have the entire plot outlined and, hopefully, will be updating atleast once a day. Enjoy! (more yummy fun awaits)  
  
Thanks again to Flames for the wonderful beta. And I can't forget to thank Camp ------, and the unbelievably talented, and sexy, James Marsters for inspiration. Before I get into Oscar acceptance speech territory - read and review away!  
  
That Night - The Razorback  
  
Spike stood in front of the mirror singing to himself (to the tune of YMCA), "We want to welcome you to S-U-NN-Y D!" His voice grew louder as Xander watched in horror, "We want to welcome you to S-U-NN-Y Deeeee!" Spike's voice echoed in the hall, doors opened and confused faces popped out to see what the commotion was all about. "You will dance on the stage. You will act in a play. You will have fun all night and daaaaayyyyyyy! S-U- NN-Y D! WE WANT TO WELCOME YOU..."  
  
Xander slammed the door in the faces of five young men who had congregated to watch Spike dance around the room as he changed his clothes.  
  
"SPIKE!!!"  
  
The blonde froze and slowly turned to look at the frightened young man standing by the door. "Yah mate?" He asked innocently.  
  
Xander took a few tentative steps towards Spike, before deciding five feet was close enough. "I understand that you're finally getting into the whole 'Sunny-D' groove, but for the love of all that is holy, will you please shut up!"  
  
"You're the one who told me how fun the number is if you get into it. So I'm takin' your advice." Spike smirked as he turned back to the mirror and began fixing his hair, humming the tune to 'Last Dance' under his breath.  
  
Xander sighed, "I know. But we've been practicing all day and night. Don't you think you should save a little of that enthusiasm for the ACTUAL performance? Not to mention our first night out tonight."  
  
Spike thought about that for a moment. The boy did have a point. He didn't want to tire himself out before he had his first pint. "You're right." He stopped humming and Xander breathed a sigh of relief. "How much time do we have before we're supposed to meet the birds?"  
  
Xander checked his watch, "I'd say about ten more minutes. Oz is coming over here soon and then we're going to head over Hemory Hills to pick them up."  
  
Spike turned to Xander, "Do I look al'right?" He was wearing a pair of faded black jeans, a black tee and a dark denim jacket, his hair soft and wavy.  
  
"I'm really not the best person to ask, but I think it'll do. Besides, the locals are not known for their keen fashion sense." Spike looked at Xander questioningly. "Put it this way," the brunette tried to explain, "'the mullet' is considered high fashion around these parts."  
  
Spike chuckled and danced his way over to the pack of cigarettes sitting on his dresser.  
  
"Nice moves." Spike looked up to see Oz standing in the doorway, wearing his usual relaxed expression.  
  
"Hey man. Where were you when we were rehearsing the welcome song? Spike and I were tryin' to liven the place up. We could have really used you up there." Xander asked, taking a seat on Spike's bed.  
  
"I was rehearsing with the accompanist. I'm playing guitar for the song and we were working out the arrangement," Oz explained. "I thought Will would have told you?"  
  
"Willow huh?" Xander asked, leering at Oz. "So, you've been snagged by our little Willow Tree have ya?" Spike rolled his eyes at Xander and took a seat at the desk, leaning back on two legs.  
  
"She's a sweet kid. Still trying to figure her out. Full of all kinds of surprises." Oz said with a smile.  
  
Xander smirked at Spike. "Yup, he's a goner." Xander stood up to his full height being serious for a moment, "You know, if you hurt her, I'll kill you. I've heard stories about musicians and impressionable young ladies."  
  
Oz met the taller man's eyes, "I would expect nothing less." Xander nodded and sat back down. "Besides, I think I'm going to have to watch out for her. Like I said, full of surprises."  
  
Spike laughed as Xander's face went white and unintelligible noises escaped his lips.  
  
Hemory Hills  
  
"Willow, have you seen my black chunky-heeled sandals?" Buffy said as she searched underneath the bunk the two girls shared. She felt a tap on her head and looked up to see Willow holding the pair of shoes. Buffy let out a squeal, sat down on the lower bunk, and began putting them on.  
  
"So, Spike seemed to be having a great time today during rehearsal," Willow said as she fixed the clasp to her silver choker.  
  
Buffy froze at the mention of his name. Spike really had been acting like he was having fun, bouncing all over the stage with Xander. She had expected him to crack jokes the entire time, either that, or sit sulking in a chair, refusing to participate. But he had surprised her. He sang along, asked good questions, and even helped a few of the other guys get into it.  
  
"I guess," Buffy said, shrugging her shoulder before going back to her shoes.  
  
Willow shook her head in disbelief at her friend's stubbornness. She was proud of Spike today. After the first few minutes of rehearsal, he had broken out of his shell and actually rivaled Xander as biggest stage stealer.  
  
"Didn't he look adorable when he was doing the 'YMCA' dance? I just wanted to take a big bite out of his cute little ass."  
  
Buffy stood up with her hands on her hips. "What is this fascination with Spike all of a sudden?" Willow turned around at her friend's outburst. "I mean you, mom, Xander. It's not like he's 'god's gift' or anything!"  
  
"I wish you would give the guy a chance," Willow said calmly. "He is new here and he's been trying really hard to make up for what happened."  
  
Buffy snapped to attention. "What?! He told you?! I can't believe he told you about that!"  
  
Willow backpedaled before causing anymore trouble. "Hello Buffy. I was there remember. The cafeteria? Yesterday?"  
  
Buffy's heartbeat went back to normal. "Of course. Sorry Wills. I just can't think straight when it comes to him. He just makes me so...ahhhhhh!" She emphasized her frustration by picking up her beloved stuffed pig, Mr. Gordo, strangling him.  
  
Willow walked over to her friend and slowly extracted the poor pig from her clutches and placed him on a pillow. "Buffy, you need to relax." She took the girls hands in her own. "We are going to have a great time tonight. If you can just stay calm and try not to pick any fights with a certain young British boy..."  
  
"But he..." Buffy tried to cut in.  
  
"Hey, not a word from you missy!" Willow shook her finger in Buffy's face causing the girl to quickly close her mouth. "We are going to have fun, drink a few beers, maybe sing a little Karaoke, and possible partake in a few smoochies."  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to object again.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah!" Willow shushed the blonde. "I'm not finished." She took Buffy by the arm and led her over to the full length mirror behind the door. "I say, we do look smashing this evening Miss Summers," the girl said in a posh English accent.  
  
Buffy pouted in silence until she felt a sharp jab in her ribs. "Why yes Miss Rosenberg, I say we do look quite fetching," she said in a poor attempt at mimicking Giles voice.  
  
"Good then," Willow said, her smile broadening. "Shall we go trample the hearts of a hundred men?"  
  
Buffy began to giggle uncontrollably, "We shall."  
  
Willow led the way out of the room only to run quickly back in, a confused Buffy following closely behind. She grinned as she inspected the top in front of her, "Oz will like the blue one better."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Spike gasped at the vision before him. Buffy was wearing tight pink leather pants and a scoop neck black sweater. Her lightly painted toe-nails peaked out beneath a pair of the sexiest shoes he had ever seen. He never understood where his friend Clement got his foot-fetish from, but now, as he imagined nibbling on those cute little toes, he was starting to get an idea.  
  
"My, my, my.Don't you ladies look lovely this evening," Xander said as he bowed to the two girls before him.  
  
"Why thank you, kind sir." Buffy curtseyed as Xander gently placed a kiss on her hand.  
  
"Like the blue," Oz said waving his painted fingers at Willow.  
  
"Thought you might," the girl responded. She then pulled Xander away from the blonde couple to give them a little more privacy.  
  
Spike gulped, "You look beautiful pet." Buffy blushed at his comment and mumbled a quiet thank-you. She looked at him out of the corner of an eye, assessing him ensemble. 'Definitely an improvement from yesterday,' she thought.  
  
"Look luv, about what happened," Spike started to say.  
  
"Who's ready to get smashed?" The group turned to see Angel, Darla, Cordelia, Harmony, Drusilla and Gunn approaching.  
  
Xander groaned, "Well, well, well if it isn't the 'get-along-gang.'" Xander snickered.  
  
Cordelia smirked. "And who dressed you? Don Ho?" She joked, indicating the Hawaiian shirt he wore. Xander took a deep breath and walked over to the brunette, eyeing her appreciatively as he approached, a little trick he'd learned from his new roommate. Cordelia was taken aback by the predatory look in his eyes and felt her heart begin to race at their sudden closeness.  
  
Xander leaned in. "I don't know what everyone is talking about. That outfit doesn't make you look like a hooker."  
  
Cordelia let out a groan as she pulled Harmony's arm, "Come on Harm. Let's get going. Are you sure you're going to be ok at the bar sweetie?" She said to Xander, "Not going to bring up any painful memories of your alcoholic father, I hope?"  
  
Xander looked shocked at Cordelia's harsh words. He'd never told anyone that the two of them spent one night together last summer, trapped in the basement below the gymnasium. They had shared everything that night. Childhood memories, both funny and painful, and a few innocent kisses had quickly escalated into much more. Granted, they had gone back to hating each other the next day, but he sort of expected her to keep what they had discussed private.  
  
Cordelia felt a twinge of guilt at the pained expression on Xander's face. She briefly considered apologizing, then saw Harmony looking at her expectantly, thought better of it and choose instead to continue walking. Xander slumped his shoulders in defeat, and went back over to where Oz and Willow were standing.  
  
Darla and Gunn ran ahead to catch up with their friends, leaving Spike, Buffy, Angel and Drusilla standing in awkward silence.  
  
"So Spike, 'ave you forgotten 'bout me already?" Drusilla said as she ran one hand down Spike's left arm.  
  
He looked up to see Angel talking to Buffy and sighed, turning his attention back to the raven-haired girl. "No Dru, I haven't forgotten. Just been kind of busy that's all."  
  
"Good. Wouldn't want you to be playin' games this early on dearie." She leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I prefer to save that for later on." She growled in his ear, taking a bite out of the air next to his face, and skipped towards the rest of her group.  
  
'What a ho!' Buffy thought, watching Drusilla throw herself at Spike. 'It really shouldn't bother me, but still, who does she think she is?!'  
  
Buffy's train of thought was interrupted when Angel whispered in her ear. "I haven't officially had a chance to say hello to you yet."  
  
Buffy turned stiffly toward Angel and gave him a small smile. "Hi Angel, how was your year?"  
  
He laughed, "Same as always. So, I was wondering if I could buy you a drink tonight?"  
  
She looked over his shoulder to see Drusilla still hanging on Spike. "Sure, why not. Won't Darla mind?"  
  
Angel laughed again, "Darla and I are so over." Buffy was taken aback by this revelation. "We broke it off last night. Decided to try to a summer apart for once."  
  
"Oh," Buffy said slowly. "I guess that's a good idea."  
  
"Yeah, well I better get going." He ran one finger down her right cheek. "See you later gorgeous."  
  
Buffy watched him chase after his friends, not noticing Spike had approached her. "Ready to go love?" he said in an even voice, a slight note of jealousy hidden beneath the surface.  
  
Buffy jumped, nearly falling on her on her face. She turned to Spike ready to yell at him for sneaking up on her again, only the sight of him crouching near the ground, his arms protecting his head from her flying elbows, made her burst out laughing instead. She smacked him playfully, making him stand up to his full height.  
  
"Sorry, luv.I catch on quickly." He said, adjusting his jacket. "Kind of like Pavlov's Dog," he explained off her blank look, "Conditioning of sorts- except without the bell and only a little drooling." Buffy rolled her eyes and dragged him over to the trio which was waiting patiently on the sidewalk. 


	8. First Night Out

Spike followed the group into The Bronze, a small bar near the camp, watching as Buffy and Willow easily sweet talked their way in, without having to show IDs. He had turned 21 the previous July but didn't mind avoiding the hassle of explaining his International Identification. Spike looked around, chuckling at just how right Xander was about this local crew. There were more mullets in the small room than he had ever seen in his entire life.  
  
The friends took a table near the bar and sent Xander to get the first round.  
  
"Red, how'd you get us in so quick?" Spike asked as he banged his new pack of cigarettes on the table.  
  
"Simple economics really," Willow said with a shrug. "When the camp season is on, The Bronze pulls in more money than this town sees all year."  
  
Buffy smiled at Spike and Oz. "You see, the counselors spend every night here for seven weeks straight, drinking like you wouldn't believe. So in return, the bar lets us in...hassle free."  
  
As Spike began lighting his cigarette, he looked towards the bar to see Xander struggling with the drinks. He signaled to Oz and the two rose to help the boy before he dropped the lot.  
  
"So did I sense a little sparkage between you two on the walk over, or was I hallucinating?" Willow asked, leaning towards her now blushing friend.  
  
"I don't know," Buffy said quietly. "He seemed kind of into Drusilla when she was pawing at him earlier."  
  
Willow waved a hand at her friend, "Don't worry about that psychotic. As far as I can tell, Spike only has eyes for YOU."  
  
"Really?" The blonde asked, peering over her friend's shoulder to where Spike stood trying to help Xander balance two pitchers in one arm. "I'm not so sure. Besides, Angel told me that he and Darla broke up last night," Buffy said, chewing on a pretzel.  
  
"I'd be careful with him, Buffy. Angel's not exactly big with the truth, or monogamy for that matter." Buffy began asking Willow what she meant, when the redhead quickly shushed her. She looked up to see the three young men approaching the table, arms full of glasses of various sizes.  
  
Soon the table was filled with two pitchers of Corona, five pint glasses, five shots of tequila, five lime slices, a salt shaker, and the basket of pretzels Buffy had been munching on. Xander raised his shot glass, "I propose a toast." The other four raised their shot glasses as well. "To a terrific summer.May our heads stay empty and our beds stay full." The group laughed and proceeded to down their shots. Spike looked at Buffy out of the corner of his eye and saw that she had finished her shot before the rest, slamming the glass to the table, letting out a little squeal as she sucked her lime.  
  
Buffy quirked an eyebrow at Spike. "What?" she asked innocently.  
  
"You sure you can handle that luv?" he asked, eyeing her warily.  
  
"Don't let her fool you Spike." Willow responded for her friend. "She may weigh only a little over 100 pounds, but the girl can drink like a 500 pound trucker." Willow yelped as Buffy punched her in the shoulder. She rubbed her arm gingerly, "But Jaggermeister is a whole 'nother ballgame."  
  
Buffy made a sour face and stuck out her tongue, "Bleccch."  
  
Spike gave Buffy an amused glance. She looked really cute with that disgusted look on her face. Little nose all scrunched up.  
  
Willow continued, "Last summer, she probably did about five shots of that stuff, in under two hours, not to mention a couple of beers. She was fun for awhile. Bustin' a move all over the dance floor upstairs." She pointed towards the ceiling. "But afterwards, there was an ick factor." she said with a shudder.  
  
"Also all over the dance floor upstairs." Xander added, patting Buffy on the head like a puppy.  
  
Spike smiled at the blonde, who seemed surprisingly unembarrassed by the story. "Let's just say, I found my trigger," she explained with a straight face. "I can't even smell the stuff anymore."  
  
One shot and another pitcher later, Buffy decided it was Karaoke time. "Ok, who's first?" She asked excitedly waving the microphone in Spike's face.  
  
"Sorry luv. I still need a few more pints before I succumb to complete public humiliation." The blonde laughed, "Plus, I don't want my wings to go to waste," he added, indicating the basket of Buffalo wings in front of him.  
  
Buffy used one finger to wipe a bit of the orange sauce from Spike's chin. "Too late..." She grinned at the shocked boy, and licked her finger clean.  
  
"Ok, break it up." Xander said, getting to his feet, "I'll go." All eyes turned to Xander as he went straight to the machine and plugged in a set of numbers from memory. He grabbed the microphone and the crowd cheered. The young man raised one hand asking for silence, holding the microphone to his lips, serious _expression on his face he began -  
  
**I said, a hip hop, the hibbit, the hibbit, to the hip, hip hop, and you don't stop~**  
  
Willow and Buffy stood up and began cheering for their friend. The blonde turned to Spike who was struck dumb by Xander's newfound rap skills, "He does 'Rapper's Delight' every summer on the first night out. You should hear him do 'Funky Cold Medina.'"  
  
Spike turned his attention back to Xander, who was now making his way through the crowd.  
  
**the beat, now what you hear is not a test-I'm rappin' to the beat;  
  
It's just me, the groove, and my squad, we gonna try to move your feet;  
  
See, I am the doctor spot, and I like to say;  
  
Hello to the black, to the white, the red, and the brown, the purple and yellow**  
  
The whole room was on their feet, even Cordelia and Harmony. After Xander finished his song, he took a bow and sat down with his friends again. A local woman with bangs that looked like they'd been teased close to five inches high took over the Karaoke spotlight with some Celine Dion song.  
  
"Uggh." Willow groaned. "It looks like Big Bertha's back," she said, indicating the woman with the microphone. She pulled Buffy from her stool. "Come on Buffy. You have to blow her away. She tries to take you on every year."  
  
Buffy sighed at the redhead and looked at four expectant faces. "Shot please?" Xander jumped from his seat and quickly returned from the bar with a tall shot of tequila and a fresh lime. Spike watched in amazement as he watched the small girl slam yet another shot. "Quarters?" Buffy held out her palm to Spike who quickly placed a few in her palm. He was stunned when she rewarded him with a quick kiss on the cheek then ran to the stage.  
  
After 'Bertha's' applause died down, a big cheer erupted from the Sunny-D section of the bar. Willow let out a loud whistle as Spike waited to hear what song Buffy had chosen.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath, and stood stiffly as the intro to the song began. Spike looked at the calm faces at his table, wondering why Buffy wasn't cutting loose. He gave a little silent prayer and looked back at the seemingly nervous girl.  
  
He heard a hushed voice from the speakers, and looked at Buffy, who was still staring at the top of her microphone.  
  
**Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell.  
  
Jimmy Rogers on the victrola up high.  
  
Mama's dancin' with a baby on her shoulder.  
  
The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky.**  
  
Buffy faced the crowd, her eyes sparkling, and began to sway her hips to the music.  
  
**The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything.  
  
Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for.**  
  
Finally, she let it rip as Willow and Xander let out ear-shattering whistles, and all the men in the crowd whooped at the small girl.  
  
**Black velvet and that little boy's smile.  
  
Black velvet with that slow southern style.  
  
A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees.**  
  
Buffy's voice lowered, only slightly above a whisper.  
  
**Black velvet if you please.**  
  
Spike was in heaven. He couldn't see anything in the bar except Buffy. He watched as she circled the room, teasing the locals mercilessly, sitting on a few laps here and there. Spike pouted as he watched Buffy pull Angel to her and laughed when the poof went to grab her ass, only to have Buffy push him back in his seat.  
  
Reaching the bridge, Spike felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Buffy's sweet voice in his right ear.  
  
**Every word of every song that he sang was for you.**  
  
Spike felt his heart pounding in his chest. Buffy's lips were just inches from his own. He placed his hands on her hips, only to have her pull away and strut back to the small stage.  
  
**In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon, what could you do?**  
  
Spike fell back in his seat as his breathing began to slow. He looked up to see Willow smiling brightly at him.  
  
Buffy had made it back to the stage with minimal difficulty; only a few of the locals had tried grabbing her on the journey back. She finished up the last chorus and felt the buzz leave her body as she sang the last 'If you please' into the microphone. Buffy laughed giddily and curtseyed to the crowd that was now on their feet. She bounced back to her table, took a large swig of her beer and pointed at Willow, "You're up."  
  
Willow shook her head rapidly. "No way I'm going after you." She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Oz looking at her in that calming way only he could do.  
  
"Come on. We'll do something together. That way we can share the humiliation." Willow gave him a grateful smile as he took her hand and led her up to the stage.  
  
Just as the duo began the first verse of "Don't Go Breakin' My Heart," Spike grimaced when he saw Angel approaching the table.  
  
Buffy felt a hand on her stomach and hot breath in her ear, as the words: "How 'bout that drink sexy?" were whispered in her ears. She turned around to see Angel looming above her. A little uncomfortable at his nearness, Buffy shrugged away the strange feeling, and smiled, nodding her head. He grabbed her hand and led her to the bar.  
  
Spike watched as Buffy and Angel did another shot. Jealousy consumed him as he watched Angel wipe a small piece of the lime from Buffy's lower lip.  
  
**Don't go breakin' my  
  
Don't go breakin' my  
  
Don't go breakin' my heart**  
  
The song ended and Willow and Oz joined their friends again. The redhead turned to Spike, taking his chin in her small hand, forcing him to look away from Angel and Buffy at the bar. "You're up hot stuff."  
  
Spike shook his head, taking another drag from his cigarette, "Not likely pet."  
  
"The rock star look all show then?" Spike turned to see Angel standing next to him, one arm draped over Buffy's shoulders.  
  
Off of Buffy's apologetic smile and hopeful gaze, Spike made a command decision. "Alright then.If you insist." He rose from the table, stomped on his cigarette, and walked purposefully towards the Karaoke machine. To everyone else in the bar, he seemed to ooze confidence. A closer look would have revealed a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead and a look of panic flickering across his handsome features.  
  
Buffy watched in amazement as Spike flipped through the song selections, finally making his choice. Never in a hundred years had she expected him to go through with it. Making a fool out of oneself in front of 20 camp counselors is one thing, but in a public place? That was a completely different story. She took a seat on Spike's now vacated stool and waited patiently for the song to begin.  
  
A hush filled the room as a soft; gravely voice leaked its way through the speakers -  
  
**I'm driving in my car  
  
I turn on the radio  
  
I'm pulling you close  
  
You just say no  
  
You say you don't like it  
  
But girl I know you're a liar  
  
'Cause when we kiss Fire**  
  
Before the word fire, Spike looked to the audience, smirked in his usual seductive manner, and let out a low Mmmmmm.  
  
Buffy looked around the room. The women were now swaying to the music, fanning themselves, or whistling at the newly discovered talent.  
  
**Late at night  
  
I'm takin' you home  
  
I say I wanna stay  
  
You say you wanna be alone  
  
You say you don't love me  
  
Girl you can't hide your desire '  
  
Cause when we kiss Fire**  
  
She couldn't believe it. He was a natural. He had this way of making every woman in the room want him. Suddenly, she found herself staring directly into a pair of clear blue eyes. Spike hadn't left the stage, but she could feel his eyes piercing right through her.  
  
**You had a hold on me  
  
Right from the start  
  
A grip so tight I couldn't tear it apart  
  
My nerves all jumpin'. Actin' like a fool  
  
Well your kisses they burn  
  
But your heart stays cool**  
  
Buffy felt her pulse quicken as her entire body turned to mush. She had to break eye contact and take another sip of her beer before she slid right off the stool.  
  
Angel noticed Buffy shifting uncomfortably in her seat, "You ok?"  
  
Buffy gasped when Angel put a hand on her shoulder and quickly shook him away. "I'm fine. A few too many shots, I think."  
  
Angel furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the man on stage, working a few of the local ladies, and then looked back to Buffy, who sat in silence, staring into her pint glass intently. Angel shot a dirty look in Spike's direction, and walked back to his own table. Buffy was too involved with her favorite pint glass to notice Angel grab Darla's hand, pulling her out the door.  
  
**Romeo and Juliet  
  
Samson and Delilah  
  
Baby you can bet  
  
Their love they didn't deny  
  
Your words say split  
  
But your words they lie  
  
'Cause when we kiss Fire**  
  
Buffy let out a sigh of relief when the song ended. If he sang even one more word she was going to have an orgasm right there, at the table.  
  
The female portion of the audience cheered. The men remained silent, too upset that this new boy had stolen their women's hearts, as Spike made his way back to the table. Willow jumped from her seat and pulled the young man into a warm embrace. "So I did alright then?" he asked shyly. Willow playfully smacked him on his arm; he mocked a wince and looked at the rest of the table.  
  
"If I ever have a girlfriend, remind me never to leave her alone with you for too long." Xander said, shaking his roommate's hand. Oz just nodded in agreement.  
  
Spike turned his gaze to Buffy who was still fixated on her pint glass. "Pet?"  
  
Buffy slowly lifted her eyes from the glass, refusing to look directly in the blue eyes awaiting her green ones "Bruce Springsteen . . . well done," she said quietly. Turning to Willow she added, "I don't think I'm feeling well, I'm going to get out of here." With that, Buffy stood up and made her way towards the door.  
  
Spike felt a sharp poke in his ribs and heard Willow say quietly, "What are you waiting for? Get going doofus." Spike gave the girl a questioning look, and suddenly felt himself being pushed towards the EXIT, where Buffy now stood.  
  
Buffy jumped as she felt an arm brush her own and saw the door open in front of her. She turned and met Spike's eyes. "I'm not feelin' too well myself luv. Mind if I walk with you?" Buffy shrugged and the two made their way out into the night. 


	9. Self Control

This chapter has been slightly edited for content. To read it in its entirety check out www.spuffyarchives.com or e-mail me at snarkysoul@yahoo.com  
  
Enjoy!  
  
-------------------------  
  
(EDITED FOR CONTENT)  
  
Buffy could sense Spike's closeness as they walked side-by-side, in silence back to the camp grounds. The sleeve of his jacket brushed her arm, causing her to shiver in response. She was still completely turned on from his performance, and the slightest touch would set her off.  
  
Spike stopped walking and reached for Buffy, who again shivered at his touch, but stopped to turn to him.  
  
"Are you cold pet?" he asked, running his hands up and down her arms trying to warm them.  
  
Buffy continued to shake and just nodded, closing her eyes, trying to force herself to relax. She could feel the tequila moving through her body, and didn't want to make a complete fool of herself by jumping him on the sidewalk.  
  
Spike looked at her; eyes filled with concern, and gently placed his jacket on her trembling form. He placed one hand on the small of her back, leaving it there for several moments as they began walking again.  
  
As they continued on, Spike shoved his hands into his pockets, fished out a new cigarette, and lit it. He offered one to Buffy, who just shook her head quietly as she wrapped the jacket tighter around her body.  
  
When they reached the front of the campus, Spike opened the gate for Buffy, allowing her to walk in first. He sighed, closing the gate behind him and jogged to catch up with her.  
  
"Pet, about what happened earlier today."  
  
Buffy raised a hand to shush him. "You know..it's no big deal. And I'd rather we just not talk about it."  
  
Spike nodded, and continued to walk alongside the now blushing girl. "It was fun though," he chuckled. "I mean, before we made with the embarrassing touchy-feelies," he quickly amended.  
  
Buffy smiled; relieved at the light-hearted approach he was taking with the situation. "It was," she said softly. "And the look on Darla's face was priceless," she added with a giggle.  
  
"Yah.she looked like she was about to shit bricks."  
  
Spike and Buffy were so caught up in conversation that they didn't notice they had already arrived at Hemory Hills. His face filled with disappointment when he finally realized where they were standing.  
  
"So I guess this is me." Buffy said, indicating the door adjacent to the wall they were now leaning against, their bodies mirroring each other. She began to remove his jacket, only to have Spike slide it back on.  
  
"It looks better on you anyway," he answered off her curious look. "But I do want it back eventually."  
  
"Thanks," she said, looking deeply into his sparkling blue eyes. Pausing for a moment, she then added, "Well, I better get inside."  
  
Spike's face fell. He nodded, "Goodnight then." He turned around to make his way back to The Razorback, berating himself for not kissing her senseless, or atleast giving her a nice friendly hug.  
  
Suddenly he was turned around, and he felt Buffy crush her lips to his. Spike was shocked at first, and then relaxed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her small frame. He felt her warm tongue tease his closed lips, and opened slowly to allow her entrance. He pulled her body tighter against him, running one hand up her back to the base of her neck.  
  
Buffy sighed as she felt Spike deepen the kiss. He tasted so good. Maybe it was the alcohol, but the slight hint of ashes was much tastier than she'd imagined. She pulled away from him, gasping for air, as she felt him rest his forehead to her own. She lightly tugged him towards her as she backed up towards the side of the building, until she was pressed against it.  
  
Spike dipped in again, taking her lower lip into his mouth, nibbling gently. Buffy pulled his body closer, seizing his mouth again. Their tongues battled for dominance as Buffy raised her left leg up to wrap below his hip, trapping his body against her. She gasped as his lips moved to her neck, his other movements causing heat to spread from her core throughout her body. A knot began forming low in her stomach, as she capturing his lips once again.  
  
Spike's mind was everywhere, his thoughts hazy. A low rumble filled his chest at the feel of her pressed firmly against him.  
  
Buffy jumped up, wrapping both legs around his hips, and pushed down on Spike more forcefully. Spike had to brace his arms on either side of her head to keep them from falling. He nuzzled his face into her neck, alternating between nipping and sucking the soft flesh. His hips picked up the pace as Buffy's moans became more frequent and her breathing more erratic.  
  
Buffy took one of Spike's earlobes into her mouth, gently scraping the outer edge with her teeth. She couldn't believe the sensations that filled her body. And they were both still fully clothed!  
  
Spike felt Buffy's hot breath in his ear. "Do you-" She let out sharp gasp. "-want to-" They both grunted in unison as Buffy changed the direction. "- come inside?" She forced out finally between gasps, accentuating the invitation by nibbling along his jaw line, before finding his lips once more.  
  
Spike stopped suddenly, realizing where they were and what they were about to do. He lowered his hands from the wall, cupping Buffy's small backside and slowly lowered her to the ground. Off her wounded look, Spike took her shaking hands with his own, kissing each knuckle softly.  
  
"Pet, it's late. I think we've both had a lot to drink- I know I have," he added. "And I don't want to do anything either one of us might regret in the morning."  
  
Buffy pulled her hands back, wrapping the jacket tightly around her body. Feeling like a complete idiot she asked, "You don't want me?" lower lip quivering.  
  
Spike chuckled, taking one of her hands and placing it on his jeans. "You really need me to answer that luv?"  
  
Buffy smiled shyly, squeezing him firmly in her hand. She watched in awe as his eyes rolled back in his head, tongue pressing against his teeth. He slowly covered her hand, removing it from his body. "Now, now luv.I don't think I could stop this time." He said, voice quaking.  
  
Buffy pouted, "That was kind of the idea."  
  
Spike smiled and ran his knuckles down the side of her right cheek. "When it happens, I want us both to remember everything. Every kiss," he said, kissing her lightly above one eye. "Every touch," he lowered his knuckles from her cheek down her body, lightly tracing the side of her right breast. "Every moan," at that his hand moved down between her legs. Buffy let out a sharp gasp, placing her head in the curve of his neck, and bit her lower lip. Soon she was shaking uncontrollably in his arms as he brought her closer and closer to climax.  
  
"It's ok, luv. Let it go," he whispered soothingly in her ear. Panting desperately, she finally allowed it to consume her, and let a loud moan escape her lips, stifled by Spike's shoulder.  
  
Spike felt her come down, and rubbed small circles into her lower back. She reluctantly pulled away from him, only to meet his comforting eyes, her own filled with wonder. "What about you?" she asked softly, indicating the bulge in his pants. She moved to slide her hand down the front, only to have Spike stop her quickly.  
  
"Not tonight luv." He said, placing a small kiss on the inside of her wrist. "That was all for you."  
  
Buffy nodded, struck dumb by his selflessness. If he had let HER walk away unsatisfied, she would have KILLED him. "Are you sure?" she asked quietly.  
  
Spike pulled her towards him, kissing her softly on the forehead. "Don't worry about me." He nudged her towards the door, "Now get inside and snuggle up warm in your bed, before the big bad changes his mind." At that he let out a low growl, and wriggled his eyebrows in her direction.  
  
Buffy giggled and ran inside, teetering slightly from the tequila and the post-orgasm euphoria.  
  
As soon as she was out of sight, Spike let out a deep breath, he felt like he had been holding forever. He quickly unfastened the top two buttons of his jeans, allowing himself a little more room. Examining his predicament, he muttered under his breath that Xander had better not be back from The Bronze yet, before taking off towards his own cabin. 


	10. Locker Room Talk

The Razorback  
  
The pain was indescribable . . . pulsating, throbbing, like nothing he ever felt before.  
  
Spike decided it was time to take action. He reached into his bag, digging deeply, searching for his salvation. The white bottle he sought held the cure for all of his discomfort. 'It would make it so much easier,' he thought, 'Help me release this godawful tension.' He breathed a sigh of relief when he reached his goal. He opened the bottle, pouring just enough into his hand to be sufficient. He knew that too much of the contents would eliminate all feeling completely. Spike rested his head against his pillow. Slowly he brought his hand closer and closer . . .  
  
Quickly he popped the three small white pills into his mouth, taking a huge gulp from the water glass next to his bed. He relaxed as he felt the Asprin making its way into his system, ready to cure this bleedin' hangover from hell.  
  
He couldn't believe how shitty he felt. He didn't think he had all that much to drink the night before - didn't feel that pissed at the time - but somehow he still had the worst headache known to man.  
  
Slowly he sat upright in his bunk, ducking to avoid the board above him, unlike the previous morning. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and made his way over to the mirror. 'Don't I look smashing,' he thought as he examined the circles under his eyes. He hadn't slept a wink the night before. "I always have to be so goddamn noble," he muttered under his breath as he recalled the earlier night's events.  
  
A low groan snapped Spike from his memories of the quivering blonde girl pressed against him.  
  
"What the hell time is it?" A groggy voice said from across the room.  
  
Spike turned around to see Xander - in a similar state to his own - hair sticking up in a hundred directions, and a fresh drool trail visible on his t-shirt. "Tequila?" the blonde asked.  
  
"Tequila," was the emotionless response.  
  
Xander slid from the top bunk, legs giving out when he reached the floor. He sat there for a few seconds before finally attempting to stand. "Where'd you run off to last night?" The brunette asked with a yawn.  
  
"Decided to walk Buffy back." Spike answered, turning back towards the mirror.  
  
Xander quickly perked up, "So, did you hit that or what?"  
  
Spike looked at the boy incredulously. "No. I didn't HIT that. I walked her back is all." He ran his fingers through his hair, trying desperately to get the curls to lay flat. "I didn't want her to take that trek by herself. I saw how she pounded that tequila."  
  
Xander looked at Spike full of doubt, "So nothing happened?"  
  
Spike turned to Xander once more. "Not a thing mate. I walked her back. . .said goodnight. . .and came straight back here."  
  
Xander walked over to his roommate, patting him on the back. "You're a better man than me my friend. MUCH better man."  
  
Spike smiled at his reflection in the mirror. "Indeed."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Willow groaned into her pillow as a loud alarm clock sounded through the speakers near her bed.  
  
'When I wake up in the morning  
  
And the clock lets out a warning  
  
I don't think I'll ever make it on time.'  
  
"That just keeps getting funnier Jonathan," Willow mumbled unhappily as she swung her feet to the cold floor. The sleepy girl was startled to see Buffy already dressed, singing happily in front of the mirror, "It's alright cause I'm saved by the bell."  
  
"Morning sleepyhead . . . I thought you were never going to wake up." Buffy said, tossing a water bottle to her friend.  
  
Willow grunted a 'thank you,' took a large swig, and slowly rose to her feet. "What's gotten into you this morning?" She said, slowly walking towards her dresser. "You threw back more shots than I did - how come you're not making with the throbbing head pain?"  
  
Buffy shook a bottle of Aspirin, tossed it to Willow, then proudly displayed her now empty Evian. "Plus a really good night's sleep. For some reason, I slept like a baby," the girl said pointedly, smiling brightly.  
  
Willow turned slowly towards Buffy, realization hitting her, even in her current state. "Oh my god . . . he kissed you, didn't he?!" she squealed.  
  
"Still not 100 percent here Will," Buffy grimaced, holding one hand to her forehead. Willow mouthed an apology and waited for her friend to continue. "And actually . . . I kissed him. But less with the kissing, more with the jumping."  
  
Willow's eyes went wide, "You slut!" she said proudly. The excitement- combined with the extreme hangover she was sporting-became too much for the girl. Willow resumed her position on the bed, patting the mattress for Buffy to join her.  
  
Buffy plopped on the bed, folding her legs beneath her. "I did. I don't know what came over me," Willow raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Fine, the complete need to have him then and there came over me."  
  
Willow leaned in closer to her friend. "And how many of your . . . um . . . needs were satisfied exactly."  
  
Buffy lowered her voice, and whispered conspiratorially. "ALL of them. And, I'm STILL all tingly."  
  
"Buffy, you didn't . . .?" Willow asked her friend warily.  
  
"Nope," Buffy said shaking her ponytail. "Not that I wouldn't have." She said with a mischievous smile. "But he put a stop to it. Said something about us being too drunk and wanting to remember everything. It was really sweet." She added wistfully.  
  
"So, did you. . .?" she made a jerking motion with her left fist.  
  
Buffy caught her friend's hand mid stroke, "No. All garments remained firmly in place. Hands above clothes only."  
  
"Oh my god . . . and you still . . . arrived?" She asked with disbelief.  
  
Buffy nodded happily, "Definitely one big one. And a few little ones just for kicks." The blonde giggled, "And, what's more - He wouldn't let me finish him off!"  
  
"You're shitting me!" the redhead yelled, only to be hushed by Buffy.  
  
"I shit you not." Buffy began to giggle uncontrollably. "You should have seen the hard-on he was sporting when I finally went inside. Poor guy."  
  
Willow eyed her friend suspiciously. "Inside? Where exactly did this little exchange occur?"  
  
Buffy blushed a fire engine red and suddenly found the mattress springs above her head very interesting. "Right outside the front door," she finally said quietly.  
  
Willow covered her mouth with one hand, shocked at her friend's new outdoor recreational activities.  
  
Buffy scrunched up her face into a pout and buried her head in Willow's lap. "Now I feel like a complete idiot."  
  
"Why?" Willow asked, petting her friend's hair. "You enjoyed yourself. What's wrong with that?"  
  
Buffy sat upright, facing Willow, cheeks still flushed, "Come on Wills. I know the guy like two days, and I'm on him like a bitch in heat?!" She covered her face with her hands, shaking her head back and forth. "I am so embarrassed."  
  
Willow lifted Buffy's chin so she was looking directly into her eyes. "First of all, I don't think Spike had any objections . . . considering he is CRAZY about you! Secondly, it sounds like he stopped before things went too far. And finally-" she took one of Buffy's hands and quickly slapped it, causing the blonde to let out a small yelp. "-you are not using the, 'I've only known him for two days' excuse with me Missy-" Willow gave Buffy her resolve face, pointing directly at her nose,"-because you know damn well that 'camp time,' is COMPLETELY different from 'real time.'"  
  
Buffy sighed, slowly nodding her head in agreement. "But what if he changes his mind. What if we took it too fast and things are weird? What if . . .?  
  
Willow rolled her eyes at Buffy's ranting, "Bored now!" she said, grabbing Buffy's hand once more, slapping it sharply.  
  
"Owwww!" Buffy screeched. "Will you PLEASE stop doing that!"  
  
"Not until you stop being such a baby!" Buffy's mouth dropped open at Willow's forcefulness. "So why don't you just quit the whining, and let yourself have a good time." Her eyes flashed at the blonde in anger and frustration.  
  
There was a long silence until Buffy finally decided it was safe to speak again. "Wow, Willow." Buffy said with amazement, "Finally decide to unleash you inner dominatrix?"  
  
Willow mouth quirked in a sideways smile. "I guess so." She let out a deep breath, looking at Buffy with sheer surprise, her lips forming an evil grin. "I think I like it." 


	11. Better Than Coffee

This chapter has been edited for content - due to the NC-17 ban at fanfiction.net. If you would like to read this chapter in all its smut- filled glory, head on over to www.spuffyarchives.com. This fic is up for 'fic of the week' there, so show me some love! Or you can e-mail me at snarkysoul@yahoo.com for a .doc copy. It's much better without the edits ;)  
  
DAY 3  
  
Buffy and Willow arrived at the mess hall earlier than usual. They looked around to see only three or four other counselors already sitting down. Taking advantage of the short line the two girls hurried to get their usual - hashbrowns and scrambled eggs - before the rush hit at 9:15 a.m. After setting her tray down at their table, Buffy skipped happily over to the coffee pots. She may have avoided the 'ultimate' hangover, but caffeine was still a necessity. She ran back to the table, anxiously awaiting Spike's arrival. After Willow's pep talk, she wanted to be sure to let him know first thing that she wasn't regretting what had happened the previous evening.  
  
Spike and Xander stumbled into the cafeteria. The aspirin had helped the blonde's pounding head slightly, but he still needed a whole pot of coffee before he could face the world. He made a beeline for the coffeemakers, avoiding all human interaction until he'd had at least one cup.  
  
Buffy's face fell when she saw Spike hurry past her. A knot started to form in her chest as she decided that he probably regretted their make-out session. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and began picking at her soggy eggs.  
  
Spike made his way back to the table, two fresh, and very black, cups of coffee in hand. He stared into the first mug, and quickly gulped the entire lot down. He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes forcefully. That bloody aspirin hadn't worked quite as well as he thought. He laid his head down on the table, trying to ignore the pounding that was invading his brain.  
  
Buffy's eyes began to tear as she saw Spike put his head down. 'This can't be happening again,' she thought sadly, heart beating in her chest. 'He can't even look at me. Was it really that awful?'  
  
Spike heard a chair scrape the floor next to him and saw Xander sit down, tray piled with eggs, hashbrowns, and a bowl of Cream of Wheat. He slowly lifted his head, realizing where he was, and looked at the faces before him. He caught the teary eyes of the girl in front of him and smiled sheepishly. 'I knew it. She regrets everything that happened last night.' Spike once again dropped his forehead to the table.  
  
Willow looked to the girl sitting to her right. Buffy looked like she was about to burst into tears. 'This is not good.' Swiftly, she kicked Spike's shin under the table.  
  
Spike bolted upright in his chair, causing Buffy to jump and drop her fork. He glanced towards the redhead, who looked like she was ready to cut off his balls. Willow jerked her head towards Buffy, who was now playing with her hashbrowns, and mouthed the words: 'Say something.'  
  
"Anyone else feel like they were run over by a Mack Truck?" Willow shot Spike a dirty look at his choice of conversation, who shrugged in response.  
  
Buffy felt her lower lip begin to quiver and took a sip of her coffee, trying desperately to hold back the tears that were ready to spill. She chanced a glance at Spike, who was gazing at her with longing. Holding his eyes for a brief moment, she soon returned to her hashbrowns. She heard another chair scrape against the floor, and felt someone squeeze her knee gently.  
  
She raised her head and was met with the sapphire glow of Spike's eyes, which were filled with comfort and hope. "Mornin' luv. Slept well I hope?"  
  
Buffy finally released a sigh, and nodded, smiling at the man beside her.  
  
Spike smiled at the girl's response. "Glad to hear that pet." He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I couldn't sleep at all after what you put me through." With that he placed a quick kiss on her temple and reached for his second coffee cup.  
  
Buffy felt the tension leave her body and proudly announced that she had 'slept like a baby.' "In fact," she added, "it was the best sleep I've had in years."  
  
Willow bounced giddily in her seat and watched Spike chuckle to himself as he took a sip of his coffee.  
  
Xander froze with a spooful of Cream of Wheat milimeters from his lips. "Huh?" He looked around the table. "Did I miss something?" The entire table burst out laughing at the boy's response.  
  
The rest of the breakfast passed in a comfortable silence, only interuppted once by Oz's arrival.  
  
Soon Joyce made her way to the podium to make the morning's announcements. She informed the staff that the day would be filled with meetings about staff rules and the proper ways in which to handle difficult situations, a rehearsal of the welcome song, and a lot of moving of large objects. The campers' trunks would be arriving that afternoon and the correct number of beds had to be placed in each cabin. She went on to say that each counselor would be assigned an age group, as well as a day off, later in the day.  
  
After she dismissed the group, Spike grabbed Buffy's hand, pulling her towards him. "Join me in the lounge Goldilocks?" Buffy nodded shyly as he led her to a room adjacent to the cafeteria.  
  
(EDITED FOR CONTENT)  
  
Closing the door softly behind them, Spike took a seat on a couch near the back of the room. Buffy walked in the same direction and took a seat beside him. Nervously, she raised her eyes to his.  
  
Slowly he dipped his head down, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Buffy relaxed as she felt him rest his forehead to her own. "I've been wanting to do that since last night." He said quietly, eyes still closed.  
  
Buffy took one hand, and cupped his cheek gently, placing a sweet kiss on each of his closed lids.  
  
He nuzzled into her palm further, covering her hand with his own. He opened his eyes wide and looked deeply into the green orbs in front of him. "I just wanted to tell you that I had an amazing time. . ." He whispered, lips close to hers.  
  
"Me too," Buffy said, her hot breath passing over his mouth.  
  
Spike licked his lips slowly. "No regrets?" He asked, inching closer.  
  
"No regrets . . ." the girl responded, lifting her legs from the floor and placing them next to his body.  
  
Spike closed the gap between them, placing his lips tentatively against Buffy's. He felt her open her mouth, and entered hungrily.  
  
Buffy removed one leg from the couch and swung it around the other side of his body. She needed to be closer. Needed to feel every inch of him touching her.  
  
Spike moved so he was sitting with his back firmly pressed to the back of the couch. Buffy scrambled to sit on top of him - legs straddling his. A low moan filled the room as she pressed herself down on him. His hands were now cupping her behind, rocking her to him. The sensations were even stronger than the night before, now that they were both sober and the fabric of their clothing much thinner.  
  
Buffy moaned as Spike thrust his hips up to hers, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
  
Spike placed feather-lite kisses along her collar bone, clutching her to him as closely as possible.  
  
In an instant, Spike was on top of her. Buffy instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him as he continued his movements. She looked into his eyes hungrily as she pulled him towards her harder and faster.  
  
Spike was unable to keep his eyes open. The sensations were just too much. He squeezed his eyes shut and removed one hand from Buffy's face and placed it between their aching bodies.  
  
Buffy held on to Spike's strong forearms as she arched into him. She watched his head loll back, as he gripped his bottom lip between his teeth. They were both gasping for air as she pulled on him faster and faster.  
  
He saw that she was about to climax and caught the scream as he covered her mouth with his own.  
  
Spike wrenched his lips away from hers as he let out a loud grunt. Completely spent, his body collapsed.  
  
A strange silence filled the room that had been filled with moans and sighs only moments before.  
  
"Sticky." Buffy said, breaking the silence, as she patted his behind playfully. Soon they were both laughing at the mess they made of themselves.  
  
Spike lifted himself on his forearms to take a good look at the girl beneath him. "If that won't cure this bloody hangover, I don't know what will." He placed a kiss to her neck, removed himself from her arms, and stood up.  
  
Buffy stood up next him, using the edge of his t-shirt to wipe his fluids from herself. "We have to stop meeting like this." She said with mock seriousness.  
  
Spike turned to the girl next to him and gave her a small peck on the lips. "Seriously though luv, we should really slow this down before it becomes all about having lots of orgasms and less about us."  
  
Buffy sighed, wiping the rest of the stickiness off her hand on his hair. "I suppose you're right." Spike looked at her aghast. "But you better not hold out on me for too long." Spike chuckled, feeling the disgusting goop in his hair begin to harden.  
  
"We should both go hop in the shower before the meeting." Buffy sidled up next to him, only to be pushed away gently. "Separately, you little minx," he added. "Wouldn't want your mom getting too close a look at your attire . . . I think she's just starting to like me."  
  
"Fine." Buffy pouted. "I guess I'll see you at the meeting then." She began to walk away but Spike pulled her into another bruising kiss. She savored the taste of him. Sucking his tongue slowly into her mouth.  
  
He finally pulled back, looking into her eyes. "Movie night tonight? Just you and me?"  
  
Buffy was about to say yes when she realized she was going to be in LA that night. . . with Angel! She smiled at Spike sweetly, "Let me see what I can do." 


	12. Drawing the Line

Thanks for the great reviews!! I really appreciate all the feedback I'm getting.  
  
And just so you all know - counselor relationships do start that quickly at summer camp. It's really crazy how fast people pair off. Plus I wanted to get the story rollin. Lots is in store for those wacky kids.  
  
The hair goop was supposed to make you go - eewwww! But at the same time, I put it there to illustrate the comfort-level between them. Express just how quickly they developed a certain ease around each other. It was also stuck in because a lot of times people write fanfics where the sex is all hearts and flowers. This was supposed to be raw, real, and yes, messy. Cuz sex and hooking up produces some really funny sounds and situations -and sometimes the best times can be had when you laugh at yourself. Ok, stopping now.  
  
I hope that didn't sound like a lecture - because I really didn't mean it to be. I just really wanted to convey where I was coming from throwing something so yucky in there. Plus, I thought it was such a weird thing to do - that it was shocking yet funny at the same time.  
  
Also, there will be a mention of Willow's telling Spike about Buffy's sexual history. I'm trying to use a lot of foreshadowing here. Hopefully, it's not sticking out too much because I want you to get to a point and say "Oh . . . I remember that!"  
  
FYI - The updates aren't going to be quite as frequent over the next week because my beta is going on vacation. She is going to try to get some done while she's away - so keep your fingers crossed. I have been holding on to a couple of beta'd chapters so there definitely will be some.  
  
Slayerkid - "I mock you with my monkey pants!"  
  
Now on to Chapter 12!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Buffy quickly twirled her wet hair into a knot and fastened it to her head with a butterfly clip. Examining herself in the mirror she couldn't help but notice the slight glow to her skin. She brought one hand to her cheek, feeling the warmth. 'So, this is what it's supposed to feel like.' She applied a layer of lip-gloss, kissed the mirror, leaving a light pink mark, and ran out of the cabin.  
  
'I have to get to mom before she announces who is going to L.A.' she thought as she jogged over to Turner Hall. 'She'll change it for me - I know it. She can just put it back the way it was before I hastily switched it all around. Her way was better anyway.'  
  
Buffy took the steps of Turner Hall two at a time and ran into the building. She stepped into the business office panting, and only saw the new assistant sitting at her desk.  
  
Anya glanced up at Buffy, and quickly resumed typing. "Was it good?" she asked in an even voice.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Whatever you were doing that let to the orgasms?" She said as she continued to type.  
  
Buffy's mouth opened and closed rapidly. She was at a loss for words.  
  
Anya stopped her clicking and looked up at the stunned girl. "Come on. It's all over your face. You have that whole 'My world has been rocked' sheen to you." Off of Buffy's silence, "Fine, if you don't want to share, I understand. But if I were getting the kind of orgasms that you obviously are, I'd tell EVERYONE." The brunette paused for a moment. "What am I saying? I usually do." She shrugged and resumed typing.  
  
"Hi honey." Joyce said as she arrived in the office. Looking at her daughter she added, "You ok, you look a little flushed."  
  
Buffy's eyes shot to Anya, who just gave her a little wink. "I'm fine mom. Just hopped out of the shower and ran over here."  
  
Joyce chuckled, "You ran?" Her daughter running was a sight to behold; it had always reminded her of a duck - toes out and wings flapping.  
  
Buffy ignored that, and continued. "So, when were you planning to announce who's going to L.A.?"  
  
The woman took a seat behind her large desk and looked sharply at Buffy. "No."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
"What did I say?" Buffy said with a questioning look.  
  
"It's what you were about to. You were about to ask me to change the bus arrangements again . . . were you not?" Joyce gave her daughter a knowing look, and the girl just nodded guiltily. "Oh Buffy. . ." She said shaking her head. "You have got to learn to be more responsible."  
  
"What?!" Buffy said, snapping to attention. "I am ALWAYS responsible. You know how hard I work in that dance studio putting the shows together."  
  
"I meant with your decision-making sweetie." The older Summers woman sighed. "You can't just keep coming to me to fix a situation to your liking. Whatever happened to change your mind . . . work it out."  
  
"But I thought you liked Spike?" Buffy said quietly.  
  
"I do dear. But that is beside the point. You asked me to treat you like every other staff member. I already broke that by changing the L.A. group once. And I am NOT going to do it again." Buffy slumped down into the chair across from her mom, who took her hands in her own. "It's not like he is going to disappear overnight." Buffy nodded quietly. "You'll be back in the morning."  
  
"I know it's just that-"  
  
"It's all new and exciting and you don't want to miss one second of it?" Joyce said, completing her daughter's sentence. Buffy smiled and quirked an eyebrow at her mom, "What, you think I don't remember what it's like to be 20 years old?" Buffy laughed, but Joyce could see that the girl was still upset. "Look. I'll make you a deal. You work your butt off for the rest of the day and make the best of this little L.A. trip, and I'll switch Spike over to your day off with Willow, Xander, Oz and Cordelia.  
  
At the last name Buffy stuck out her tongue, but couldn't help practically jumping over the desk to hug her mom, thanking her profusely.  
  
"Ok, now get over to that meeting, we have work to do." Buffy ran out of the office. Sure she hadn't convinced her mom to switch the L.A. trip, but she now was going to have FOUR extra days with Spike - without any kids to interrupt them!  
  
Anya watched Buffy leave the room and turned to Joyce, "That must have been one hell of an orgasm."  
  
The two women laughed, "I'll bet," the blonde added.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Xander, Willow, Oz, Spike, and Buffy exited the meeting room to see the rest of the staff clustered around the Day Off/Cabin Assignment List. Buffy had kept her promise to her mother and told no one what the pieces of paper contained.  
  
"Cover me, I'm goin' in." Xander said before he pushed his way through the crowd.  
  
'"I can't believe they put me on a day off with them!" Cordelia said to Harmony with disgust as she eyed the list. Truthfully, she had requested to be with Xander, but, of course, she could never tell anyone that little fact.  
  
"Well, you get to go on the buses with Angel atleast." Harmony said, trying to calm her friend. She was happy with her day off group of Angel, Darla, Gunn, and Dru, and didn't want Cordelia to cause a stink and have it changed around.  
  
"Yuck. Five hours trapped in a car with Xander Harris all the way to Los Angeles is NOT my idea of a good time."  
  
"You're no picnic either sweetheart," Cordelia turned to see Xander behind her, peering at the list intently. She smacked his arm and dragged Harmony out of the clump.  
  
Buffy saw Xander make his way back to them, big smile plastered across his face.  
  
Rubbing his left arm he whined, "Cordelia hit me really hard! She should be tested for steroids."  
  
Willow looked at Xander impatiently, "So, what's the situation?"  
  
"Okay, not only do we all have the same day off, but you, Miss Summers will be accompanying me to LA tonight to get the kids. Of course Angel and Cordelia will also be in attendance." He added with a grimace.  
  
Spike looked at Buffy, disappointed that he wouldn't get to see her tonight as planned, but smiled at his good luck of getting their day off together. He was a little worried that she would be spending 20 or so hours with the poof - but what could he do?  
  
Buffy saw the troubled look mar Spike's features. She took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, indicating that he had nothing to worry about.  
  
Understanding the gesture, Spike smiled at her gratefully and lifted her hand to his lips, giving it a quick kiss.  
  
"Now that the important question has been answered . . .what age groups do we each have?" The redhead asked Xander.  
  
"Willow, you have the 13-year olds in Hemory Hills."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Goody, I get the PMS squad again."  
  
Buffy giggled, "Come on, they're not that bad. Besides, you won't have to move your stuff that far." Willow considered that momentarily and nodded to her friend. The 13 year-olds really were kind of a riot. Sure, they were a hormonal nightmare; but when the campers hit that age they finally start getting interesting - having problems with boys and wanting fashion advice. Not so many problems of the 'homesickness' variety.  
  
"Oz has the 14 year-olds with Gunn. And I have the 11 year-old boys with one of the new guys."  
  
"Buffy, of course, has her girls again." Off of Oz and Spike's blank looks he added, "The 15-year olds in Revello - with Anya." Buffy, smiled at that, she figured she was getting her kids again; and having Anya as a co- counselor might be kind of fun. She was quirky, but that was all part of her charm.  
  
"What about me mate?" Spike asked, full of curiosity. He loved little kids, but really hoped Miss Summers had placed him with an older group. He could have fun with the littluns on the soccer field, but in a one-on-one capacity, he related to older guys much better.  
  
"Well," the brunette responded, placing a hand on Spike's shoulder, squeezing it. "Spike hear has the oldest boys all by himself-" he paused for emphasis, "-in The Crypt."  
  
Buffy and Willow looked at each other with wide eyes. Buffy was shocked that her mom didn't tell her that little bit of info.  
  
Spike looked around with confusion as the other boys looked at him, eyes filled with envy. He saw Gunn and Angel shoot him dirty looks from across the room. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"The Crypt is only the COOLEST cabin on the grounds." Willow explained. "It's all the way in the back of camp, near the trees . . . very secluded . . .and the counselor room is enormous."  
  
"With a private bathroom," Buffy added.  
  
Spike smiled brightly at the girl next to him. The summer was getting better and better by the minute.  
  
Willow continued, "Angel was supposed to get it this summer, as those were his boys last year. I can't believe they gave you his kids AND his room!" Spike chuckled to himself. 'Serves the poof right for goin' after my lady.'  
  
Xander pulled the group closer, "Well, I heard, that Conner, one of his guys from last summer, refused to come back unless Miss Summers promised he wouldn't have Angel as a counselor again."  
  
"Some 16 year-old kid could do that?" Spike said doubtfully.  
  
Buffy shook her head at Spike, "You don't know Conner. He is a big pain in the ass. Giant chip on his shoulder. . ." She sighed, "But his family has been sending kids our way for years; the money alone in enough to make mom pull a few strings."  
  
'Wonderful,' Spike thought, 'I get to deal with a spoiled little shit right off the bat.' His scowl quickly changed to a wide smirk. The kid had the guts to stick it to Angel. Spike liked the boy already. 'I'll be sure to thank him for the nice gig and private pad.'  
  
"So, who's hungry?" Xander asked rubbing his hands together.  
  
"I can't believe it's lunchtime already," Willow said, linking arms with Oz.  
  
"I know," Buffy said following the couple out, with Xander and Spike on each arm, "that meeting just flew by. . ."  
  
Suddenly, the two girls burst out laughing. The meeting had been excruciating. Giles had gone over all of the camp rules again, beating them into their brains repeatedly, using five-dollar words like 'imperative,' 'pivotal,' and 'compulsory,' for emphasis. They had talked about the on-grounds rules - basically that atleast four counselors had to stay on grounds every night to deal with any emergencies that may arise. The On Grounds counselors, or 'OG,' also had to do periodic sweeps around the campus with flashlights to catch the kids trying to sneak out for midnight make-out meetings. They went through medical forms and discussed different medications and the proper way to heal a nosebleed.  
  
After they calmed and resumed walking, Xander spoke up, "But seriously, I'm hungry."  
  
Oz turned around to look at the brunette, "You're always hungry."  
  
The sudden jibe from the usually silent guitarist made Spike, Willow and Buffy start laughing again.  
  
"I resent that." Xander said flexing his muscles. "I need my nourishment. I'm still growing you know."  
  
In all honesty, Xander did have a good body, but his appetite was mind- boggling, so Buffy couldn't help teasing him further. "Out maybe." She said playfully squeezing Xander's side.  
  
"Whatever, Skinny Minnie." He retorted, poking Buffy in the ribs.  
  
Spike chuckled, earning him a slap from the tiny blonde. He scooped her up and threw her over one shoulder in a fireman's carry. "Let's go fatten you up." He squeezed her behind roughly, and ran towards the cafeteria, Buffy screaming and smacking his back the entire way. 


	13. Confessional

You guys are the best! I'm getting all embarrassed.  
  
Here's some real Spuffy-sweetness and conversation at last.  
  
Enjoy and keep the reviews coming!  
  
1000 Kisses - More characters will show up as the story continues into the sequel. I have a long-term plan. As for Angel being such an asshole - I don't believe that all things are black & white. I like my characters to be well rounded - always something going on beneath the surface. Stay tuned!  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Is this the last of it?" Buffy asked, as she dragged the final trunk into The Crypt. Wiping sweat off her brow she turned to her moving partner. "It better be, 'cuz I feel all spaghetti-like," she said shaking her arms rapidly.  
  
Spike looked around the cluttered hallway, dropping the suitcase he held. "Yah, luv. That should be it." He walked over to the small girl and pulling her into a tight hug, "Thanks for the help."  
  
She pulled away, rubbing her swollen hands, "Well, it's all I could do after you helped me lug all my girls' shit over to Revello."  
  
The exhausted man slid to floor. "Those things were so damn heavy. I could've sworn each of them contained a dead body."  
  
Buffy smiled, joining him on the hardwood floor. "Girls pack differently than guys do," she explained, defending females everywhere. "We have certain necessities that you don't."  
  
Spike looked at Buffy, eyebrows raised, "Like what?"  
  
"You don't think we just snap our fingers and look perfect do you? Without all the extra junk, as you call it, we look like I do now. . .pale and yucky." At that, she stuck out her tongue at Spike and rested her head to his shoulder.  
  
He stroked her hair, now sticky with sweat, and whispered, "I think you look beautiful."  
  
Buffy chuckled at that, knowing perfectly well that she must look atrocious. "You're just saying that to score brownie points so I'll let you have your way with me." She said jokingly. However, she couldn't help but wonder what his real motives were. This thing they had for the last sixteen odd hours had been based on hooking up, and flirtatious banter - not much conversation involved.  
  
Spike pulled on Buffy's ponytail, causing her to lift her head and meet his eyes. "Buffy, this thing we have . . ." Before he could finish his sentence Buffy leaned forward and caught his lips with her own. Unlike most of their previous kisses, this one was slow and full of promise for things to come.  
  
Spike reluctantly pulled away from the girl and stood up. Buffy sat on the floor, confused over why he had stopped. He reached a hand to her, "Come on, I want to show you something."  
  
"And what is this 'thing' of which you speak." She said, eyeing him up and down.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and shook his hand impatiently at Buffy.  
  
The flustered girl let out a groan, grabbed his outstretched hand, and rose to her feet. Soon she felt herself being pulled down the hallway, dodging loose baggage that threatened to trip her as she ran. Next thing she knew Spike's hand had mysteriously disappeared from her own, and she was surrounded in darkness. Suddenly, the room was flooded with light as she looked around in awe. In all her years at Sunny-D she had never been in the counselor room in The Crypt. It was absolutely gorgeous. Exposed brick donned every wall. A large oak chest sat in one corner, with a long matching dresser placed beside it. Against the far wall sat a queen-sized bed, covered in flannel blankets. Flanking the bed were two small end tables that matched the chest and dresser, with small reading lamps resting on each. She looked to her left and saw a large grey recliner. A closed door was on the wall to her right, which she assumed led to the private bathroom.  
  
"It's a little small . . . but it'll do." Buffy turned around to see Spike leaning in the doorway next to the light switch, with a silly grin plastered on his face. He brushed past her, and went to sit on the large bed. He smiled shyly and patted the mattress for her to join him.  
  
Slowly, Buffy made her way over to where he sat. As soon as she was beside him she leaned in to kiss him again, only to have him lie back on the bed. "Come here." Spike motioned for her to lie next to him.  
  
She fell back against the soft pillow, and turned her body to face his, tucked her hands underneath her head.  
  
"There was something else I wanted to show you." He said, voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Really," she said seductively. "I wonder what that could be."  
  
Spike took one arm and placed it behind her, pulling her towards him. Soon she was resting against his body, head placed to his chest, their legs intertwined. "I wanted to prove to you that I could have you alone, in a secluded cabin, and not behave like a sex fiend." He said softly, running one hand up and down her back.  
  
Buffy lifted her head from his chest and whispered huskily, "What if I want you to?" She moved in towards his lips, only to have his fingers stop her just short of her goal.  
  
"Now's not the time pet." He brushed a few stray hairs that had fallen onto her forehead, and lightly pushed her back to his chest. "Remember how I said I didn't want this to be more about orgasms than us?" He felt her nod against him. "Well, I want to just hold you and talk. Feel out the situation. Without any actually feeling," he amended quickly, as he felt her start to move again. "Let it be about us for awhile. Without the lust part getting in the way."  
  
Buffy smiled into his chest and breathed a sigh of relief. She really wanted to attack him, and do it like bunnies, but knowing that he wanted to get to know her was comforting - and a pleasant change from her previous encounters with the opposite sex. "So, what do you want to know William?"  
  
Spike laughed at her use of his proper name. "Everything."  
  
"Okay-" she started, "-my name is Buffy Summers. I'm a Capricorn -on the cusp of Aquarius. I enjoy moonlit strolls on the beach, and long, slow kisses that last for days."  
  
"No," he said seriously, "Tell me something real. Like," he thought for a moment, "what are you interested in? Besides me," he added. "When did you start dancing? Why do you keep coming back here year after year when there are a million other things you could be doing?" He paused momentarily before posing the next question. "Where is your father?"  
  
Buffy sighed into his chest. "I love performing, which is obvious. I've been studying psychology at UCLA for the past three years. It's okay I guess," she said with a shrug. "I would say my hobbies aren't that different from other girls my age . . .I like watching movies, going to the beach, hanging out with friends. . . the usual." She began moving her hand in light circles on Spike's stomach, enjoying the feel of his rippling muscles beneath the cotton t-shirt. "One could say that I've been dancing since I was in my mother's tummy. She was the dance instructor here, and continued to teach up until she went into labor." Spike laughed as the vision of a very pregnant Joyce in a leotard and tutu filled his head. "I used to watch her from my little play pen next to the stage. I finally took my first real dance class when I was three years old. My mom had to lie and say I was five so they would let me in. I guess I never stopped."  
  
Silence filled the room and Spike looked down at the top of Buffy's head. He moved one hand to her shoulder and started massaging her sore muscles. "Go on." He urged, as he began to work one tight knot, undoubtedly caused from carrying trunks across the campgrounds.  
  
Buffy stretched out her body, resting on top of him completely, her head placed on his right shoulder. "I've spent every summer at Sunny-D for as long as I can remember. I've never done anything else." She hissed when she felt him nudge a particularly sore spot in her back.  
  
"You ok?" He asked, worried he had hurt her.  
  
"No, it's great . . . don't stop." She said feeling the tension leave her body. "At the end of the summer everyone goes around asking 'Are you coming back next summer?' No one ever asks me." She said, turning her neck so he could work that area as well. "Everyone just expects that I'll be here." She took one of his hands, allowing him only one free one to rub her neck, and stared at their intertwined fingers. "You know, my own mother doesn't even ask me anymore. She assumes that I'll always be here, ready to choreograph numbers for the final shows, no questions asked." She pulled their joined hands closer to her and rested them next to her face. "I wish that just once someone would ask about my plans. Ask me what I want."  
  
"And what's that, luv," he asked as he moved his free hand into her hair, massaging her scalp.  
  
"Funny thing is, I really don't know." She laughed at that. "Stupid right?"  
  
"It's not stupid to not know what you want. You're twenty-years old. You don't have a bleedin' road map telling you which path is best."  
  
Buffy brought their joined hands to her lips, and kissed each of his fingertips gently. "I do know that I want this place to be mine someday. I want to continue the family tradition. Bring joy to kids everywhere." She chuckled at how cheesy that sounded. "But I also want to make a name for myself first. I'm tired of being the owner's daughter. Being known as the heir to the Sunny-D thrown. I need something that's just mine. I just have to figure out what that thing is." She lifted her head from Spike's shoulder and looked into Spike's calm gaze, "Does that make any sense?"  
  
"Of course it does." She smiled and resumed her previous position. "You still haven't answered my last question luv."  
  
Buffy felt a lump begin to form in the back of her throat. "What question is that?" She said, voice trembling.  
  
"Your dad . . . where is he?" The man responded slowly.  
  
"I don't know." She said simply. "I haven't seen him in about ten years. My parents got a divorce a long time ago and I haven't seen him since it was finalized."  
  
"Has he tried calling you . . . or communicating with you in any way?" He asked, sadness consuming him for the girl above him.  
  
Buffy felt wetness forming in the corners of her eyes. "I used to get a card on my birthday. Suddenly, three years ago, they just stopped coming. Nothing since then."  
  
Spike lifted her chin, looking deeply in her tear filled eyes. "He's a fool." He placed a soft kiss to her lips.  
  
Buffy sniffled, and smiled. She released his hand from her tight grasp, and tucked her arms underneath her chin. "So what about you? What's your story? Why did you leave London to become a father-figure to a bunch of kids?"  
  
Spike traced Buffy's features as he spoke; she let her eyes close as she listened to him intently. "I grew up in the heart of London. Two parents, kid sister, and a dog. When I was fourteen I started causing all kinds of trouble. Nothing major really, just stupid kids stuff. Like nicking things from Smoke Shops. That sort." He breathed heavily. "When I turned sixteen my folks decided it would be best if they sent me to a boarding school in the Northern part of England. Thought they could slap some sense into me." He laughed at the thought, "Little did they know that the best place to learn how to be a juvenile delinquent, is a place where they all congregate."  
  
"Like where they sent you." Buffy answered for him.  
  
"Exactly." He nodded, and went on, "After the hundredth letter home from the headmaster, my parents decided to bring me home. I spent my last year in the house brooding in my room, writing horrid poetry, waiting for the day I could get out of there and attend university."  
  
"So what do you study there?" She asked, running her fingers through his soft locks, which were slightly matted from the sweat.  
  
"Literature mostly, a little philosophy, and little politics and history as well. I only have another year to go, then I'm going to pack my bags, hop a train, and explore the world."  
  
"That sounds like a good plan to me. Travel around . . . no worries, no responsibilities." She ran her fingers down Spike's cheekbones, marveling at their sharpness. It was amazing how with such strong features, he still looked so boyish and peaceful lying beneath her. "So any girlfriends I should know about?" She asked as she passed her fingertips over his lips.  
  
He caught one of her hands, and brought her fingers to his mouth, nipping them playfully. "You mean besides the wife in Rome, mistress in Paris, and floozy in Madrid?"  
  
"Oh you think you're funny don't you?" She said, pulling her hand away to tickle his sides.  
  
Spike began to laugh and scream as she tortured him. Finally grabbing her hands, he flipped them over so she was now lying beneath him, hands raised above her head. "There was one a few months back. She treated me like dirt and pretty much shagged every man within a 50-mile radius. I had to get as far away from her as possible. So, when a friend told me about Camp America, I signed up. Of course, at the time I didn't know I'd have to prance around a stage like a nancy-boy."  
  
Buffy mocked disgust, "Whatever. . .you love it."  
  
Spike smiled at the girl beneath him and knew at that moment that it wasn't the stage he loved. He was falling for her - hard and fast.  
  
"What number was that?" Buffy asked, snapping Spike out of his head momentarily.  
  
"Number? I don't quite follow . . ."  
  
Buffy gulped and looked him straight in the eyes. She hated asking this question. "How many women have you slept with?" Off of his silence, she added nervously. "Not that it matters of course," turning her face away from his widening eyes.  
  
He felt her start to pull away when he didn't answer. After his conversation with Willow, he knew that the girl did not have much sexual experience. He needed to reassure her that they were on a similar level. "Buffy . . ." he brought one of his hands to her face, and gently nudged her to look at him. Her eyes flickered with fear as she searched his for an answer. "Cecily was the forth. There have been two at University. And one while I was at boarding school - which I don't think really counts considering I was 16 and it was over pretty quick."  
  
Buffy sighed and nodded. 'Four isn't that many' she thought. "My first time was a similar situation. The second wasn't all that memorable either. I have had other boyfriends, and done things with them, but all for intents and purposes . . . it's 2."  
  
Spike smiled; Willow had told him this as well. "I know, luv."  
  
Buffy's eyes went wide. "How? Who told you?" After a few seconds of silence, she chanced a guess. "It was Willow wasn't it."  
  
Spike avoided her eyes. He had promised Red not to tell Buffy what had transpired on the bench after lunch that day.  
  
"I'm so gonna kill her." Buffy rolled away from him, and lay on her side facing the other direction.  
  
Spike scooted closer to her and placed one hand on her hip. "Don't. I was upset about what happened at the lake and she was just trying to help." He nuzzled into her neck and placed a kiss behind her ear. He was now spooned behind her and had moved his hand from her hip to her stomach.  
  
"I know." Buffy said with a sigh. "I mean, I've told people things about Wills too. It's kind of understood that there's a time and place for information to be shared. I'm sure she thought it was one of those times. It's just that . . ." she took a deep breath, choosing her words carefully. "I don't have a lot of experience, and I'm afraid I'll disappoint you."  
  
Spike pulled at Buffy's shoulder, causing her to roll towards his body. Now facing each other he looked at her, voice steady he spoke slowly, "Impossible." Buffy's eyes fluttered closed as he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "In our last few. . . encounters, I've felt more than I ever 'ave before. The things you do to me." She giggled and met his eyes. The desire she saw in them took her breath away. "It burns." He ran his hand down her exposed arm and grasped her hand tightly. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply.  
  
Buffy moaned as she felt his tongue find its way into her mouth. She relaxed back to allow him to lie partially on top of her, freeing her other arm to wrap around his body, pulling him even closer. Their kisses alternated between slow and lazy, and hard and fast. Buffy could feel Spike's heart pounding against hers. During one particularly slow kiss Buffy opened her eyes to look at the man above her. She was stunned to see that his were already open and searching her face for the answer to a question she didn't know. He pushed his tongue further into her inviting mouth, never breaking eye contact, and deepened the kiss. Buffy had never kissed anyone with her eyes open before, and was amazed at the intensity of something so simple.  
  
The two finally broke apart when they realized breathing was still a necessity. Spike ran his fingers down Buffy's face, trying to burn her image into his memory. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and placed feathery kisses over every feature. Buffy closed her eyes again, and let herself enjoy the sweetness of his actions.  
  
Spike shifted so Buffy was lying on top of him once again. She ran her fingers up and down the length of his body and pressed a firm kiss to his chest. "This is nice," she said sleepily, and snuggled closer.  
  
"That it is, pet." He said, enjoying this new level of intimacy between them. "What time do you have to leave for L.A?" He asked quietly as he took her hand in his.  
  
Buffy turned their joined hands to her face, inspecting the watch she wore. "Another hour or so," she said with a small sigh. "Can we just lie here like this til I have to go pack my things?"  
  
"Stay as long as you like."  
  
"How does forever sound?" She asked quietly.  
  
Spike squeezed her tightly, and closed his eyes, wishing he had the power to make time stand still.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Buffy watched as Spike closed the trunk to Angel's SUV. The other three counselors were already waiting in the car. Buffy looked through the rear window to see Xander and Cordelia bickering in the back seat. 'This is going to be a fun trip.' She thought sarcastically.  
  
"All set, pet?" Spike asked, leaning against the back of the car.  
  
"I think I have everything I need." She said with a sigh, kicking the bumper softly.  
  
"I hope so. Because god knows you might have forgotten another six pairs of shoes that you couldn't possibly live without for one whole night." He teased, indicating the three large bags in the trunk.  
  
Buffy smirked, and grabbed his hand, yanking him away from the car. The two walked side-by-side to the front passenger door. The girl relaxed as she felt him rub light circles on the back of her hand, sending tingles up her arm. She pulled him to her and kissed him hungrily.  
  
The couple was rudely interrupted by a loud horn. The passenger-side window rolled down to reveal Angel's scowling face. "Come on Buff, we gotta get a move on if we want to hit LA at a decent hour. Parking in my neighborhood is a bitch after 10 o'clock."  
  
Spike shot Angel a dirty look, and resumed kissing his girl. Maybe he was showing off a little, but he also needed to feel her against him one more time.  
  
When they finally broke apart, both were breathing heavily, and Buffy's lips were swollen from being so thoroughly kissed. She rose to her toes and placed a quick peck on his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. Along with a couple hundred screaming kids."  
  
He brought her to his body, enveloping her in a tight hug. "Hurry back." He whispered before kissing her temple.  
  
Buffy smiled sweetly and hopped into the front seat, closing the door behind her. "Be good." She said, before rolling up the window.  
  
Spike stood there and watched the car drive away, taking his heart with him. He let out a loud sigh and began the trek back to The Crypt. He still had to make stupid signs for the doors, and finish up a few lesson plans. 'At least it will help pass the-" he glanced at his watch, "-20 hours and 42 minutes until she's back."  
  
Buffy sat quietly in the car, trying to drown out the voices of Xander and Cordelia coming from the back seat. She looked out the window at Spike's retreating form, as they drove off. 'I can't believe I miss him already." She smiled, closing her eyes, head resting against the window. 'We've only been together for one day - been apart for a little over 30 seconds - and I'm going crazy. Only 20 hours and,' she looked at her watch, '41 minutes til I'll be back. This is so lame,' she chuckled softly, 'if I miss him this much now what's going to happen in 7 weeks when he . . .' Buffy's eyes shot open as she felt a knot start to form in the pit of her stomach. 'This is not good . . . not good at all.' 


	14. Resolutions

Buffy felt herself begin to panic, and rolled down the window for some much needed fresh air. She breathed deeply and fell back against the seat, eyes closed. 'What do I do? If I keep this up I'm going to be a wreck in August. At this rate there's no way I'm going to be able to watch him get on a plane bound for England, possibly never to be heard from again.'  
  
She knew how 'camp relationships' worked. Everything was fine and dandy until the camp shut down at the end of the summer. Then people resumed their normal lives, completely forgetting about the 7-weeks at Sunny-D.  
  
Over the last 24-hours Buffy felt herself falling for the gentle soul, and hotness, that was Spike. How would she be able to just walk away after seven-weeks of intimate conversations, flirtatious banter, snuggling, kisses, and probably, mind-blowing sex? 'I've had too many men leave me already. I can't go through it again. It will be easier if I end it now before things go any further.'  
  
Spike's clear blue eyes entered her mind and she relaxed. 'Maybe this time it will be different?' a quiet voiced asked from deep inside her. 'Maybe this time . . . No-' She tried shaking the picture away, and failed miserably. 'It's best for all involved if I end it when I get back. Before I . . . errrr. . . WE get really hurt here,' she amended quickly.  
  
'But what if he's worth the heartache?' the nagging voice spoke more loudly this time. 'What if these 7-weeks go really well and you two try to make a go of it at the end of the summer.'  
  
Buffy groaned internally. 'Where the hell was Willow when she needed her? Probably off with Oz in some secret makeout spot; Definitely not freaking out about the implications and turning into a complete basket case like some people.'  
  
She took her right hand and gave it a loud slap, startling the other three passengers. "Sorry," she said weakly. "Damn mosquitoes." Xander gave her a concerned look and went back to arguing with Cordy. Angel looked at Buffy out of the corner of his eye, grin spreading across his face.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Five hours later, Buffy awoke to the sounds of the still screaming brunette pair in the back seat. Buffy had nodded off shortly after they left Sunny- D, passing out when the two began arguing about the importance of the 'spork' to the existence of the fast-food industry. She yawned and turned around to see that Xander had Cordelia's foot in his hand, pulling at her shoe. "And what is the purpose of these things. Is it a sandal or a sneaker? I don't get it."  
  
The brunette wrestled her leg away from his grip. "These just happen to be the latest fashion-craze. Something that you obviously know NOTHING about."  
  
"Will you two cut it out already!" boomed an annoyed voice from the driver's seat. "I've had to listen to this shit for the last five hours." He turned his attention to his now awake, blonde passenger. "How the hell did you sleep through all their yapping?"  
  
Buffy shrugged at Angel. "Lots of practice."  
  
The man smiled and focused on the road again. Soon he turned onto a small side street and proceeded into a large parking lot. "We're here," he said as he put the gearshift in park. The quartet hopped out of the car and followed Angel to the trunk. "Everybody have everything?" Buffy nodded, as she struggled to hold onto her three large suitcases. "Ok, follow me."  
  
How Joyce had convinced him to let this group stay at his place for the night was beyond him. He led the way to the entrance of the high-rise apartment building. Buffy lagged behind, trying not to drop any of her belongings. One suitcase slipped from her grasp and tumbled to the ground. She leaned over to pick it up, only to have a large hand stop her. Angel lifted the bag, and gave her a brilliant smile, before continuing to the door.  
  
Once inside, Angel showed them to the elevators, which went directly to the top floor. The doors opened, revealing a large penthouse apartment - decorated in all black, white, and grey. Antiques were proudly displayed in cases throughout the main room. Paintings hung on every wall. It wasn't really Buffy's taste, but she couldn't help but be impressed at all Angel had accumulated at such a young age.  
  
"Wow," Cordelia breathed. "How can you afford a place like this?"  
  
"My parents are helping me out until I get my MBA," he said, dropping the bags to the ground. He walked into the kitchen that was visible from the living room, and opened the refrigerator. "Anyone want a beer?" The three of them answered in the affirmative, before placing their suitcases next to Angel's.  
  
He brought them each a bottle of Heinekin, took them further into the apartment, and sat down on one of the couches. Buffy chose to sit on the black loveseat, trying carefully not to spill a drop on the expensive leather.  
  
"There is one guest bedroom down the hall on the left. My master bedroom is on the right. And the couches here." He said pointing out the different areas where they could crash. "I don't care who sleeps where, as long as nothing gets damaged. The security deposit on this place is enormous and I don't want to piss off my dad." The three guests nodded, assuring him not to worry.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Xander asked, breaking the ice. "I'm hungry. I can't believe you wouldn't let us stop on the way."  
  
Angel looked at the younger man, full of contempt, "And risk you making a mess of my new interior? I don't think so."  
  
Buffy sat quietly as the rest of the group argued about whether to order Pizza or Chinese for their late dinner. Her mind wandered to Spike, thinking of where he was and what he was doing. The staff had a rehearsal for the Welcome Song at 8 p.m., so they were probably just getting out of the theater. 'Bad Buffy,' she thought to herself. 'Stop worrying about what he's up to. You can't let this thing control you.'  
  
"Hey Buffster," she heard Xander say from across the room. "What do you want on your pizza?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, um, whatever you guys want is fine."  
  
The group decided on three large pizzas - one supreme for Xander, one sausage and mushroom for Angel, and a plain cheese for Buffy and Cordelia to share.  
  
"Man. That is one kick-ass DVD collection you got goin' on." Xander walked over to the entertainment center and started looking through the movies. "How do you have "Austin Powers in Goldmember" already? It doesn't even hit theaters until next month."  
  
"Well my dad is a bigwig over at Sony, so he talked a friend from New Line into getting me a screening copy." Angel said, taking another gulp from his beer.  
  
"You so have to let us watch this." Xander said, pleading to Angel, who just shrugged.  
  
"Buffy. . .?" He asked, shaking the box in her face.  
  
"Fine by me," she said smiling at her giddy friend.  
  
"Cordelia. . .?" He said eyeing the brunette, giving her a look that said: 'If you say NO I'll give your favorite pair of Manolo Blahnik's to the homeless.  
  
The girl let out a groan. "Fine. But this one better not have Heather Graham in it . . . she RUINED "The Spy Who Shagged Me."  
  
Angel popped the DVD into the player and everyone watched as the words: 'Not for sales purposes,' flew across the screen. The doorbell rang, and Xander ran to get the pizza, money in hand. He came running back into the living room with the three pizza boxes, and four cans of coke balancing precariously on top.  
  
"We can put that down here." Angel said pressing pause, and clearing off a glass coffee table. "I find any red sauce on the upholstery tomorrow, and it's coming out of your measly salary." He pointed at Xander.  
  
After everyone had eaten their fill, they were ready to try the movie again. Xander joined Cordelia on the couch, and pulled her feet into his lap. "Hey!" she said, trying to pull them away; but he held on and shushed her, "Simmer down woman." She relaxed and let Xander take off her shoes, not letting him see the huge smile that was forming on her pretty face.  
  
Buffy curled up on the black love seat. She felt someone nudge her shoulder and looked up to see Angel. "Scootch over," he whispered, patting her legs.  
  
She moved over to allow him room to squeeze on the small piece of furniture, getting as close to the corner as possible.  
  
He laughed as he looked at her trying to get comfortable. "It's ok, I won't bite," he said, pulling her over to him, wrapping an arm around her. Buffy let her head fall to Angel's shoulder. 'This isn't so bad,' she thought to herself. 'Three days ago I would have killed to be in this position.' She turned her attention to the movie playing on the large flat- screen tv, ignoring the guilt building within her.  
  
At the end of the movie Buffy was the first to speak, "Xander, don't you think the actor who plays Scott Evil looks kinda like Oz?"  
  
Xander and Cordelia had been so wrapped up in the movie, and each other, they didn't notice Buffy and Angel sitting all cozy-like on the loveseat until that instant. "Nah-" he said eyeing his friend's position, "-the hair's all wrong." He watched Angel move a hand to Buffy's knee. When she didn't push him away, a frown crossed his face. 'What are you doin' Buffster?' he thought. No one had told him outright that Buffy and Spike had something goin' on, but he wasn't a complete idiot. He saw the little looks and stolen kisses, not to mention the way they kept mysteriously disappearing at the exact same time all afternoon.  
  
"I am exhausted," Cordelia said, yawning loudly into her hand. "I think I'm going to hit the sack, so I can be all cheery for the kids tomorrow."  
  
"Cordy, do you need me to show you to the guest room?" Angel asked, annoyed at the possibility of leaving Buffy's side.  
  
"It's ok," she pulled Xander to his feet. "You remember the way, right Xander?" At that, she dragged him from the living room and the couple disappeared down the hallway.  
  
'Alone at last,' Angel thought. Last night when he was sneaking out of Darla's room in Hemory Hills, he saw Buffy and Spike going at it by the front door. He never would have expected that the girl on his left had that much energy. He was dying to give her a test drive. Pissing off Spike in the process was an added bonus. The new guy had taken his room and his boys - he wasn't going to let him steal his girl too. Angel knew that Buffy had wanted him ever since she was a junior counselor - and there was no way he was going to let some British guy with bad hair snag her away.  
  
"So what do you think of the apartment Buff?" he asked as Buffy sat up and stretched her arms.  
  
"It's nice. . ." she didn't know what to say. She had never been alone with Angel before, and her gift of speech was suffering greatly. "It's really . . . um . . .big?"  
  
Angel chuckled and stood up next to the blonde girl. She had never noticed just how tall he was. She felt like a dwarf in comparison. "You know, my mom's house is only a couple miles away if you would rather we all stay there," she said, apologizing for the intrusion into his home.  
  
His eyes stayed on her lips as he spoke. "I can't believe that after all the years we've known each other, I've never seen your place, and you're finally seeing mine for the first time."  
  
"Yah, weird," she said, nervously. In truth, her mom had invited him over a number of times for dinner, but he always seemed to be busy.  
  
"Maybe after camp is over, we can start making a habit of it - considering we are practically neighbors."  
  
Buffy eyed Angel curiously. He had never shown any interest in her before last night. Sure she caught him staring at her once in a while, but this was new territory. 'Would it be so bad?' she thought as she watched him take a step towards her. 'He lives so close. It would be easy to maintain contact after the seven-weeks are up.'  
  
Angel lowered his head to kiss her. Buffy had to strain her neck to reach his lips. Without warning, he forced his tongue into her mouth. The kiss was all over the place. Buffy tried to keep up, but every time she thought she figured out where it was going, he went off licking her in another direction.  
  
She broke away and sat down on the loveseat. Angel took this as a cue to move their making out to a new venue. He dove in again, only to have Buffy raise her hand, halting his descent. She took a few deep breaths. Her mind was racing. 'Where were the tinglies?' 'Where was the passion?'  
  
She looked at Angel again, who was getting ready to pounce again. "Can we try this again? A little slower this time. Follow my lead?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Whatever," Angel said with a shrug.  
  
'The tinglies and passion are leaving for England in seven-weeks,' she reminded herself. She leaned towards him and pressed her lips to his. Slowly she opened her mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue in, and kept trying to control the pace of the kiss. She didn't feel the excitement and electricity she had with . . . that other guy leaving for England in seven- weeks. . . but it was a definite improvement from their first botched attempt.  
  
'This isn't so bad.' she thought. 'I've wanted this for years and it's finally happening.' Buffy continued to kiss Angel, and felt overwhelmed when he took her in his arms, his large body threatening to crush her small frame. 'I want Angel . . . I do . . .I always have.' Spike's handsome face entered her mind, his eyes filled with anguish. 'It's the best for everyone involved.' She felt a lump form in her throat, and her eyes begin to tear. 'This is what I want.'  
  
---------------------------  
  
I'm so sorry about this guys. It was really painful to write it but I had no choice. The story has to evolve. This chapter was originally going to be longer, but I just couldn't do it to myself or you.  
  
I promise there is more Spuffy-goodness ahead. Humor, angst, smut, all rolled into one little fanficy package. Please just keep reading and don't bash me. 


	15. Save Me From These Evil Deeds

Buffy awoke with a nasty taste in her mouth. She remembered she had fallen asleep without brushing her teeth the night before, and the leftover beer taste was none to pleasant. She tried to move but felt something obstructing her. Buffy reached behind her and discovered that a large cushion from the couch had fallen out of place, trapping her where she lay. She let out a large groan and yanked as hard as she could, trying to free herself. 'Shit,' she thought as she heard a huge ripping noise coming from beneath her. She sat up to see that she had torn the cushion by the seams, thus detaching it from its permanent place on the couch. 'Angel's going to kill me,' she thought, worry crossing her face. 'Well, it's his own damn fault. If he had given up his bed for me, like a proper gentleman, his couch would still be in one piece.' She rose from the couch and tucked the cushion back in where it belonged. Smiling to herself she thought that it looked pretty good. 'He'll never even notice.'  
  
Stretching her body, she felt her back crack in a dozen different places. 'Now would be a good time for Spike's masseur skills.' She froze mid- stretch, remembering her sloppy smoochy-session with Angel the night before. Things didn't get too far. And the kissing, if one could call it that, only lasted for about ten or fifteen minutes tops. Sitting back down on the couch, Buffy put her face in her hands. "What am I doing?" she asked herself quietly.  
  
"Morning sleepyhead." Buffy looked up to see Xander walking towards her from the long hallway. "Slept like a baby again, I hope," he said looking at the girl warily.  
  
"Not so much. This couch may look pretty, but as far as comfort-factor goes - it rates a big fat zero," she said, rubbing a sore spot in her neck, breathing a sigh of relief when it popped back into place.  
  
Xander joined her on the couch and helped her work out one of the knots in her shoulder. "Did you sleep with Cordy in the guestroom?" Buffy asked, after realizing what direction Xander had entered from.  
  
Xander sputtered out a few 'errs' and 'uhhs' before finally admitting that yes he had.  
  
"Wow," Buffy said shocked. "This is a new development. Where have I been?"  
  
"Well snuggling with Angel for one. . ." the brunette said sharply, continuing his massage.  
  
Buffy froze, "Yah, well . . . you and Cordy had the couch . . . so, Angel sat with me. There wasn't a lot of space on that thing." She said trying to cover her ass. She hoped he bought her story, but realized he wasn't going to let her off that quickly when she felt him turn her shoulders until she faced him.  
  
"What's going on Buffy?" he asked, voice calm, yet stern at the same time.  
  
The girl shrugged. "Nothing. . ." Off his skeptical look she huffed. "Fine. Angel and I kissed a few times last night. No big deal." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Satisfied?"  
  
"Not really . . . are you?" Buffy blushed at his question and looked away. She really couldn't handle any judgments right now. Especially from someone who just spent the night with Cordelia.  
  
"Is this what you really want Buffy?" He asked softly, placing one hand on her knee. "Because if it is. . . I'll drop the subject. . .never bring it up again." Buffy remained silent. "But if it isn't. . .I would suggest you stop whatever it is you're doing - pronto - before things get to a point where you can't go back."  
  
Buffy digested his words for a few moments. Her chosen response was sharp and cold. "What I do with my life is none of your business Xander." The boy felt stung as he watched her rise from the couch and walk to her baggage.  
  
'What am I doing? What am I doing? What am I doing?' a voice in her head said frantically as she pulled a towel from her suitcase. She tried to calm down as she passed Xander again in the hallway. Looking down at her feet, she wasn't prepared to bump into Angel in front of the bathroom door. Glancing around nervously, she caught Xander staring at them. Trying to prove him wrong she tilted her head up to the tall man, and said sweetly, "Good morning," before leaning in for a wake-up kiss.  
  
"Sorry Buff," he said backing away with a chuckle. "You might want to brush your teeth first. I'm not big with the morning breath." Buffy gaped at him. "And you might want to check out a mirror, you got some sort of black gunk . . . ." he added, pointed to a clump of mascara that had accumulated in the corner of her right eye. Buffy gulped, and nodded weakly at Angel. She pointed at the bathroom asking if he wanted to use it first. After he declined, she walked in, locking the door behind her.  
  
Xander watched the scene, embarrassed for his friend. 'Why are girls always so stupid when it comes to relationships? It's like they all are masochists and want to be treated like dirt.' Interupting his train of thought, Cordelia exited the guest bedroom, already showered and dressed in her staff t-shirt and shorts. "Out of my way Harris," she said, as she roughly shoved past him. 'What was that about dirt?' he thought glumly.  
  
Buffy leaned against the bathroom door and let out a huge sigh. She walked toward the sink, and examined herself in the mirror. "I don't look that bad," she muttered, wiping the tiny speck from her eye. "And my breath does not . . ." She breathed into her cupped hand and lifted it to her nose. "Ok. He was right on that one."  
  
She shrugged off her clothes and stepped into the large tub. Turning the knob to scald, she stood there for a few moments, enjoying the feel of the hot water against her aching body.  
  
As she stood underneath the spray, she couldn't help but remember a conversation she had the day before - although it seemed like weeks ago:  
  
"You don't think we just snap our fingers and look perfect do you? Without all the extra junk, as you call it, we look like I do now. . .pale and yucky."  
  
"I think you look beautiful."  
  
Running the shampoo through her hair she imagined Spike's fingers massaging her scalp as they had yesterday afternoon. His soothing voice filled her head once again.  
  
"I want to just hold you and talk. Feel out the situation . . .Let it be about us for awhile."  
  
Buffy ran the bar of soap over her body, pausing briefly as she passed over the back of her hand, remembering the way he drew little circles on it, while walking her to the car. She pictured watching him fade away as Angel drove further and further away from camp.  
  
"Suddenly, three years ago, they just stopped coming. Nothing since then."  
  
"He's a fool."  
  
She was scrubbing her body roughly now, causing red marks to appear on her delicate skin.  
  
"In our last few. . . encounters, I've felt more than I ever 'ave before. The things you do to me. . .It burns."  
  
Salty tears spilled from her eyes as she allowed the water to wash the soap from her body.  
  
"I wish that just once someone would ask about my plans. Ask me what I want."  
  
"And what's that, luv?"  
  
"Funny thing is, I really don't know. . .Stupid right?"  
  
Buffy slumped down to the floor of the tub, choking on the sobs that ripped through her body.  
  
"It's not stupid to not know what you want. You're twenty-years old. You don't have a bleedin' road map telling you which path is best."  
  
The water began to run cold as she rocked herself back and forth, waiting for the guilt to wash away.  
  
"Stay as long as you like."  
  
"How does forever sound?" 


	16. New Arrivals

The story has over 100 reviews and I am so happy!! 

Anyway, thanks for being supportive during the 'Angel' crisis. Hang in there – things will get good I promise!   


And I would NEVER have Buffy have sex with Angel! Yucky. I couldn't write that.   
  


----------------------   


Joyce was busy organizing papers at the bus station when she looked up to see the four counselors, decked out in Sunny-D attire, approach her table. "Right on time guys." She said with a sigh of relief. "Xander . . .Angel . . . you two take the table on the right to sign in the boys." The two young men smiled and took their seats, pens ready. "Buffy . . .Cordy, I need you on my left to register the girls."   


"Sure mom," Buffy said, giving her mother a weak smile, as she and Cordelia took their places next to Joyce.   


"As you'll see, each table has two lists of names. Please be sure to check the box next to the corresponding name when each child checks in." The four young people nodded, as Joyce continued. "Also, I need you to collect any money the parents might want to leave for their children . . . for any extra trips or just for emergencies. Please collect medications as well; making a note of them along side the child's name." She lifted Cordelia's clipboard and indicated the proper space on the list. "Place the containers in these little plastic bags," she said, shaking a Ziploc bag, "Then, put it in this large box next to me." Joyce looked at each of them. "Any questions?" Off of their silence, "Good. I have to go greet parents and do all that fun Camp Director stuff." Joyce rolled her eyes, put on a brilliant, albeit, fake smile, and walked towards the front door.   


Five minutes later, the two tables were hit with a mad rush of young campers and their parents.   


"Name please," Buffy said, without looking at the girl standing before of her.   


"Dawn Green."   


Buffy scanned her list and placed a checkmark next to the girl's name. "Looks like you're going to be in my cabin this year."   


"Lucky for me," the girl said, voice dripping with sarcasm.   


The blonde was taken aback by the cold response. She looked the tall teenager over. She was pretty. Kind of gangly . . . like she still hadn't completely grown into her body yet. Her long, straight brown hair hung loosely down her back. "How long have you been taking ballet?" Buffy asked, noting the way Dawn was standing.   


The girl looked surprised. "How did you know?"   


"You're standing in fifth." Buffy said, pointing at the girl's feet. "Plus your posture's really good. I could've spotted it a mile away."   


Dawn was impressed. "About seven years now." She looked the older girl over with a critical eye. "You one of the dance teacher's?"   


Buffy stood up and extended her hand, "I'm Buffy. I'm head of the dance department at Sunny-D; and your new counselor, as you know." Dawn shook it limply, finally allowing a small smile to form on her face. "Every summer I have a couple of the teenagers help me out with the younger classes. Give them some experience with teaching and even let them do a little choreography." Seeing the look of excitement cross the girl's face, she continued. "I usually reserve that for the returning campers, but I could make an exception. You interested?"   


Dawn looked to her mother and father and then nodded quickly at Buffy.   


"Good. We can talk about it on the bus ride up." Buffy sat down again as she watched the girl skip off happily with her parents. She made a note of the $40 they gave her, and placed it in the lock box.   


"Next!"   


"Janice Voight."   


-------------------------   


"Conner Stevens," the young man said to the young man smugly. "But I think you already know that."   


Angel glared at the sixteen-year old, eyes filled with ire. "Conner my boy. Good to have you back."   


Conner didn't flinch. "Well, I had a talk with Miss Summers and she assured me that this summer would be MUCH better than last year."   


Angel frowned and shook his head. "I'll bet."   


"Well, my parents already turned in my extra money to Joyce-" he said with a big smile, "-so if it's ok with you, I'll just make my way over to my bus." He started walking away, then turned back to Angel once again, "But then again . . .I don't really need your permission anymore, do I?"   


Angel's face turned colder, and began to speak, but realized that he couldn't do anything with all the parents standing around. Conner laughed and ran out of the building.   


---------------------------   


Buffy sat on the bus, listening to Dawn yap about her dance training. She zoned out, and went over the morning's events in her head. Angel and her hadn't really talked much since the night before. After she got out of the shower, Buffy had blocked out all guilty thoughts from her mind. She quickly got dressed and blow-dried her hair, so Angel wouldn't tell her she looked like a 'drowned rat' or make any other biting remarks. Before the four of them left for the buses, he had kissed her in the hallway again. The kisses were getting better, but they still didn't come close to matching the intensity of those she shared with Spike.   


"So, any hotties I should know about?"   


"Huh?" Buffy said, snapping to attention.   


"Guys? Boyfriends?" Dawn asked. "I want to know which of the counselor cuties you're macking on," she said.   


Buffy sighed, and looked out the window at the passing cars. "Dawn, we're really not supposed to talk to the campers about our personal lives. It makes things all crazy when you guys know who's dating who."   


"I don't care about 'who's dating who,'" Dawn said with a whine. "I want the REAL dirt. Like which of the counselors has the best six-pack . . .who gives the best smoochies . . . who's boning . . .who should be? You know - the fun stuff."   


Buffy smiled, she couldn't help but sympathize with the girl. When she was a camper she wanted to know everything too. "I'm sorry Dawn; I really can't. You'll just have to figure it out." She watched Dawn pout, and draw back into herself. "But, I can say, without a doubt, that we do have a mighty fine selection of eye-candy this year."   


Dawn squealed and started grilling Buffy with questions, trying to pry any info she could get out of her.   


---------------------   


Spike inspected himself in the mirror._ 'I am a handsome devil. Though these staff shirts could use a bit of color,' _he thought as he eyed the white polo shirt._ 'Or atleast be black with white writing instead.'_   


He nervously stole a glance at his watch. _'15 more minutes and she'll be here.'_ He couldn't wait to see Buffy again. The last twenty hours had been absolute agony. He had gone to The Bronze with Willow and Oz the night before, but seeing the two together was too much; so he had left after only two pints.   


He glanced around the room, trying to remember if he had forgotten anything. The signs were completed, as were his lesson plans. After he unpacked his things, he had taken some time to decorate his room a bit. A few photos lined the mirror; one of him with his kid sister, one with Clem, and a few of his other university chums. He had stripped the flannel blankets from the bed and replaced them with a large black comforter and sheets made of soft t-shirt material. It had taken up a lot of room in his suitcase but it was worth it. He couldn't sleep on anything else. He grinned at the white envelope and flowers that sat on the dresser, and exited the room, leaving the small token for later that evening.   


-------------------------   


Spike stood in front of the camp gates, waiting anxiously for the buses. He was definitely excited to see Buffy, but at the same time scared out of his wits to face all the kids who would be arriving with her.   


"Nervous?" piped a sweet voice from behind him. He turned to see Willow standing with Oz. "Don't be. The little girls will LOVE you. The older ones will WANT you. And the boys will want to BE you."   


Spike laughed. "Just a little scary. First time doin' this and all."   


Willow gave him a quick pat on the back, and gave him her resolve face. "Trust your instincts and show no fear."   


Oz smiled weakly at Spike; he was also a little uneasy about the prospect of 200 screaming kids interrupting their peaceful campus.   


Just then the buses turned the corner onto the main street. The returning counselors began clapping and singing some song about Sunny-D. Spike looked at Willow oddly and she indicated that he should join in. Soon he found himself clapping and smiling like an idiot, chanting something along the lines of, '_Campers, campers, campers . . . aren't you glad to be . . . fina'ly with your counselor's . . . here at Sunny-D. We're so glad you've made it . . . gonna have a time . . . let's start the whole thing over . . . cause nothing really rhymes.'_ Of course, there were a lot of words that rhymed with time, but the counselors got a kick out of saying the short chant over and over, speeding up and voices rising with each repeat.   


Willow had Spike and Oz help her up onto a large brick post and began jumping up and down excitedly, screaming the chant at the top of her lungs. Her excitement was infectious and the entire staff was now screaming and clapping - the bobbing mass of white polo shirts blinding to the average passer-by.   


The buses finally pulled to a stop in front of the singing staff members. Spike stood on his toes trying to get a glimpse of Buffy. The doors of Bus 1 opened, and Xander emerged, with fifty or so young boys pushing to get past him. "Leave your bags here and go straight to the theater!" Spike heard the brunette yell after the group of kids.   


Spike turned his attention to Bus 2. Out stepped Cordelia followed by lots of giggling girls, approximately the same age as the boys on Xander's bus.   


Bus 3 held Angel and the older boys. Spike saw a tall teenager push his way past Angel, and guessed that had to be Conner.   


Finally, he turned his attention to Bus 4. Of course, it had to be the one farthest away from where he was standing. He saw the top of her head emerge from the door. She was surrounded by teenage girls who were scrambling to find their friends and favorite counselors to hug them hello. All he could see of Buffy were her waving arms, directing the young women to the theater.   


Willow saw Spike start to try to make his way over to Buffy's bus. She jumped down from the post, grabbed his arm, and pulled him back. "Nuh uh, Mister. You'll see her later. Right now we have to get all this luggage over to the front of the theater and do the welcome song for the kids."   


"Welcome song - I completely forgot. Wait . . . did you say MORE luggage?" Spike asked, gaping at the redhead.   


"Yup. This is all the stuff the kids didn't send ahead of time," she said, indicating the mountains of bags lying on the grass in front of them. "Plus the extra crap they wanted with them for the bus ride."   


Spike turned and caught a glimpse of Buffy's swaying backside heading towards the theater, bags in hand. He let out a deep sigh and collected a few suitcases from the grass.   


-------------------------   


"AAANNNND NOOOOW. PLEASE WELCOME. . . YOUR 2002 SUNNY-D COUNSELING STAFF!"   


Spike felt his heart pounding in his chest as he ran onto the stage. He looked out at the audience and saw hundreds of seated kids staring directly at him. Of course, they weren't all staring at him, but that's what it felt like to Spike. As the music began he felt his body start to move instinctively, like Willow told him it would. He soon relaxed and got into the groove.   


Before he knew it, they were on the third song in the medley - the YMCA spoof. Spike and the rest of the male counselors formed a row in front of the seats and started forming the letters S-U-N-N-Y-D, with their arms and legs. The kids were screaming and jumping on the chairs, just as he had seen in the video. He noticed a group of teenage girls giggling and pointing at the male counselors.   


The music to "Last Dance" started and the men made their way into the crowd to shake hands. Spike, unable to resist the opportunity, headed straight for the group of girls. They paled when they saw him approaching. "Hey there sweet bits, I'm Spike." The four faces in front of him turned bright red, as they each shook his hand in turn. As he walked away he heard the brunette speak excitedly, "Oh my god! He is soooo cute." Spike's grinned widened, _Willow was right again!_ "But, did you check out his ass?!" As he heard one of the other girls speak, he turned around to check out his backside, making sure there was nothing on his white shorts. "I know!" The brunette shrieked, "Couldn't you just . . ." Spike looked at her out of the corner of his eye and watched as she made a squeezing motion to her friends. The man blushed and made his way around the room to shake more hands._ 'Although . . . my bum is quite nice.'_   


His gaze moved to the stage as he watched the female counselors dance and sing happily. There was Buffy, front and center as always, doing some sort of pivot turn, hip shaking motion. He had seen her do it in rehearsal, but this was different. The live crowd made her come to life. She looked absolutely beautiful.   


The song ended and the counselors took a seat. Buffy looked around and her stomach fluttered when she finally spotted Spike on the other side of the stage. He was more gorgeous than she had remembered. The white uniform showed off the tan that was starting to appear on his body. She gulped as she saw him stretch his legs out in front of him, thighs tightening. He then leaned back on his arms, and she saw the muscles there flex as well. As she lifted her eyes from his body she was met with his piercing gaze.   


Spike rested back on his arms and turned his head in Buffy's direction. He finally found her, and drank in the sight of her looking over his body. When he caught her eyes he mouthed the words:_ 'Missed you.'_ Buffy blushed and turned her focus back to her mother, who was now dividing the campers into their cabins. Spike laughed and stood up to go meet his new charges. 


	17. Laying Down The Law

WARNING - There is some graphic sexual activity in this chapter. Since ff.net has put a stop to NC-17, I've decided to be a good girl and edit this chapter as much as I could stand (and will go back and edit the earlier ones soon). It should be up unedited (in all its smut-filled glory) on Saturday at Spuffy Archives (www.spuffyarchives.com). "Summer Nights" is up for 'fic of the week' in a poll there, so show me some love! E-mail me if you would like me to send the chapter to you in .doc format until it shows up on that site.  
  
Thanks again for the great reviews (and for hangin' in there with me). Spike fans are the best!  
  
---------------------------  
  
Revello  
  
The twenty teenagers congregated in Buffy and Anya's room in Revello - some sat on the floor, while the others sprawled on the two double beds.  
  
Buffy spoke from the front of the room, Anya by her side. "Welcome to Revello. I know a lot of you have been to Sunny-D before, so I'm going to try to keep this meeting short." The girls whooped, as they had hoped they might get out of there quickly to go mingle with the boys. "I'm Buffy." A few of her returning campers cheered. "And this is Anya." The other counselor smiled brilliantly, and the girls waved hello and clapped warmly. "The rules for Revello are pretty simple. The most important being - 'respect us. . . we will respect you.' You're not little kids any more, so we're not going to treat you that way." Buffy continued, as she looked over the excited faces, giving a little wave to Dawn. "There are rules set for Sunny-D that are for the safety of the campers. Rules that should NEVER, under ANY circumstances, be broken. For example, there will be no drinking, smoking, or drugs of any kind on this campus." The girls nodded, but a couple did look disappointed at the news. "We find cigarettes . . . we'll confiscate them. There are plenty of counselors who would happily take them off your hands." She smiled thinking of Spike's little addiction.  
  
"And then there are other rules that Anya and myself will be a little more lenient about - such as wake-up time. If you want to sleep until the last possible minute before you can make it to breakfast on-time, then be my guest. But #1-Good luck sleeping through Jonathan's endless morning chatter. And #2 - You better be sitting at the table when the clock hits 9 o'clock."  
  
"What about you?" Anya said interrupting her co-counselor.  
  
"What ABOUT me?"  
  
"I mean, I've heard stories about your notorious sleeping habits. . ."  
  
Buffy blushed brightly at Anya's remarks. "I will be awake and at breakfast at the same time as you," she said looking at the giggling girls, then directing a dirty look at Anya. "If you have to be there, so do we. Anything else you'd like to add?"  
  
"No . . . you're doing great . . . continue," Anya said, reaching for a bag of popcorn she had stored on her desk. She perched on top of the counter and started munching happily.  
  
"There's also a little thing called in-time." The returning campers groaned at the mention of those two hated words. "You will be in this cabin at 10 p.m. Some nights we will let you stay out a little later, but if we ask you to get inside, please don't whine or complain - just get your butts inside. Capiche?" The girls nodded.  
  
"Ah yes, my favorite rule. The cabins at Sunny-D are NOT co-ed." Off the girls' whining, she continued. "I know . . . it sucks. But you are not allowed in the boys' cabins, and they are not allowed in here." Anya waved her hand rapidly at Buffy. "Yes Anya?" the blonde sighed.  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"Huh?" Buffy asked, confused.  
  
"I mean, what if I want to bring a nice boy-toy over after a night out. That's allowed right?" she asked, as if it were very simple.  
  
"No. The male counselors are not allowed in the girls' cabins except in emergency situations. If something . . ."  
  
Before Buffy could finish, Anya interrupted once again. "What if I'm really really horny. . . that counts as an emergency doesn't it?"  
  
The girls laughed and Buffy rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore the question. Anya muttered under her breath, 'Perfectly legitimate question.'  
  
"If one of us happens to find you in one of the boys' cabins and tells you to get out. . .then move it. Or, if we find one of the boys here, the same holds true, get them out." Buffy smiled mischievously at the girls. "But if we decide to walk the other way - then just quiet down, and continue on with your business." The girls cheered, Buffy shushed them. "That doesn't mean that the next time we're going to be cool about it - understand? If the next night we catch you again, and this time we tell you to get going - then just do it." The girls nodded, not wanting to press their luck.  
  
"I have been a counselor here for many years now, and a camper here for much longer - so anything you're going to try, I've probably already done. So the main lesson here is: DON'T BE STUPID! If you're dumb enough to get caught in the first place, then we're gonna bust you."  
  
"Finally, this is the hardest part. You guys are here for three weeks - some of you for six. I know it's tempting to get involved with the boys - start little summer flings going. But please remember, that camp relationships change over night in this place. Look around you. The next boy you kiss, will probably end up making out with the girl next to you before the summer is through." A bunch of ewwws passed through the room. "And, if you're considering having sex with your new camp boyfriend, please come talk to myself or Anya, or, if that's too uncomfortable, remember what I just said about the kissing." More 'ewwws' and 'yucks' were heard.  
  
"But if you do, USE CONDOMS!" Anya shouted, happy to finally be able to contribute.  
  
"Anya!" Buffy said, shocked at the girl next to her.  
  
"Seriously! I have lots of condoms. If you need 'em, I'll give them to you. Who am I to stand . . ."  
  
"But DON'T!" Buffy shouted over the laughing teenagers.  
  
"What? Don't use condoms?" Anya asked, giving Buffy a confused look.  
  
"No. . .I mean. . .YES! Use condoms!" Buffy struggled to spit out, considering how flustered she had become. "But don't have sex!" The girls were now rolling around the room in laughter, as Anya looked on, still happily chomping on her popcorn. "Okay, get out of here. Go do . . .something. . .the boys . . ." the girls were now howling, "No. . .don't DO the boys. Arrrgh!" Buffy shouted in exasperation, and shooed them away. "Just go elsewhere." Buffy groaned and shook her head as the teenagers left the room, still laughing uncontrollably. "Be back here by ten!" she shouted after them.  
  
After the last girl exited the room, Anya turned to the blonde. "I think that went well . . . don't you?"  
  
Buffy started to lecture her co-counselor, but couldn't take it anymore, and slumped to her bed, laughter finally getting the better of her.  
  
-----------------------  
  
The Crypt  
  
"Well, that being said - I think you lot are old enough to go find something to keep yourselves busy." Spike smiled at the group of young men who were sitting in his room. When none of them moved, he spoke again. "What? Did I forget something?"  
  
"No -" one of the teenagers said. "It's just that . . .you're so. . .Cool!" Spike smiled at the comment. "Angel was such a prick last year. Wouldn't let us do anything!"  
  
Spike grinned at the shocked faces in front of him. "Well, I'm not Angel. So however things went last year with Angel in charge, expect a few changes." A splattering of 'yah's,' and 'great's' were shouted. "Good, then. Don't leave those lovely ladies waiting too long." Spike rose from his chair and shouted to the young man who was exiting the room, "Oy! Conner! Hold up a minute!"  
  
Conner shuffled over to his new counselor. "Yah?"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know, that I heard about what happened last year . . ." Spike started, only the have the younger man jump in.  
  
"Look, I'd appreciate if you didn't get on my case already. If you're one of Angel's buddies . . ."  
  
"Calm down boy! I am NOT, nor have I EVER been, one of Angel's cronies." Conner relaxed. "I just wanted to let you know, that whatever happened with you and Angel . . . you have a clean slate with me."  
  
"Really?" he asked, perking up a bit.  
  
"Really. Plus, I wanted to thank you for the sweet set-up." Spike added, indicating his room.  
  
Conner laughed. "My pleasure." The boy walked around the room, eyeing the photos Spike had taped to the mirror. "These your CDs?" he asked, looking at the small case on Spike's desk.  
  
"No one else's." Spike said as he lay down on his bed, arms folded behind his head. "Take a look if you like."  
  
Conner flipped through the pages. "The Ramones. . .Sex Pistols. . .White Stripes - not bad."  
  
"Glad you approve." The blonde said with a smirk, pleased at the boy's response.  
  
"'Puddle of Mudd - Come Clean.' I've been meaning to get this one."  
  
"Yah - it's pretty good. Couple of songs helped me get through my last break-up. Better that than destroy my apartment . . . know what I mean?"  
  
Conner laughed, as he had a temper himself. "Exactly." He went back to flipping through the CD book. "Tom Waits. . .Bruce Springsteen . . ." he paused for a moment, and held up the case so Spike could see. "Sarah MacLachlan?"  
  
Spike bolted up from the bed and snatched the booklet from the boy's hands. "How did that get in there?" He said, trying to cover for his addiction to chick-music, and giggled nervously. Conner quirked an eyebrow at his counselor. Spike took a deep breath and tried to look tough. "My ex must have put it in there." He looked over to the tall brown-haired boy and said with a shrug- "Women."  
  
Conner chuckled, and nodded, not wanting to embarrass his new friend. "Women."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Revello - Midnight (EDITED FOR CONTENT)  
  
Buffy closed the back door to Revello, smoothed her skirt, and walked into the night. After refusing to get into their rooms for over an hour, the girls had finally quieted down. She walked down the steps and soon found herself pressed against a tree in the woods behind the cabin. Before she could speak, a mouth covered her own, tongue finding its way quickly inside. Buffy moaned and clung to the body pressed against her. She didn't mind the hard wood digging into her back, all she could think about was the kiss never ending. The body pulled away, and the moonlight shining through the trees finally illuminated the handsome face of her captor.  
  
"Hi," Spike whispered, as he leaned towards Buffy, resting his forehead to hers.  
  
Buffy couldn't tear her eyes away from the blue one's that were now gazing intently into her own. "Hi," she breathed, just before he claimed her mouth again.  
  
Spike gently pulled her lower lip into his mouth, and then resumed kissing her with even more fervor. He moved his assault to her neck, and whispered softly in her ear, "God, I've missed you," before nipping at the flesh of her earlobe.  
  
'This is wrong . . . ahhh tinglies . . .bad . . .' Buffy's thoughts were scattered, as she moaned at Spike's talented manipulations. 'Must stop . . .right there . . .ears good . . .' She found herself running her hands up his strong back, and into his soft curly locks. Pulling his head from her neck, she stared deeply into his eyes. Quickly, she yanked him back to her and attacked his lips, forcing them open to allow her tongue access. 'He tastes so good.'  
  
Spike pushed her harder against the tree, lifting one of her legs and placing it around his waist. He moved his pelvis slowly against her, allowing the slow grind to gradually fuel the fires within them. Buffy gasped at the feel of him, which only made him move more deeply and deliberately.  
  
Buffy tore her lips away from his, holding him tightly. "I need to tell you something." She panted in his ear, struggling to get the words out.  
  
"What's that luv?" he groaned.  
  
She could barely speak. "Uuuuh . . . I . . . ahhh . . .wanted . . .uuuahhh- " their pants and moans increased, "I . . . need . . . ooohh. . ." She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him, looking deeply in his eyes as she spoke. "Less talk. More kissing."  
  
Spike's face broke into a huge grin, as he dove towards her mouth again.  
  
Buffy ran her hands down his back, and squeezed his ass gently, coaxing him to resume his movements. Without thinking, she dropped one hand between them and quickly undid his fly. She grasped him in her small hand and brought him to her center. Before he could react, Buffy thrust herself on him.  
  
Spike raised his head to hers, a look of complete and utter shock crossed his features. He was not prepared for this to happen so soon. Their make- out sessions in the past had spiraled out of control, but never in his wildest dreams did he think they would get this far this quickly. Spike dropped his head to her shoulder, and trembled as he felt her envelope him like a glove. He needed to control his breathing, or it would be over before it had even really begun. He felt her arms and legs wrap around his body tightly, trapping him against her.  
  
Soon the two found their own rhythm, and clutched desperately to one another. Buffy buried her face in his shoulder, to stifle the moans that were coming faster and louder.  
  
Buffy couldn't tell where her body ended and his began. It was like they were a part of one another. She murmured unintelligibly when she felt that place deep inside of her awaken. Holding him more tightly than she thought was humanly possible, she let out a low scream into his shoulder.  
  
Spike's body shook as they reached one final climax together.  
  
They clung to each other for what felt like hours, before Buffy finally felt him lower her feet to the ground. She held onto him as he tucked himself back into his jeans, needing to stay connected for a little while longer. She lifted her eyes to his, still not fully comprehending what had happened minutes before.  
  
He smiled and placed a light kiss to her lips. "Welcome back luv."  
  
She laughed and placed a small kiss to his cheek. "Good welcome home surprise."  
  
"Actually . . ." he walked over to a patch of grass, and quickly hid his gift behind his back. "Let me get you back to your cabin first." Not twenty paces later they were standing outside her back door.  
  
"Did you have something else you wanted to show me?" Buffy asked flirtatiously, trying to steal a glimpse of what he was hiding.  
  
"I don't know if you've earned it," he said, sighing, and shaking his head at the girl.  
  
Buffy mocked offense, and smacked him lightly upside his head. She tried to maneuver herself around him, to get a hold of whatever he was hiding away. Soon they were both laughing, completely involved in their little game of keep-away.  
  
"Buff . . ." a loud whisper came from the other side of the building.  
  
'Shit.' Buffy thought, as her body stiffened, heart pounding. Amidst all the kissing and . . . other activities, she had completely forgotten that she had told Angel to meet her at midnight.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I got held . . . bleach boy." He said, pausing when he saw the young man standing with Buffy on the steps.  
  
"Angel." He said, jaw tightening.  
  
"You ready?" Angel asked, looking at Buffy expectantly. "Movie night?"  
  
She turned her gaze to Spike, whose face was plastered with confusion. Her heart sank as she looked into his pained blue eyes. She turned to Angel, and took a deep breath, and spoke softly. "Give me a second." She ran into her room and tore away her clothing, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She looked herself over in the mirror, and removed a few stray leaves and pieces of bark from her hair. The flush on her cheeks was highly visible. She took out her bottle of Evian, poured some into her cupped palm, and splashed it on her face. Giving herself another look, she pressed her fingers to her swollen lips. Sighing, she ran from the room, switching out the light.  
  
"I don't think I . . ." she started to say as she opened the door - only to find the steps empty except for a crumpled envelope and three semi-squished flowers. She bent down to pick up the items, and walked back into Revello, closing the door on the empty night behind her.  
  
--------------------------  
  
This chapter is much better without the edits. I felt like I had to chop a beautiful, passionate scene to bits. So try to get over to www.spuffyarchives.com, or e-mail me at snarkysoul@yahoo.com to read it.  
  
Chapter 18 should be up soon! 


	18. Words

**Thanks for the great reviews. I'm sorry to drag on the angst, but like I've said - 7 weeks is a long time!! (I'll try not to keep them apart for too long. And I promise to keep it interesting in the meantime) Enjoy and keep giving me feedback!**

**Special thanks to Lady Anne for being a great temporary beta while Flames is away!**

**FYI, the story is now up-to-date on Spuffy Archives – so go check out www.spuffyarchives.com. "Summer Nights" is up for fic of the week, so show me love! (but please only vote once – the poll went wonky last week) Take the time to check out the other fics there – SA has the best collection of AU fiction on the net!! **

**--------------------**

Spike watched as Buffy disappeared into the cabin._ 'What just happened? Five minutes ago we were having the shag of the century, now the poof's here and she's gone inside for god knows what.'_ He looked to Angel then back to the door, not wanting to believe the thought that entered his mind._ 'She wouldn't have . . . would she?'_

The smug brunette broke the silence. "Kinda fickle isn't she? I guess it takes a lot to satisfy that wicked appetite of hers." 

The haze finally cleared from Spike's mind as he allowed the truth to sink in. He looked at the flowers and card, now clenched tightly in his fist, and swallowed back the roar that was about to erupt from his chest. _ 'Just like the bloody rest of 'em.'_ Anger consuming him, he lifted his eyes to the back door of Revello, shooting icy daggers through the wood. He dropped the gift on the steps, and stormed off into the night. 

Angel yelled after him, "I don't mind sharing if . . ." and stopped as soon as the blonde was out of earshot. He took a seat on the steps, smirking at the crumpled flowers that now lay beside him._ 'Nice touch Spike. Couldn't have planned it better.'_ He sighed and looked at his watch._ 'What is taking her so long?'_

Angel opened the door and peered into the hallway. He was about to go tell her to hurry up when the first notes of 'William Tell's Overture' filled the hallway. Afraid his cell phone would wake the campers, thereby busting him in a girls' cabin, Angel rushed out of Revello. 

"What?" He whispered harshly to the caller. "Oh, hey Darla . . .No, I had to run out to get an ice pack from the nurse," he lied. "Right now?. . . I can't. I have to take care of this kid's knee and . . ." before he could finish with his excuse, a wicked grin spread across his face, and he spoke with interest. "Anywhere?. . .I'll be there in 10 minutes." 

Angel hung up the phone and looked back to Buffy's door. He peeked inside once more and when he didn't see her, he closed it again._ 'Her loss,' _he thought, and left to go take Darla up on her offer. 

------------------- 

Spike entered his room in The Crypt and turned on the light. He calmly looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. Suddenly, everything that was on his dresser was swept to the floor - CDs, photos, and papers went flying. Spike kicked his door closed and began punching the wood repeatedly. He let out a low scream and continued his assault until his knuckles bled. When he finally stopped he looked at the blood and let out a strained chuckle. Making his way to the bathroom, he kicked aside some of the materials that had fallen in his path during his destructive outburst. He turned on the faucet and let the water run over his injured hand. Swallowing the pain down, he looked at himself in the mirror._ 'You are a fool,'_ he thought to himself._ 'You let another woman weasel her way into your heart, only to have her rip it out. They know what you're good for . . . they take it. . .and you let them.'_ He stared at his reflection and spoke, voice drained of emotion. "They're all the bloody same." He used one of his washcloths to dry the blood and water from his hand, then tossed it in the trash. 

Once back in the main room, he reached for his duster, and pulled a pack of Marlboro's from the pocket. He went to light it then realized he couldn't exactly smoke in the cabin. "Damn," he muttered, shrugged on his duster, grabbed his smokes, and exited the room. 

Spike walked outside and took a seat on a wooden bench near the cabin. He lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply._ 'What is wrong with you? Haven't you learned anything? Atleast it took you months to give your heart to Cecily. Three days and this little bint has you buyin' sodding flowers and professing words of love.'_ He felt the tears begin to form in his eyes, and took another drag of his smoke. He remembered the way Buffy unbuckled his pants and forced him into her body. Sure, he was willing, but it definitely wasn't his idea._ 'The girl needed to get off. Why should she be any different? They're all the same.'_ Spike tried to sniff back his tears, only to have them flow more freely. He buried his face in his hands trying to shove them down. 

"What possible catastrophe came crashing down from heaven and brought this dashing stranger...to tears?" 

Spike looked up at Drusilla, who was now standing in front of him, flashlight in hand. "Not exactly a stranger Dru." He said wiping the wetness from his face. 

She thought about that for a moment, then continued. "I see you - surrounded by fools who cannot see his strength. His vision. His glory." She paused, and watched as Spike still sat there in depressed silence. She approached him, doing a little wiggle, and said plainly, "That, and burning baby fish swimming all 'round your head." 

Spike stood up and positioned himself behind the bench. "Have you completely gone sack n' hammers?" he asked, wary of the strange girl standing extremely close. 

Dru smiled. "Sorry, just tryin' to bring a little 'umor in. . .'at's all. . .try to lighten you up a bit." 

Spike examined her with wide bloodshot eyes; soon he was laughing uncontrollably, the ridiculousness of her gesture getting the better of him. She joined him and they both completely lost it. 

Calming, they took a seat on the bench, and looked out into the night. Releasing a few final chuckles, Spike turned to Dru. "So, what are you doin' out here princess?" 

She took a deep breath, allowing her heart rate to slow. "OG sweep. Makin' sure none of the kiddies are up to any first-day hijinks." 

Spike nodded, looked to the starry sky, and spoke softly. "Thanks." He turned to Drusilla again. "You know. . .for stopping. I needed a good laugh." The raven-haired girl nodded, and patted him gently on the knee. He quirked an eyebrow in her direction and wagged a finger in her face. "But I still think you're off your nut." That set them off again. Their laughter continued for many minutes, echoing through the darkness. 

**--------------------------**

Buffy sat down on her bed and looked down at the items she still held. She fell back to her pillow, and brought the flowers to her face, inhaling their sweet scent. Buffy rolled over onto her stomach and looked at the crushed envelope. She set the flowers down next to her body, and with shaking hands, began opening the letter. She pulled out the small piece of stationary and tried smoothing it, to no avail. The penmanship was a beautiful sweeping script, and it was a shame that the crinkles in the paper tarnished it._ 'Who's fault is that?' _a nagging voice asked. Buffy swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and began reading. 

**_Buffy,_**

**_A wise man once said "say it with flowers." I don't know who that was, but it sounds like a good idea. I have selected three flowers - one for each day since you came into my life - to try to express how you have captivated me. It was either this, or bloody awful poetry - and I don't think I'm ready to embarrass myself like that yet 'luv._**

Buffy giggled, remembering how he told her about his days brooding at home, writing poetry of his despair. 

**_The first is a Tiger Lily. The woman behind the counter told me it represents 'dangerous pleasures.' That's us luv. Every touch, every kiss, every glance is exciting, frightening, and consuming, in a way I never knew possible._**

Buffy stroked the beautiful red petals of the flower. They were soft and delicate, yet their coloring hinted at the danger and wildness beneath the surface. She closed her eyes and ran a finger over her swollen lips, imagining his mouth pressed to hers. With a sigh, she opened them once again, and continued reading. 

**_'My passion will neither dim nor fade.' That is the message of the yellow rose, as I'm told it represents 'Constancy, Fidelity and Loyalty.' Since the moment you gave me a concussion in the cafeteria, I was yours. From then on, I was spoiled for any other woman._**

A wave of nausea swept through Buffy's body. _ 'Constancy, fidelity, and loyalty,' _she laughed weakly and spoke aloud, "I am the devil." 

**_The last is a Begonia, which means - 'Beware! I am fanciful!' Right . . .I thought it was pretty._**

Buffy let out a loud laugh at that, and pictured Spike's reaction to the lady at the flower shop when she told him the meaning of the flower she now held in her hand. 

**_Before I met you, I was convinced that love and passion could not exist without pain. That men and women were placed on this earth to destroy each other. These last few days with you have reminded me that it doesn't have to be tears, drama, and the end of the world all the time._**

"Yup. . .definitely the devil." 

**_You have rejuvenated my spirit, touched my soul, and stolen my heart._**

**_Forever yours,_**

**_William_**

Buffy's body went numb. While he was writing these beautiful words and coming up with this elaborate gesture, she was busy kissing Angel. '_Then what do I do? I jump Spike the second I have the chance and fuck his brains out against a tree like a friggin' nymphomaniac. Not to mention, that after I have the best orgasm of my life, I just leave him standing there - no explanation for Angel's presence.' _

"I am an evil, soulless thing." She muttered shaking her head. 

Buffy stretched her sore body out on the bed. Her muscles ached from the roughness of her and Spike's encounter, not to mention that this was her first time in a long, long while, and her body was not very forgiving. The dull ache between her thighs, as well as the remaining stickiness from Spike's semen, reminded her that she had completely disregarded the thought of protection. She had needed him so badly at that very moment that she didn't even give it a second thought when she pulled his unsheathed erection into her body. What had come over her lately? It's like there was a completely different person living inside her body, forcing her to do these very un-Buffy-like things. 

Suddenly, Willow rushed into the room and stood next to Buffy's bed shaking her finger at the girl sternly. "Use condoms!" 

Buffy's face went white. "What? How did you know?" 

Willow plopped down on the bed next to her friend and patted her softly on the back. "Everybody knows. Anya wouldn't shut up about it." 

Buffy bolted up in panic. She looked at the redhead with wide eyes. "Anya knows!?" A million thoughts swarmed through Buffy's head._ 'How did she find out? Did she hear us? See Us? I hope the kids didn't hear anything.'_

Willow looked at Buffy strangely. "Of course she knows, she was there, remember?" 

"Huh?" Buffy asked, completely confused._ 'Did I see her while I was in the throes of passion and completely forget?'_

Willow looked at her friend warily and spoke slowly. "The meeting Buffy . . . with your girls . . . the whole 'Condom' speech that went awry?" 

Buffy's breathing slowed and she swallowed heavily. "Oh that-" she let out a nervous giggle, "-of course." She let out a very strained and fake laugh, trying not to look at her friend. "Boy was that a riot." 

Willow furrowed a brow at Buffy. "Of course. What did you think I was talking about?" 

"N-n-nothing." Buffy stammered. "That's what I thought you meant. I'm just exhausted after this long day and got a little confused." 

"What happened?" Willow asked softly. 

Buffy groaned and fell back to her pillow. "Where should I start?" she said, placing an arm over her eyes, blocking out the harsh light, and her friend's curious eyes. Deciding it would be best if she just spat it all out in one breath, she spoke quickly. "I got freaked, kissed Angel, but I want Spike, so I screwed him in the woods about an hour ago, sans condom, forgetting that I had already told Angel I'd meet him to watch a movie, he showed up five minutes post-coitus, while I was changing, they both left, now I'm all alone, which was what I was trying to prevent all along, and I'm a bad bad girl, the devil actually, who needs to be taken out and shot." Buffy took a deep breath when she finished, and slowly turned her eyes to Willow, who just sat there dumbfounded. She spoke again trying to ease the tension in the room. "And it's all your fault you know. Cuz you weren't there to smack some sense into me when I needed you." Buffy looked away sheepishly, knowing very well, that she was the only one to blame for this whole damn mess. 

"Wow," Willow breathed. "You really fucked up, didn't you?" 

"Hey!" Buffy said incredulously. "You're supposed to be supportive here!" 

The redhead shook her head. "I don't know if I can. You've finally let your abandonment issues get the better of you." Buffy pouted, but knew her friend was right. "First of all, how could you have sex without a condom? Not that I think Spike's dirty or anything . . .but Buffy you've known him three days. It's not like you." 

"I know," Buffy said softly. "I completely lose all control the second I touch him; all rational thought leaves my brain. It's kind of scary," the blonde admitted. 

Willow nodded. "When you have passion like that with someone, it's hard to think straight. But what about . . .you know?" she asked making a waving motion near her crotch. "Do you need me to take you to the Planned Parenthood tomorrow for the morning after pill?" 

Buffy shook her head rapidly. "No. After the whole thing with Parker, I decided not to take any more chances. I'm on Depo-Provera now. It's like 99% effective, and I got my shot right before camp, so I'm safe for about 2 ½ more months." 

"That's good that you did that Buffy, but it still doesn't make it ok," Willow said sternly. 

Buffy raised her voice, "I know. I was stupid. I made a mistake!" 

"Calm down Buffy." Willow said, placing her hand over her friend's. "I wasn't only talking about that," she paused and looked at Buffy pointedly. "This thing with Angel and Spike. . .what are you going to do?" 

Buffy sighed, and felt tears burn her eyes. "I don't know. This thing with Spike is scary. I've never felt this before . . . ever. I'm so afraid it's going to destroy me to watch him get on that plane." 

Willow nodded sympathetically, and squeezed her friend's hand. 

Buffy sat up and passed Spike's letter to Willow. The girl read it and looked up at her friend. "Wow. I mean. . .I knew about the flowers. . .I was with him when he bought them. . .but . . .wow." 

"And Angel. . .I've wanted him for years and now he wants me," Willow looked down, not wanting to influence her friend's decision. "He lives so close . . ." Buffy trailed off, and finally found her voice again. "But, he doesn't make me feel the way Spike does." The blonde broke into sobs. "I'm so lost." Willow took her friend into her arms and just let her cry. 


	19. Communication Breakdown

Buffy awoke the next morning to the sounds of Jonathan's usual wake-up call. She groaned and rolled out of bed to see that Anya was already awake and fully dressed. "Morning, Buffy. I hope I didn't wake you when I came in last night."  
  
Buffy stretched and walked over to her dresser. She examined her swollen eyes in the mirror, remembering the previous night's events. Willow had stayed with her until she had fallen asleep. No decision had been made, but she knew that she had to talk to Spike. 'I have to try and smooth things over somehow.' She also needed to tell him that as special as their making love had been, they were moving way too fast. Her confusion wasn't helping the situation any, as she knew that this thing they had could easily explode into major badness if she didn't figure things out quickly.  
  
"No . . . I was out cold. I don't think an apocalypse could have made me budge." Buffy started fishing through her clothes, trying to find something that said 'I'm not a total wreck.' She finally settled on a pair of overalls and a light blue tank top. 'Nice choice Buffy . . . the depression overalls - good for all occasions,' she thought sarcastically, remembering how she lived in the ensemble after the mistake that was Parker. "So, what did you do last night."  
  
Anya sat down on her bed. "A bunch of the staff got together in the lounge and shared first-day horror stories. One of Xander's boys was so homesick that he threw up on the floor. Severe mommy-issues I think."  
  
Buffy nodded, barely listening as her co-counselor went on about the different campers who tried to smuggle cigarettes into camp, one who was sneaking around reading peoples' diaries, and the two who she found making out in the bushes near the cafeteria. "What about you?"  
  
"I just hung around here for awhile talking to Willow. I was really beat from the L.A. trip."  
  
Anya smiled, she was really hoping for some crazy orgasm stories. Sighing, she walked over to her desk and started flipping through her new Cosmo magazine. There was a story called 'Multiple Orgasms - Not a Myth' that she really wanted to read.  
  
Now fully dressed, Buffy grabbed her toothbrush and face wash. "I'm going to go fix myself up. Can you go check on the kids?. . .Make sure they're almost ready to head to the caf?"  
  
Anya closed her magazine, and rose from the chair. "Sure, I guess the art of the female orgasm must wait until our rest period."  
  
---------------------  
  
Buffy walked her girls into the cafeteria and directed them to their tables. Before taking a seat, she looked around anxiously for any sign of Spike. The older groups were allowed to mix with the boys during meals, and she wanted to find out where he was before making a final decision where to sit.  
  
"Sit here Buffy." She felt her arm being yanked anxiously, and was pulled into a chair. She looked at the culprit and saw Dawn smiling at her broadly. 'This girl is way to perky for 9 a.m. We're going to have to have a little chat.' Buffy nodded slowly at the girl and looked around the table. Besides Dawn and herself, there were four other people already seated, including Conner, Janice, and two new boys she didn't recognize. The last place held a steaming coffee cup.  
  
"Bloody hell," Spike muttered as walked back to his seat at the table. 'I leave for two minutes to take a leak and she shows up. Of all the tables in our section, she had to sit at mine.' The grumpy man pulled out his chair and plopped down, purposely avoiding the wide green eyes that were now gaping at him.  
  
"Hi Spike," Dawn and Janice said giddily, giving the man a small wave.  
  
"Mornin' sweet bits," he said smiling at them. 'Just because Buffy is here doesn't mean I have to be rude to everyone. They can't help that their counselor is a cold, manipulative bitch.'  
  
"Morning Spike," Buffy said quietly, trying to get his attention. She looked up hopefully when he started to turn around. When he quickly turned back to Dawn and Janice, her face fell. 'He hates me. Can I blame him?' She swallowed down the lump that was beginning to form in her throat and spoke again. "Ok, well, maybe we should hit the food line, before it gets too long."  
  
The seven young people rose and walked towards the forming line. Spike brushed past Buffy and waited patiently for his hashbrowns. He could feel her standing right behind him, her shoulder brushing him lightly every time she turned to speak to someone else. He wanted to grab her and kiss her and tell her that he would fight for her if he had to. . . that Angel was a stupid wanker who could never make her happy. 'What are you doing? Stop thinking that way . . .you hate her,' he reminded himself.  
  
Buffy stared blankly at Spike's t-shirt covered back. 'Turn around . . .please, turn around,' she silently pleaded, hoping that by some miracle he would respond to her messages and at least look at her. But, of course, he didn't budge. She could see his jaw clenching from her position behind him. His fists were clutched at his sides, opening and closing slowly, as if he was trying to maintain control. The muscles in his back rippled through his t-shirt. Buffy just wanted to touch him, to tell him that everything was going to be all right. She lifted her hand slowly, ready to run her fingertips lightly over his shoulder blades, when the line suddenly lurched forward. Buffy brought her hand back down and took another step, again closing the gap between herself and Spike. 'He smells so good,' she thought wistfully, and stole a glance at the people around her. They all seemed to be wrapped up in their own conversations, so Buffy took a chance and leaned in.  
  
Dawn jabbed Janice sharply in the ribs and pointed towards the blondes next to them. The two girls giggled and watched intently.  
  
She lifted up on her toes slightly to have better access, and inhaled his scent deeply. A sigh escaped her mouth at the familiar mixture of soap, smoke, and just a hint of sweat.  
  
Spike's head snapped up when he heard her breath quickening in his ear. 'Did she just smell me?'  
  
Buffy placed her right hand lightly on his hip, out of view of the campers - or so she thought. Leaning in closer, she pressed her cheek to his right arm, making it appear as though she were checking out the breakfast selections. She felt his body stiffen at her touch. Eyes directed at the steaming eggs and bacon, she whispered softly, "I really did miss you . . .still do."  
  
'Don't let her get to you man. She just wants to make sure she still has you wrapped around her little finger. She needs her whippin' boy.'  
  
She felt his heart begin to pound, and his body tense up even more. "And you never gave me a chance to thank you . . . for the flowers and beautiful words."  
  
Spike gulped, she had read the card. 'Why did I leave it there for her to see? Now she knows how much control she has over me. Why did I write that damn thing in the first place? I'm not going to let her do this to me . . .not another one.'  
  
Buffy lightly traced her fingertips up and down his hip and continued speaking softly, "It's the nicest thing . . ."  
  
Before she could finish, she felt him pull away. She stood there stunned as he made his way out of the line. Tears burned in her eyes as she watched him walk away, empty tray in hand. She numbly took another step forward. 'I really am the devil. It hasn't even been a week and I've made a mess of everything.'  
  
"Miss?" a distant voice said, "MISS?"  
  
Buffy snapped to attention and looked towards the agitated server. "Sorry. . .hashbrowns and eggs please."  
  
Dawn and Janice looked on sadly. Camp soap operas are fun and all, but THAT was ridiculous. 'Buffy and Spike are the coolest counselors at Sunny- D . . . and they would look so cute together,' Dawn thought. A small smirk spread across her pretty face, 'It's time for a little camper intervention.'  
  
---------------------------  
  
The rest of breakfast was pretty quiet and uneventful - The campers yapped on and on about previous summers and other camps; Buffy poked at her hashbrowns, not taking one bite during the entire meal; while Spike sat in his chair, staring into his cup of coffee.  
  
Joyce made a few announcements about that morning's class schedule and dismissed them from the cafeteria. Buffy numbly rose from her chair and began walking towards the door. Spike finally looked at her as she walked away and thought that maybe he was being too hard on her. She hadn't eaten one thing during breakfast; but, then again, neither did he. 'Maybe she has a good explanation for what Angel said? People make mistakes. . .maybe she wants to tell me the truth and start fresh? They had the most amazing sex the night before, granted it was way too soon for something like that to happen, but maybe that changed things and she's ready to give up her Angel fantasy.' Despite the one hundred scenarios running through his mind, Spike still sat firmly in his chair, mind full of doubt. 'Stop being a complete git and go talk to the girl,' an obnoxious voice yelled in his head. Spike bolted from his chair and jogged after Buffy.  
  
"Buffy. Wait up."  
  
Buffy turned around at the gasping man behind her. "Oh, hey Angel. What happened to you last night?" she asked, voice void of emotion.  
  
"Oh yah, sorry about that. Got a call on my cell . . .camper emergency," he quickly covered.  
  
Spike pushed through the cafeteria doors and looked around anxiously for Buffy. Suddenly he spotted her, standing on the steps with Angel, who was leaning in towards her suggestively. Spike's jaw clenched again, 'Should've guessed that's where she'd be.'  
  
"Could we try again tonight?" Buffy barely heard Angel's question, as seeing Spike out of the corner of her eye had captured her full attention. "Fine . . .whatever," Buffy said quickly. "I'll talk to you later." She smiled quickly at Angel and bounded down the steps after Spike, who was now walking briskly back to The Crypt.  
  
"Spike!" she yelled as she jogged to catch up. "Spike . . . wait up!" She smiled when he stopped and turned around. "About last night . . ."  
  
"Save it Goldilocks," Spike said coldly. "I think we both got what we wanted."  
  
Buffy froze and whispered quietly, "What?"  
  
Spike tried to keep his composure. "I mean. . .it was fun . . .didn't you have fun?"  
  
Tears filled Buffy's eyes, as memories of Parker hit her. "But the letter . . . the flowers?"  
  
Spike gulped, forcing the words out. "You don't think that meant anything do you?" His voice trembled as the lump in his throat grew larger. "If I had known that it was so easy to spread those sweet thighs of yours, I never would have bothered."  
  
Buffy gasped and raised one hand to cover her mouth, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. "How could you say . . ."  
  
'Stop this Spike. . .you're hurting her . . . this isn't what you wanted.' His own tears were getting ready to slip, but he took a deep breath and forced them away. 'Yes it is. . . the bitch deserves it.' His voice was now shaking so horribly that he could barely get the next words out. "Say what sweetness? That it was a fun ride? Come on . . . this is camp . . . you know how it works."  
  
Tears were now spilling down her face rapidly. She took a few slow steps backwards, body quaking.  
  
'Shit . . .she's really upset. Maybe she . . .' Spike quickly realized what he had done and reached towards the crying girl. "Oh god, Buffy . . .I didn't . . ."  
  
Before he could finish, Buffy turned and ran away, leaving Spike alone with his stupid mouth.  
  
---------------------  
  
I know, I know - more angst. But things will cool off (or heat up) soon. I'm actually working on those chappies already. So, keep the faith. Thanks for the reviews and support. You guys kick butt!  
  
Remember, "Summer Nights" is up for 'fic of the week' at www.spuffyarchives.com so go show your support there. Oh, and keep reviewing! 


	20. Hooked

I thought I'd give you two chapters tonight - leaving you with Chapter 19 would be too cruel - even for me.. (Smut is coming in the next few chapters - I actually skipped ahead to write it . . .so hang in there and review!)  
  
Go vote at www.spuffyarchives.com.  
  
And special shout out to Lady Anne for helping me beta. And also, WELCOME BACK FLAMES!! I wouldn't have been able to do this fic without her. She's back from Florida and ready to get back into the beta groove.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Could one of you two little ladies be so kind as to fetch Willow for me?" Spike asked the two young girls standing outside Hemory Hills.  
  
The two girls began giggling and whispering to each other. Spike started to grow impatient, and gave them a big toothy grin. "Please?"  
  
"Is Willow your girlfriend?" the shorter girl asked.  
  
"No . . . she is just a friend." The girls began giggling again. 'Here we go,' he thought rolling his eyes.  
  
"How old are you?" The taller girl asked, as she stood up to her full height, now batting her wide eyes at the male counselor.  
  
Spike laughed, "Too old for you lot." The girls pouted at that statement. "Besides, you deserve much better than the likes of me," he added sincerely. "Now can you run along and get Red?"  
  
The girls sighed and made their way into the cabin. The taller of the two made sure that her hips swayed just the way her older sister had showed her back home.  
  
Spike took a seat on the steps, running his conversation with Buffy over and over again in his mind. 'You're an idiot. She may have done something with Angel . . . but did you see her face? The girl was devastated. You took it too far.'  
  
"Oh hey Spike." Willow said as she opened the door to the cabin. "I didn't know who was here . . .my girls just said that there was 'a hottie with dreamy eyes' waiting for me on the steps. I guess that's you sweet cheeks." She sat beside him and patted his knee playfully.  
  
Spike turned to Willow, and asked quietly, "Can we go talk?"  
  
Willow was taken aback by the sadness and pain that filled his usually sparkling blue eyes. "Of course," she said, taking his hand and leading him to a bench around the back of the building.  
  
Spike sat down and put his face in his hands. "Hit me."  
  
"What?" Willow asked, surprised.  
  
"Go ahead, hit me," he said looking up at the redhead.  
  
Willow shook her head with a small smile. "Spike, I'm not going to hit you." His face went back to his hands, and he felt her gently rub his back. "Tell me what happened . . . and you can skip the late-night 'back to nature' activities . . .cause I kinda got all that already," she said jokingly.  
  
"Well . . .there's that-" he paused, and took a deep breath. He sat up, still avoiding Willow's gaze, "-then there's the part where I go insane and tell Buffy that it didn't mean anything. That we both got what we wanted, which is basically, a good shag. And that I never would have bothered putting so much effort into wooing her if I knew how easily she'd . . .um-" he paused momentarily, then added sheepishly, "-I think. . .'spread her sweet thighs'. . .were my exact words."  
  
He turned back to Willow who was frozen staring at him, her face giving nothing away as to what she was thinking. Without warning, her fist pulled back and she popped a right hook right to his nose. "Yeoooowwww . . . woman!" Spike shrieked, grabbing his nose.  
  
Willow stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "You told me to hit you." The pain in her right hand started to kick in and she sat back down, holding it tenderly. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?!"  
  
Spike shook his head, and spoke slowly. "I just lost it. Seeing her with him made me lose control. I wanted to hurt her," he admitted, full of shame. "You do know that what you did is unforgivable, right?" she said sharply, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her fist.  
  
He nodded and whispered sadly, "I know."  
  
"And you know, that you don't deserve my attention - let alone my HELP - under ANY circumstances now, right? NO EXCEPTIONS!"  
  
Tears filled his eyes again. "I think I love her," he said, voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Willow nodded, and placed her good hand on his shoulder, as he wept. "I know . . .I guess that's the one exception."  
  
He looked up to her, face full of hope. "So, you'll help me? You'll talk to her?"  
  
Willow sighed and stood up, pulling Spike to his feet. "I'll try. But it's not going to be easy. You did an undefendable thing." The young man - who suddenly looked ten years old - bowed his head in shame. Willow lifted his chin to make him look at her, "She's not completely innocent, you know-"  
  
Spike felt his heart constrict. 'So something had happened between her and the poof.'  
  
"-but you still shouldn't have talked to her that way."  
  
Spike gulped, "I know. She just makes me crazy." This girl had gotten to him like no other in his twenty-one years - he couldn't explain it.  
  
Willow laughed, "Yah, she can do that sometimes. Plus - love makes you do the wacky."  
  
Spike chuckled and roughly wiped his tears. "I guess so."  
  
"Now you go get ready for your first soccer class and I'll try to talk to Buffy before lunch. You just stay out of her way until then." Spike nodded and started off towards his cabin. He turned around and pulled Willow in a tight hug. "Thank you," he whispered into her hair.  
  
Giggles sounded behind them, with ooh's and kissing-noises filling the air.  
  
The two turned around to see four or five of the girl campers staring at them, whispering and laughing. Willow playfully pushed Spike away, "Get out of here . . ." grinning, she added, "honey."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Buffy shuffled into the lunchroom, looking around anxiously. She had successfully avoided Spike so far that day. It really hadn't been that difficult considering she had a crazy class schedule; but lunch was a different story, since they would be forced to sit in the same room.  
  
After crying her eyes out for the thirty minutes prior to her first class, she had decided not to let another asshole get her down. She wasn't going to play the poor, wounded, little-girl-lost role again, like she had with Parker. 'I'm not going to let him see that he got to me - that his words cut deep. No . . .I'm just going to take a seat right at his table, smile pretty, and act like nothing is wrong.' Buffy finally spotted Spike sitting with Conner, Janice and Dawn and pulled up a chair with them. Spike shot up and looked at her, eyes filled with wonder and was that maybe hope? Buffy shrugged it off . . .'Bastard.'  
  
"So, how was everyone's first day of classes?" she asked cheerily.  
  
"Oh my god Buffy you will never believe-" as Dawn started telling Buffy about her day, the older girl couldn't help but get lost in her own thoughts. Even as she watched Dawn intently, she could feel Spike's eyes burning through her. 'He's staring at me. . .Oh my god. . . Why is he staring at me? He knows something is wrong. No. . .He's just waiting for a sign of weakness. Well, the asshole's not going to get one.' Buffy turned and flashed Spike a wide, toothy grin.  
  
Spike was taken aback by Buffy's brilliant smile . 'Maybe Red already talked to her . . .and she understands.' He weakly grinned back and took a moment to look her over. Her green eyes, which usually sparkled, were cold and unfeeling. Her face was drawn tight, the smile strained. She was fidgeting with her hands on the table, alternating squeezing them, and tearing napkins to tiny bits. "Buffy-" he started.  
  
"-who wants food?" Buffy shot up from her seat. "It's 'grilled cheese and tomato soup day' and I'm starving!"  
  
Spike watched as she bounced over to the line with Dawn and Janice hanging on each arm. 'What's going on? She doesn't seem upset, but there's something not right about her.' He stood up and followed the group. Once in line, he witnessed Buffy braiding the hair of one of the very young campers, and giggling with Dawn and Janice. He placed a hand on her shoulder, only to pull back sharply at the look of death he received. The lump that had been in and out of his throat for the last two days, returned again. She stood up and faced him, arms crossed, then suddenly she smiled. . .a REAL smile. Spike relaxed and smiled back. 'We can get through this.' He was pushed out of the way and turned to see Buffy run to Angel, pulling him into a big hug.  
  
"We still on for tonight?" she asked the tall brunette sweetly - not caring who saw them.  
  
"Uh, sure Buff," he said quietly, while nervously looking around him. "11 o'clock okay with you?"  
  
She smiled brightly, "Sounds . . ." and turned to Spike, who looked dejected and heartbroken, as she accentuated the final word, "perfect."  
  
Spike felt his heart drop, and also a sudden pain in his side. He looked to the source.  
  
"So. . .what did you do?" Dawn asked flatly.  
  
Spike looked at the girl and moved his way to the front of the line - ignoring anyone who yelled at him for cutting. He really didn't care that he was setting a bad example for the kids - he needed to get away from Buffy, Angel, Dawn . . .all of them.  
  
Buffy snickered as she watched Spike leave the line. Although, somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that she just perpetuated a cycle of pain that was only going to get worse.  
  
One minute Buffy was standing next to Angel and some campers, the next she was in an empty hallway, facing a very angry redhead. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"What?" Buffy answered innocently.  
  
"Whaaaatt?" Willow mocked. "You were all over Angel, in front of campers! You know that's a big No-No!"  
  
"So. . ." the girl responded haughtily.  
  
Willow took a deep breath and started again. "Buffy, we're not supposed to involve the campers in any of our relationships. What were you trying to do? Make Spike jealous?"  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Buffy yelled back, and took a breath to calm herself. "I don't care what he thinks . . .I want to be with Angel."  
  
Willow shook her head. 'Spike, you really blew it.' The girl made a decision and decided to say something she had been refraining from for years. She spoke slowly and clearly, not wanting to seem like she was lecturing Buffy or trying to make decisions for her - "I didn't want to tell you this last night because you were so upset. . .but Buffy, I want you to be careful with Angel. I know you're a big girl, and you can figure things out on your own. . .but, he's not a good guy. He's not looking for the same things you are." Buffy bristled at that and tried to speak, only to have Willow place a gentle hand on her arm. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." Buffy softened, and she continued. "If this is because of what Spike-"  
  
Buffy scoffed at that, and didn't let Willow finish. "Right. . .and you're such a good judge of character," she said sarcastically, pulling away from her friend. "I should never have listened to you about Spike -" The blonde laughed at herself, and looked at the ceiling, berating herself. "I had an instinct and I went against it."  
  
"Buffy-" Willow said softly, trying to calm her friend.  
  
A pair of flashing green eyes met a pair of concerned green ones. "You know. . .instead of telling strangers intimate details of my past sexual encounters and going behind my back deciding what is best for me without my prior consent. . .why don't you back off and let me worry about my own love life." At that Buffy turned on her heel and walked back into the cafeteria.  
  
Willow felt her eyes begin to tear. Sure, Buffy could be impossible sometimes, but they hadn't fought in years. The redhead walked to a nearby water fountain and took a long drink. She stood up straight and wiped the wetness from her face. 'Nope. . .you're not making this about me Buffy.' A small smile found its way back to her face. 'I'll give you some time to cool off, but you're not getting off that easily. Maybe I do butt-in a lot, but if I let Buffy make up her mind about EVERYTHING she'd still be wearing hypercolor shirts and neon green tube socks, and crimping her hair.' At that memory, Willow laughed and walked back into the cafeteria - grilled cheese and tomato soup sounded like the perfect remedy for the post-fight blues. 


	21. Bumpy Ride

**I thought I'd throw you a bone (cough - cough) with this chapter.WARNING - this chapter has been edited it for ff.net. You can find the un-cut version at ****www.spuffyarchives.com****.**

**Enjoy the break from the angst and keep up the reviews. Pssst . . . "Summer Nights" is still up for 'fic of the week,' at www.spuffyarchives.com. While you're there, check out some of the wonderful AU fics over there. It's one of the best collections ever!**

**Oh, and I am not a big Avril Lavigne fan in case you wonder after this chappy.**   


**Thanks again to Lady Anne, Flames, and Silver!**

DAY 7 

The past two days had been excruciating for Buffy. Not only was she ignoring Spike - desperately trying to get him out of her system by watching horrible action flicks with Angel, all the while dodging his roaming hands and roving tongue - but she hadn't spoken to Willow either. She'd traded her night out for OG duty the previous evening so she wouldn't have to speak with anyone. 

Buffy eyed herself in the mirror, while re-applying her light pink lip-gloss. 

But she really missed her best friend . . .and Spike too, if she was perfectly honest. Not to mention that by not talking to those two, she wasn't really around Xander or Oz that much either. 

The blonde twisted off the cap to her rose perfume oil, and dabbed a tiny bit on her wrists and in her cleavage. 

To fill the void she had decided to throw herself into her classes and focused on being an extra-attentive counselor. She had spent hours chatting with Dawn and Janice - painting their nails, drooling over celebrities, and discussing their favorite TV shows. 

_Almost ready,'_ she thought as she searched through her make-up bag for her mascara. 

The movie nights with Angel were painful - of course her motive was to piss off Spike, but couldn't she at least enjoy the torture a little more? Considering she had been forced to watch every Iron Eagle movie as well as the complete oeuvre of Rob Schneider, she was seriously contemplating bashing her brains in with her jazz shoes. 

She swept a tiny bit of bronzer over her cheeks and across her forehead. 

Angel had tried to kiss her repeatedly, and even attempted to cop a feel a few times, but Buffy always pushed him away. After being with Spike, and the morning after from hell, she wasn't ready to do much in the making-out department. Plus, as bad as their argument had been, their time together was amazing, and she wasn't ready to soil those memories with more Angel-kissage. 

_I guess this is it,'_ she sighed, looking herself over in the mirror._ Time to face the music. No more avoido-Buffy.'_

She opened her door and watched the group of fifteen-year olds flitting around the hallway in a frenzy. Ladies, it's time to head out. Make sure you have your socks. A bunch of girls ran back into their rooms shrieking; knowing what a disaster it would be if they forgot those. Gwen, get back in your room and change, she ordered the girl in the tiny black mini-skirt. You know we said that everyone has to wear long pants tonight. The girl pouted, and shuffled back into her room. You should all have realized by now that it's Anya's day-off today, so please co-operate with me tonight. The buses leave in five minutes. We're riding with the boys - so NO hanky-panky on the ride, okay? A few of the girls who had started up summer-romances blushed, while the others giggled. Okay, I'll see you out there. 

----------------- 

Spike climbed on the bus and looked around at the screaming kids._ Wonderful, an hour of this immediately followed by three hours of rented shoe-hell.'_ He heard someone scream behind him, Come on Gwen, get a move-on. A tiny girl, in leather pants and a skimpy tank top, pushed past him to find a seat._ What the hell is that girl wearing? I can't believe her counselor let her go out like that!'_ he thought with disbelief. 

It was either that or the bandana she was trying to pass-off as a skirt, a voice said from behind him. 

Buffy had caught the look on Spike's face when he saw Gwen's outfit. She had to suppress a giggle as she saw his eyes almost bulge out of his head. 

Spike turned and looked to the voice. He couldn't help but smile when he saw how adorable Buffy looked. She was wearing jeans with colored patches on the knees and thighs and a fitted red t-shirt with the words: Sk8ter Chick' written on the front in silver puffy-paint. Her hair was in two braids, with a floppy red sparkly hat sitting atop her head. The look made her appear very sweet and innocent. Of course, he knew better than to fall for the image she was trying to present._ She's neither sweet nor innocent,_ he thought sadly, and then remembered that Buffy's bad streak was part of what had drawn him to her. 

Buffy caught Spike's gaze and let a small smile slip. _Wait . . .Why am I smiling? I hate him,' _she realized, and quickly let the smile fall. 

Spike frowned at the same moment and moved his attention to the campers on the bus. A few of the other counselors had positioned themselves in the back to maintain control. Spike cleared his throat and looked to Buffy once more. I guess that means we're stuck up here, pet. 

She poked him in the chest. I am not a dog, cat or goldfish, she said, enunciating each word sharply and clearly. He pulled away, and rubbed the spot of her attack, and mocked pain. She continued, I am a girl. My name is Buffy. Please remember that. She flipped her braids and turned to climb into the counselor seat at the front of the bus. 

Spike smirked at her reaction. There was the fiery girl he had missed these last few days. Hecouldn't help but chuckle at the letters BS' on the back of her t-shirt, also scrawled in messy puffy-paint. 

Buffy scooted as close to the window as possible when Spike sat down beside her._ Could my life get any worse?'_ She jumped slightly when she felt his leg brush her own. _ Damn small school bus seats.'_

Spike noticed her reaction and let out a deep breath. Buffy, this night is going to be hard enough without us being at each other's throats. 

The girl sighed, and kept staring out the window, trying desperately to ignore him. 

He placed a tentative hand on her shoulder and forced her to look at him. About what I said- 

Buffy removed his hand and looked warily into his eyes. Let's not, okay? I don't really want to talk about it. 

He gulped and nodded his head slowly. Buffy rested her head to the window and watched the passing cars whiz by in a blur. The silence was killing him. So, what's with the get-up? 

She smiled, trying not to let him see that he could bring about that response. Willow has a blue shirt, just like the one I'm wearing. We made them when we were fourteen, and wear them every time we go on a trip to Skate Land. Her smile faded when she remembered that they weren't speaking._ Oh my god. How could I have forgotten? She's probably not wearing her shirt!'_

Spike noticed the change in her demeanor and asked softly, You ok? 

_How does he do that?' _ she marveled as she gazed into his comforting blues eyes._ One look and I forget everything that is wrong with my life,' _She looked him over, drinking in his handsome features._ He really is beautiful.'_ Her eyes moved to his lips, which now formed a small smile. She remembered how they felt pressed to her own. Slowly she shifted her right leg, letting it touch his hand that was resting between them on the seat. 

Spike looked at her curiously, but Buffy's eyes had moved to the seatback in front of her._ Did she mean to do that?'_ Tentatively he moved one finger lightly along the side of her leg. He relaxed when the corners of her mouth turned up in a small smile. Becoming bolder he moved his hand to rest on her knee and gave it a small squeeze. 

She sighed and leaned against the window once more, enjoying the connection between them, but not wanting to acknowledge it fully. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his fingers trace patterns along her thigh. 

I didn't mean it, luv, she heard him whisper as she drifted off into sleep. 

Spike rested against the back of the seat and saw a look of peace wash over the small girl. 

Forty-five minutes later, when the bus pulled into the Skate Land parking lot, Spike was still watching Buffy sleep. The kids exited the bus noisily, yet they didn't disrupt her slumber. He shook her gently. Wake up. Ride's over. 

Buffy groaned and turned towards Spike, snuggling into his body.S he was having a great dream about their romp in the woods and didn't want to lose hold of it. Lately, all of her dreams had become nightmares after only five minutes of happy time. Spike's loving eyes would turn cold as he mocked her naiveté - laughing at her for believing the letter and thanking her for the ride. But this time, it wasn't changing. He was next to her. She could feel his heart beating. 

Spike removed Buffy's sparkly cap and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She wriggled in his arms, and let her eyes open. The bus was silent except for Spike's shallow breathing. 

He lifted her chin and looked deeply into her tired eyes. Enjoy the ride? He placed a small kiss to her nose. I know I did, he added with a quick smirk. 

Buffy pulled back slowly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

I was just saying that it was a fun ride, sweetness. 

Buffy's face paled and she practically jumped over Spike's body to get out of the seat.   


Spike looked at her in shock. he asked, perplexed by her reaction.   


I can't believe you- she started, shaking her head at him. Off his blank look she let out a loud exasperated shriek. She opened the door and ran off of the bus. 

Spike stood up and yelled after her. What did I do now?! I was only commenting on the cozy bus ride. A look of horror crossed his face when he realized what she thought he meant. He bounded down the steps. Buffy . .No! He was too late. The door to Skate Land had just slammed shut. Oh balls! He shoved his hands deep in his pockets and made his way to the entrance._ Nice choice of words Spike.'_

--------------------- 

Spike walked into Skate Land, his duster flapping behind him as he closed the door._ Where is she?'_ he thought as he looked around the room anxiously. He finally spotted her by the shoe check, trading her sneakers for a ratty pair of roller skates._ I'll make her understand . . .that I'm just an idiot.'_ He walked towards Buffy quickly, only to be body checked by two bodies on either side. 

Trying to balance themselves, Dawn and Janice latched onto Spike's arms. Breathlessly they giggled at the shocked counselor. Where are your skates, Spike? Janice asked sweetly. 

Sorry bitlets, not really my thing. 

Come on, you are so skating with us. Dawn said, as the two girls pulled him towards the counter, to exchange his combat boots. 

After making the switch, the girls led him over to a bench where he just sat perfectly still, refusing to put on the skates. Dawn and Janice refused to let him be a big mope - so they yanked off his boots, and shoved the 8-wheels of death,' as he called them, onto his feet. 

Spike stood up shakily and would have fallen if it weren't for the girls' quick reflexes. He took a deep breath and turned to them. You sure I'm ready for this? he asked, fear consuming him. 

Don't be a baby, Dawn said, I won't let you fall. 

Spike turned to Janice, who was nodding at him, trying to let him know that he was in very capable hands. 

he said with a sigh. Unexpectedly, his face broke into an evil smirk. Try to keep up. He bolted towards the rink, leaving the two girls gaping at his speedy-skating skills. 

Buffy watched as her two favorite campers chased Spike around the roller-rink. They were laughing and seemed to be having a great time with their little game of tag._ No fair . . .those are my girls,' _she pouted._ He's supposed to be playing with me. . .I mean . . . THEY'RE supposed to be playing with me.'_ Buffy groaned._ That cruel, cold-hearted butthead . . . making me want him when I'm supposed to despise his cute ass. I mean sorry . . .SORRY ass.'_ Buffy muttered under her breath. She looked around the rink, trying to find something to take her mind off of Spike. She spotted Willow, Xander and Oz taking a break to drink Slurpees at a table across the room. Smiling, Buffy skated towards the group. She knew they were supposed to be fighting, but she could see the girl was wearing the companion to her Sk8ter Chick' shirt. 

Willow said happily as Buffy approached. You remembered. She indicated the red t-shirt the blonde wore. 

Buffy's smile widened as she pointed to Willow's matching top. You too. 

Xander nudged Willow. When she didn't move, he pushed her more forcefully, causing her to roll off her seat and stumble towards Buffy. The blonde caught Willow, and laughed. I guess that means we skate.' 

Willow grinned. Plus, it's _Love Shack_.' She pointed to the speakers that were pumping out the classic B-52s song. She stood up straight and grabbed Buffy's hand. Let's groove. At that, the redhead pulled Buffy out to the rink. 

Time flew by for the skaters as songs like _Ice, Ice, Baby, Walk Like an Egyptian,_ and _Blister in the Sun,_ kept them from leaving the floor. 

Buffy and Willow were jamming out as they made their way around the rink. Without warning, a body rushed between them. They held their balance as Dawn looked behind her and waved happily, Hey Buffy! Hey Willow! 

They smiled and waved back. Buffy shouted after the teenager. Slow down girlie!! 

Suddenly a second body went flying past them. Buffy . . .Willow, Janice said as she rushed by. 

Will they stop doing that?! Willow shrieked, holding a hand over her chest. Buffy started laughing and continued skating. A taller figure whirred past them, causing Buffy to scream with surprise. 

Spike stopped quickly and turned to salute the two shaken young women. 

The two continued to skate towards him, shooting him dirty looks. He started to turn around to resume his fun, but the toe stopper caught under him and he ended up falling to the ground with a thud. 

Buffy and Willow laughed and skated towards the blonde, who was now sprawled on the ground. Serves you right, the redhead said, extending an arm to help him up. You ok? 

Spike cracked his neck, and stretched his body slowly. Yeah, I think my ego's more bruised than anything else. 

Buffy chuckled; it was great to see Spike fall on his ass. She was only worried that he might be hurt for a brief second. _And that doesn't count because . . .well, it just doesn't.'_

Buffy you go take him to sit down, I'm going to catch the speed-demons up there and tell them to put on the brakes. Before the blonde could protest, Willow was off after Dawn and Janice. 

The girl groaned and pulled on Spike roughly. Hey, Florence Nightingale, take it easy.I'm injured here. 

Buffy rolled her eyes and shoved him onto a bench. You'll heal. She took a seat next to him and removed her cap, allowing her head to breathe. It was stuffy under that thing. 

Spike watched as Buffy panted and fanned herself. You want me to get us some water? 

I don't need you to get me jack, she snapped. 

he said shortly and turned around on the bench, so they were now facing in opposite directions. 

Angel chose that exact moment to walk by with some of the younger female campers in tow. Nice moves, he said, commenting on Spike's spill on the rink. Is he having a hard time keeping up Buff? He snickered and kept walking. 

Spike mumbled under his breath. 

Buffy chuckled. Yah, he is. She couldn't control her laughter and soon her face became a bright shade of red. 

Spike turned and looked at her, thrown by the response. Before he could get an answer, Conner plopped down next to him. Hey, mate. Where are your skates? 

Don't skate, the boy said simply. 

Come on. Spike said in disbelief. 

Nope, I never skate when we come here, he said, shaking his head. 

How else are you going to woo a lovely young lass during a partner skate if you don't get your butt out there? The older man indicated the girls circling around the rink. One in particular caught Conner's eye. Buffy and Spike immediately followed his eye-line to find that he was gazing at Dawn. They gave each other a knowing glance and got to work. 

Buffy called out Dawn's name and waved the girl over. Conner sputtered incoherently and looked desperately at Spike for help. He shushed him and told him it would be fine. 

What's up Buffy? Dawn asked, skidding to a stop in front of the bench. 

You know Conner right? 

Dawn put her hands on her small hips and gave Buffy a wide-eyed look. Duh, we're only in the same theater classes. You, of all people, should know that. 

Spike laughed and Buffy shot him death-glare. He held up his hands in defeat. Well, Conner here needs a little help in the skating department. 

Conner yelped. No, I don't. Really. 

I'm your gal, Dawn said as she pulled him from his seat dragging the nervous boy to the skate counter. Spike laughed as her heard her small voice in the distance, repeating the same words from earlier: Don't be a baby. I won't let you fall. 

My work here is done, Buffy said, rising to her feet. She placed the red cap on her head, and gave Spike a little wink. It's _Loco-motion'_ time. Before he knew it, she was gone. 

-------------------- 

EDITED FOR SEXUAL CONTENT

That should be everyone, Buffy said to the bus driver. Keep it down, it's late, she said as she made her way to the back of the bus. The seating arrangements were switched; so this time around, she was stuck with Spike in the back. It was pitch black on the bus, only the flickering overhead light guided her way to the back. Scootch over bleach-boy - the window is mine! 

Spike grumbled and made room for her to climb over him. 

When she finally got comfortable in the seat, she turned away from him and leaned her head against the window. The temperature outside had cooled off considerably since they left campus; and the cold glass against her skin wasn't helping the chill that was quickly spreading through her body. 

Spike noted her quivering form. You okay Buffy? She nodded, but he wasn't convinced - especially since the sound of her chattering teeth filled the air. He shrugged off his duster and placed it over their bodies. 

Buffy shot up. Get that thing off of me! 

a group of campers hissed loudly. Everyone was trying to catch a few z's, cuddle with their sweeties, or jam to music pumping through private headphones. There was only an hour to do all these things before arriving back at Sunny-D, and Buffy's screeching wasn't helping. 

Spike pulled Buffy towards him and once again spread the duster over them. She wriggled and protested, trying to pull away from his grip. He shushed her and gently pressed her head to his shoulder. 

She pouted, then finally relaxed against him. _ He smells nice . . . jackass.'_

Spike removed her hat and set it next to him on the floor. He stroked her head softly, soothing her nerves. He looked around the dark bus. The campers were now sleeping, or lost in his or her own hushed conversations or music selections. He let his eyes close and breathed deeply. 

Buffy moved against him, turning her body into his even more. She kept shifting, trying to find a better position. Uncomfortable, luv? he asked quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone. 

I just can't figure out . . . she shifted again, what to do here. 

Swiftly, he scooped up her legs and placed them on his lap, scooting further into the corner of the seat. 

Buffy lifted her head and gave him a small smile. Her face went cold and she wagged her finger in his face. But don't get any ideas mister, she whispered harshly. 

I'll be a good boy, he said as he waggled his eyebrows at her. He leaned in closer and whispered huskily in her ear. Question is . . .can you be a good girl? He pulled away and laughed at the priceless look on her face. She shook her head in disbelief and rested her head to his shoulder again._ This is nice . . .Why did things have to go all crazy?' _She moved her hands under the duster and rested them against his chest to warm them. 

Spike wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, and used his right hand to cover Buffy's. He closed his eyes again, and slowly ran light circles over her hand._ I've missed this so much.'_

Buffy kept her eyes firmly closed. She didn't want to open them to find him gone, and discover that this was another dream. A shiver went through her body as his fingertips explored her wrist, then further up her arm. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest, as was his - she could feel it under her clenched hands. She heard him take a big gulp of air as his hand moved across her collarbone. 

_Don't blow it Spike. . .she's going to smack you any second if you aren't careful.'_ He tried to slow his breathing and opened his eyes. He focused his attentions on the bobbing head of camper, seemingly absorbed in the latest pop hit. He looked around him. No one seemed to be paying attention to them; they were in the very last seat in the bus, after all. Spike felt a small hand cover his and he closed his eyes._ That's it mate. Game over.' _ To his surprise, he found his hand being placed over her right breast. 

_What am I doing?'_ Buffy thought nervously._ Fuck it!'_ She squeezed Spike's hand gently, signaling him to continue his ministrations. 

Spike couldn't believe what was happening. Not taking any chances, he slowly kneaded the small, supple breast in his hand. 

_Not close enough,'_ the naughty voice in Buffy's head screamed. She lowered his hand and brought it up under her shirt. 

Spike drew in a large amount of air as quietly as he could, and squeezed his eyes closed. He slowly moved the top of the bra cup down, uncovering the warm flesh beneath. He slid his hand inside and cupped her gently in his hand, rubbing her nipple softly with his thumb. 

Buffy let out a small mewl, and shifted under the duster. 

Spike shushed her quietly and tilted his head to rest on top of hers.His started kneading her breast more roughly, as he inhaled the sweet and sweaty scent of her hair. 

Buffy couldn't take it anymore. The things he was doing to her were driving her body into a mad frenzy. She dropped his hand from hers and lifted her eyes to Spike's. He looked at her questioningly, searching for a reason for this whole thing. Buffy moved again, allowing one leg to fall from his lap and back to the floor._ Did I do something wrong? I thought that's what she wanted?'_ He heard a small pop and a low zipping sound, and Buffy grabbed his hand once again. Her eyes never left his as she led him to the destination. 

Spike gasped when he felt her guide his hand down the front of her unclasped jeans. She was spread for him under the duster, with only her feet poking out from beneath. She nodded to him slightly as she used both hands to direct him further.He gulped and tried to maintain eye contact and watched in awe as her eyes fluttered closed and her chest heaved from the quick breaths she was taking. She burrowed her face into his shoulder as he continued his explorations. The hand that had been placed on her shoulder was now massaging the base of her head in time with his thrusts.

Buffy moved one of her hands to his t-shirt and gripped the material tightly; the other fell limp to the side of her body. She lightly nipped at his shoulder and began rotating her hips slowly. Little moans were escaping her mouth and she was afraid if she wasn't careful the kids would figure out what they were doing. 

Spike closed his eyes and held her even more tightly as he exhaled into her hair. Afraid he would never have this chance again, he wanted the heat within her to build at a leisurely and tortuous pace - drawing this moment out for as long as possible.

Buffy felt tears spring to her eyes and took three successive large gulps of air, trying to calm down. 

Spike moved his free hand from her head down to her lower back and held her steady, not letting her thrash around too visibly. He murmured incoherent syllables into her hair, trying to calm her, as well as remind her who was causing the wonderful sensations. 

She couldn't take the torture anymore. She needed it finished.Needed the release. 

He felt her body start to shake uncontrollably against him. He moved his free hand up her back and placed it on the back of her head. Knowing that her climax was rapidly approaching, he gently pushed her face further into his shoulder.

_Please, please, please. . .'_ she begged silently, as her breathing became even more erratic against his shoulder. Unable to contain herself any longer, she let out a muffled squeal into his shoulder. He hissed as he felt her clamp her teeth down on his neck, in an attempt to stifle the sounds escaping her throat. Her body quaked a few more times before finally falling limp in his lap. 

Spike was breathing in and out of his nose sharply, trying to keep from falling over the edge with the girl on top of him. That had to be the most erotic experience of his life. It was about the danger of getting caught; his need to turn her into a trembling mess, without anyone knowing the truth. He quietly zipped up her pants and re-fastened the top._ She's never going to look at that Sk8ter shirt the same way again,' _he thought to himself happily. He gently lifted her left leg to his lap again and felt her breathing slow. he whispered quietly. When she didn't respond he moved his head slightly to steal a glance at her. He chuckled when he saw that she had completely passed out. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and joined her in a quick nap. 


	22. Inner Monologue

I'm at home and my html editor here is not very good - so there won't be any italics. I will re-load the chapter on Monday. Sorry if it's really difficult to read.  
  
Thanks again for the reviews! You guys are the best!  
  
Oh yeah - Lady Anne, Flames and Silver rock!  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Wake up man," Spike heard a voice say. A hand grabbed his shoulder and roughly shook him from his slumber. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Conner standing above him. Turning to his left he found the space next to him completely empty, like the rest of the bus.  
  
"Quite a trip, huh?" the young man asked knowingly, raising his eyebrows at his counselor.  
  
"What?" Spike was suddenly awake. 'Crap . . .maybe we weren't as discreet as we thought.' He bolted upright and looked at his young charge with wide eyes.  
  
Conner laughed at his reaction. "Don't worry man. Your secret's safe with me."  
  
Spike slumped back into his seat. 'Great counseling Spike . . .not even a week into the gig and you're already caught fornicating in public. Not to mention, that your partner in crime, is nowhere to be found.'  
  
Conner pulled Spike to his feet. "I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who noticed something was goin' on with you two. Dawn wanted to pop back and talk to you guys about something or other, but I kept her otherwise occupied."  
  
"I guess I owe you one," Spike breathed.  
  
Conner shook his head as they made their way to the front of the bus. "No way. I owe you and Buffy big time for helping me out with Dawn." The teenager turned to face his counselor. "You did hear me say that I was keeping her occupied, right?"  
  
Spike nodded slowly, the boy's meaning finally hitting him. "Good kisser that one?"  
  
Conner blushed and kept walking. "A gentleman never tells."  
  
Spike exited the bus and looked out into the empty night. Buffy and her girls must have already headed to Revello. 'Why didn't she wake me?' A look of dread washed over the young man's features. 'That stupid bint did it again.' He clenched his jaw tightly, feeling his suppressed rage come boiling to the surface. 'I am such a fool.' A calming voice sounded in his head. 'Maybe it's not what you think. Just give her a chance to explain before you blow another gasket.' Spike turned to walk toward Buffy's cabin, and then quickly changed his mind. His confusion and insecurity would probably lead to more name-calling and tears before she could get a word in edge-wise. He sighed and made his way back to The Crypt, leaving the discussion for the morning.  
  
------------------------  
  
DAY 8  
  
Buffy woke up the next morning with only five minutes to get ready for breakfast. She was up all night tossing and turning, and didn't fall asleep until almost 6 a.m. She couldn't turn her mind off. Thoughts of Spike, Angel, Willow, and all the crazy things that had happened over the last few days, took control of her brain, keeping her awake.  
  
Buffy walked over to the mirror and laughed at her appearance. Her make-up was smudged all over her face; black mascara forming raccoon-like circles around her eyes. The braids she wore the night before were now frizzy, with little hairs sticking out from her head at odd angles. She undid the elastics bands and let her hair fall free in crinkly waves. She then placed a multi-colored bandana over her head and smiled happily at her reflection. 'Not bad.'  
  
Buffy decided that her sushi pajamas would be fine for breakfast. She walked over to her closet and selected her pink, fuzzy slippers. Tossing the clothes off her chair, she took a seat at her desk. As she began sliding her feet into the slippers, she took note of the shirt now lying on the floor in a crumpled heap. She leaned over to pick up the 'Sk8ter Girl' top and held it to her face. She took a deep breath, inhaling Spike's distinct scent that covered the material. She placed the tee over the back of her chair and went back to her dresser to retrieve her toothbrush and face wash. "Who are you?" she asked the tired face before her. 'A guy basically treats you like his whore, and what do you do? You hump his hand on a bus full of kids. Real nice Buffy.'  
  
'But he seemed so sincere and sweet the entire night - was it just an act?' Buffy shook her head at her reflection. 'Does it really matter? It doesn't change the fact that he's still going to be on a plane to Europe come August.'  
  
She walked down the hallway towards the bathroom, and took her place in front of one of the sinks. Brushing her teeth roughly her thoughts continued. 'If he's really just an asshole then it will be easy to kick him to the curb at the end of the summer. That way, I can keep makin' with the smoochies and yummy touchy-feelies without having to worry about falling for him in the process.' A tiny voice muttered in her head the words: 'Too Late.' She ignored the intrusion, and spit a large glob of toothpaste into the sink and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 'But, am I the type who can base a relationship on sex and not get emotionally involved?' Remembering the way she sobbed over Parker, she found her answer. 'Not likely.'  
  
She splashed her face with cold water and began rubbing the white cream into her skin. 'Maybe the bus ride was the last of it. Maybe he's finally done with me and I won't have to worry about making any decisions.' She scrubbed her face, thinking about that possibility. 'That would probably be the best-case scenario. Let him decide that it's finished, so I can move on.' She patted her face dry with her washcloth and smiled at her now clean appearance. As wonderful as the idea sounded in her head, she secretly hoped that it wasn't over between them. Even though he probably was just using her, she couldn't stop thinking about him. 'What is wrong with me?!'  
  
She walked back to her room, signaling to the girls that it was almost time to head to the cafeteria. As she placed her toiletries back in the proper drawer, she was hit with a sudden realization. She hadn't seen Anya since she left for her day off the previous morning. 'I don't think she could have snuck-in without my seeing her. 'Plus, her bed is still made exactly like it was last night. Buffy furrowed her eyebrows, worrying about her co- counselor.' Giving it a second thought, she decided it was no big deal. 'She's probably just getting a few final orgasms in before she has to get back to work.' Buffy sighed and flicked off the light switch. 'Lucky girl can enjoy pleasure without goin' all schizo. Some people have all the luck.'  
  
------------------  
  
Cordelia's mouth dropped open when she saw Xander take a seat at her table. 'He looks so cute in the morning; his poofy hair sticking up all over the place.' "Don't you have an elsewhere to be?"  
  
Xander rolled his eyes at the young woman. 'That's my Cordy.' "Don't worry, my mission has a purpose, besides causing you great pain," he said, stealing a bite of her blueberry muffin.  
  
'Xander lips. . .touching where mine just were. Why aren't we kissing now?' She quickly snatched it from his grasp and lifted her eyebrows at Xander. "So . . .?"  
  
He sighed and turned his chair to face Cordy. 'She is impossible. But, that's what I love about her.' "I need to talk to you about the day after tomorrow." Off her blank stare, he continued. "Day off. . .remember?"  
  
Cordelia was really happy that he was showing interest, especially after the bitch she had been the last few days. 'Don't let him know you're too eager to spend the day with him.' She shrugged. "What about it?"  
  
'Hello . . .no kids. Some potential private time. That's right . . .you don't want anything to do with me.' He cut to the chase. "We're meeting at 5 o'clock in front of the main building to make arrangements. Discuss where we want to go. Figure out who's going to drive. That sort of thing. You in?"  
  
'Of course dummy!' Cordy sighed, simulating disinterest. "I'll see if I can make it."  
  
'Yes!' Xander cleared his throat, and snatched the muffin from her plate. "You do that." He scooted his chair back and walked back to his own table, not seeing the brilliant smile that formed on Cordy's face.  
  
--------------------  
  
Buffy filled her coffee cup to the brim. She needed as much caffeine as possible to help her make it through the day, especially after only getting about 2 full hours of sleep the night before.  
  
"Hey," a quiet voice said from behind her.  
  
She turned around and saw Spike standing there, looking very tired. 'Shit, I'm not ready for this.' Giving him a nervous smile, she moved out of his way to allow him to pour himself a cup of coffee. Avoiding his gaze, she reached for the half and half and began mixing her drink. 'What do I do? He expects me to say something. Don't leave me? No, definitely not a good conversation topic.' Thinking on her toes she grabbed a little blue packet from the basket on the counter. "Sugar?"  
  
Spike shook his head at the offer. 'This is going well.' He continued pouring his coffee. 'Do I tell her that the bus ride was surprising and exciting and mind-blowing? Do I apologize again for my mouth.? Do I yell at her for running off? Do I let her know that I want to try again; make sure we get it right this time?' "Have fun last night?" Off her wide eyes he added, "Skating . . .I mean."  
  
Buffy let out the breath she was holding. "Yeah. My muscles are kinda achy though. Kinda wore myself out there towards the end of the night." Spike quirked an eyebrow at her. She gasped at her choice of words. 'Nice going Buffy. Way to make this even MORE uncomfortable.' "I mean with the limbo and skate races."  
  
Spike picked up his mug and held it between his hands. "Yah, that would do it. I'm a bit knackered myself." He took a long sip of his coffee, and spoke softly. "I guess we need to learn how to pace ourselves." He gave her a pointed look. 'I want so much more than that. I want the kissing, the cuddling, the sex, the tears, the long-talks, the banter. I want it all.'  
  
Buffy nodded slowly. "Pacing, yeah, definitely a good thing." 'So he doesn't want to screw around again? Or, he does, and wants to do it slow this time? I'm so confused.' There was a long awkward silence.  
  
"So . . ." they said at the same time, causing them both to laugh nervously. Buffy indicated that Spike could speak first.  
  
"I'll see you at five then?" Spike asked, looking deeply in her eyes, searching them for an answer to everything that had happened over the last few days.  
  
Buffy felt her heart race. 'He wants to see me? At five? What do I say? Should I go?' The only thing she could spit out were a long string of unintelligible syllables that ended with, "Huh?"  
  
He clarified the question. "We're meeting about our day off . . .you, me, Xander, Oz, Cordy, and Willow. Didn't Red tell you?"  
  
'I am such an idiot. How could I forget that our day off is the day after tomorrow? Stupid Buffy. Why would he want to set up a secret rendezvous during the day? Then again, it didn't stop us last night when all the campers were there.' She laughed over-zealously, trying to cover her surprise. "Of course. Mornings and Buffy are un-mixy things." Spike gave her a small grin, and she responded with one of her own. 'That gives me only about eight hours to prepare for our next conversation. I can just imagine that one. 'I can't wait to spend an entire day with you, Spike.' Or - 'No hanky-panky on the day-off, Spike. After all, the kids won't be there to catch us; so what would be the point?' "Well, I better get back," she said indicating her table. Before Spike could respond she was gone.  
  
He took down another mug and poured himself a second cup. 'Smooth man. Real smooth. Way to let her know how you feel.' 


	23. Dodging the Issue

23. Dodging the Issue  
  
Revello - 7 p.m.  
  
"So where were you?"  
  
Buffy looked up from her magazine to see Willow standing in her doorway. "Shit, I forgot. I'm so sorry," the blonde lied. She had been avoiding Spike since their awkward morning chat and couldn't face him. "What's the plan?"  
  
Willow entered the room, closing the door behind her. "Hey, Anya," she said, giving the other girl a small wave.  
  
Anya acknowledged the redhead and went back to the latest issue of Glamour. The article about hair dye, and its ability to makeover the soul, was riveting.  
  
Willow plopped down next to Buffy on the bed. "We decided to go to that new amusement park that just opened. It's only a few hours away. . .should be fun."  
  
Buffy smiled, she loved roller-coasters, they gave her such a pure adrenaline rush. "Cool. Who's driving?"  
  
"We're going to leave at about 10 a.m. Oz has this really cool van that we can all squeeze into."  
  
'More time with Spike in large moving vehicles? That could be interesting.' Buffy shook the thought out of her head. "Good deal."  
  
"Spike seemed a little out of it. He didn't talk much, which is weird." Willow said, trying to feel out her friend's mood.  
  
Buffy sighed and sat up on the bed. "Really? He usually doesn't shut up. Then again, I never know what he's thinking, so the words usually don't make much of a difference."  
  
"Hmmm. . ." Willow tried to appear disinterested, and picked up Buffy's discarded magazine.  
  
"Well, unless he's being a complete ass, throwing insults around. Then the words can be pretty meaningful." Buffy leaned against the wall behind her bed. "Could he be more annoying?!"  
  
Willow looked at her friend, and began leafing through the June issue of Cosmo. "I'm so not getting into this conversation with you."  
  
Buffy's mouth dropped open. "Please, I really need your help this time," she whined.  
  
Willow slammed the magazine closed, and whacked Buffy on the arm playfully. "No way. The last time I tried to help you went all 'Ahhh,'" she accentuated the little yell by waving her arms around frantically, "and told me to stop meddling."  
  
Buffy grabbed Willow's hands and gave her the big puppy dog eyes she knew her friend couldn't resist. "Please . . .," she pouted. "I need you. So- " she slapped Willow's knee, "-meddle away."  
  
"Fine," she groaned, throwing the magazine to the floor. "Are you sure you want to do this in front of . . ." she pointed at Anya quickly, trying not to let the other counselor see the action.  
  
"Sitting right here," Anya said. "Besides, I don't really care. Go right ahead and talk about sex without me."  
  
"I didn't say anything about sex!" Buffy shrieked. Although, she really shouldn't be all that surprised, considering Anya ALWAYS had sex on the brain.  
  
Anya sighed and continued reading her magazine. "Whatever. I just think that you and Spike should face facts. You're both horny little bunnies, who want to do it every chance you can get. Kind of like that song by Nine Inch Nails." Willow and Buffy looked back and forth at each other, and shrugged. "The one where they want to fuck like animals?" Anya stood up and moved over to the two girls. "He brings you closer to god, right?" she asked, taking a seat on the floor.  
  
Buffy blushed, and looked away from Anya's prying eyes.  
  
"Fine. Don't admit it." Anya threw up her hands. "My point is-"  
  
"Finally," Buffy muttered under her breath.  
  
"-there's more to a relationship than just sex. Even I know that. You two don't want to deal with the implications of your actions. Or you're just too scared to figure out what this thing with you really is. So, you skirt the issue, never really talk, and, instead, work out your confusion with loud shouting matches and lots and lots of sex."  
  
Willow and Buffy stared incredulously at the intuitive woman. "She does have a point, Buffy."  
  
"There hasn't been all that much sex." Buffy said defensively. "Just that ONE time."  
  
"You know what I mean." Anya rolled her eyes at her co-counselor. "The sooner you realize that you can enjoy a good orgasm, while still developing a real connection with someone, the happier you'll be." At that, she stood up and went back to her own bed.  
  
Willow eyed her friend curiously. "Something happened again, didn't it? I mean, besides the initial morning-after craziness."  
  
Buffy placed her pillow in her lap and buried her face in it. "I don't want to answer that," she said through the material.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Willow rubbed her friend's back tenderly. "But, I think you should know that Spike really cares about you. He only said those things because he saw you with Angel."  
  
"Really?" Buffy asked, turning her face towards the redhead.  
  
"He was really hurt, Buffy." Willow said softly.  
  
Buffy sighed, and leaned back against the wall. "Yeah, well he hurt me too." She squeezed her eyes closed tightly. This was a big mess. "Why do people have to hurt each other all the time?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know," she responded, placing her hand on Buffy's knee. "Maybe we're all masochists. Or maybe love really can't exist without the pain."  
  
Buffy dropped her head into her hands. "Love." She chuckled at the thought. "I don't even know what that is."  
  
"You don't have to yet, sweetie." Willow lifted Buffy's chin in order to look in her eyes. "There's still a long time left of this camp season. Don't screw it up because you're confused. It would be weird if you weren't. But, at the same time, you can't push people away if they get too close, cause you're so afraid of being left alone. Cuz, pretty soon . . .you will be."  
  
Buffy nodded, understanding her friend's words. "Would it be wrong of me to wait a little longer before I make up my mind? So, I don't rush into anything and make a huge mistake?"  
  
"Of course that's ok." Willow said with a small smile. "But don't wait too long. I know a lot of female staff members who are dying to get their claws into a certain Billy Idol wannabe." She paused, and said the next part very slowly, making sure Buffy understood perfectly. "Specifically, a certain, very pale, vampiress, with a cockney accent." 'That should do it.'  
  
"I'll be quick."  
  
----------------------------  
  
DAY 9 - Midnight  
  
Buffy avoided Spike for the next day and a half. She still didn't know what to do, or what to say, and she was really afraid of screwing everything up. Well, screwing it up more than it had already been screwed. She decided to take use the night before her day off to relax and take a load off in her room. Angel had wanted to get together, but she REALLY didn't want to go there.  
  
She curled up in her bed and picked up her favorite book, Blast From the Past. She was getting to a really good part; where the two protagonists have wild sex in the back of a strip club, in front of lots of mirrors. 'I really need to try that.'  
  
Buffy heard a loud laugh from the hallway. "I am so not in the mood for this," she muttered, marking her spot in the book. She stood up from the bed and made her way out of the room. The hallway was empty, so she decided to listen in at each door to find the cause of the disturbance. All the rooms were silent, until she got to Dawn and Janice's room. She could hear faint giggles from behind the door, as well as a distinctly male voice. 'I really don't want to deal with this tonight; considering it is technically my day off.'  
  
Buffy swung open the door and found Conner lying next to Dawn on her bed. "Out."  
  
Not wanting to start anything with the angry counselor, Conner shot out of the bed and ran from the cabin. Buffy folded her arms and gave Dawn a disapproving look. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Nothing." Dawn shrugged. "We were just talking."  
  
Buffy looked further into the room and saw that the other three girls were sound asleep. She motioned for Dawn to join her in the hallway, and shut the door behind them. "I really don't care. He's not supposed to be in here."  
  
"But you said. . ." Dawn protested.  
  
"I also said NOT to argue with me if I decide to break up your make-out sessions."  
  
"Whatever," Dawn crossed her arms under her chest. "I guess the rules don't apply to you then."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on Buffy. We've all seen Angel wandering around the hallway; coming to meet you for a late night rendezvous." Dawn paused, and decided to go for the big guns. "Or is it Spike tonight?"  
  
Buffy's face flushed red with anger. "That's none of your business. Now go back to your room." She pointed towards the door. The teenager rolled her eyes and turned around towards the back door of Revello. Buffy grabbed her shoulder, halting her movements. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Don't touch me," Dawn spat, and ran towards the door. Buffy chased her out and watched in horror as the girl stumbled down the steps.  
  
"Dawn!" she yelled running to the girl's side. "Are you ok?" Buffy tried to help her stand.  
  
"Ow!" Dawn yelped. Her arm was killing her; it had broken her fall, and was now cradled in her good hand.  
  
Buffy reached for her young charge. "Let me see it."  
  
"No . . . it hurts."  
  
Thinking fast, Buffy told Dawn to sit down. "I'll be right back, ok?" She hurried back to her room and searched her desk for the On-Grounds list. 'Shit, I barely know any of these people. Better start making new friends Buffy.' She scanned the list of numbers and found the one she wanted.  
  
Spike inserted the final quarter into the dryer. He was so proud that he figured out how to work the blasted machine. His clothes were getting ripe, and laundry really needed to be done. He heard his staff cell go off and wondered who would be calling him this late. "Hello?"  
  
"Spike, it's Buffy," the voice on the other end said.  
  
He froze. Why was she calling him? They hadn't spoken in almost two days . . .why now? "Yah?" He listened as she explained what happened. "Calm down. I'll be right there."  
  
In no time flat he was at Dawn's side. "You alright, nibblet?" he asked, moving her hair from her face.  
  
"It's my arm. I think it's broken."  
  
He silently asked her permission as he felt her arm for any breaks. With a sigh, he went over to Buffy, who was standing in the doorway. "I don't think it's broken. Probably just a bad sprain."  
  
Buffy's lower lip quivered. "What do we do?" 'This is all my fault. If I didn't over-react, she would be fine.'  
  
Spike eyed Buffy's shivering form. 'She's really freaked out.' Still upset over her behavior he answered sharply. "Let's get her over to the nurse." He softened a little when he saw her eyes begin to tear. "Everything's going to be fine."  
  
Buffy nodded and followed Spike over to where Dawn was sitting. She watched in awe as he lifted her in his arms and led the way to the health center.  
  
--------------------  
  
About an hour later, Buffy and Spike left the nurse's office. He was right; it was a sprain. The nurse gave the teenager a sling and told her she could spend the night in the infirmary. Dawn protested, until she discovered that the rooms had TV.  
  
Buffy looked over at Spike and spoke softly. "Thanks for your help. You handled yourself really well back there."  
  
He nodded, without responding.  
  
She nervously continued. "Not like me. I completely freaked out." She laughed at herself. 'Four years as a counselor and I let something like a sprain get to me.'  
  
The silence was getting to be uncomfortable, so she tried again. "It was really sweet how you told her about your little sister; and the time she fell off her bike and skinned her knee."  
  
Spike kept walking, really not wanting to deal with any of Buffy's small talk.  
  
"And that joke about the little girl in the coal-bin really got her laughing. You made her forget all about the pain." Buffy gave up, he obviously didn't want to talk to her. 'Can I blame him?'  
  
The rest of the journey was spent in silence. When they reached Revello, Buffy turned around to thank him again. She was shocked to see him walking away, without out a simple goodbye or even a polite 'your welcome.' 


	24. All Washed Up

WARNING - This chapter has been severly edited due to very strong sexual content. The un-cut version can be found at www.spuffyarchives.com.  
  
Thanks Flames, Lady Anne and Silver!!  
  
DAY 9 - continued  
  
Spike walked briskly into the laundry area and resumed folding his dry clothes on the table in the center of the room. He was desperate to block out the last few hours as best as he could; trying to forget how they had worked so well together, the feeling of being alone again after the agony of the last few days. A loud slam pulled him from his thoughts, causing him to stop his folding and turn towards the source of the interruption.  
  
"What right do you have giving ME the silent treatment?" demanded a furious little blonde from across the room.  
  
He stared at her blankly for a moment and then squatted next to the dryer, pulled out a few more items, and placed them on the table for folding.  
  
Buffy was fuming. 'How dare he ignore me!?' She took a few steps forward and set her hands on the wood's surface, positioned directly across from him on the long end of the large rectangular table. "Especially after those asinine things you said to me."  
  
Spike groaned and looked at the ceiling in exasperation and muttered under his breath, "Bloody hell." He finally lowered his eyes to the girl in front of him and spoke slowly, but sternly. "Buffy . . . I tried to apologize for that but you wouldn't let me." He paused momentarily, finally allowing her behavior over the last week to consume him with anger. "You would only let me bring you off on a bus, surrounded by campers." Buffy didn't flinch at his remark, which only made Spike more irate. "Besides, if you hadn't run off to snog Angel - after we were apart for less than 12 hours, mind you - I never would have shot off my mouth like that."  
  
Buffy stalked around the table so that she stood only three feet away from Spike. She put her hands on her hips and shot daggers at him from her flickering green eyes. "So it's my fault now that you basically called me a slut and treated me like a whore?"  
  
Spike snickered and reached past her to get more clothes from the dryer. "If the shoe fits, luv."  
  
Buffy backed up, closing the dryer door as she moved, and placed her body directly between him and the machine - leaning her elbows on the slightly warm surface. "Well, I didn't hear you complaining when you had me pressed against the tree, crying out my name in ecstasy."  
  
"If I recall, you were the one who mounted me luv," he responded with a smirk. "Not to mention that while hiding under my duster you basically forced my fingers," he gave her a small wave, "between your hot, slick lips."  
  
Buffy struggled not to look at his luscious mouth and instead stared directly into his eyes. 'Also, a mistake,' she realized as her heartbeat quickened. She gulped and hopped up on the dryer, letting her legs dangle over the edge. "Well, you served your purpose," she said icily.  
  
Spike couldn't contain his anger any longer. He moved slowly towards her and placed his hands beside Buffy's body, effectively trapping her on the machine. He took another step forward and positioned himself between her spread legs. Buffy gasped at his closeness, and tried to ignore the heat that was rising in her body.  
  
He chuckled deep in his throat, noting her response. Leaning in closer, he whispered huskily in her ear, "And now you lie awake every night, thinking about the way we moved together. The feel of me inside you."  
  
Buffy's breathing was becoming uneven, and her eyes drifted closed, reacting to his hot breath.  
  
He moved his hands to her hips, pulling her forward to rest against him fully. "You crave me now more than ever."  
  
Buffy snapped out of her haze and pushed him away from her. She jumped off the machine and spat in his face harshly, "You're bent!"  
  
He laughed again and ran one finger lightly down her cheek, staring at her lips. "And it made you scream didn't it."  
  
She grabbed his wrist, stopping his movements. "I hate you," she said, her voice steady and cold.  
  
He wrestled his hand from her grasp and said sharply. "And I'm all you've . . ."  
  
Without warning, Buffy was on him, crushing his lips in a bruising kiss. Spike responded to her immediately, invading her waiting mouth with his tongue. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against his body. She wriggled in his arms, tangling her hands in his soft hair. This kiss wasn't sweet and tender like so many of the others that came before it; this was angry, needy, and passionate.  
  
Buffy pulled away, eyes glazed with lust and tore Spike's t-shirt from his jeans. She lifted the black material over his head in one swift motion, throwing the garment to the floor.  
  
He watched her in amazement. He had never seen her like this before, and it made his blood boil.  
  
She placed one hand behind his head and pulled him back to her, capturing his lips once more. Wrenching her lips away from his, she began to place hot, quick kisses along his jaw line. Spike's eyes rolled back as she began sucking his jugular greedily; nipping at the tender flesh. Her nails dug into his back, leaving deep gashes in their wake, causing him to hiss at the twinge of pain.  
  
Spike smoothed his hands down Buffy's back and squeezed her ass roughly as he pulled her tightly against his throbbing erection. He turned them around and stumbled back to the dryer. She leaned into him and resumed kissing his mouth hungrily, her palms pressed firmly to his hard chest.  
  
Spike broke off the kiss and gasped for air. He looked deeply into her flashing eyes and lifted her shirt over head, casting it to the floor. They were both panting, desperate for more contact. He dipped his head to her collarbone and placed rough open-mouth kisses to the area above her breasts.  
  
Buffy held his head tightly to her as she moaned, grinding herself against him rhythmically.  
  
He moved his mouth to cover her left breast and caught her nipple between his teeth. She let out a loud shriek, which only made him continue his harsh treatment of the lace-covered mound. He kissed his way over her cleavage and resumed his attack on her right breast.  
  
Buffy tore his head from her chest and kissed him full on the mouth. She sucked on his lower lip, and bit it, causing a small dot of blood to appear.  
  
Spike lifted the petite blonde in his arms and let her wrap her legs around his waist. He resumed thrusting his tongue into her mouth as he walked them towards the table in the center of the room and set her down on the wood surface. He watched with hooded eyes as she pushed his folded clothing to the floor - effectively clearing the table. She scooted back as he climbed on, crawling towards her with a predatory glint in his eyes.  
  
  
  
EDITED FOR CONTENT (I cut out the entire thing. There was absolutely no way to tame it down to ff.net standards. To find out what happened check out www.spuffyarchives.com. Some of the below as been slightly edited as well.)  
  
When he stopped shaking, Spike opened his eyes and looked at the girl below him. Her hair, now matted with sweat, was stuck to her forehead. He softly brushed the strands aside, and examined her sleepy face. Buffy opened her eyes, and found herself staring into Spike's soft blue ones. They gazed at each other, filled with wonder over what had just occurred.  
  
Buffy let a shy smile form on her face, and was rewarded with a similar grin from the man above her.  
  
Spike used the side of his thumbs to gently wipe away the tears that had slipped from her glassy eyes. Next, he traced the features of her face with one hand and Buffy sighed contentedly at the motion.  
  
She recalled the last time he had done that. They'd been lying on his bed in The Crypt; sharing their deepest fears, hopes, and dreams. That was right before she left for L.A., and everything had gone to hell. Tears began rolling down her face as she thought of how twisted things had become. Spike murmured soft words of comfort and wiped the wetness from her face. As she nuzzled into his hand, he felt himself harden within her. Buffy placed a quick kiss to his palm and lifted her pelvis, indicating that she was ready to begin again.  
  
Spike rotated his hips lazily, enjoying the feel of being buried inside the warm safe place. He started a nice, slow, languid pace - wanting this time to be gentle, and tender. With their desire and desperation satiated by their previous frantic lovemaking, they could take their time this round. They stared deeply into each other's eyes as Spike lowered his mouth to Buffy's waiting lips.  
  
A loud banging sound tore them from their sweet moment. "Are you done yet?" a whiny voice demanded.  
  
Their eyes went wide as they finally realized exactly where they were, staring at each other, frozen in silence.  
  
The voice continued, "Whoever's in there. . . can you please stop whatever it is you're doing?!" Buffy moved her hands to Spike's chest and gently nudged him. As they sat up, the table creaked unhappily beneath them. "I put my clean clothes - including bras and underwear - on that table. . .so that's just. . .gross!"  
  
Buffy hopped off the table and began pulling on her clothes as quickly as humanly possible.  
  
Spike watched her sadly as she scurried around the room searching for missing items of clothing. 'She's freaking out . . .then again . . .why shouldn't she be? That was intense.'  
  
He pulled on his jeans and tugged his t-shirt over his head, and began picking up his strewn laundry from the floor. He picked up a small scrap of material and looked at it curiously.  
  
"Have you seen my underwear?" Buffy asked, barely above a whisper.  
  
Spike started to hand her the item in his hand, but he quickly tucked it in his back pocket. "No, sorry."  
  
Since she was looking everywhere but at him, she didn't notice his little act of thievery. 'Calm down Buffy,' she thought to herself. She wasn't ready to think about what had just happened. 'You don't have to deal with this at this very second.' She gave Spike a weak smile, and shushed him before he could say a word. "Later . . .ok?" she asked, her eyes pleading with him to give her time to let what had just happened sink in.  
  
He nodded and watched her run out the back door of the laundry room. He quickly fetched the rest of his clothes, tossed them in his laundry basket, and made his own escape.  
  
On the other side of the door Cordelia tapped her foot impatiently. "Hello?" she asked. "Since, I can't hear anything, I'm assuming you're decent now." Hesitantly, she turned the doorknob and cracked the door open an inch. When she didn't see anything, she swung the door wide. Balancing her basket on her hip, she shuffled into the laundry area. The air smelled like a mix of sex, bleach, and detergent - not awful, but not all that pleasant either. She set her basket on the floor, and removed her bottle of detergent. She placed her hand on the table for extra leverage, and stood up straight. "Ewww!" she shrieked as she felt something sticky on her hand. She looked at the table and saw that it was covered in a slick layer of sweat. "That is so gross." She shuddered; at least it was only sweat. She didn't want to think about the other fluid she could have stuck her hand in. She took a dirty towel from her basket and wiped down the table. 'At least someone is getting some.' 


	25. Roller Coaster

Thanks again for the wonderful feedback and support in the poll over at Spuffy Archives! "Summer Nights" was runner-up for week 6 (lost first by less than 10 votes!). Anyway, I'm up for fic of the week, again - so show your love! And take some time to check out the other fics. The web address is www.spuffyarchives.com.  
  
25. Roller Coaster  
  
Day 10  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Oz asked as he threw Willow's small bag into the back of the van.  
  
Spike looked around anxiously for the petite blonde. He'd thought about going over to her cabin after dropping his laundry off at The Crypt, but he wasn't ready to deal with her usual post-coital skittishness. They had a whole day to figure things out and be together again, without letting sex get in the way. He remembered what he told her when they first started this whole thing; that he didn't want it to become more about orgasms than the two of them. They had been really starting to connect on a more emotional level when she'd gone Los Angeles for the night. After that, things had quickly gone to hell in a hand basket. The only time they ever spent together lately was used for messing around. He had tried so hard to suppress his feelings for her, that when they were alone in the laundry room, he couldn't control himself. He should have put a stop to it the second she kissed him, but he'd known it wouldn't be a possibility. There was something between the two of them when together that made it impossible NOT to touch; and for that small moment they forgot all about the consequences.  
  
"I'm here! I'm here!" Buffy yelled as she ran towards them with a very large duffle bag.  
  
"What do you need all that for?" Cordelia asked. "We're only going to an amusement park?"  
  
"Says the girl with the make-up bag the size of Texas," Xander responded, with an eye-roll.  
  
Oz took the bag from Buffy and tossed it in the back with the others. "Ready to roll?" he asked, as he slammed the doors closed.  
  
The group piled into the van, anxious to leave Sunny-D behind for the day. Willow sat in the passenger seat, while Xander, Cordy, Spike and Buffy lounged in the back. The redhead removed a map from the glove compartment and began giving Oz directions.  
  
"Hi," Buffy said to Spike shyly. "Sleep well?"  
  
Spike turned to the blonde, shocked that she was being so friendly. "Very well, thanks. You?" he asked, not letting the others in on their little secret.  
  
She giggled softly. "Like a baby." She scratched her lower back and grimaced at him. "Actually, I think I must have done something weird to my back. When I was in the shower, I pulled out at least four splinters." Spike coughed loudly, and stammered a bit. "I should really have my mom send over the maintenance guy to check out the floors of the dance studio."  
  
Spike blushed a bright shade of red. 'I think she's flirting with me. Maybe I was wrong about her reaction to last night.' He rubbed his knee tenderly. "I know what you mean. I was playing basketball yesterday; I think I may have skinned my knee a bit."  
  
Buffy laughed and took a large sip from her water bottle. She smiled brightly at Spike and pulled a magazine from her bag. After leaving the laundry room she had decided to try and not make things weird for their day- off. She was going to take Anya and Willow's advice, and try to relax about the whole thing. Looking over to Spike out of the corner of her eye she caught him gazing at her curiously. 'He is unbelievably gorgeous. And the orgasms are a definite plus. Besides, I like him. So, I'm not going to obsess about the short time we have together. It's time I just enjoy life for a change.'  
  
"Oh my god!" Cordelia screamed, startling the other counselors. "Who wants to hear what happened to me last night?"  
  
Xander turned to the girl on his left. "Queen-C, do tell us of your great adventure. It's not like you weren't planning to anyway."  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Xander. Besides, this is really good."  
  
Buffy put down her magazine and looked at the girl sitting across from her. "Do tell Cordy. I'm all for hearing juicy camp gossip." Spike smiled at Buffy. He really liked seeing her happy again.  
  
"Well, I was down at the laundry room last night-" Buffy and Spike froze and looked nervously at each other. "-minding my own business. Actually, I spilled something on my new shirt from Club Monaco and had to . . ."  
  
"You know how to do laundry?" Xander asked, shocked at the revelation.  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder. "Shut up!" Xander motioned for her to cut to the chase. "So, there I was, standing outside of the laundry room, when all of a sudden I hear two people going at it inside." Cordy shot looks at Spike and Buffy, gauging their interest.  
  
"You're kidding!" Xander exclaimed. 'This IS good.' "Go on, go on."  
  
Spike glanced over to Buffy, who had her face buried in her magazine. His heart started pounding in his chest. 'We are so busted.'  
  
"All I wanted to do was get a quick load in and couldn't because two horn- dogs decided they couldn't wait til the buzzer went off to get their groove on. At one point, I could have sworn that table they were doin' it on was going to give way."  
  
Buffy blushed and saw Willow eyeing her in the rear-view mirror. She shrugged and shook her head, denying knowing anything about the event.  
  
Spike cleared his throat, and raised his eyes to Cordelia. "Do you have any idea who it was?" he asked innocently.  
  
"No," Cordy sighed in disappointment. "I couldn't make out the voices; it was basically a lot of panting and moaning." Buffy coughed and took another long sip of her water. Cordelia thought a moment and continued. "I think there might have been an 'Oh god,'" she shrieked the last two words, "in there somewhere." Buffy spit the water out of her mouth at Cordy's impression.  
  
"Ewww, gross much," Cordelia said, moving away from the puddle.  
  
Buffy pulled a small washcloth from her bag and wiped up the mess. "Sorry, it went down the wrong pipe."  
  
Spike smirked at her response and turned back to Cordelia. "So, it sounds like they were having a good time."  
  
"Definitely," she agreed, nodding her head rapidly. "That was one happy girl. . . let me tell you. Her man knows how to keep her satisfied. I wonder if she'll let me have a turn?"  
  
"Hear that love?" he asked softly to the blonde sitting beside him. "Sounds like someone knows a good thing when they hear it." Spike pointed at Cordelia who was now giving Xander even more details about the experience. "How 'bout you?"  
  
Buffy turned to Spike and decided to pay him back for that comment. "Well, one really can't judge someone's enjoyment level from the sounds they make. You do know that 75% of all girls fake it, right?" She smirked as he stuttered uncontrollably, then went back to her magazine.  
  
Spike regained his composure. "Well, it sounds to me like that particular girl was pretty enthusiastic about what her partner was doing. Don't get me wrong. . .I'm sure in your day you've been left unsatisfied a number of times. But I think that laundry room romp was something transcendent; far and beyond the average shag. Well, in my humble opinion anyway. It's not like I was there or anything."  
  
Buffy smiled at the bleached-blonde, deciding to let him off the hook. "You're probably right. I bet it was the 'shag' of the century." She leaned towards him so only he could hear the next part. "It's too bad they didn't have time to get to round two before they were so rudely interrupted."  
  
Willow quirked an eyebrow at Buffy in the rear-view mirror. 'That talk we had didn't mean I was giving you a free license to jump his bones, Buffy.' The blonde caught her friend's eye and mouthed the word 'What?' trying to appear completely innocent.  
  
----------------------  
  
"I want to go on 'The Tornado!'" Buffy shrieked as she pulled Spike through the amusement park. The others trailed behind and watched as she jumped on Spike's back, directing him to the roller coaster.  
  
"I take it they're ON again?" Xander asked, indicating the blonde duo. All eyes turned to Willow for the response.  
  
"Don't look at me," she said, holding up her arms. "I'm just the best- friend. Doesn't mean I know anything. Besides, who ever really knows with those two."  
  
"It's nice to see them happy," Oz said, as he squeezed Willow's hand tightly. "Less guilt for us."  
  
Willow smiled at her boyfriend. Things had been going really well with them and she felt really badly that everyone else had to watch them be lovey-dovey all the time. "Oooo. . .caricatures!" She ran towards a small booth and waved for Oz to follow.  
  
He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the brunette pair. "As Willow goes . . .so goes my nation," he said, before joining her to pose for the artist.  
  
"Great," Cordy sighed. "Everyone is pairing off." She turned to Xander and crossed her arms under her chest. "I guess that leaves us."  
  
"Oh, so NOW you want to couple off with me. You know, without your flock of sheep watching your every move." Xander gave her a dirty look and walked over to a concession stand.  
  
Cordy watched him leave, and slowly approached him. She placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, turning him around. "I'm a stupid bitch, what can I say?"  
  
Xander gave her a weak smile. "Yah, well, I'm not going to argue with that. But, I know a way you could make it up to me." He pulled her towards one of the stands, and pointed to the vendor. "You're up."  
  
Cordy looked around at the crowd around them. "No way. I am NOT doing this."  
  
"You owe me after treating me like dirt for the last week."  
  
She sighed and gave the vendor five dollars. "You better be REALLY good later, or else I am NEVER speaking to you again." She picked up the microphone. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Do you live to torture me?"  
  
Xander laughed. "You're not wrong. Now, do your thing."  
  
The first few bars of a ballad echoed throughout the theme park. Cordy glared at Xander as she began to sing.  
  
**I believe that children are our future. Teach them well and let them lead the way. Show them all the beauty they possess inside.**  
  
"I can't believe you remembered," she whined, momentarily pausing to talk to Xander. The night they were locked in the basement, Cordy had told him about a talent contest she entered in high school. She had embarrassed herself in front of the entire school with her awful rendition of "The Greatest Love of All."  
  
"Shut up and sing!" Xander said, before borrowing a lighter from the man next to him. He lit it and waved the flame above his head.  
  
**I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadow. If I fail, if I succeed, at least I'll live as I believe. No matter what they take from me, they can't take away my dignity.**  
  
The crowd cheered as the girl shrieked horribly off-pitch. Everyone joined in for the chorus.  
  
**Because the greatest love of all is happening to me. I found the greatest love of all inside of me.**  
  
When the song ended, Cordy jumped off the small stage and playfully punched Xander in the stomach. "Now that you have completely humiliated me, I command you to win me a big stuffed teddy-bear." She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the games area.  
  
------------------  
  
"Buffy, slow down!" Spike yelled after the girl. She had dragged him all over the park, taking him from ride to ride. They were having a great time, but he was exhausted. He finally caught up with her in another line. "Do you think we can take a break? Maybe chat for a bit?"  
  
Buffy jutted out her lower lip in a pout. "Why? I'm having fun. Aren't you having fun?"  
  
"I'm having a blast, luv; but don't you think we should sit down and have a talk? Work out a few things?" He brushed a small strand of hair off of her forehead and tucked it behind her ear.  
  
She covered his hand with her own, and bit one of his fingers lightly. "It's our day off, Spike. Can't we just enjoy it? Leave the drama for camp time?" Buffy really didn't want to get into 'deep conversation mode.' The day was wonderful so far; she hadn't worried about anything. She leaned in and placed a kiss full on his lips. Spike felt her slide her tongue into his mouth and gently pushed her away. "Luv, I think we should . . ."  
  
"Next!" a deep voice boomed in front of them.  
  
Buffy grabbed Spike's hand and pulled him towards the cart she wanted. "Come on, we're up."  
  
Spike sighed. He didn't want to be a big poofter, but he knew they really needed to talk about where things were going between them. If all she wanted was a casual summer fling, he didn't know if he could participate. After all, he wasn't good at holding back his emotions; and being someone's 'fuck buddy,' wasn't very high on his agenda of things to do again, ever. He didn't want to scare her by forcing the issue, but they really needed to figure things out, or else it could blow up again. Spike didn't think he could take anymore of the hot and cold games she had been playing. He looked at his surroundings and laughed. 'Just like a bloody roller coaster ride.' There was no way around it - they had to talk. 


	26. Apocalypse Now

WARNING - This chapter has been edited for ff.net. To read the un-cut version head over to www.spuffyarchives.com. I know, this is getting repetitive, but if my characters wouldn't keep goin' at it like bunny rabbits, I wouldn't always have this problem. Anyway, enjoy . . .and remember, "Summer Nights" is up for 'fic of the week' again.  
  
Thanks to Flames and Lady Anne - the 2 best betas in the entire world.  
  
26. Apocalype Now  
  
Buffy threw on a pair of flannel PJ bottoms and a tank top and examined herself in the mirror. She couldn't remember a time when she'd looked so at peace. The day at the amusement park had been amazing; no campers, no worries, no fighting, no tears - just her, Spike, and her best friends running around like a bunch of teenagers. She had really needed a break from all of her responsibilities; and the disappearing act from camp - as well as her usual self - was liberating and completely wonderful.  
  
She pulled her hair into a loose knot on the top of her head and skipped happily over to her bed. Grabbing a pillow and a throw blanket, she ran out of the room at top speed.  
  
There were still a few hours left before the group had to rest up for the next day of work, so they had decided to spend it in the day-off room in the staff building. Her mother had decided a few years ago, that the counselors needed a place to go on-campus during their days-off that was solely for them. The room had couches, a TV, a Playstation, and few board games - and a sign on the door restricting anyone except that day's counselors from entering.  
  
Buffy walked into the room to see the other five young people already lounging with their own blankets and pillows. Willow and Oz were sprawled on the floor, Xander and Cordy were sharing one couch, and Spike was on the other. Buffy closed the door behind her and took a seat next to Spike.  
  
"Now that everyone is here . . .let the vidfest begin!" Xander said, rising from the couch. He pulled out a few tapes from the box next to the TV, and waved one in the air. "I'm putting in a preemptive bid for 'Apocalypse Now.' Who's with me?"  
  
The girls groaned, Xander ALWAYS wanted to watch Apocalypse Now.  
  
Willow piped in. "Is there anything less Heart-of-Darknessy?" Oz smiled at his girl-friend, and patted her knee supportively.  
  
Xander placed a hand over his chest, mocking disbelief that Willow would not want to watch the movie. "Apocalypse Now is a gay romp! It's the feel good movie of whatever year it was!"  
  
Five pairs of eyes stared blankly at him. He dropped the tape to the floor and picked up a few more options.  
  
"What else you got?" Buffy asked, scooting in a little closer to Spike. He placed his arm around her shoulders and gave her a little squeeze.  
  
Xander sighed, "Don't worry, I got plenty of chick-and-British-guy-flicks too. These puppies'll last us all night."  
  
They had finally selected 'When Harry Met Sally' - undoubtedly a chick flick, but the guys were all for seeing the orgasm scene at the diner. It made them uncomfortable that women could be so good at faking it, but they thought a little tutoring about the tell-tale signs couldn't hurt.  
  
As the opening credits rolled, Buffy stretched herself out on the long couch, indicating for Spike to lay behind her. She laid her blanket over them and snuggled closer when she felt him wrap his arms tightly around her.  
  
Spike was in heaven. There he was, cuddling with Buffy in front of their friends, no campers in sight; it couldn't have been better. He placed a light kiss behind her ear and inhaled deeply the scent of her hair. Pulling her more tightly against him, he turned his eyes to the movie. He had seen it before, and it was pretty good. His mind trailed off and imagined that the story was about the two of them. It wasn't really that much of a long shot, that could easily have been them - except in real life, he and Buffy hadn't had much time to become friends.  
  
Halfway though the movie, Buffy felt Spike's hand lightly caressing her arm. It was sending tinglies up and down her body. She couldn't stand being this close without touching. Deciding to be a little naughty, she pressed her hips back against him and wiggled slightly. Spike gasped at the contact and placed a firm hands on her hips, stopping her. He was enjoying the movie, and the cuddling, and didn't want to get frisky just yet. Besides, they were in a room full of people and while they had done stuff on the bus, he wasn't prepared to do that again.  
  
Buffy giggled and took his hand in hers and moved them to rest on top of her stomach. Spike relaxed behind her, this was much better. He hugged her tightly and let out a deep sigh. Suddenly, he felt Buffy move their hands beneath the elastic waistband of her pants. He tried to pull away, but she continued the descent. It took everything he had to not give-in to her. He really wanted to touch her, he knew he couldn't live long without it; but he finally got control and pulled their joined hands up to her shoulder. He nudged her to turn and look at him.  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows at Spike. 'Why doesn't he want to? This is perfect. No one will ever know.'  
  
Spike shook his head lightly at Buffy. Off her pout, he placed a kiss on their joined hands and turned her back to the movie.  
  
Willow looked over at Oz and caught him staring at her intently. She blushed and went back to the movie. She couldn't remember a time when things were better for her. Oz was wonderful. He was sweet, caring, talented, and a really good kisser. Plus, he gave into her every whim - including posing for that silly caricature at the amusement park. The artist drew Willow kissing Oz on the cheek, while he sat straight faced. In the drawing, Oz was given slightly wolfish features, to indicate his sheep in wolf's clothing like nature. It was really cute. She couldn't believe that after all her years as a counselor, she was finally having her own summer romance; instead of always listening to other people talk about theirs. Willow didn't want to think about what would happen at the end of the summer. It was still too early for her to bring up the issue, but she had a feeling that Oz wouldn't disappear like most guys. She cuddled under his arm and watched with a tear in her eye as Billy Crystal broke up the New Year's Eve party to profess his un-dying love to Meg Ryan.  
  
When the movie ended, Willow stood up and gave Oz a little kick. "I think I'm going to head out. . .comin'?" The young man yawned and rose to his feet.  
  
Xander and Cordy collected their blankets and pillows and left the room hand in hand. After Cordy's rendition of "The Greatest Love of All," they were inseparable. Willow was even a little disgusted at how affectionate they were with each other.  
  
Willow glanced over to Spike and saw Buffy fast asleep against him. "Don't worry Red, I'll get her back safely." Willow nodded and walked out with her boyfriend, closing the door behind them.  
  
Spike looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He smiled and stroked her head lovingly. "Buffy," he whispered softly in her ear. When he didn't get a response, he nudged her gently. "Buffy, luv."  
  
The petite blonde yawned, and rolled over, burrowing her face into Spike's chest. He really didn't want to wake her, but knew she had to get some real sleep before starting work again the next day. He patted her on the back. "Come on, time to get you into bed."  
  
Buffy swung her leg over his hip and placed a kiss on his t-shirt clad chest. "This works for me."  
  
Spike sighed and lifted her chin. "Really now, let me take you back to Revello. Maybe we can have a little chat on the way back."  
  
Buffy groaned and pressed herself against his body. "Don't wanna," she whined, nipping his chin playfully. Using her leg muscles, she flipped them so she was now straddling him. She leaned down to kiss him, only to have him press his hands to her shoulders, effectively halting her assault.  
  
He looked deeply into her shining eyes. "Buffy, we need to figure out. . ."  
  
She placed a finger to his lips. "Ssshhhh . . .let me touch you" Buffy lowered her head and began nibbling along his jawline. When she reached his ear, she whispered huskily, "I need to touch you."  
  
Spike felt his body's betrayal and begin responding to her touch. His heartbeat increased rapidly in his chest as he felt her slide down his body. He took a deep breath and lifted her back up to his face. "Come on, no time for games."  
  
When he tried to lift them from the couch, she pushed him down roughly. "Shhhh." In a flash she was between his legs holding him tightly in her small hand.  
  
"Buffy," he gasped out between groans. He couldn't take the torture. "Uuuuh. . .come on . . .ahhh. . .please."  
  
She flashed him a wicked smile and took him into her mouth.  
  
Spike let out a low growl in his chest. This was too much, he couldn't fight her. She wasn't playing by the rules. 'She's cheating!' He placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed his eyes tightly shut.  
  
Spike's hips began moving of their own volition, in response to her movements. "Buffy! God, luv. . .please!" His hands began rubbing her shoulders in time.  
  
Remembering what he had done to her in the laundry room, Buffy placed a hand on his bare stomach and pressed down lightly.  
  
His pants were getting harder and faster. "AHHHH. . .stop . . .I'm almost. . .uggh!"  
  
When he let out a load roar, Buffy lifted her eyes to him and watched in amazement. When he was finally spent, he released his grip on her shoulders and fell back to the couch, his chest still heaving from his quickened breathing.  
  
Buffy released him, and lifted his shorts to cover him again. She smiled happily; she had made him do that, it was all her. When he finally opened his eyes, she expected to see his usual goofy grin. Instead, she was met with an angry glare and flaring nostrils.  
  
Spike bolted from the couch and moved away from her. 'How could she do that to me? Is that all I am to her?'  
  
Buffy looked at him with wide eyes. 'What's wrong with him? Granted, it was my first attempt, but I thought it was pretty good.' She took a few tentative steps toward him. "Spike?"  
  
He lifted his hand to stop her movements. "No . . .you stay over there." Spike didn't know what would happen if she got any closer; he would probably either screw her silly, or throttle her for what she just did to him.  
  
Buffy furrowed her brows at him and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, picture me confused. I thought this is what you wanted."  
  
Spike let out the breath he was holding. "What I want is . . ." He looked into her tearing eyes. "Buffy, we can't keep doing this."  
  
She wrapped her arms around her body protectively and spoke quietly, her voice wavering, "I . . . I thought we were . . .having fun."  
  
He shook his head at her. "We are . . .er . . .we were." He took a step towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder tenderly. "It's just that we can't keep playing these games with each other. I want more than that. . . I NEED more than that."  
  
Buffy lifted her glassy eyes to his. "What if this is all I can give right now?"  
  
Spike sighed and stepped back. "Then maybe you should just go." He indicated the door. "Cause if I can't have all of you, I'd rather . . ." his voice trailed off, not wanting to say the words. 'What are you doing man? She's right in front of you! She wants you! Don't throw it away because she's not ready to let you in!'  
  
Buffy inhaled sharply and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Fine, if that's the way you want it." She walked over to the couch and collected her blanket and pillow. She turned to look at him. "I'm sorry I can't give you more. It's just that I'm really afr. . ." Buffy stopped herself. 'Say it! You're scared of being hurt! You don't want him to leave!' She took a deep breath and motioned towards the door. "I'm just gonna go."  
  
Spike watched her sadly as she closed the door behind her. "Damn!" He slouched back on the couch and put his face in his hands. 


	27. Hey Jealousy

Thanks again for the great reviews and unwavering support. You are the best!  
  
Flames, Lady Anne, and Silver rock as usual.  
  
KaCe - Thanks for the feedback, KC. I'm going to respond to some of your comments though. "It seems that there's an awful lot of angst in this story for people who've only known each other for a week." - Willow made a comment to Buffy very early on in the story. Something about how camp time cannot be compared to real time. Those of us who have been to camp know the truth of this statement. Time gets compounded to a point where it seems like one day is a week, one week is a month, and so on. Relationships get serious quickly because, unlike in the real world, you are around each other 24/7, interacting on a very different level than people normally would. "It's a great read and a lot of fun but it also seems like Spike is being a complete and utter cad. Maybe Buffy should just dump him so that he realizes that he's being an utter twat." I'd really like to know which chapter you're on - because, I will admit, at a few points in the story he does behave like a butthead. However, besides his outburst where he thanks her for the ride, and denies his feelings - his actions, in my opinion, are understandable. But I think Angel's behavior proves him to be the real cad, with his sleaze-bag/maniplulative jerkishness during the Camp session.  
  
  
  
27. Falling Back on Old Habits  
  
DAY 11  
  
Buffy shuffled into the cafeteria, sleepily. She spotted Spike across the room with his usual cup of coffee. Her first instinct was to run over and yell at him. But as she was gathering the energy to do that she paused and thought, he hadn't really been a jerk the previous night. 'He was right. I worried so much about not worrying that I turned it into a meaningless sex romp. And that's not really what I want, is it?'  
  
"Hey," Buffy said, softly, pulling out a chair at a table. "I'm sorry."  
  
Dawn looked up at her and motioned for Buffy to sit down. "No, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said some of those things."  
  
Buffy nodded at the teenager, and sighed. "I know, but I think I really over-reacted."  
  
Dawn shook her head. "No . . .it was my fault. I never should have disrespected you like that." Buffy smiled, relieved that they were going to be able to put the whole event behind them. Dawn laughed and grabbed her counselor's arm. "You should have seen Conner yesterday! He was so freaked out!"  
  
"Really?!" Buffy laughed, remembering how he'd run out of Revello, with his tail between his legs. "I wish I'd been here to see that."  
  
"He was so scared that someone was going to tell Joyce that he cleared all of the counselor's trays yesterday - even Angels!" Buffy chuckled, considering how much Conner HATED his old counselor, he must have been really worried. "I guess Spike totally ripped him a new one before you guys left for your day-off yesterday."  
  
Buffy stole a glance over to the near-by table where Spike was sitting. He looked up at her and gave her a sad smile. She nodded at him, and gave him one of her own. Buffy turned back to Dawn, who continued relaying the story.  
  
"Conner said that he let off a whole string of British obscenities like 'bugger,' 'bloody,' and 'bollocks.'" Dawn paused momentarily. "Although, I'm not sure what that one means - do you?"  
  
Buffy blushed, knowing full well it meant a certain part of the male anatomy. Not wanting to explain it, she just shook her head.  
  
Five minutes later, Buffy sat at the table while Dawn and Janice filled her in about all the gossip she had missed. She stole another glance at Spike, only to see Drusilla take a seat beside him. Buffy watched as they laughed and talked happily. Shooting death rays at the couple, she tried sending Dru messages telepathically. 'Back off, Morticia!' She groaned when the girl didn't budge. 'Geez, not even a day back on the market and she's trying to get her claws into him. Then again, I never really established that he was off limits - but still!' She took another bite of her hash- browns and relaxed when Dru stood up to leave the table. She felt her blood begin to boil when she saw the raven-haired girl lean in to whisper something to Spike, who just chuckled at whatever she had said. When Dru finally left, she saw Spike turn his eyes to her table. He gave her a little smile and an eye-roll. Buffy smiled, happy that he wasn't falling for any of the vampiress' tricks. He took a sip of his coffee, shrugged in her direction, and went back to talking with his boys.  
  
---------------------  
  
Xander exited the cafeteria after the usual morning announcements. He saw Cordy standing with Harmony and a few of their minions near one of the benches. Xander took a deep breath, and walked towards the group. 'Come on, Cordy. Show me that you're not the soulless bitch that everyone thinks you are.' He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey there."  
  
Cordelia turned to the man behind her with wide eyes. She glanced around at the group of girls who were currently shooting her questioning looks. Swallowing hard in her throat she squeaked out a weak, "Hi."  
  
Harmony glared at Xander, and removed his hand from her friend's shoulder. "Ummm . . . excuse me. Who gave you permission to share our breathing space?"  
  
Xander moved his eyes to Cordy, waiting expectantly for a response. He guessed she was probably going to tell him to get lost, or to find another girl to harass; but what finally came out of her mouth shook him to the core.  
  
"Harmony, shut up!"  
  
The group gasped, including Xander. "What did you just say?" Harmony asked quietly.  
  
Cordelia took another deep breath. "I told you to shut up." The girls looked at each other, not comprehending where this was coming from. Cordelia snicked at them. "You know something. . .you're all sheep."  
  
"Excuse me?" Harmony asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Sheep . . .? You know, they run around in flocks and say baaaahhh?"  
  
Xander laughed under his breath. He couldn't believe she was doing this; not to mention making animal noises at her friends.  
  
"I'm still not following?" the blonde asked, completely lost.  
  
Cordelia groaned and rolled her eyes. 'Do I have to spell it out for her? Could someone please remind me why I've been friends with her for so long?' She took a deep breath and tried to bring it down to Harmony's level of understanding. "All you ever do is what everyone else does. And here I've been scrambling for your approval for the last few summers, when I'm way cooler than you are because I'm not a sheep! So guess what, I'm going to date whoever I want to date, no matter how lame he is!"  
  
"Thanks honey," Xander said, grabbing her hand.  
  
She turned and pointed a finger at him. "Shut up, Harris. I'm not finished." He back away, holding his arms up protectively. Cordelia turned back to the girls frozen in front of her. "I'm tired of wasting my time having to hide who I really am. Guess what? I like listening to punk rock sometimes. And once in awhile I buy my make-up at Walgreen's instead of the Mac counter." The group of girls gasped at her revelation, covering their mouths with their hands. "But you know something? I don't give a flying fuck what you think. I'm going to walk out of here in my last season Prada shoes, with a gorgeous guy on my arm."  
  
Xander stood proudly behind his girlfriend. This was much better than he could have ever hoped for.  
  
"And so what if he has an ungodly amount of Hawaiian shirts and thinks the Spork is an important component of the silverware family." She took a step towards Harmony. "Cause honey, this summer is all about the real Cordy! So you better, live it, learn it, and love it, or get the hell out of my way." Cordelia spun around and grabbed Xander's hand, pulling him away from the group of shocked young women.  
  
As they walked she muttered, "Oh god, oh God! What have I done? No one's ever gonna speak to me again."  
  
Xander squeezed her hand, showing his support. "Sure they will. If it helps, when we're around them, you and I can fight a lot."  
  
Cordelia froze in her tracks, and turned to her boyfriend. "Actually, I have a better idea." Without warning, she grabbed him by his lapels and pulled him into some nearby bushes for some much needed smoochies.  
  
------------------------  
  
"And 5-6-7-8." Buffy directed the dancers in front of her. They were rehearsing 'America' from West Side Story; the group was exhausted from doing the vigorous dance, but the number really needed a lot of work. "That's good Dawn," she said, noticing the girl's precise hip motions. "Everyone, remember this dance needs a lot of spice. Janice keep your arms up and make those movements pop." The girl nodded and tried to keep her body in line. When the last note hit, the girls did a jump and flicked their hands above their heads, shouting a loud 'Ole.'  
  
Buffy and Drusilla clapped for them. "Great job today, ladies. We'll pick it up tomorrow. Then we need to get started on the 'Somewhere Ballet' with the boys." The group nodded and walked to gather their things, some stopping to take large sips from their water bottles.  
  
"It's lookin' much better," Drusilla said as she turned to her co- instructor.  
  
Buffy nodded and went to pick up her things. The 'West Side Story' class was her last of the morning.  
  
Drusilla followed her. "So. . .Spike's very fit isn't he."  
  
Buffy froze and took a deep breath. She lifted her bag and swung it over her shoulder and stood to face Dru. "I guess," she shrugged, not really sure why Drusilla would be commenting on his fitness level.  
  
"I guess?" She chuckled at Buffy's chosen response. "Well, I think he's a right handsome bloke."  
  
Buffy furrowed her brows at Drusilla, and gave her a questioning look. "Empirically speaking. . .I would say so." She paused, and looked at Drusilla, wondering what she was trying to get at. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Dru leaned over to pick up her own things. "I dunno. It just seemed like you two were an item or something."  
  
Buffy crossed her arms under her breasts. "No." She tried to act nonchalant about this line of questioning. "Why? Are you interested in him?"  
  
The two girls walked towards the doors of the dance studio together. "Who wouldn't be? He's bloody gorgeous. And with those pretty lips of his, I'm sure he could keep a girl very happy. Know wha' I mean?" Drusilla shot Buffy a look out of the corner of her eye, and smirked.  
  
Buffy tried desperately to control her anger, and flipped off the light switch. "I wouldn't know."  
  
Drusilla followed her out of the dance studio and into the warm summer day. "Sorry, I just thought that you might be able to spill a li'l about Spike's. . . talents. You know. . .help a girl out."  
  
Buffy sighed. She stopped walking and turned to Drusilla. "Look, Dru. I don't know what you're trying to do here, but Spike and I are NOT together, ok?" She inhaled sharply and glared at the girl. "If you want to know anything, why don't you just ask him yourself?"  
  
Drusilla gave Buffy a wicked smile. "Oh, I plan to, dearie." Buffy rolled her eyes, and walked away from the raven-haired girl. Drusilla shouted after her, "In fact, we're meetin' up later tonight. Got any tips for me?"  
  
Buffy turned around and walked back to Drusilla. "Actually, I do have one. Spike likes his girls of the living-variety." She eyed Dru's choice of dance attire. "And not cheap." Buffy gave her a sympathetic look and patted her on the arm.  
  
Drusilla let out a cold laugh. "Is that right? S'not what I heard."  
  
Buffy dropped her bag to the ground and took another step towards the girl. "I would suggest you back-off Dru, before you take this in a direction that you really can't handle." Buffy's eyes were now flashing angrily.  
  
"Tsk, tsk," Drusilla waved her finger in Buffy's face, and let out a shrill giggle. "Don't try playing with the big girls, lovey. You may get burned." She pushed her way past Buffy. As she walked off, she shouted back to the blonde, "I'll let you know how it goes with William."  
  
"That stupid . . .British . . .tramp!" Buffy shrieked and pick up her bag from the ground. As she swung up she hit someone behind her.  
  
"Hey, watch it with that thing."  
  
Buffy turned around to see Angel standing behind her. She let out a deep breath, knowing that if it had been Dru, she would have wailed on the girl. "I'm sorry Angel. I didn't see you there."  
  
He flashed her a toothy grin and began walking with her towards Revello. "I haven't seen you around lately. You haven't been avoiding me, have you?"  
  
"No." Buffy shook her head. 'Liar,' a little voice said from within her. "I've just been really busy, with the shows and my day-off and everything." She avoided his gaze, not wanting to answer any more questions about her and Spike's relationship.  
  
"That's cool." The two kept walking towards Buffy's cabin. When they reached the back door, he leaned in closer. "So, the big soccer match is comin' up. You gonna come watch me kick some ass?"  
  
Buffy sighed, "Sure, Angel. I never miss the big game." A number of voices ran through her head. 'Spike in little soccer shorts - yummy. Stop it Buffy, you aren't together anymore. And whose fault was that?' She cleared her throat and pointed to the door. "Thanks for walking me back. I should probably get inside."  
  
He nodded, and before she knew what was happening, his lips were on hers. She squealed and pulled away, face full of shock.  
  
"I really did miss you, kid." He laughed and ran off towards his own cabin, leaving a frozen Buffy standing on the steps. She shook her head and groaned. 'Men are such idiots. Why is it that whenever you want a guy he never wants you back? But, the instant you don't want him anymore, he's all about the smoochies.' She opened the door and walked inside, wiping off her lips as the door slammed behind her.  
  
Spike watched the little exchange in the distance. He had walked over to Revello to check on Dawn - and, of course, was trying to bump into Buffy in the process. When he saw Angel and Buffy kiss, he had to use every fiber of his being to not run over and yank them apart; and use even more control not to tear Angel's over-gelled-head right off his shoulders. He couldn't believe it, not a day apart and the poof was moving in again. 'She's not your bird anymore. You're the one who called it off, remember?' "Bugger off!" he yelled at the annoying voice in his head, while he stomped back to The Crypt.  
  
Another blonde head watched in the distance. "That little slut!" Darla said when she saw Buffy kissing her boyfriend. 'And him. . .how the HELL could he do this to me!? After all the years we've spent together!?' She swallowed hard in her throat as the tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Trying to hold her composure, she walked slowly back to her own cabin. When she finally reached her room, she fell down on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. 


	28. She Does Now

**28.****She Does Now **

**DAY 11**

After dinner, Buffy spotted Spike standing by the steps of the cafeteria.She had missed the meal because she had been working on finishing up the choreography for the 'Somewhere Ballet.'The piece was extremely long, and she knew that if she wasn't completely prepared, the kids would trample her the next morning."Hey!" Buffy said, jogging over to where Spike was standing.He gave her a dirty look and began walking away._'What's going on?He seemed to be ok this morning.Granted, we didn't really speak; but things weren't tense and all 'eeee!' like the last time.'She ran after him and tapped him on the shoulder."What's up, mopey?Didn't you hear me?"_

Spike turned around and glared at the petite woman.He fished in his pockets and pulled out a smoke; knowing that if he didn't keep his mouth occupied he'd be shouting at her again.As angry as he was, he didn't want a repeat of the horrible fight they had the week before."Yah, I heard you."

Buffy's face fell."Oh."She stared at him with wide eyes when he started lighting a cigarette.She pushed him into a hidden area, so he wouldn't be seen by any campers' prying eyes."So. . ." she started slowly, "how's your day been so far."

He inhaled his cigarette sharply, blowing out a long stream of smoke."Look, I'm not one for small talk, al'right?"He eyed her body up and down.She was wearing one of her cute dance outfits, with the tank top and dance pants hugging every curve."What do you want?"

Buffy frowned."Nothing, I just wanted to see how you were."She lowered her eyes from his, and started to fidget with the edge of her shirt.

Spike held out his arms and spun in a slow circle."I'm fine. . .Never been better."He stared into her eyes intently."Now, why don't you tell me what you really brought me back here for?"

She swallowed down the large lump in her throat."Really, that's all.I thought that . . ."_'We were going to be able to work through this.Maybe, build up a friendship . . .start fresh.'_

He chuckled low in his throat."Thought what?That you'd get me alone for a little outdoor playtime?"Taking in another drag of his cigarette, he breathed out as he spoke."I thought we covered that one already?"

She lifted her eyes to his, and put on a brave face."Spike, I'm not going to fall for your tough-guy act this time.It won't work."

"Is that right?" He smirked and snuffed his cigarette out on the heel of his shoe."You mean to tell me, you're not thinking of jumping my bones right now?"Off her glare, he laughed."Maybe not RIGHT now; but the thought had crossed your mind."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and stood her ground."It doesn't have to be this way."

"What way?" he asked, innocently.

She sighed and took one of his hands in her own."Do you think maybe we can get together later on?Maybe talk a few things over?"

He looked up at the sky and laughed loudly."NOW she wants to talk?" he asked to the heavens.Spike fixed his blue eyes back to her green ones."Sorry, luv, you're going to have to take a number."He pointed past her to where Drusilla was standing.

"Drusilla?" Buffy laughed."You're not seriously getting together tonight with that whack-job?"

"Takes one to know one, pet."

"Point taken." She nodded her head slowly."But just remember that I tried."She gave him a pointed look and turned to walk towards her cabin.

Spike pulled out another smoke and lit it.She seemed so sincere. . .he'd almost given in to her request.He looked over at Drusilla, who was now waving in his direction.He sucked in on his cigarette._'Well, Spike, there's no getting out of it now.I just hope she doesn't start talking about burning fish again.'****_

** **

**-------------------**

** **

**Later That Evening**

". . .fish."

"Huh?" Spike asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"I said - Go Fish."Drusilla said with a giggle."That is the game we're playing, right?Unless, you were interested in something with a li'l more . . . action. . ."She gave him a sideways smile and placed her cards on the table between them.

Spike shook his head, completely missing her come-on."No. . .this is good.I needed somethin' a little low-key tonight."Drusilla sighed and picked up her cards, resuming the game."Besides, with all the pennies in the kitty, I might be able to double my salary before the night is through."

Drusilla chuckled, knowing exactly what he meant by the statement.The money they made at Sunny-D would barely cover the cost of a Tube ride when they got back home.She picked a card from the deck and let out a sharp squeal."Oooo . . .King of Cups!"

Spike looked at her skeptically."That's a club, princess."

She pouted; annoyed that he didn't want to play along."I know, silly.It's just that my tarot deck is so much more fun."She gathered up all the cards and placed them under the table."This is rather dull.Don't you think we could find something else to keep us busy?"

Spike leaned back against the couch, and watched warily as she flounced over to sit beside him."Like what?"

Next thing he knew her lips were on his.Out of pure instinct, he responded and deepened the kiss.Snapping out of it, he wrenched his mouth from hers and lightly pushed her away."I'm sorry, Dru."She pouted and crossed her legs under her body."I thought you said you wanted to get together as friends?You know. . .feel closer to home for awhile?"

She thought about it for a moment and nodded slowly."That is wha' I said."She leaned in closer to him."But you know how we could feel even closer . . .?"She ran her fingers up his arms and across his lips, only to have him stop her abruptly.

"Not tonight.What I need is a friend."He looked her directly in the eyes as he spoke."Do you think we could try that?"

She sighed and moved back to the floor."Fine."She picked up the cards and began dealing again, before adding, "I just thought you might want to move on, is all, considering that's what Buffy's doin'."

Spike's head snapped up at her remark."What did you say?"

Drusilla shrugged."You know, since she's snoggin' Angel, an' all that . . .I thought you might be ready to move on as well."She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, and went back to dealing the cards, an evil smile spreading across her face.

"Where'd you hear that?"Sure, he had seen Angel kiss her, but after his brief run-in with Buffy he had convinced himself that it was just a misunderstanding; that it would blow over in no time.

The raven-haired girl picked up her cards and began organizing them into pairs."Darla.According to her, Buffy and Angel have been goin' behind her back for some time now."

Spike felt his skin start to burn and grabbed the cards from the table."Well, why would I care about that?"

Drusilla smiled innocently and pulled a card from the deck."No reason."

-----------------

** **

**DAY 13 - After In-Time**

"Get up!"

Buffy lifted her head from her pillow and looked drowsily towards the girl standing above her."Huh?"

"I said, GET UP!"In one swift motion, Willow pulled Buffy out of her bed."We're into the second week of camp and you haven't been out to The Bronze once since before the kids got here."

Buffy yawned and sat back down on her bed."I'm sorry, Wills.I kinda wanted to stay in tonight."

Willow shook her finger in her friend's face."Not a chance, missy."She grabbed her friends hands and lifted her up once more."Now I want you to march over to that closet and pull out something sexy!"

"But . . ."

"No buts!Well . . .except for yours in those cute leather pants you love so much."Buffy stared at her friend blankly.Willow pointed to her own face."You know what this is. . ."Buffy nodded slowly, furrowing her brows in recognition."That's right, it's my resolve face.Now go make yourself look hot.I don't want to see you in anything even closely resembling the depression overalls, my dear."

Buffy gave in and walked over to her closet and slowly began looking through her wardrobe.

Willow snapped her fingers."Come on!The guys are already there. . .get a move on!"

Buffy's heartbeat raced and she turned to look at her friend."Will . . .I'm not feeling so well.Do you think I can sit this one out?Maybe we can go out tomorrow night. . ."

"No way, chicka!I'm on grounds tomorrow.Plus, it's going to be fun."She walked towards her friend and squeezed her cheeks like an aunt would do to a toddler."You'll see."

Buffy rolled her eyes and sighed."Fine . . .but you have to protect me from Angel.He hasn't left me alone for the last few days.He's such a . . ." she thought for a moment before finally giving up."I don't know; but something really clingy and annoying . . . that slobbers.A lot."

Willow laughed happily, glad her friend finally had seen the light about Angel."My pleasure. . ."She sat down in Buffy's desk chair."But what about another sexy soccer stud?"

Buffy zipped up her pants and pulled a black v-neck shirt over her head."Who knows. . .I haven't talked to him since yesterday.I know we . . .er . . .HE decided that we shouldn't see each other.But, he's been really distant.Like the King of Avoid-o-Land."

"Oh, sweetie," Willow stood up and patted Buffy on the head."Afraid your title is being threatened?"

Buffy smacked her hand away, and laughed at the remark."A little. . ."She paused and then continued."But seriously, he's been really weird."

Willow shrugged and watched as Buffy applied her make-up."I don't know what's up with him.He hasn't been around much lately.But he'll be there tonight."

Buffy sighed and pulled her hair into a knot, securing it with a pair of painted chopsticks.She turned to her friend and twirled in a circle."How do I look?"

"Stunning, my darling."She drawled in a posh accent.

Buffy smiled."Considering it took me all of five minutes to throw this look together . . . I think I look damn good."She grabbed her purse from the dresser and started towards the door, only to stop when Anya rushed into the room, heading straight for her dresser."Hey, Anya.We're heading to The Bronze.Wanna come?"

Anya opened her drawer and started fishing for something that was apparently extremely important."No, go ahead!" she shouted from practically inside the drawer."I have my own plans."She pulled out a lace bra and matching panties, smiling widely at them.Remembering she wasn't alone she turned to the girls behind her and waved them off."Run along!"

Buffy was about to confront Anya about her nightly secret rendezvous, but Willow had her out the door before she could say a word.

--------------------

"All right.I think it's about that time," Xander said, rubbing his hands together.He looked around the table at Cordy, Oz and Spike."I'm going to kick it into hyper-drive."

Cordy pulled him towards her, giving him quick kiss."Kick some ass."

He grinned happily."Oh I plan to."

Cordelia watched him make his way to the Karaoke stage.She turned back to two pairs of eyes, staring at her curiously."What?"

Oz and Spike shrugged; they still couldn't get over how open Cordy had been about her relationship with Xander.

"I'm going to get another pitcher," Spike said, rising to his feet."Anyone want anything."

Oz shook his head."I think I'm going to wait till Will and Buffy get here."

Spike looked at Cordy, who just shook her head."Fine, more for me then. . ."He approached the bar and set a ten dollar bill and the empty pitcher on the counter."Hey, barkeep.Another pitcher of Sam Adams and a shot of Tequila - no training wheels."The bartender nodded and went to fill the order.When his drinks arrived he quickly slammed down his shot and walked back to the table, wobbling slighly from the amount of alcohol in his system.After he sat down, he immediately filled his pint glass, and took a large gulp, finishing nearly half the glass.

"Woah . . .slow down there tiger," Cordy said, as she watched him down the beer."Do you really think . . ."

_**Oh my god, Becky, look at her butt._

_It is so big. _

_She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends. _

_Who understands those rap guys? _

_They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute, ok?**_

Cordelia snapped her attention over to Xander, her mouth dropping wide.He continued speaking in a high-pitched voice, with one hand on his hip, the other on his head.

_**I mean her butt - it's just so big._

_I can't believe it's so round. _

_It's just out there I mean, it's gross.**_

Cordelia dropped her head to the table in embarrassment.Xander then switched immediately into his deep rapper tone.

_**I like big butts and I cannot lie. _

_You other brothers can't deny. _

_That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist_

_And a round thing in your face - you get sprung.**_

_ _

The whole crowd began cheering.Cordy, slowly lifted her head and looked around the room.Besides Spike, who was busy refilling his glass, every person in the room was on their feet.She couldn't hold anymore and got up to join them.She let out a loud yell and started dancing to the music. 

_**Oh, baby I wanna get with ya._

_And take your picture. _

_My homeboys tried to warn me _

_But with that butt you got** _

"MAKE ME SO HORNY!" everyone yelled along with Xander.

Spike rolled his eyes and took another large gulp of his beer.He turned towards the door just in time to see Willow enter, Buffy following closely behind."Bloody hell," he muttered, before rising to his feet.He stalked over to the bar and lay a five down."Two more shots of Tequila!" he shouted over the screaming customers.He downed them in rapid succession, and then returned to the table.

_**A word to the thick soul sistas _

_I wanna get with ya _

_I won't cuss or hit ya _

_But I gotta be straight when I say _

_I wanna . . . Uuuhh _

_Til the break of dawn _

_Baby, I got it goin on**_

Spike sat down, and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey hot stuff!"

He turned to see Willow behind him.He placed a quick kiss on her cheek and took a sip of his beer, ignoring the blonde standing on his right.

"Hi," Buffy said, trying to get his attention.

He nodded at her and re-filled his glass for the third time.Well, for the third time for THAT pitcher.

Buffy sighed and took a seat on the stool beside Spike.She told Oz what she wanted, and watched full of envy as he went to go fill her and Willow's orders, before turning her attention to Xander.

_**So your girlfriend rolls a Honda; _

_Playin' workout tapes by Fonda. _

_But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda** _

"My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns hon!" Buffy yelled as she bounced up and down in her stool.Spike looked at her and couldn't help but grin at how happy she seemed. Buffy felt his eyes on her and turned to return his smile; but the minute she faced him, he immediately returned to his beer.A frown crossed her face, and she turned back to Xander's show.

_**So ladies if the butt is round; _

_And you wanna triple X throw down. _

_Dial 1-900-mixalot and kick them nasty thoughts _

_Baby got back .**_

When Xander finally finished the song, the crowd cheered for a good two minutes.He took a bow and made his way back to the table, where Cordy greeted him with a huge kiss.He smacked her playfully on her backside and took a seat."Ladies . . .welcome."Turning to Buffy, he said, "Well Miss Summers, I haven't seen you here lately.Glad to see you could join us."

Spike snorted and took another sip from his beer.Buffy shot him a worried look out of the corner of her eye."Yah, I've been really busy with rehearsals and my girls.They've been all about causing trouble lately."

Spike laughed loudly and muttered under his breath unintelligibly.

"What was that?" Buffy asked, leaning towards him.

He sat up straight and raised his voice."I said-"He stared directly into her eyes."-where's the poof tonight?"

Buffy furrowed her brows."How should I know?"She leaned towards him and inhaled deeply.His usual scent was masked by the over-powering smell of liquor."Take a tequila bath before you came out, Spike?" she asked snottily, trying to cover her concern.

"Sorry, I'm not some Drakkar-wearing nancy-boy, like ole Angel."

She shook her head, "What is with this Angel talk?I have no . . ."

Spike cut her off and stood from the table, struggling to find his footing.He raised his pint."Let's have a toast."The entire table, besides Buffy, lifted their own glasses warily."To Miss Buffy Summers, the heir to the Sunny-D throne.May she rein high and mighty above us. . .like a little Angel in the sky."

"Hear hear!"Xander exclaimed, taking a sip from his drink.Cordy smacked him, making him cough.He looked up to see everyone staring at Buffy, who was frozen in her seat.

"Sorry, I'm not much for toasts myself," Spike slurred.

"But he can sure get toasted," Cordy whispered to her boyfriend.

Spike slammed down the rest of his drink, and began pouring another."I don't think you want that one," Oz said, placing his hand on Spike's arm.

The blonde looked up and grinned at the smaller man."You're right!I want to sing!"Willow looked around nervously.Spike leaned in towards Buffy and whispered huskily in her ear."I remember how hot it got you last time."He licked her ear lightly, as she refused to respond.

Spike ran towards the Karaoke machine and thumbed through the selections.He had a specific song in mind and remembered seeing it the last time he was here.He was so shocked that The Bronze had it on their list, since it _was_ relatively new, and one of his favorites.He picked up the microphone and pointed towards Buffy."This is for that special lady out there."

Willow placed a comforting hand on Buffy's shoulder."Maybe it won't be that bad?Maybe he's going to sing you something really nice?"Buffy looked at her in disbelief.

The sounds of a guitar were heard through the speakers, then Spike began singing in a low, gruff voice.

_**Met a girl, thought she was grand.  
Fell in love, found out first hand.  
Went well for a week or two.  
Then it all came unglued.**_

_ _

"Or not,"Willow said to Buffy, as they both watched him on the small stage.

_  
**In a trap, trip I can't grip.  
Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip.  
Then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie. **_

_  
Spike's voice became louder as he went into the chorus.___

_ _

_**She fucking hates me.  
TRUST!  
She fucking hates me.  
La la la love!  
I tried too hard  
and she tore my feelings like I had none.  
And ripped them away.**_

_ _

All eyes were on Buffy at her table; the rest of the crowd was cheering Spike on._  
  
_

_**She was queen for about an hour.  
After that shit got sour.  
She took all I ever had;  
No sign of guilt -  
No feeling of bad, NO!**_

_ _

Buffy desperately tried to control herself.The tears were forming in the corners of her eyes, and she swallowed down the large lump in her throat.She didn't know whether to feel hurt, angry, sad, confused - or all of the above.__

_ _

_**In a trapped trip I can't grip   
Never thought i'd be the one who'd slip.  
Then I started to realize -  
I was living one big lie.**_

_ _

The men in the crowd were now on their feet, screaming along with the angry man - all having felt the same way before.Spike raised his voice to its full volume and let it rip.__

_ _

_**SHE FUCKING HATES ME!_

_TRUST!  
SHE FUCKING HATES ME!_

_LA LA LA LOVE!  
I TRIED TOO HARD_

_AND SHE TORE MY FEELINGS LIKE I HAD NONE_

_AND RIPPED THEM AWAY!**  
  
_

During the instrumental break, Spike started making his way through the audience; stopping to shake hands with a few of the guys and snuggle some of the ladies.When he reached his table it was time to start singing again.He stopped in front of Willow and sang directly to her, more softly this time.__

_  
**That's my story, as you see;  
Learned my lesson and so did she.  
Now it's over and I'm glad,  
'cause I'm a fool for all i've said.**_

_ _

He shot one final look at Buffy, who had let a few tears fall at last, and then he started jumping up and down with the crowd._  
  
_

_**She fucking hates me!**  
  
_

He held the microphone out to a man at a nearby table who eagerly yelled -_ "TRUST!"__  
  
_

_**She fucking hates me!**  
  
_

He then held the microphone out to Xander, who instead of saying _'La la la love,'__ just sat completely still and stared at his drunken friend._

_ _

Spike shrugged and went back to his song._  
  
_

_** I tried too hard  
and she tore my feelings like I had none  
and ripped them away! **_

_ _

He let the crowd finish the song, went over to his seat and lifted his pint glass, finishing the last drop._  
  
He stared directly at Buffy and growled out the last line.___

_  
**She fucking hates me! **_

_ _

They stared at each other for a few moments.Finally, after the last beat sounded, she grabbed her purse and ran out of the bar.Willow shot him a wounded look and followed after her friend.

Spike's face fell as he watched them go."So, you're not staying then?"He looked down at the microphone in his hand and dropped it to the table.He felt a wave of nausea sweep through his body.He looked around at the three pairs of eyes, now staring back at him in shock, and took off towards the bathroom before he blew chunks all over the floor.__

The table was silent.Cordelia finally sighed, and spoke up."Well . . .if she didn't before - she sure does now."__


	29. First Steps

Thanks again for all of your support! "Summer Nights" won Fic of the Week (Week 7) over at Spuffy Archives, and it's up again for Week 8!!! So, go show your support over at www.spuffyarchives.com and check out the other great fics. I mean it . . .go vote. . . or no more chappies for you!!! Yes, I mean YOU!! I get over 500 hits per chapter, and yet, not so many votes? Hmmmm. . .are some of you NOT VOTING? Or NOT REVIEWING. Shame on you! Kidding. . .I still love you!  
  
Thanks again to Flames, Lady Anne and Silver.  
  
Read and review away!  
  
29. First Steps  
  
Willow chased Buffy down the street outside of The Bronze. "Buffy stop! Buffy. . .please!"  
  
The blonde finally slowed and felt her body begin to shake uncontrollably. Willow reached her and pulled her into a tight hug, petting her hair gently. "Don't let it get to you. He's just drunk."  
  
Buffy pulled away, and shook her head rapidly. "No . . .I'm evil."  
  
Willow chuckled and gave her friend a sympathetic look. "Buffy, you're not evil."  
  
Buffy felt the tears start rolling down her face. "Yes, I am! I'm evil!" She took a deep breath. "And worse than that - I'm not JUST evil. I'm like the thing that created all evil. The first! May all lesser evil bow down before me!" She choked on her tears and began to cough.  
  
Willow moved behind her friend and patted her on the back. "Can you breathe now?" When Buffy nodded, the redhead burst into giggles. Buffy stared at her friend incredulously, giving her a dirty look through swollen eyes. "Are you listening to yourself? 'I'm evil! Boohoo!' Do you realize how lame you sound?!"  
  
Buffy realized just how ridiculous she was being and joined her friend in laughter. When they finally regained control Buffy spoke again, "But really-"  
  
Willow looked at her with one eyebrow cocked. "-you're evil?!"  
  
Buffy chuckled a bit. "No. Well, yes . . .but that's NOT what I was going to say," she said, pointing at her friend. "I was going to say, that Spike wasn't all wrong back there."  
  
"Come on, Buffy," Willow said, taking her friend's hand to walk back to campus, "Spike's just a bad drunk. A REALLY bad drunk." She thought about it for a moment. "Yet, at the same time, can still kick a little Karaoke ass." Off of Buffy's death stare, Willow held up her hands protectively. "Stopping now."  
  
The blonde sighed. "I know, he's a really bad, angry drunk. But, if you knew the things I did . . . I don't think you could look at me the same way again." Buffy avoided her friend's eyes.  
  
"You mean like screw on a laundry table?"  
  
Buffy froze in her tracks and turned to her friend. "What?!"  
  
"Duh! It was way obvious. The way you two responded to Cordy's little story."  
  
Buffy nodded, they really weren't being all that smooth that day in the van. "But there's more than that." The two began walking again. "That night in the day-off room, after we watched 'When Harry Met Sally,' I practically attacked him. He wanted to talk, and I wouldn't let him."  
  
"What did you do?" Willow asked as she wrapped her jacket tightly around her body.  
  
Buffy pulled the chopsticks from her hair, letting her locks fall loosely around her shoulders. "Nothing . . .I just-" she began twirling the wooden sticks between her fingers, "kinda . . .blew him."  
  
Willow burst out laughing again. "No way!! You are so the guy!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know - he wants to talk, you want to screw - that's some major role reversal."  
  
Buffy sighed and opened the gate for her friend. "Yup, and I blew it."  
  
"Literally!" Willow shrieked, earning her a smack on the shoulder from her friend.  
  
"Whatever." Buffy rolled her eyes. "He wanted to start a real relationship, and I just wanted to jump his bones."  
  
"They are nice bones though," Willow said, thinking of Spike's tight body.  
  
"Stop!" Buffy commanded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Imagining my drunken, asshole, potential boyfriend, naked."  
  
"Fine. . ." Willow walked with Buffy towards Revello. "What was with all that Angel talk?"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "I don't know, maybe he's harboring some latent hostility towards him for the last time. Unless . . ." Buffy trailed off.  
  
"Unless what?" Willow asked, curiously.  
  
Buffy shook it off. "Nothing . . .it's not important. Besides, Spike's been hanging around with Drusilla a lot lately. I don't see why he would care about Angel, or even ME for that matter."  
  
Willow couldn't believe her best friend's apparent stupidity. "He's like totally butt-crazy in love with you, that's why!"  
  
"I don't know. . .it just seems like over the past few days they've been inseparable."  
  
Willow stopped at the back door of Revello, lowering her voice, so as not to wake the campers. "I wouldn't worry that much about it. Plus, he's going to have to grovel to you for a lot more than Drusilla after he wakes up tomorrow with the mother of all hangovers."  
  
Buffy laughed, and crossed her arms. "Well, it serves him right!"  
  
Willow yawned and gave her friend another hug. "Are you alright now?" She pulled back and eyed her friend up and down. "Cuz I'm beat, and want to rest up. Tomorrow's the big game!"  
  
Buffy smacked her forehead. "Oh my god! I can't believe I forgot." She paused, realization hitting her. "I guess Spike forgot too."  
  
They both giggled at the thought. "THAT's going to be an interesting game."  
  
"Even though I hate him," Buffy said, receiving a skeptical look from Willow, "I still want him to kick Angel's ass."  
  
"I wish. But, I'm not sure our boy stands much chance of winning anything tomorrow - except for maybe toilet-bowl gymnastics."  
  
---------------------------  
  
DAY 14  
  
Buffy searched the cafeteria for Spike. 'Where is he?' She spotted Conner with Dawn and walked over to their table. "So, where's bleach-boy this a.m.?"  
  
Conner looked up at the counselor, with fear in his eyes. He hadn't said much to her since she busted him in Dawn's room. "I don't know . . .please don't hurt me?"  
  
Buffy laughed, "I'm not going to hurt you Conner. I tried that tactic with Dawn - and it didn't work too well; she's still causing trouble."  
  
"Hey!" Dawn exclaimed, rising from her chair.  
  
Buffy lightly pushed her back in her seat. "Don't try to protest, honey, I know you and Janice short-sheeted Jonathan's bed two days ago."  
  
Dawn's mouth dropped open wide. "How did you . . .?"  
  
"Been there, done that, remember? Anything you can do I have done better," Buffy said, reminding the girl of the very first cabin meeting. She turned back to Conner, "So, you have no idea where Spike is?"  
  
Conner shook his head, "I checked his bed this morning, but he wasn't there."  
  
Buffy sighed, and thanked him for his help. She walked over to her co- counselor, who was sitting at a nearby table. "Anya, I have an errand to run, can you make sure everyone is quiet during the announcements?" When the woman nodded, Buffy continued. "I also have another huge favor to ask you."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well, Giles is refereeing the big soccer game today. It's supposed to start in a little over an hour, do you think you can stall him? Like ask him a lot of questions about the business or his time in England - you know how he is when he gets going; it's hard to shut him up."  
  
Anya rolled her eyes. "Do I ever. . . As for the stalling part, I'm pretty sure I can think of something." She grinning widely at Buffy and went back to eating her eggs. Buffy opened her mouth to speak again, but decided now was not the time; she had to find Spike.  
  
Buffy slowly opened the door to Spike's room and peered inside. Conner was right; the bed was empty. She took another step in and saw the door to the bathroom slightly ajar. Taking a deep breath she knocked lightly on the door. "Spike?" When there was no answer she let herself in. She gasped when she saw his half-naked body curled around the toilet, hugging it like a teddy-bear. She kneeled next to him and spoke softly, "Spike, get up." When he didn't respond she shook him gently, raising her voice slightly. "Spike, get UP." When he still didn't show any signs of waking, she screamed loudly, "I said GET UP!" slapping him sharply across the face at the last two words.  
  
Spike slowly opened his eyes and peered at the two blonde women staring at him. "Mornin' girls, how are you today?"  
  
Buffy groaned and held him under the arms, attempting to lift him to his feet. His body was dead weight and she ended up toppling backwards, with him on top of her. He let out a shrill laugh and rolled to the floor, passing out once again.  
  
"Oh no . . .I don't think so!" She straddled his legs and shook his shoulders. "You have to sober up. The big soccer game is in about an hour."  
  
He grabbed her hips and pulled her down, so she was now sitting directly on his crotch. Buffy gasped as she felt his morning erection through her shorts. "I like this game better," he said sleepily, his eyes still closed.  
  
She gulped, and allowed her heartbeat to slow. "Well, according to the song from last night, I hate you, so . . ."  
  
Spike opened one eye and looked at the girl above him. "Buffy?"  
  
"That's right," she nodded, "unless there's another girl who might be straddling you this early in the morning." A picture of Drusilla entered her mind, but she shook it out quickly. She stood up and reached for his hand, helping him to his feet.  
  
Spike put a hand to his head. "I feel like I've been hit by a truck." He opened both his eyes, squinting from the florescent light. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Buffy sat down on the edge of the tub. "I hate you, remember, so I didn't want to miss a moment of your suffering. . ." she said with a smirk.  
  
He looked at her wide-eyed, and slid back to the floor, putting his face in his hands. "Oh my god, I was so pissed last night." He raised his eyes to her again. "You know I didn't . . ."  
  
"Doesn't matter . . ." Buffy squatted in front of him. "Now we have to get you into soccer-playing shape, stat." She smoothed his hair from his eyes and gave him a small smile.  
  
'Why is she being so nice to me?' Spike thought as he watched her walk back to the tub, turning on the shower spray.  
  
"Get over here," she waved him over. He slowly crawled over to her, and lifted himself to his feet. He gave her a confused look, and without warning, found himself sprawled in the tub, ice water splashing over his body. Gasping for air, and shocked by the cold, he began thrashing around.  
  
Buffy reached towards him to still his movements and only ended up slipping on the wet floor. She yelped as she fell into the tub with him, getting completely soaked in the process. Sitting up right, she smoothed her hair from her face and wiped the water from her eyes. Spike continued to struggle beneath her, so she grabbed onto his shoulders tightly, ignoring the icy chill spreading through her body. "You HAVE to sober up!"  
  
Spike stared at her, and nodded his head slowly, his body shivering from the cold. Her clothes were now soaked through and he could see the outline of her breasts through her shirt. He watched in awe as she poured some shampoo into her small hand and lathered up his hair, massaging his scalp as she rinsed it clean. She repeated the action with his conditioner, while staring deeply into his eyes. He lifted a tentative hand to her face, but before he could touch her she stood up, avoiding him and the awkwardness of the situation. They weren't together anymore, and she knew that Spike and Buffy, in water, would only lead to badness.  
  
"I'm going to go into your room and pull out some clothes." She looked down at him, and then stepped out of the tub. "Strip and finish washing up."  
  
He watched her grab a towel from the door and enter the main room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Buffy sat on Spike's bed with the clothes she had picked out sitting beside her. Since her own were sopping wet, she had changed into one of his t- shirts and a baggy pair of flannel pj bottoms. The bathroom door creaked open and her mouth dropped open when she saw Spike clad only in a towel, chest shimmering from the water droplets. She stood up and slowly walked towards him, handing him the shorts and shirt she had selected. "Put those on, I'm going to get you some aspirin from the cabinet."  
  
Spike nodded at her slowly and took the clothes from her clenched hands, brushing her fingers lightly. Her eyes shot to his at the contact, and they stared at each other for what seemed like hours.  
  
Buffy cleared her throat and backed away. "Aspirin . . .now."  
  
He gave her a weak smile and turned towards the bed as she made her way into the bathroom. As he lifted the shirt over his head he asked her the question that had been plaguing him for the last fifteen minutes: "So, why are you helping me?"  
  
Buffy sighed and closed the cabinet, having removed the bottle. She glanced into the mirror just as he dropped the towel. Letting out a sharp gasp she watched in awe as the muscles in his backside flexed while he lifted the shorts over his naked body. 'He is so beautiful, why can't I just . . .'  
  
Buffy was ripped from her thoughts as he asked again. "Buffy? Why are you doing this?" She gulped and walked back into the main room. Thrusting her hand out to him, she gave him three white pills. "I feel kind of responsible for what happened . . .this was the least I could do."  
  
After swallowing the pills down without water he looked at her seriously. "No . . .it was me. I was a complete wanker."  
  
She held up her hand to stop him and went back into the bathroom to fill up a small glass of water for him. Smirking at him in the mirror, she continued her explanation. "Besides - I haven't seen you play yet, and didn't want my fantasy ruined by you barfing all over the field."  
  
He chuckled lightly and accepted the glass of water, gulping it down quickly. "Fantasy, huh?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow in her direction.  
  
She shook her finger at him sternly. "Nuh uh, mister. Don't even go there."  
  
Spike shrugged and batted his eyes at her innocently. "What did I say?"  
  
Buffy put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "It's not what you said, it's how . . ." She caught his eyes again and felt tingles shoot through her entire body. "Never mind." She walked past him and took a seat on his bed. Deciding to play with him a little more, she scrunched up her face at him. "Plus, since I'm with Angel now, that would NEVER happen."  
  
Spike felt his jaw clench and the anger build inside of him. "That stupid poofter, how could you even CONSIDER . . ."  
  
Buffy held up her hands at him. "Kidding!" Her face broke out into a wide grin, and she giggled as his body relaxed.  
  
Spike felt the pounding in his head return and slumped to the bed, falling back to his pillow. "See what you do to me?"  
  
She fell back beside him and stared at the ceiling. "Serves you right after your little serenade last night. . ."  
  
He turned his body to face her and brushed her cheek lightly with his fingertips. "I'm an idiot." Spike touched her shoulder, moving her body towards him. "Everything's gone so crazy; I don't even . . ."  
  
Buffy lifted a finger to silence him, and gazed into his sorrow-filled blue eyes. "I know." She leaned in closer to him, her lips mere centimeters from his. "I just really wish that . . ."  
  
"Hurry up man. The game is going to start soon!"  
  
Spike and Buffy shot up as they heard the young man's voice in the hallway. She looked at him, eyes full of fear and ran towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Spike stood up and looked around the room, spotting her wet clothing on the floor. He quickly kicked the items under his bed. "Damn!" he muttered under his breath, noticing the black lace bra lying next to his dresser. He hurried over to it and picked it up.  
  
"There you are!"  
  
Spike turned around to see one of his boys standing in his doorway.  
  
"Nice lingerie, I didn't know you were into that sort of thing," the teenager said, pointing to the bra clutched closely to Spike's chest.  
  
The blonde let out a weak laugh, "You know . . .practice."  
  
The boy raised his eyebrows and chuckled before running back into the hallway. "Hey Conner! Sarah McLachlan AND black lace!"  
  
Spike groaned and shoved the piece of material into his top drawer. He took a deep breath and walked over to the bathroom door, knocking quietly. "Coast's clear."  
  
Buffy turned the knob slowly and peeked out at Spike, seeing for herself that they were alone once again. "I better get out of here."  
  
Spike nodded and led her to the door, inspecting the hallway for straggling campers. "You run along then."  
  
Buffy nodded and started the long walk out of The Crypt. When she heard him yell "Buffy!" she spun around quickly and shushed him harshly.  
  
"Sorry," he whispered, before adding a sheepish "Thanks."  
  
The petite blonde nodded, gave him a small smile, and ran out of the cabin. 


	30. Game On

You're going to have to bear with me on this chappy. I don't know all that much about soccer - so I just made Spike as sexy as possible - which is not that difficult.  
  
Thanks for the great feedback and the support in the polls. Remember, "Summer Nights" is up for Fic of the Week, again, so head over to www.spuffyarchives.com and show me some love!  
  
You're the best!!!  
  
Anyway, thanks again to Flames, Lady Anne, and Silver.  
  
Read and review away!  
  
30. Game On  
  
Buffy ran towards the soccer field; the game was supposed to have started fifteen minutes earlier, but she had to change out of Spike's clothes. She hated taking off the t-shirt that smelled so much like him, but it wouldn't be appropriate attire for the game. Plus, her girls, who were all obsessed with him, would totally notice that the black t-shirt belonged to the bleached-blonde. Buffy slowed to a walk when she saw the players milling around. 'Thank you Anya!' Whatever her co-counselor had done to stall Giles must have worked, because she didn't see the older gentleman anywhere. She spotted Willow in the stands and made her way to her friend. "Hey!"  
  
Willow waved happily to Buffy and scooted over to allow room for her to sit down. "You're late." The redhead noticed her friend's damp hair. "Something happen that I should know about?"  
  
Buffy blushed and shook her head, pulling her hair into a knot, using the elastic from around her wrist. "Nope. . .I just had to make sure our team wasn't short its star player," she said, giving her friend a pointed look.  
  
Willow's eyes went wide with understanding. "Oh . . .so you forgave him so soon?"  
  
"Well, I didn't forgive him exactly," Buffy replied, fixing her tanktop. "I kind of whipped his ass into shape . . .didn't want to see the poof pummel him - that's MY job."  
  
Willow laughed at Buffy's use of Spike's nickname for Angel. "I see. . .so it had nothing to do with you wanting to see him in little soccer shorts. . .all sweaty and glistening in the summer sun?"  
  
Buffy smirked and turned to face the field. "Absolutely not." She turned to Willow and gave her a conspiratorial grin before looking back to the players. "Where is he, anyway?"  
  
Willow shrugged and searched the crowd for Spike. "Must not be over that hangover just yet. . . Maybe you should have tried OTHER means? Like how you cured him the last time?"  
  
The blonde's face turned a bright shade of crimson as she remembered the day in the lounge after her first kiss with Spike. "Tried that route once before; it ended badly." Willow nodded, and patted her friend's hand supportively. Buffy let out a large breath of air. "If he wants to develop something deeper, then I'm willing to try."  
  
Willow squeezed Buffy's hand tightly, "I think that's for the best - take it slow."  
  
Buffy nodded and tried to convince herself that it was the right tactic to take with Spike. Although, she still couldn't help but be afraid of what would happen when he left. Plus, with Drusilla around all the time, making her intentions perfectly clear, to her at least, she didn't want to chance losing him. 'But if you rush things again, you're sure to lose him for good this time. So, take it slow, and leave it to fate. If he's serious about starting something real with you . . .he'll wait.'  
  
"Hot damn!" Janice exclaimed from behind Buffy. She began whispering something to Dawn and the two girls burst into giggles.  
  
Buffy turned around to reprimand them, then saw what they were pointing at. Spike was walking onto the field in the Adidas shorts she had picked out and the Manchester United t-shirt she loved so much, because it showed off his pecs so well.  
  
Spike walked over to the benches and began tightening the laces of his soccer shoes. When he finished, he searched the stands for Buffy. Finally spotting her, he gave her a little wave and a quick salute.  
  
Buffy smiled back and gave him a little wave, then frowned when she saw Drusilla, who was sitting a few rows in front of her, wave as well. 'Wait, was he waving at me or her?  
  
Dawn poked her counselor in the back and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Someone looks happy to see you this morning."  
  
Buffy grinned to herself and smacked Dawn's ankle. 'Yup, definitely for me.' A large smile crossed her face that was quickly replaced by a frown. 'That little wench is trying to steal my man AND my wave!'  
  
"Hey kids!" Anya exclaimed breathlessly as she squeezed into the seat next to Buffy.  
  
"Hi," Buffy responded, giving her a quizzical look. She pulled a small leaf from her co-counselor's hair and twirled it in her fingers.  
  
Anya smiled and smoothed her hair down. "How'd that get there?" She let out another deep breath and stood up to inspect her shorts, wiping off a few stray pieces of grass that had accumulated on her backside. "That stupid trick step at the back of Revello. . .DAMN!"  
  
Their entire section of counselors turned to stare at Anya, and she held up her hands and mouthed a silent: 'Sorry.'  
  
"So Anya, how DID you. . . "  
  
Anya cut off Buffy before she could finish. "Oh look! The ref's here - let the games begin!!!" she yelled, over-enthusiastically.  
  
Buffy furrowed a brow at Anya and turned to see Giles approaching the field, fixing his clothing.  
  
"Hey . . ." Buffy started to Anya, before the crowd shushed her. Giles was about to begin setting the rules, and no one wanted to miss the start of the game.  
  
As soon as Spike took the field, Buffy forgot all about what she was going to say to Anya. He was magnificent! She knew he was good at soccer, that's why her mom hired him, but she had no idea he was THAT good! He handled the ball like a pro - dodging and weaving through the other players like they weren't even there. By the end of the first half of the game he had already scored four goals - it was like whatever problems he had off the field, his hangover being one, had completely disappeared the minute the little checkered ball was in sight. Even though they were only playing about half the length of a usual match, he never seemed to tire or fall short of a goal - she had no idea how he kept it up the way he smoked.  
  
The players took a short break and Buffy watched mesmerized as Spike removed his t-shirt and poured the water from his bottle over his head. Willow was right, she really DIDN'T want to miss the way his chest glistened in the summer sun. And his muscular legs were just . . .  
  
"Wow," the girls breathed in unison, at the beautiful sight.  
  
The crowd cheered as the two teams took the field again. Angel had reorganized his team, so he was now at goalie. He couldn't believe the incompetent campers Giles had placed in his group.  
  
With only a few minutes left in the game the score was nearly tied. Angel had blocked nearly every one of Spike's scoring attempts, leaving the blonde's team up by only one goal. Angel called a quick time out and gathered his team into a small huddle.  
  
When the playing resumed, Xander passed the ball to Spike and watched happily as he took the ball in for yet another goal. Spike looked up into the stands to make sure Buffy wasn't missing this, and prepared to slide one past the poof. Right as he was about to kick the ball in for another score, one of Angel's players appeared behind him and stuck his feet between his legs, effectively tripping him. He felt his ankle give out beneath him and barely heard Giles' whistle over his own screaming.  
  
Buffy watched in horror as Spike fell to the ground holding his ankle. The crowd let out a collective gasp as Xander and Conner assisted Spike to the bench. Buffy wanted to run to him, but knew it was not the time or place. She gave a silent prayer that he was going to be alright - knowing just how much, not only this game, but soccer meant to him.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike screamed as he took a seat on the bench.  
  
Giles leaned over to inspect the swollen ankle. "It's twisted. You should be back on it in no time - just not today."  
  
Spike groaned and let his face fall into his hands.  
  
"However, you do get a free penalty kick, and as the captain, you get to decide who takes it."  
  
Spike looked around at his team and made his selection. "You."  
  
"Me?" Conner asked weakly. "I don't think I can . . ."  
  
Spike grimaced through his pain and rose to one foot, the injured one dangling behind him. "You've wanted a chance to stick it to ole Angel . . .now here's your chance."  
  
Conner looked around at the expectant faces of his teammates, then stole a glance to the stands, relaxing when he caught a smile from Dawn. "Fine, I'll take it."  
  
Spike sighed and fell back to the bench.  
  
Giles blew his whistle and called the penalty. The crowd cheered and clapped wildly when he announced that Conner would take the extra shot for Spike.  
  
The teenager took a deep breath and moved into position across from his ex- counselor.  
  
"Come-on boy . . .what are you waiting for?" Angel asked through gritted teeth.  
  
Conner angled the ball like Spike had showed him and aimed for the lower corner of the goal.  
  
Angel dove for the left side, his eyes going wide when he realized Conner had faked him out, and the ball sailed past him on the right.  
  
The crowd cheered again as Conner ran back to his team, receiving congratulatory hugs and handshakes. He turned back to Angel and gave him a small wave before resuming his position.  
  
The next few minutes did not go as well for Spike's team. Angel was so angry that he had let the last one through, that he didn't let one single ball get past him. However, his team had scored two goals, tying the game at 8 - 8.  
  
Spike called a time out and brought his team over, whispering softly so the fans and other team couldn't hear what he was planning.  
  
Buffy looked to Willow, "What do you think is going on?"  
  
The redhead shrugged and looked back to the field, gasping when she saw Spike limp towards his position at center. "What is he doing?" Willow asked. "He shouldn't play like that. He could get really hurt."  
  
Buffy's face filled with worry and she took Willow's hand. "He'll be alright. He knows what he's doing." A twinge of doubt filled her voice, and she relaxed when she felt Willow squeeze her hand tightly in support.  
  
There was only time left for one play and Spike was determined to be on the field when he kicked Angel's ass. He knew that Angel had instructed his players to take him out, and there was no way he was going to let him win that way. He took his place at center forward and stood tall, testing out his ankle, hopping back and forth from foot to foot.  
  
Angel's players watched in fear as Spike demonstrated that he was not only ok to play, but that he was in fine condition to take the ball to the goal. They rearranged themselves to be in perfect position to block him. As soon as the whistle sounded, the blonde took the ball straight out, swerving through the defense.  
  
Angel stood his ground at the goal as Spike approached. "I don't think so roller-boy," he said when Spike prepared to kick it in. At the last moment, Spike passed the ball to Xander, who easily tapped it into the net.  
  
As Angel pounded his fists into the grass, Giles blew the whistle and called the game. Spike hobbled towards the fuming man and met up with Xander, who offered his shoulder for support. The two young men leaned down and waved at Angel. "Psych." They laughed as he shouted expletives at them and turned to head back to the stands where people were on their feet in a deafening roar.  
  
Buffy and Willow pushed their way through the crowd to offer congratulations. They watched happily as Cordelia ran to her boyfriend and pulled him into a huge hug. "I'll save your real prize for later," she whispered into his ear, before letting him rejoice with his campers. The brunette made her way over to Buffy and Willow. "I'm dating a player on the winning Sunny-D soccer team." She giggled and went back to join her campers.  
  
Buffy and Willow smiled at each other and tried to find Spike through all the people. "Spike!" Buffy yelled, when she saw the top of his platinum head. "Spike you big . . ." she stopped in her tracks when she saw him hugging Drusilla. His back was turned to her so all she could see were the woman's cold dark eyes. Drusilla lifted her head from Spike's shoulder and whispered something into his ear, before giving Buffy a wicked smirk.  
  
Buffy felt her heart drop in her chest and pushed her way past her friend, running towards Revello. "Buffy, wait!" Willow yelled after her.  
  
"Hey Red, aren't you going to congratulate me?" she heard a familiar British voice ask from behind her.  
  
"For what? Making a complete fool out of yourself AND Buffy last night, risking a very serious injury from that stunt you pulled-" Spike stared at the ground sheepishly, knowing Willow was right, "-or cuddling with Morticia for the whole world to see."  
  
Spike gave her a confused look, and shook his head not understanding what she meant. Willow rolled her eyes and pointed to Drusilla, who was now laughing with Harmony. She then grabbed Spike's shoulders and turned him towards the direction of Buffy's retreating form.  
  
His eyes went wide. "She doesn't think . . ." Willow raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Oh, balls." 


	31. Father Figures

**WARNING – This chapter contains strong sexual content (that I haven't edited out yet) – so don't report me to ff.net.  With all the wackiness going on over at Spuffy Archives, I wanted to give my readers another option.**

**Thanks again to Flames and Lady Anne!**

**31.  Father Figures**

**DAY 14  **

Buffy splashed water on her face and examined her reflection in the mirror.  Her eyes were puffy from crying, with mascara lines running down her cheeks.  She chuckled at herself and wiped away the makeup with damp washcloth.  Gathering up her things she headed down the empty hallway back to her room.  _'The girls must still be out at the field,' _she thought, sadly; wishing she could be celebrating with them . . .and Spike.  _'Just suck it up and go talk to him.  Maybe it's not what it looked like?'  She quickly re-applied a small amount of make-up and lightly tapped the mirror.  __'Stop making yourself miserable, there are things in life you can't control.'_

Buffy exited Revello and headed to the one person she knew could help her out.  _'There's only one thing I need right now-'  _Buffy paused in front of her mother's door. '_Mommy's hot cocoa with marshmellows.'  _She raised her hand to knock, finally noticing the note taped to the door:  _MEETING WITH BRIAN AT BOWL-A-RAMA - BE BACK SOON._

"Well that's just great," Buffy muttered under her breath.  "The one time I really need her . . ."  She was interupted by her own thoughts.  _'What, you barely talk to her for a whole week, and you expect her to be here waiting for you to run into her arms like a little kid whenever you feel like it?   Stupid, selfish Buffy hasn't changed all that much.'  Buffy rolled her eyes at the voice.  "God!!!  I know this!  Do you have to keep reminding me what a bad person I am!"  She shuffled over to the couch in the lobby and slumped down.  She tucked her legs under her body and curled up in the corner.  "I guess I can wait five minutes."  Realizing how exhausted she was, she let out a loud yawn and felt her eyes begin to close._

"Buffy?"  She felt someone gently stroking her hair.  Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at the person above her.  "Spike?  What are you doing here?"

He took a seat beside her and took her hand in his.  "I talked to Red, she told me you were upset about me and Dru."

Buffy sat up to face him.  "Spike I-"

He lifted a finger to her lips.  "Shhh, luv.  It's ok.  Dru means nothing to me."

Buffy's eyes filled with hope.  "Really?" she managed to squeak out.

Spike let out a low laugh.  "Of course not.  You know you're all I bloody think about. . .dream about."  He lifted his hand to her face and traced her features, the way he knew she loved.  "I'm drowning in you Summers - drowning in you."

Buffy took his hand in hers and kissed his fingers lightly.  "How did you know I was here."

He chuckled.  "I didn't.  I was actually coming to find your Mum for a warm cuppa."

Buffy giggled and playfully poked him in the ribs.  "You're such a. . ."

He grabbed her hand and began tickling her.  "What?  Handsome devil?  Irresistable hunk of man?"  Buffy couldn't control her laughter, he had reached the ultra-sensitive part of her sides.  She thrashed around trying to make him stop, which only made him continue the attack.  Eventually she ended up underneath him on the couch, with his hands pinning her down.  "Say it."

"Say what?" she feigned ignorance.

"Say that you want me, and that no one makes you feel the way I do."

"Sick, you mean?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

Spike increased the grip on her wrists and pushed his pelvis down to hers, grinding his erection against her, causing her to gasp at the contact.  "Not quite, luv."

Buffy stared up into his shimmering blue eyes.  "I thought that you didn't want . . ." she started softly, only to be interupted by his lips crushing against her own.  She moaned into the kiss, allowing his tongue entrance.  Tears sprang to her eyes at the wonderful feeling of having him above her, kissing her - she felt safe again.

He pulled his lips away, panting heavily.  "I always want you."  He leaned down, nuzzling his face into her neck, nibbling her skin gently.  "I'm not going to resist this anymore . . .if this is what you're offering," he ran a hand down her side, into the waistband of her shorts, "I'd be a fool not to accept it."

Buffy felt a large sob break in her throat, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.  She clutched him  tightly to her, never wanting to let him go.  "Please stay - don't leave me.  I need you,"  she whispered huskily into his ear.

He lifted up on one hand and gazed deeply into her eyes.  "Never."

That one word was all she needed, and she lifted up, wrapping one arm around his head, and captured his lips with her own.  Their tongues dueled fiercely for dominance, neither wanting to let the moment end.  Buffy pushed against Spike's chest lightly, signaling that he should sit up.  When he did, she manuevered him so his back was against the back of the couch.  She gave him a wicked smile, which he returned with one of his own, and slid his soccer shorts part way down his legs.

"Buffy, are you sure about this?" he asked softly as she removed her own shorts.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life," she responded, before moving back to him.  She straddled his legs and took hold of his erection in her small hands.  Staring deeply into his eyes, she positioned him at her entrance.  She paused above him, as the tip of his penis probed her opening.  Resting her forehead against his, she strained to keep her eyes open.  "I love you, Spike," she whispered before sinking down on his cock.

They grunted in unison at the feeling of being joined this way again, their bodies shaking from the intensity of the moment.  Spike smoothed his hands down her arms and interwined his fingers with her own, bringing them between their bodies.  He held her gaze and kissed her lightly on the lips.  "I think you know that I'm desperately in love with you too, pet," he said, lifting his pelvis slightly, making her moan at the combination of words and feeling.

Buffy bit her lip lightly, and rose up on her knees, allowing him to slip almost completely from her body, before slamming down on him again.  Their gazes remained locked as Buffy continued the slow pace of their lovemaking.  She could have sworn that he was in her more deeply than ever before; they were joined as one - body, mind and soul.  Buffy panted loudly as she felt the head of his penis graze that spot within her.  "Oh god," she breathed out, desperately trying to maintain control.

Spike dropped her hands and wrapped his arms around her body tightly, pulling her flush against him.  He placed open mouth kisses on her neck and nibbled gently on her earlobe.

She clutched him tightly to her and circled her hips, keeping him buried inside her.  Their moans echoed through the empty lobby, not caring who could walk-in on the intimate moment.  Buffy gasped for air as she pressed down on him forcefully, her clit firmly against his pelvis.  Her body began to quake as her climax overtook her.   "Ahhh. . .Don't leave me. . .please," she cried out, then buried her face into his hair, "uuuh. . .never leave me."

Spike grunted as he found his own release, his cock quivering inside of her.  Holding her tightly, he began stroking her back gingerly, rocking her with him.  He placed a tender kiss to her temple, and shushed her softly.  "Never."  He moved his kisses to her cheeks, her eyes, her chin, her lips - any place within his reach.

"Stay with me," she sobbed, "Don't go."

"Buffy-"

"Shhhh, don't say it," she pleaded, as she clung to him.

"Buffy, wake up."

"Not now, no," she cried out as she felt him begin to disappear.

"Buffy you're dreaming.  Wake up."

Buffy shook her head and grasped onto the arm of the couch.  "No, no, no."

"Buffy!"

The petite blonde shot up, and looked around the lobby.  She was panting heavily, searching for Spike; but all she saw was a very worried looking Giles standing above her.  "What . . .?  Giles?" she asked, still not fully aware that it had all been a dream.

"Buffy, are you alright?"  Giles asked softly, taking a seat beside the very shaken girl.

Buffy took a deep breath and squinted at her uncle.  "Giles?  I don't . . ."  _Oh my god, I told Spike that I loved him and then he disappeared.'  Buffy ran a hand through her matted hair and looked at Giles again.  "Where's Spike?"_

Giles placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder.  "Buffy, you were dreaming.  I just found you on the couch asleep, muttering things about staying and going and . . .er . . .marshmellows, I believe it was."

Her eyes went wide with realization.  _'Spike was never here.  We never made love.  I never told him I loved him.  And he didn't tell me that he loved me too.'  Buffy's face fell and looked up at Giles.  "It was all a dream," she said, as more of a question than a statement.___

"Yes, I believe it was."  Giles said quietly.

Buffy dropped her face into her hands and felt the tears sting her eyes.

Giles took her hand and lifted her to her feet.  "Come on.  I'll fix you a nice cup of tea."  

Buffy sniffled and nodded, as Giles led her to his room.  She took a seat on his recliner while he boiled the water and fixed them each a hot cup of Earl Grey.

Giles took a seat on the couch and looked over to Buffy, who sipped her tea in silence.  "Is everything all right?"

Buffy turned to face him.  "Can I ask you something Giles?  And you have to be perfectly honest with me. . ."

Giles removed his glasses and began rubbing them with his handkerchief.  "Of, of. . .course," he stammered, afraid of what she might ask.

Buffy took a deep breath.  "Why are guys so, completely. . ." she struggled to find the word, "confusing."

"I'm not sure I follow?"  Giles asked, although he was relieved that the line of questioning wasn't about something else.

Buffy lifted her feet onto the chair, tucking her knees under her chin.  "Well, like, one second you think you know exactly what they want-" Buffy paused for moment and then spat the rest of the statement out quickly, her anger rising.  "-then the next they're pushing you away, singing rude songs to you in front of fifty strangers at a bar, and cuddling with vampire wannabes."

Giles cleared his throat, "Buffy, if I'm understanding you correctly . . .which I'm not sure I am . . .I think your main problem is one of communication; not the. . .er . . . 'vampire wannabes'. . .was it?"

Buffy shrugged, "I guess so.  But why can't he just know not to . . ."

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose lightly and shook his head slowly.  After a moment he lifted his eyes to her once again and placed his glasses into their proper place.  "Buffy, you can't expect anyone to miraculously know what's going on in that head of yours.  I've known you for years and can't even begin to grasp what you may be thinking at any given moment."

"But I-"

"And if this is about who I think it is, how can you expect him to understand you after only two weeks?"  Giles took a sip of his tea.  "Furthermore, from what your mother tells me, you do have a small habit of jumping to conclusions and overreacting."

Buffy opened her mouth to protest, but when she caught Giles' knowing glance, she just pouted and took a long sip of her tea.  

"Have you talked to Spike about how you're feeling?"

Buffy's shook her head slowly, refusing to look Giles in the eyes.

"Don't you think that would be best?"

Buffy traced the outside edge of her mug and spoke softly.  "What if I'm not prepared to hear what he has to say?  What if it's not the answer I'm hoping for?"

Giles reached across to Buffy, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  "Then that's just a risk you'll have to take."  He gently wiped away the tear that she had let slip.  "But . . .if you ask me. . .he'd be daft not to want a wonderful girl like you."

Buffy sniffled, and looked up to the man who had been like a father to her these last few years.  "Why are you so good to me?"

"Your family has been very welcoming to me after your aunt and I separated.  It's the least I could do."  He rose from his place on the couch and moved beside Buffy, squatting next to the chair.  "And without children of my own, you've become like a daughter to me."

Buffy burst into tears and pulled Giles into a tight hug.  "Thank you," she sobbed into his shoulder.  After a few moments she pulled back and looked into his kind eyes.  "Why couldn't you have been my real father?  Instead I got 'Hank the butthead.'"

Giles smoothed her hair, and wiped the wetness from her face.  "Someone doesn't become a father because of genetics, Buffy.  They become one through their actions, their love, and because they want to be."  Buffy nodded in understanding.  "So, I guess, in a small way, I am a father figure. . .of sorts."  He chuckled out nervously.

Buffy shook her head rapidly.  "No.  Not 'of sorts' - of the real kind," she asserted, holding his hand tightly.

Giles blushed, and felt a huge grin spread across his face.  "Er. . .yes . . .well then-"  Feeling the moment could get more uncomfortable he rose to his feet.  "Another cup of tea?"

---------------------

Buffy exited the main staff building, feeling much better after her long talk with Giles.  She really was lucky to have a man like him in her life.  He was like a reminder that all men aren't assholes, that there really are a few good ones left in the world.

"I know dad!"  She heard a voice yell from around the corner.  "You don't have to remind me.  Never let my guard down. . .I KNOW!"

Buffy peeked around the building and saw Angel sitting on an empty bench, speaking loudly into a cell phone.

"Of course. . .soon. . .but what if I don't. . .yes, sir. . .ok."  Angel slammed the phone closed, and threw it into the bushes in front of him.  "Shit!" he screamed when he realized what he had done.

"Everything ok?" Buffy asked, quietly, not wanted to startle the angry man.

Angel looked up from the bushes and was about to yell at the intruder, but when he saw it was Buffy, his features softened.  "Hey kid," he said as he pulled the small silver phone from the bush.

Buffy took a seat on the bench.  "Is there anything I can do?"

He shook his head.  "No, just my dad . . .being a prick as usual."

She nodded in understanding.  "I get that."

He stalked over to the bench and took a seat next to her.  "So, he calls me to find out about the game, and when I tell him my team lost, he goes off on me about my defense and never letting my guard down."

"You played a good game, don't let him get to you."

"It's just that-" he stopped himself, realizing that he was opening up too much.  "Never mind. . ."

She patted his knee softly.  "It's ok.  I'm a good listener; well, I'm going to start trying to be."

Angel sighed, finally allowing himself to speak freely.  "He's such an asshole.  All I ever hear about is how I'm not good enough, or that I have to do better in school so I can join him at the studio.  And there he is screwing around on my mom with twenty different secretaries, not to mention the little actresses who want to fuck their way into his next film." He turned to face her, "I'm so scared that I'm going to end up like that, you know?"

Buffy nodded, knowing that he was heading down that path.  "You don't have to be.  We're not all tied to genetics."  Off of his blank stare, she tried to explain herself more clearly.  "It's like the whole nature vs. nuture thing I studied in psych.  You're not just a product of chromosomes and genes - other factors effect who you become."

Angel smiled, the first genuine smile she had ever seen cross his face.  "That's smart.  I like that about you Summers. . ."  He leaned in towards her slowly.

Not wanting to give him the wrong idea, Buffy stood up.  "I'm glad I could help, but I have to get back to my girls.  I left them with Anya, and I have no idea what crazy things she's teaching them."

He nodded, sad that she couldn't stay longer.  "So you want to hang out later, maybe talk or something?"

"That would be nice," she said softly.  "But let me get back to you, ok?"

"Sure, we'll talk later," he said, rising to his feet.  "I should go find my boys too.  The younger guys are actually a kick."

Buffy laughed, "Well, I'm glad you're having fun with them.  You take care of yourself, Angel."

"I always do," he said with a sigh as he watched her run off towards Revello.  "I always do."


	32. Brains & Blood

Thanks everyone for the great reviews! Your feedback has been amazing (you make me blush). 

Great news!! Nikita has kindly offered to host my fic at her site. So go check out www.geocities.com/nikitas_fic . I guess she's toying with the images and stuff, I'm really curious to see what it looks like tomorrow morning.

For those of you who were wondering - "Summer Nights" is my first fic - so don't waste your time searching around for other stories on the net. This is it. (Unless you want some of my old college papers - but they don't have Spike in them, so probably not.)

Anyway, thanks again to Flames, Lady Anne, and my fantastic readers. You guys rock. Remember to check out www.spuffyarchives.com. Join in on a tennis fic, people seem to be having a lot of fun with them.

Read and review away! 

**32.Brains & Blood**

**DAY 14 - Midnight**

Buffy sat on the back steps of Revello, waiting patiently for him to arrive. He had approached her during dinner at the cafeteria, requesting her to meet with him that evening. She was hesitant, but obliged. She knew they had to talk this thing out, before any additional confusing messages were sent. 

"Hey," she heard a soft voice say from the darkness. 

She looked up and smiled shyly at the man in front of her. "Hi. I'm glad you came." 

Spike smiled and took a seat next to her on the steps. "Well, it _was_ my idea, pet." 

Buffy laughed softly and punched him playfully in the shoulder. "So. . .good game today." 

"I guess." Spike shrugged, then rotated his swollen ankle slowly. "This hurts like a bitch, though." 

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "And whose fault is that exactly? I was really worried that you . . ." she stopped herself before saying too much. 

Spike studied her carefully. "You were?" 

She swallowed sharply, and nodded slowly. Off his curious gaze, her face broke out into a slight smirk. "Well, for like. . .a second." 

"Of course," he said, with mock seriousness, before chuckling softly. He slowly reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers tightly. She looked down at their joined hands and gulped; she couldn't tell where his fingers ended and hers began - it felt right. He stood up and pulled her arm lightly. "Come on." He tilted his head indicating for her to join him. 

Buffy stood up and let him lead her into the darkness. 

Spike walked only a few feet before laying his duster on the ground, gesturing for her to take a seat beside him on the makeshift blanket. 

Buffy leaned back on her elbows and looked up at the clear sky. "Wow," she breathed. Of course, she had seen the twinkling skies above Sunny-D many times, but tonight the stars seemed to sparkle much more brightly. "It's so beautiful." 

"Yah, it is." Buffy turned to Spike, and found him staring at her. She blushed and quickly directed her eyes back to the starry night sky. "So . . ." she started. 

"Yah-" he echoed her thoughts, taking a deep breath. "-So . . ." 

Neither of them wanted to begin the conversation that needed to take place between them. They knew that without it, they would fall apart; but neither wanted to speak the words. 

Buffy decided to break the unbearable silence. "So. . .you and Drusilla, huh?" Buffy asked quietly, hoping her voice didn't betray her and allow Spike to hear the jealousy that was buried there. 

"Who told you that?" He asked looking at Buffy, who was now sitting with her hands folded in her lap."Is it because you saw us. . ." 

"Well, I've just seen you with her a lot lately, and just assumed . . ." her voice trailed off. 

Spike let a large groan escape his mouth. "Buffy . . .you have to . . ." 

Buffy held up her hand, signaling him to stop. "You don't have to say it. If you want to be with Drusilla, that's fine." 

Spike felt his anger rising._ 'Does she always have to be so impossible?'_ "Just because you've seen me. . ." 

Buffy scoffed at him and rose to her feet, hands placed on her hips. "Seen you?! How could I not? You're like, ALWAYS all over each other." 

Spike stood up, not wanting to be beneath her for one second. "Are you checking up on me now?" he asked in disbelief. "Are you the only one who's entitled to have a little snog?" 

"That's not what. . ." she snapped, the large lump forming in her throat preventing her from finishing the statement. She took a deep breath and slumped back to the ground. She lifted her eyes, now rimmed with tears, to his flashing blue ones. "What do you mean . . .snog?" When he rolled his eyes, she clarified herself. "No . . .I know what a snog is; but why did you say that I was having one?" 

Spike sighed and took a seat next to Buffy once again. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to face her when he spoke the next words. "The other day . . .I saw. . ." 

Buffy gasped and lifted her hand to her mouth when she realized what he was referring to. "Angel." 

Spike turned his eyes to the woman next to him and nodded slowly, trying to control the anger, fear, and confusion rising within him. 

"Spike-" she started, taking his hand, "I don't know what you think you saw. . ." When he turned his face away from hers, she gently turned him towards her again, forcing him to look in her eyes. "But I did NOT kiss Angel." 

He searched her eyes, desperate to find the truth within them, but he still couldn't understand what she was saying. He'd seen it- his eyes hadn't lied! He'd SEEN them kiss. 

It was like she'd read his mind. "No," she said simply, shaking her head. "He kissed me."She paused for a moment, and then giggled quietly. "If you can call THAT a kiss, anyway." 

Spike looked at her, eyes filled with hope. "So, you're not. . ." 

"No," Buffy said simply. 

He let out a sigh of relief, and looked back to the stars. "Thank god," he muttered under his breath. 

Buffy dropped his hand and looked down to the ground again. "But that still doesn't answer my question about you and Dru. . ." 

"Yeah, I pass the time with her," his voice lowered to barely above a whisper, "I TALK to her because I can't talk to you." Buffy nodded numbly, understanding perfectly. "You must be daft to think that some other girl could mean anything to me." He used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the lone tear that had fallen to her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed and he used the opportunity to lean in and press his lips to hers. 

Buffy moaned into the kiss and slowly allowed his tongue access into her mouth. The kiss started off tentative, and sweet; but Buffy soon felt the heat rise in her body, and snaked her arms around Spike's shoulders, pulling him closer to her to intensify the kiss_. I love his mouth . . .' _she thought as she nibbled on his bottom lip_. He tastes so good. . .'_ She climbed atop his lap, straddling his legs._ I need him right now-'_

Buffy said as she pulled back from the kiss, gazing dizzily at the man in front of her through hooded eyes. We need to slow down, before it gets out of control - like usual. 

Spike was panting slightly from the intensity of their impromptu make out session. I totally agree, he breathed, before his hands traveled to rest on Buffy's backside, seemingly of their own volition. 

Buffy's hands travelled up to Spike's hair, and she began absently twirling the soft locks between her fingers. We should take it slow. . .maybe try out being friends for a while. 

Spike squeezed her ass gently, and Buffy watched mesmerized as his tongue shot out to lick his lower lip slowly. Friends . . .definitely. . . 

Buffy leaned her forehead against his as her eyes fluttered close. Swallowing heavily in her throat, she spoke only slightly above a whisper. Friends can kiss, right? 

he said quickly, before moving his hand to her neck, pulling her towards him again. He crushed his lips to hers, and she eagerly thrust her tongue into his mouth. She massaged his tongue with hers slowly at first, then quickened the pace. 

Spike moaned as Buffy wiggled in his lap, causing his erection to spring to life. Lightly she pushed him backwards, to lay flat on the ground fully, so she could lie on top of him. They continued to kiss as Spike smoothed one hand up the back of Buffy's shirt, lightly running his fingertips over the smooth skin beneath. Needing to feel him as well, Buffy moved her hands beneath the front of his t-shirt. His stomach muscles twitched as she grazed over his belly button, causing his erection to swell even more. 

Buffy tore her lips away from his mouth, and began a new attack on his neck. Spike arched slightly off the ground as she nipped at his jugular while rubbing her center against him. He slowly moved his hands to her small ass, and began kneading it in time with her gyrations. 

The friction was almost too much for her; she needed him NOW. Buffy rose up, so she was now sitting across his pelvis. Spike groaned as he felt run her fingernails across his jean-clad erection, before unfastening his fly. She quickly removed him from the constraints of his pants, before lying flat against his body once more. They kissed hungrily, neither able to keep their eyes open, as Buffy held his cock firmly in one hand, and pulled aside her shorts with the other. Spike's hands tangled into her long blonde hair and gently massaged her scalp. Buffy broke off the kiss, and rested her forehead to his. They both gulped for air, and squeezed their eyes closed, as she brought him to her entrance. 

The moment the head of his penis probed her opening, two pairs of eyes darted open, realizing for the first time what was happening. Both Buffy and Spike froze, and stared at each other for a few moments before breaking away. 

Buffy scrambled off of him, and pulled her shorts back into place. She took a few steps away from him, and crossed her arms beneath her breasts protectively. 

Meanwhile, Spike jumped up and tucked himself back into his pants, before zipping up quickly. He bolted to the other side of the duster, away from Buffy, trying to regain control over his traitorous body. 

Buffy stared at the ground and let out a nervous giggle. I don't think friends do THAT. 

Spike chuckled and shook his head. Definitely not. . . 

They gazed at each other longingly, before Buffy finally turned her eyes back to the ground. So . . .we should try . . .you know . . .being friends for awhile. Spike nodded, knowing she was right. Try to learn how to relate to each other WITHOUT the orgasms, she lifted her eyes to his and gave him a small smile, make it about US for awhile. 

Spike's face broke into a huge grin at her words – remembering that he had used them once before. Granted, it would be hell not touching her, but if this meant that she wanted to try to develop something deeper between them, then it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. I think I can manage that, Spike said as he leaned over to collect his duster. He draped the black leather coat over his left arm before walking towards Revello. 

Where are you going? Buffy asked in confusion, as he walked away from her. 

He stopped and turned to face her. Friends are allowed to walk each other home, right? He offered her his elbow, and she giggled, before running over to loop her arm through his. 

Less than 30 seconds later they reached her back steps. 

So I guess this is good night, she said as she pointed to the door, letting her eyes fall ever so briefly over his lips. 

He quickly stuck out his hand, and she shook it, trying to ignore the sparks that shot through her body when he lightly brushed his thumb over the back of her hand. 

she said quietly as he walked off into the night. She went to open the door only to stop when she heard the sound of footsteps approach once again. There was Spike, at the bottom of the steps, with a serious expression plastered on his handsome face. 

We're not friends, he said simply. 

Buffy felt her heart drop into her stomach. What? Why? 

He looked directly into her eyes, trying to convey the meaning of the words. We'll NEVER be friends. 

Buffy felt her heart return to its normal position in her chest, before it began pounding wildly. I know, she whispered. They contemplated each other for a moment before nodding in agreement. 

Spike watched her slip inside Revello, before heading back to The Crypt._ We'll be in love till it kills us both.'_ He looked down at the duster draped across his arm, imagining what almost had happened atop it not five minutes earlier, not to mention what happened beneath it on the bus._ We'll fight, we'll shag,' _he recalled the painful words they'd shouted at each other over the last two weeks, _we'll hate each other till it makes us quiver, but we'll never be friends.'_ He smiled sadly at the cabins as he passed by, watching as flashlights flickered behind darkened windows._ Real love isn't brains, children, it's blood - screaming inside you to work its will.'_ He reached into the pocket of his duster, and caressed the contents tenderly. I may be love's bitch, but at least I'm man enough to admit it, he said aloud, before tucking the piece of paper back into his pocket. He had found the letter he had written to Buffy inside the pants she left at The Crypt that morning. Saying that he was surprised to discover she was carrying around his love note, would be a definite understatement._ We'll never be friends, but I guess we can pretend for a little while.' _


	33. Friends, Lovers & Leather Pants

**Here's a quick chappy to tide you over for awhile. Thanks for hanging in with me, I told you this was going to be a long one. Someone mentioned in a review that the story can't end when they finally get together. Please remember, that I do have a sequel planned, so don't ever guess what I have in store for you guys. As for dragging things out - yep, I am going to do that (just probably not in the ways you think). Oh, and there will be more talks between Buffy and Spike, confronting all their other insecurities.**

**Anyway, keep reading and reviewing - it fuels my soul. I can't tell you just how much your kind words mean to me - you're the best!**

**"Summer Nights" was runner-up for Week 8 at Spuffy Archives and is up for Fic of the Week AGAIN. So, show some love and head over to ****www.spuffyarchives.com****. THAT MEANS YOU!!**

**Enjoy! (34 should be up Monday evening or Tuesday morning)**

**Thanks again to Flames and Lady Anne.**

**Ok, now you can read.**

****

**33. Friends, Lovers & Leather Pants**

**DAY 15**

Buffy woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to face the world. Her talk' with Spike the night before had helped make things clear. She now knew that he wanted her, and only her - that Drusilla meant nothing. Not to mention, that she'd finally gotten it through to Spike that she didn't have romantic feelings for Angel. They had decided to be friends,' or at least pretend to be until they could really be together without hurting each other - and Buffy was ok with that. 

Buffy scanned the cafeteria, _Let's see if it works,' _and plopped down next to Spike, who was resting his head on the table. Morning sleepy-head, she said, ruffling his hair.

Spike shot up and looked at the culprit; shocked when he realized it was Buffy. Remembering what they had talked about, he tried to recover quickly. Hey, princess, I was just trying to get some beauty sleep. He examined her eyes, and smirked at her. Looks like I'm not the one who needs it.

This coming from the man who takes fashion advice from an 80's has-been? She rolled her eyes, and quickly shot a hand out to twist his nipple.

Spike yelped, covering his chest. Those are my man nipples you're messing with.

'Oh, my man nipples,' she mocked. It's only fair trade, she raised an eyebrow at him, Oh well, I guess not everyone enjoys a little rough play. She stood up from her chair and looked around the cafeteria. I guess I should try to find some new hottie to harass; perhaps someone who enjoys my bad girl side. 

Spike chuckled as he watched her flounce off towards the line. _ Ok, so maybe it won't be that bad. . .This flirtatious banter's kind of fun.'_

_-------------------------_

Buffy instructed the group of girls on the stage in front of her, who were singing and dancing to A Bushel and a Peck, from _Guys & Dolls_. That's great! And . . ._He loves me?_' Buffy struck pose, which the girls mimicked. _"He loves me not?" _They hit a new pose. _ "He loves me?" _Buffy hit a pose again, but this time the girls didn't quite keep up, and began giggling. _He loves me. . ._Hey! What is going on here? she asked the laughing teenagers. They couldn't talk through their giggling, so she turned around to see Spike mocking the poses behind her. That is so not funny! she said, trying desperately to be serious. But he continued to pose with one hand on his hip and the other across his forehead, while puckering his lips and bouncing up and down. She couldn't contain her laughter and pushing him out of the pose. she exclaimed, pointing to the back of the theater. 

Spike shook is head. No can do, pet. Oz sent me over to work out the lighting with you for this show. He looked to the girls on the stage. Plus, I kinda thought you would fit me in this number. I bet I'd look really cute in red and white checks. What do you think, sweet bits? The girls giggled again and started begging Buffy to let Spike be in the show.

I don't think so, she responded, shaking her head. She walked over to the piano and instructed the accompanist to continue running the number and to follow Dawn's instructions. Drusilla was teaching Fun & Games this period, so the teenager was her only assistant.

Spike followed Buffy over to the lighting booth, and watched her jump to grab onto the ledge. She stuck her foot into the corner of the riser, and began pulling herself up. Spike gazed happily at her backside and at one point, even gave her a little boost - when she tensed up, he couldn't help himself, and squeezed her right ass cheek. He quickly pulled himself up and stood up beside Buffy in the booth. She gave him simple instructions on how to work the system then pulled out an extra script for him to take notes in the margins. Soon they were just watching the girls on the stage. Did you choreograph that, luv?

Buffy blushed and nodded, afraid of what he might say.

It's quite good. How'd you get 30 teenage girls to do that?

Buffy smiled brightly and shrugged her shoulders. I try to make it fun for them, I guess. The more challenging it is, the more they'll want to work on it. She leaned towards him and whispered conspiratorially. Plus, it doesn't hurt to make it a little sexy. Or at least make them think it is.

Spike laughed and poked her in the side. Trying to corrupt the little girls already, are you?

Buffy yelped as he began tickling her sides. She finally managed to fend him off, only to find herself staring deeply into his eyes. Breaking the eye contact, she moved her attentions back to her own script. "You know, there is one place in the show we may need you. . ." she said quietly.

Spike cleared his throat and began paging through his copy of _Guys and Dolls_. "Really?" he asked with a little too much interest. "Where's that?" He tried covering for his previous excitement, but Buffy was already gaping at him.

She giggled and told him to turn to the opening of the second act. "There's this part in the show where the crap game gets broken up by the police and all the gamblers run across the stage in a panic. We usually try to pull in a few staff members to liven it up."

"I guess I can do that," he shrugged, trying to hide his smile.

Buffy suppressed her own smile and went back to the script. "We could probably use you close to the end of the first act too - in the bar scene at Havana." When he quirked an eyebrow at her she continued explaining the scene. "Basically, everyone gets drunk and a big fight ensues. You'll be able to pretend to bash a few heads in," she said, smiling, knowing he would enjoy that. "Plus, I think Angel might be doing it."

"I'm in," he said, without a second thought. He had been waiting to unleash it on the poof; nothing but fists and . . .well, fists.

"Great!" Buffy exclaimed, before pulling him into a hug.

Spike was taken aback by the action, and found himself holding onto her a little longer than necessary.

Buffy slowly pulled away and gazed at him briefly before picking up a notepad from beside the light board. She jotted down a note and gave him the piece of paper. "Just bring that down to the costume shop."

Spike smiled and moved aside to allow her to exit the light booth. As she passed by she accidentally grazed against him, causing a small sigh to escape both their lips. She slid down the side of the booth and hopped to the floor. Before he followed, he glanced down at the piece of paper she'd handed him. _ 'Bloody hell!' _ He jumped over the side and jogged over to Buffy. "What exactly does this mean by 'Havana Dancer'?"

Buffy chuckled. "You said you wanted to be in the show, so . . . "

Spike raised his eyebrows at her, and shoved the note in her face. "But when it says and leather pants you don't actually mean . . ."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning for rehearsal, my little Latin lover," she winked at him and ran back to the stage.

Spike groaned, shoved the note into his pocket, and walked from the theater; not noticing the fuming brunette lurking in the corner.

---------------------

Buffy and Willow walked out of the cafeteria, giggling happily about their campers' misfortunes.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Buffy eyed the blonde in front of her curiously. "Sure Darla, what's up?"

Darla shot an eye to the redhead. "I actually meant, in private - one on one."

Buffy shrugged and looked over to her friend. "Sure," Willow nodded and ran off to catch up with Oz. "What did you want to talk about?"

Darla waved her hand, indicating for Buffy to join her on the secluded bench around the corner. Buffy looked at her oddly and took a seat. "Is everything ok, Darla? Something wrong with your kids?"

The taller blonde stood in front of her with her arms crossed. "Who do you think you are?"

"Excuse me?" Buffy asked, taken aback by Darla's sudden coldness.

"I know you're the owner's daughter, and you think you're hot shit, but does that give you the right to run around like a little slut, playing every guy on campus?" the angry woman spat.

Buffy stood, up and attempted to walk past Darla. "I don't need to take this!"

Darla grabbed Buffy by the shoulders and pushed her back to the bench. "Oh, I think you do."

Buffy's mouth dropped open wide when she saw the look of fury flash over Darla's features - she looked almost demonic.

"Do you know how long I've been with Angel? Do you?!" Buffy began to speak, but was only interrupted by Darla. "To me, it's been like generations!" Buffy nodded, not wanting to incur any further wrath. "There was a time when we shared everything. He had the chance to come home with me, to be with me forever, but he threw that away because of you. YOU!! A little bimbo with no brains, no style, and no class!" Darla eyes flashed gold at the girl in front of her, before she had to look away.

"Darla, I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm NOT . . ."

Darla raised her tear-filled eyes to Buffy's large green ones. "I know we've never really been friends, but how could you do this to me?" Her voice broke with a loud sob.

Buffy couldn't believe it. She had never seen Darla express any kind of emotion, let alone cry. She always seemed so . . .together. "Darla, it's NOT . . ." Buffy stood up and reached for the girl in front of her. 

Darla pulled away from Buffy's touch. "I know what you and your little friends think of me. 'There goes Darla, the ice queen.' But, you know what?" Darla put one hand over her heart and finally allowed the tears roll down her cheeks freely. "I may come off like a cold bitch, but that's not me. Sometimes, I have to do that to . . ." She took a deep breath before continuing again. "There's a real person inside of me that feels too; just like everyone else. I may not show it very often - but she's there." Darla sniffled, and wiped her hand across her face, to clear the wetness from her eyes.

Buffy looked down at the ground, ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Darla huffed. "For being a stuck-up bitch or manipulating Spike and Angel like a little cock tease."

"Now that's enough!" Buffy yelled, pointing in the other woman's face. She took a moment to compose herself, so she wouldn't tear Darla's pretty blonde hair out. "Listen to me very carefully," she said slowly and evenly. "Something happened with Angel in LA, and I'm sorry about that; but NOTHING since then. My interests lie elsewhere," she gave the blonde a pointed look before continuing. "If there is anything going on, it is completely one-sided. So maybe you should go take out some of your pent up aggression on the real source of the problem - namely, Angel." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and sat back down on the bench.

Darla took about a minute to let Buffy's words sink in. Realizing that it probably wasn't really Buffy's fault, she sunk to the bench and really let her pain consume her. Buffy sat in silence while Darla released everything she had been holding inside. After a few minutes, Darla took a few deep breaths and whispered so quietly that Buffy had to strain to hear her. "I think I love him."

Buffy nodded, and placed a tentative hand to the girl's back. "Have you told him how you feel?"

Darla sat up straight and rubbed her eyes, before looking at Buffy like she was a complete idiot. "Come on, it's been over three years! I'd think he'd know by now!"

Buffy laughed, and looked up to the sky, shaking her head. She finally lowered her gaze back to Darla. "If I've learned one thing so far this summer, it's that you can't always assume that people know what you want or need."

Darla tilted her head to the side. "You too, huh?"

Buffy smiled. "Yah, me too."

"Why do guys have to be so confusing? One second they're . . ."

"All kissy and lovey-dovey and the next they're cuddling with someone else?" Buffy finished. When Darla nodded, she continued. "They're idiots!" The two girls laughed together at the stupidity of the male species. "But at the same time, we don't always give them much to go on."

Darla gave Buffy a weak smile. "No . . .I guess not."

"So, maybe you should . . ." Buffy began, gesturing with her hands.

"Go talk to him," Darla stated. When Buffy nodded, Darla gave her a real smile. "You know, you're not the spoiled brat that I thought you were."

"And you're not the ice queen - with the rod the size of Alaska shoved up her ass - that I thought **you **were."

Darla shot Buffy a dirty look, but soon they were laughing, and swapping stories of misbegotten camp romances.

"This doesn't mean that we're friends or anything," Darla said, interrupting Buffy's story of Spike's Bronze serenade.

Buffy smiled, and shook her head. "Of course not."


	34. Staying in Character

Thanks again for the wonderful feedback! I can't say enough just how much I love my readers.  
  
Anyway, check out my new home at www.geocities.com/nikitas_fic - it has a whole new look and new name ' * Solar Seduction ~ Lunar Allure. Oh, and as always, go show your support (and check out the other fics) at Spuffy Archives (www.spuffyarchives.com).  
  
Enjoy and keep reviewing!!! I do consider what you guys tell me (even though I'm usually about 4 chapters ahead of you and have an outline). But it does help me do more of what you like. So, please - TELL ME!!  
  
Read on!  
  
34. Staying in Character  
  
DAY 16  
  
Willow rolled out of her bed, to the sounds of 'Good Morning Starshine' booming through the speakers. She'd barely gotten any sleep the night before. Buffy had called a 'best friend powwow' and the two had a 'girls only' movie night. Well, they hadn't actually watched any movies, and instead ended up talking about boys all night.  
  
During the course of the evening, she'd learned about Buffy's plan to be Spike's friend for a while. Of course, Willow knew just how long that would last - she and Xander had a bet going and she had placed money on 72 hours, while the brunette had guessed a mere 48. Overall, she was happy that Spike and Buffy had decided to take it slow for a bit - the sex was definitely getting in the way of the two of them developing a meaningful relationship. Buffy was still skittish about Spike leaving for London at the end of the summer, but Willow knew that if they worked though their issues slowly, that problem would resolve itself.  
  
She had yet to have 'the talk' with Oz. Frankly, she was afraid of causing any problems. Everything was going so well between her and the guitar player; she didn't want to jinx it. She didn't tell Buffy about not talking to Oz, because, seeing how gung-ho Buffy was being about openness and honesty, she had a feeling the petite blonde would bite her head off. 'Geez, one day living with her new outlook and she's turned into the poster- woman for. . .something. She's basically turned into the anti-Buffy while I'm freaking out. Is this some sort of alternate universe?'  
  
Willow sighed and pulled her hair back into a low ponytail. She spotted the t-shirt near her pillow, and couldn't help but smile. Oz had snuck into her cabin after she finished up with Buffy and they had cuddled all night - it had been really nice. She felt a large knot forming in her stomach. 'What if everything goes all weird? What if it doesn't . . . ?' "Ow!" she shrieked at the sudden pain in her hand. She looked down at the bright red mark and realized that she had slapped herself instinctively. 'Definitely bizarro-world. . .'  
  
-------------------  
  
Spike entered the small dance studio with a feeling of dread coursing through his body. 'How the hell did you get yourself into this? That's right . . .you wanted to impress Buffy, and take advantage of any extra time you could spend with her.' He walked towards the mirrors that lined the far wall, and spoke to the reflection. "It's alright. You can do this. It's just like the bleedin' welcome song, and you got through that."  
  
"Trust me. This is going to be much worse."  
  
Spike turned around to see Buffy standing in the doorway, her small dance bag hanging over her shoulder. She gave him a small smile and approached him. "Thank you for doing this, you're really helping us out. None of the guys in the cast were comfortable doing the role."  
  
Spike nodded and gazed at Buffy's smooth neck as she pulled her hair into a knot atop her head. He cleared his throat and tried to remain calm. "Should we begin then?"  
  
Buffy nodded and led him through a quick warm up. She caught him staring at her ass in the mirror a number of times, and could only smile in response. "Ok, let's get started." Taking his hands in hers, she led him to the center of the room. He tensed up the moment she placed his hands to her hips. Looking up at him she instructed softly, "It's ok, just relax." She took another step closer to him so their bodies were only inches apart.  
  
Spike reveled at being so close to her. He silently begged his body to cooperate; he didn't want to pop one right there and ruin this 'thing' they had started.  
  
Buffy realized that maybe this wasn't the best way to start a friendship. If her rapid heart rate, and increased breathing were any indication, the proximity of their bodies would probably only lead to one thing. She stared deeply into his eyes and tried to get him to relax - the pause was meant for her as well. "We're going to start off slow, alright?" Spike gulped and nodded. "First, keep bracing my back with you right hand, like you are now. Now, take the other and hold mine out like this." She extended her arm, and took his hand. "The male dancer doesn't have to do too much in the scene, just basically be the girl's prop. But there are a few steps to learn." Spike took a deep breath and nodded. She taught him the cha-cha, and a few spins as well. He wasn't that bad, but she could tell that he really wanted to please her.  
  
"Now comes the fun part," Buffy said, taking a quick swig of her water. "Come here," she waved him towards her. He slowly approached her and Buffy felt the heat rise in her body once more. She knew what was to come. "Brace both your hands behind my back again."  
  
"Like this?" he asked softly, as he pulled her closer to him, holding her tightly.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said, her voice wavering. She cleared her throat, and tore her eyes from his. "We're going to do a couple of dips now. Just hold me tightly, and I'm going to arch backwards." Buffy tried to relax as she slowly rolled back, and brought herself up by her stomach muscles. "Good. But hold me a little tighter - so I don't have to pull myself up so much."  
  
"Ok," Spike pulled her closer so she was nearly flush against him. He left one hand on her lower back, and inched the other between her shoulder blades. "Better?"  
  
The woman gulped and nodded. "Let's try it again." As she leaned back this time, she felt their hips touch. He circled her around, using one of his arms to direct her movements. He brought her back to his level and they stared at each other for a moment, noses nearly touching. "Wow," she breathed. She broke the spell and moved back a few feet. "Um, that was much better."  
  
Spike smirked and licked his lips lightly. "It's not perfect yet; I think we need lots more practice."  
  
Buffy blushed. "No, I think you got this one down." When he pouted she added, "Don't worry, there's another one we need to do before we put it all together."  
  
She took a few tentative steps towards him. "Brace my back with your right hand." He did so, and pulled her towards him. She gulped, and squeezed her eyes closed. Slowly she lifted her right leg and rested it against his left hip. "Now hold me here," she said, taking his left hand and placed it on her outer thigh.  
  
Spike squeezed her leg gently, and took a tiny step towards her, effectively closing the gap between them. Buffy opened her eyes, at the sensation of being pressed this intimately against him. 'How am I going to get through this?' she thought, as she gazed into his darkening eyes.  
  
Spike was running over soccer plays in his head, trying to control his forming erection. He could feel her heat through the thin material of his running pants, and mind was battling his body for control. "Now what?" he asked, voice trembling.  
  
"Dip me again," she stated softly.  
  
Spike nodded and took a deep breath. 'I can do this . . .I can do this.' When she arched back this time, her hips moved towards him, pressing her sex into his body. 'Shit . . .no I can't.'  
  
Buffy gasped, as she felt him spring to life. As he brought her up, her body shifted so as to rub against him. A small sigh escaped her lips at the friction against her clit.  
  
"Ok?" Spike asked, softly, knowing she had felt his erection.  
  
Buffy nodded, and avoided his eyes, choosing instead to look over his shoulder. "Good, let's try it again."  
  
Spike's eyebrows shot up at her words; but, if this was the way she wanted to play it - so be it. He slid his hand up her leg, and cupped her backside. As he dipped her, he squeezed her ass so as to press his erection into her more forcefully.  
  
"Uuuuh," Buffy moaned, then bit her lip to quiet herself. Spike examined the beautiful face in front of him. Buffy's eyes were closed tightly, a light sheen of sweat lined her brow, and her lower lip was caught between her teeth.  
  
Buffy's legs wobbled beneath her, and she was having trouble standing. This did not go unnoticed to Spike so he tried to brace her more tightly. Buffy gulped and opened her eyes to stare at him. "Now . . ." she started, voice shaking, "let's do it one more time-" A small sigh escaped her lips, when his hips circled slowly, "Ahhhuumm. . . I mean, try it a little faster." At the last word, she thrust her hips at his quickly, eliciting a groan from his lips, "before we put it all together."  
  
They were both panting now, neither willing to acknowledge what was really going on. They didn't want to break this facade of 'friendship' just yet. Spike dipped her quickly, causing him to groan and her to let out a low moan. Before she was fully upright, he dipped her once more. His nostrils flared, and his eyes rolled back in his head at the hot friction at the center of their bodies.  
  
"Ah . . .YES!" she shrieked. When he brought her back up, her body was trembling almost uncontrollably. "That was perfect."  
  
Spike smiled and looked at her through hooded eyes. "Thanks. I guess I'm a natural."  
  
She lowered her leg, but didn't move away from him; she liked the closeness and didn't want to lose the contact just yet. Using the edge of her t- shirt, she wiped the sweat from her brow. As she did that, the slightest amount of skin poked through. Spike slid his hand from her back around to her stomach, lightly feeling her smooth skin. Her stomach fluttered before he dropped his hand to his side. His hips pulsated against her, trying to relieve some of the tension in his cock, but it only made it worse.  
  
"Maybe we should call it a day," Buffy said, her voice shaking.  
  
Spike inhaled sharply through his nose, and nodded. "That's probably a good idea."  
  
She moaned softly as she responded, thrusting her hips in time with his. "Uhh . . .yeaaaah . . .there's something I need to do back at my cabin."  
  
Spike growled low in his chest, and squeezed his eyes shut. He slowed down the pace of their movements, making it even more excruciating. "Me too . . .I ahhhhh . . .have something to take of as well."  
  
They both opened their eyes and stared at each other briefly before pulling apart. Buffy ran towards her bag, while he gathered his things. They reached the door at the same time and froze. Spike quickly motioned that she could go first. When they were both outside Buffy turned to Spike. "Well-" she started.  
  
"Bye!" they yelled at the same time, before taking off in opposite directions, towards their respective cabins. They both desperately needed to . . .take care of a few things.  
  
---------------  
  
Buffy exited Revello through the back door, heading towards the cafeteria for lunch. She had been so turned on after her 'dance' with Spike, that she'd spent the rest of the morning in her room . . .taking care. . .of a few things. 'I have to put a stop to this. I can't do it anymore.'  
  
Spike really wasn't going to be the Havana Dancer in the show; she just needed one of the counselors to show the guys that the role was ok; that it wasn't 'gay,' as they called it. What had started as a little joke had quickly changed into something else. She had decided to have a little fun with him, but instead, she had a little TOO much fun. She'd even 'sexed' it up a little - to make it a little more interesting. There was NO WAY she'd ever let 14 year olds do a dance THAT sexy. Plus, her mom would have a fit. 'I'll tell him right now,' she thought as she marched over to the cafeteria door. She spotted him inside, swinging one of the youngest campers around the room. 'Or, maybe, AFTER his 'costume fitting.' It would be really FUNNY to see him tight leather pants and. . .'  
  
Before Buffy could finish the thought, she was pulled aside and found herself sitting across from Angel on the same bench she had occupied with Darla just the day before.  
  
"Um, Angel . . . what's going on?" Buffy asked, eyeing him curiously.  
  
Angel stood back up immediately and began to pace in front of the bench, unsure of where to begin. He ran one hand through his hair, cringing when in got stuck in his hair gel. Making a face, he wiped the sticky substance on his shorts and turned back to Buffy. "I've been thinking things over since we talked - especially what you said about me not having to be my father - and I've decided . . ." he took a deep breath, "that this really isn't working for me anymore."  
  
Buffy's mouth dropped wide. "What?" she asked. 'Does he think that . . .?'  
  
"Come on, Buffy. . . " He gave her a knowing look and squatted in front of her. "I'm not stupid. There are things at work here that supersede whatever feelings you and I may, or may not, have for each other."  
  
'Is he actually trying to break up with me? Buffy was dumbstruck, this was definitely not what she expected. "Um, Angel . . . I don't-"  
  
He didn't let her finish and resumed his pacing. "Plus, I don't think either one of us is going to be all that upset if this-" he stopped walking and pointed between them. "-doesn't work out."  
  
'Has everyone gone completely crazy?!' Buffy nodded, deciding to play along. "What brought on this sudden revelation?"  
  
"Well, I saw you and Spike talking in the lighting booth yesterday," he explained, taking a seat beside her. "It really pissed me off. My first instinct was to break it up and tell him to stay away from my woman."  
  
"Angel . . ." Buffy started. She wanted to stop him before he made a complete fool out of himself. 'Although, it is pretty funny. . .'  
  
"Shhh." When he placed his finger to her lips, Buffy had to fight to suppress a giggle. "But then, I realized it didn't really bother me. . .seeing you with him. . . the way you were together . . . it was right."  
  
Buffy gulped and tried to look at him apologetically. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, placing her hand over his.  
  
"Don't be!" The blonde's head shot up in surprise. "I had a long talk with Darla last night."  
  
Buffy nodded. "I talked to her too. She seemed really upset."  
  
"Yah, well, we worked a few things out." He explained. "No sex - just conversation. It was weird, but nice." Buffy looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I know this sounds strange coming from me- " he paused and took a deep breath. "-but, I think I love her."  
  
Buffy's eyes went wide at the admission. In all the years she had known Angel, he never was one to speak freely about his feelings, except for that one small moment after the soccer game.  
  
Off her confused look, he went on, "You know, it's ok to give into your emotions Buffy. Take a few risks. I always tried to be closed off; focus on the next conquest. . ."  
  
She nodded again, knowing very well that she was one of those conquests.  
  
"But after this whole thing with you and Darla - I've realized that there's more to life than getting laid."  
  
Buffy's mouth dropped open; this was definitely NOT the same Angel from just a few days ago.  
  
"Sometimes you just need that one person that - for the sake of pulling a Jerry Maguire - completes you," he said chuckling.  
  
Buffy felt tears form in the corners of her eyes. 'Why is it that everyone else can figure these things out, except for me? Even Angel isn't afraid of following his heart - laying it all on the line.'  
  
Angel lifted his hand to her face and wiped away her tears. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."  
  
Buffy swallowed hard and tried to control herself. She didn't want to cry like a baby in front of Angel. She may not have feelings for him anymore, but he still was one of her oldest crushes. Plus, she really didn't like getting mushy in front of many people.  
  
He patted her on the head. "You'll get through this. I know I'm a hard guy to get over, but I think you and Spike will make a pretty good couple."  
  
That was enough to make Buffy's tears stop. 'He thinks I'm crying over him?!'  
  
"Put on a brave face; soon, you'll forget all about me."  
  
Buffy scrunched up her face, trying not to smile, and nodded. "Ok, well then, I think I better go." She began walking away and turned to face Angel again. "Thanks for letting me down gently. I don't know how I'm going to make it through this, but I'll try my best." When he nodded at her sympathetically, she turned and ran in the direction of the cafeteria. When she finally made it inside, she burst out laughing. 'What an egotistical jerk!' She spotted Spike across the room laughing with Dawn, Conner and Janice. 'Though, he does have a point.'  
  
-----------------  
  
"Come on. . .let me see!"  
  
"No way!" an angry British voice boomed from behind the curtain.  
  
"Fine!" Buffy yelled, stomping towards him. "Don't come out." She flung back the curtain and saw Spike standing there in tight black pants, and a midriff top. The orange and black shirt was tight around his ribs, with big ruffled arms.  
  
"Hey!" he backed away from her, trying to cover his body from her prying eyes.  
  
"It's not THAT . . ." Her eyes began to tear as she tried to hold in her laughter, "bad." He raised his eyebrows at her, and placed his hands on his hips. The image was too much, and she couldn't contain herself. Buffy double over in laughter and began snorting.  
  
"You're not helping," Spike said flatly. When she continued to roll on the floor he tore the shirt from his body and began undoing his pants.  
  
Buffy stood up and walked over to Spike, her breathing slowing. She placed a hand on his back. "I'm sorry," she spat out through her giggling.  
  
He shrugged her hand off and moved away.  
  
"Oh come on, it really wasn't THAT bad," she said with a small smile.  
  
Spike turned around, his body only covered by the tight leather pants, the top button unclasped. Buffy gasped at the sight. 'Not so funny anymore, is it?' She swallowed and removed her eyes from the trail of hair beneath his belly button. "I'm sorry."  
  
Spike clenched his jaw tightly, and inhaled slowly. "There's no way I'm wearin' THAT," he said, pointing to the orange ruffles in the corner. "And Angel can have these blasted leather pants - they're more his thing anyway."  
  
Buffy gulped and shook her head. 'He looks so sexy, all angry and full of fury, sculpted chest heaving. I can just imagine what it would be like right now to have him . . .' "No!" she yelled out loud, trying to silence the voice in her head.  
  
"No?! You can't be serious!" She looked at him in confusion. "Don't look at me like that," he shook his finger at her. "I'd rather be sacrificed to some hell god before puttin' that on again."  
  
Buffy nodded quickly. "That's what I meant; you don't have to wear it."  
  
Spike's expression softened. "Really?"  
  
She gulped and nodded. It amazed her how easily he could change from looking like a sexual predator, to a hopeful little boy. "Really."  
  
Spike sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked up at Buffy who quickly avoided his gaze. "What aren't you telling me?"  
  
Buffy took a step away from him. "You're going to be mad," she whined.  
  
"Why would I be angry, Buffy?" he asked, clipping each word short.  
  
"Because-" she started, freezing in place as she watched him stalk towards her. He was only inches from her now, and she stared up at his pursed lips. Her eyes traveled over his hard pecs, down to the leather pants, which hugged his package nicely. She gulped, and directed her attention back to his eyes. "-you just will."  
  
Spike eyed the woman in front of him. He leaned towards her and captured her lips in a soft kiss. He pulled away and placed his hands on her shoulders. "That was a friendly peck to calm you down," he said with a small smile. "Now tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Give me a second," she said before diving towards his mouth again. Buffy kissed him fiercely, thrusting her tongue deeply into his mouth, practically devouring him. When she pulled away, Spike was standing stunned before her, his eyes glazed over from the experience.  
  
Buffy spoke quickly, trying to spit it all out before he could recover from the kiss-induced stupor. "You were never going to be the Havana dancer in the show - you're in the show, but not as that. I thought it would be funny to see how you'd react. . .and get you in the ruffled shirt. But really, I just needed you to let the guys know that it's ok to dance like that. So don't be mad, it was all in good fun." She paused for a moment, and he just stared blankly ahead.  
  
Before he could say a word, she grabbed her bag from the chair and ran from the costume shop, calling over her shoulder, "Later!"  
  
Spike gaped after Buffy, not knowing how to react. After a few minutes of standing in stunned silence, he began changing back into his normal clothes. 'Baby likes to play. . .I'll show her,' he thought as he began plotting his revenge. He moved his fingers to his tingling lips. ''At least it wasn't a total loss.' 


	35. The Call of Duty

35. The Call of Duty  
  
DAY 16 -- continued  
  
"Mom, that's not fair!"  
  
"Buffy, this has nothing to do with what's fair," Joyce said softly, trying to get her daughter to calm down. They were in the middle of the cafeteria, and she could not allow a shouting match to take place in front of the campers. "First of all, I am not your mother here; I am your boss. Second of all, a day off is a luxury, you have responsibilities that take priority."  
  
Buffy leaned towards Joyce, "But I really need . . ."  
  
Joyce sighed, "I know sweetie, you've been working really hard and you need a break; but these shows have got to get finished. We're way behind schedule."  
  
Buffy nodded, and forced down the tears that were getting ready to spill from her eyes. "I know."  
  
The older woman placed a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder. "If a lot gets completed during the day, we can discuss you taking off a few hours in the evening, ok?"  
  
Buffy nodded solemnly, "I understand." She rose from the chair and made her way back to her table. She couldn't help but think that if it were any other counselor, her mother would never have demanded they skip a day-off to work. 'Being the owner's daughter sucks.' Buffy plopped down in the seat next to Dawn, who was busy whispering something to Janice. "Forget whatever it is you're planning ladies, because I'm still going to be here tomorrow, to muck up all your scheming."  
  
"What?" three voices asked at once.  
  
Buffy looked around the table; Dawn and Janice were staring at her in shock, obviously upset that they wouldn't be able to carry out one of their sneaky pranks, Spike was frozen, a clear look of disappointment on his face. She hadn't seen him since the costume shop, and really couldn't take it if he were to yell at her for what she pulled. The way the evening was going, she'd probably burst into tears and fall into a coma, or something. "I'm on duty tomorrow. No day-off for Buffy this week. . ." she said with a pout.  
  
Spike glanced over to the petite blonde. He had been planning on giving her the silent treatment through dinner and then resume their usual banter, but now, he didn't have the heart. "I'm sorry to hear that, luv."  
  
"Definitely not as sorry as we are," Dawn piped in, indicating herself and Janice.  
  
"I'm sure," Buffy said, raising her eyebrows to the girl. "So, lift my spirits," she said sarcastically, "and tell me what Oz had planned for us all?"  
  
Spike cleared his throat, and moved to the seat next to Buffy. "You sure you want to hear about it, pet?"  
  
Buffy took a deep breath and nodded. "Could this day really get any worse?"  
  
"I was the one trapped in neon ruffles, luv, so don't ask me," he said with a smirk, trying to get her to cheer up. It seemed to work, because the mention of his situation in the costume shop made a huge grin spread across her face. He cleared his throat, "Anyway, we were going to leave tonight for LA - stay at Oz's, check out a few clubs in the city, and explore Hollywood in the morning."  
  
Buffy groaned, "That's not fair! Even though I was just there, I really wanted to show you. . .I mean, EVERYONE around my city," she quickly covered her little slip. After the whole Angel fiasco, and re-arranging the bus line-up at the beginning of camp, she wanted to make it up to him - spend time in Los Angeles, exploring the city together, like they should have before.  
  
"Well, I could stay behind if you want me to," he said softly. He really didn't want to take the trip without her. Besides, a whole day with two couples didn't sound like much fun.  
  
Buffy shook her head quickly, "No . . . you go," she gazed into his eyes momentarily then began playing with a napkin that was on the table. "You've never been to LA. Plus, you deserve a little break."  
  
Spike placed his hand on her knee gently, "LA will always be there. I can go another time." He leaned in closer to her and tilted his head slightly to the side. "I could stay around here, so we could spend a little time together," he offered.  
  
Buffy turned to face him, and gave him a small smile. As much as she would have loved that, she knew that she'd be spending most of her time in the theater. She shook her head and gave his hand a quick squeeze. "It's ok." When he raised his eyebrows at her, she re-emphasized her position. "Really, I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked one final time.  
  
"Yah," she nodded. "I'm going to be working a lot anyway. I don't even know if I'm going to get any time off tomorrow night." Spike sighed and rose from the chair, allowing Buffy to grab his hand quickly. He turned to face her and met her wide thankful eyes. "Thank you, though. . .for offering. It means a lot," she said softly.  
  
Spike took his free hand and patted the one that was holding his. "No problem, luv. If you change your mind, we're heading out about 9 or 10, I think."  
  
She yanked his arm lightly, bringing him down to her level. "I know I don't deserve anymore of your help after what I did to you today, but . . .do you think. . ."  
  
"Spit it out, pet."  
  
She avoided his eyes and looked to the ground. "Do you think you could come into the Guys & Dolls rehearsal tonight, before you go, and demonstrate the dance with me?" Off his raised eyebrows she elaborated. "I swear you don't have to wear ruffles OR leather." When he still didn't respond, she resorted to begging. "Please! We need to convince one of the guys to do the scene, or the whole Havana segment is shot."  
  
Spike groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fine. But only since I feel sorry for you. I don't actually like doing that silly dance."  
  
Buffy snorted, knowing exactly how much he 'hated' it. "We'll only do it once for them, that should be enough."  
  
"Good," he said, before turning to walk away. Buffy giggled as he walked off, then was surprised to have him back at her side in a flash. "But if we have to do it two or three more times . . .you know . . .to convince 'em. . .that would be al'right," he said seriously. "For the good of the kids . . .and the show."  
  
"Of course," Buffy said, trying to hold a straight face. "For the good of Sunny-D."  
  
"Right then," he cleared his throat, "as long as we've got that straight." He stood tall and left the table for the food line, leaving Buffy fighting to sustain her calm demeanor. When he was finally out of sight, she burst out in laughter, startling the table of campers.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Spike and Buffy finished the dance - toned down for young eyes, of course - and turned to face their audience of kids, who were staring at them in silence. Buffy turned to Spike nervously, "I really thought that would work."  
  
A young girl in the second row spoke up. "Now THAT was hot," Rona announced to the room. A few giggles sounded around through the theater.  
  
Buffy saw a hand shoot up from the crowd. "Yes, Molly."  
  
The teen stood up and looked around. "So are we all supposed to make out with him or somethin'? 'Cuz that would be al'right."  
  
Spike blushed at the remark and finally noticed how close he and Buffy were standing and took a few steps away from her.  
  
Buffy giggled nervously. "No, Molly. You don't get to make out with Spike." She walked downstage and jumped off to the main floor. Eyeing the kids knowingly, she continued her pitch. "But, whoever does this scene does get to do a few smoochies."  
  
At that, a dozen hands waved eagerly in the air. Buffy smiled widely and turned to her dancing partner and mouthed a quick: 'Thank you.'  
  
Spike nodded and smiled shyly before turning to the youngsters in front of him. "I have to go now, so don't give Buffy a hard time." The girls began to whine, begging him to stay for the rest of the rehearsal. The boys didn't want him to go either, as it was kind of nice seeing such a macho guy lead the way.  
  
Buffy quieted them down. "I'm sorry; Spike has to get back to his own responsibilities now. Everyone thank him for his time."  
  
They all groaned and shouted words of thanks. Spike waved and gave a small bow before walking over to Buffy. "You sure you don't want me to stay."  
  
"Get going," she said, giving him a playful push. "You need to finish up your own crap so you can hit the road with everyone else."  
  
"Come on . . .I KNOW you wanna dance," he said, leering at her from underneath his eyebrows.  
  
She laughed, and smacked him on the arm. "Shoo - I have a rehearsal to finish up."  
  
He sighed, and jutted out his lower lip in a pout. "Fine, if that's the way you want it. I'll see you when I get back."  
  
She nodded. "Thank you," she said sincerely, "and have a great time." As he left the theater she watched him leave sadly. She regained her composure and turned back to the group. "Ok, let's get to work."  
  
-------------------  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Xander asked the group.  
  
"She better get a move on - cause at this rate, we're not going to hit LA til dawn," Cordy whined.  
  
"She had to stay back for rehearsals," Willow said, eyeing Spike, who silently threw his bag into the back of the van. "I guess her mom wouldn't let her out of it."  
  
"Wow, that sucks," Cordelia said. "I guess being the boss' daughter isn't all about the great perks. I always thought she could get away with . . ."  
  
"Well, you thought wrong," Spike snapped. He took a deep breath and looked around at the group in front of him, all shocked at his outburst.  
  
"I just meant . . ." Cordy started defensively.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Willow said, placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's a common misconception."  
  
Cordy nodded, and climbed into the van with Xander.  
  
"Let's get going then," Oz said, as he made his way towards the driver's seat.  
  
Willow walked over to Spike, who was staring off into the distance. "You ok?"  
  
He stomped out his cigarette and turned to face the redhead. "Just kinda worried, is all. She's trying to be all strong about it, but I can tell she's in bad shape."  
  
Willow smiled at the caring man. "She'll be fine." She paused, and squeezed his hand. "Besides, I wasn't asking about her."  
  
He grinned at the perceptive girl, and nodded quickly. "I'll be ok, Red."  
  
"Good . . .now get your cute butt in the van." She smacked him playfully on the backside and jumped into the passenger seat.  
  
Spike looked around one more time, hoping that Buffy would miraculously appear with the news that her mom changed her mind, or even to ask him to stay. When he saw no sign of her he climbed into the back with Xander and Cordy, sliding the door closed behind him.  
  
In the distance, Buffy watched Spike close the door to the van. She sighed, as the van pulled off into the night. "Well, I guess that's that," she muttered before walking back to Revello. 


	36. Separation Anxiety

You should know the drill by now. Read, review, vote, big thanks all around, blah, blah, blah.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
36. Separation Anxiety  
  
Willow stole a glance to the back of the van, noting that everyone was fast asleep. They had been driving for a little over two hours, and the vehicle was silent - except for the low music from the radio and Xander's sporadic snoring. She turned to Oz who was staring intently at the road ahead of him, and then leaned her head to the passenger side window. Letting out a small sigh she began to speak very quietly, as not to disturb the sleeping bodies in the back. "So. . .Spike seemed pretty torn-up that Buffy couldn't come along."  
  
Oz nodded, "I guess."  
  
Willow took a deep breath and decided to continue her attempt to pry something - ANYTHING - from her monosyllabic boyfriend. "Who would have thought that after only two weeks he'd be so attached to her? I'd hate to see what happens at the end of the summer when he has to go home."  
  
"Yah," was the only reply, from the seemingly oblivious driver.  
  
Willow continued, "I don't know how they're going to survive it. They aren't even together now and it's all 'eeee,'" she squealed softly, raising her arms.  
  
"So it seems," Oz said, furrowing his brows to see the road better.  
  
Willow gulped, feeling the tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "Maybe it would be better if they just stopped whatever they're doing - before it gets too crazy. You know . . .before it hurts too much down the line?"  
  
"Mmmm hmmm."  
  
"Yeah, cut it off before they have to deal with the pain. Or . . . or maybe it won't be that bad, cuz Spike could go home to a new girlfriend or something." The redhead turned her face to look out the window into the darkness rushing past. "I mean, camp relationships rarely last after the summer is over. I wouldn't blame him if he found someone else right away and forgot all about the seven-weeks at Sunny-D-" Before she knew what was happening, Oz had pulled the van over to the side of the road and turned off the motor. "Oz?" she asked, looking at him curiously.  
  
Oz turned to face the woman beside him. "This has nothing to do with Spike and Buffy, does it?"  
  
Willow stuttered and tried to re-cover from his assessment of the situation. "Er . . of . . .of course it is. What else would I be talking about?" she asked before quickly turning towards the window again, wiping her tears away before he could discover her fears about their relationship.  
  
He faced the road, and gripped the steering wheel with both hands. "This time together with you has been great, but. . ."  
  
Willow nodded, the stinging in her eyes returning at his statement. "Of course, I didn't think-"  
  
"Let me finish," he said softly, turning back to his girlfriend. "I want you to know that this isn't just some summer fling for me. . ." Oz took Willow's small hand in his own and kissed it lightly. "Honestly, I didn't come to camp, wanting to find someone - but I did. And if it's alright with you, I'd like to just see where it goes - even when the summer is over."  
  
Willow's eyes went wide and as she smiled, her face filled with hope. "Really?"  
  
"Really," he nodded. When she leaned in to kiss him, he gently pushed her back. "But no more of the hypothetical scenarios, or games of any sort. You can talk to me about anything."  
  
"Ok," Willow nodded rapidly. She leaned in to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. When she pulled away she was amazed to see that his eyes were still closed.  
  
Oz's eyes slowly fluttered open and he gave Willow a crooked smile, sighing. "Willow kissage."  
  
She giggled and gave him a longer kiss to tide them over before they made it to his apartment.  
  
-------------------------  
  
DAY 17  
  
Buffy shook her head at the teenagers who were running all over the stage giggling and shrieking at one another. Taking a seat in the first row, she just sat quietly, stealing a quick glance at her watch. She had tried this tactic before with the younger kids, and it seemed to work much better than yelling.  
  
Dawn was the first to notice Buffy's silence. She elbowed Janice in the ribs and pointed towards the instructor. Soon the sounds of 'Shhh!' and kids yelling 'Quiet!' filled the small theater.  
  
Buffy just sat in silence until the very last kid had gotten the hint and shut up. She looked at her watch and then back to the teenagers on the stage, all now standing very still. "Wow, it only took five minutes that time." She stood up and walked towards the stage. "Too bad in that time we could have run the 'America' dance, 'Cool,' or even the entire 'Dance at the Gym'!" She smacked her hands to the stage, causing a few of the kids to jump. "You do know that today is supposed to be my day off, right?"  
  
The kids stared at her in silence, frozen in fear.  
  
"But I'm stuck here, busting my butt, trying to pull this show together in time for the performance next week-" Buffy chuckled and crossed her arms across her chest. "It's kind of funny - here I am giving you much needed extra rehearsal time, that could have been designated to another class. . .maybe one that actually cares about their show."  
  
"We care. . ." a shaky voice popped up from the group.  
  
"Really?" Buffy asked in disbelief. "Cause from where I'm standing it really didn't seem that way."  
  
The teenagers looked to the ground in shame, not wanting to meet the furious eyes of their instructor.  
  
"I only have two words for you."  
  
"We suck?" Janice asked.  
  
"No," Buffy said, shaking her head. "One. Week." She accentuated each word very clearly so they understood the severity of the simple statement. Looking around at the faces before her, Buffy made sure to catch every single pair of eyes up on the stage. "Now let's get to work."  
  
-------------------  
  
"It's looking good."  
  
"Thanks," Buffy replied, turning to face her mother.  
  
"The show is really coming together Buffy - thank you," Joyce said, eyeing the teenagers up on the stage, who were now running through the 'Somewhere Ballet.' "Why don't you head back to Revello . . .take a load off. . ."  
  
"But I still . . ." Buffy began; attempting to remind her mother of just how much needed to be done.  
  
Joyce turned to her daughter and gave her a small smile. "Don't worry about it, you've done enough for one day."  
  
Buffy's eyes went wide, and her mouth dropped open. "You mean I can . . .?" Buffy began to ask, afraid she might be misunderstanding her mother's words.  
  
Joyce grinned and nodded. "Take the rest of the night off . . .you've earned it."  
  
"Are you sure? There's still the . . ."  
  
"Just go!" Joyce demanded. "Before I change my mind!"  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice," Buffy said grabbing her dance bag before turning back to her mother. "Actually, you did, but . . .bye!" She said running from the theater. She really didn't know what to do with herself for the rest of the night, but she was glad that it wouldn't involve anymore screaming kids or jazz squares.  
  
Joyce clapped her hands, halting the music. "Ok, I'm taking over for the rest of the period. Let's do it once again from the top." The woman took over Buffy's seat and began jotting down notes of mistakes and any bits that needed cleaning. When the number was finished she looked over the completely filled notepad. "Alright, let's start with the first pas-de- deux. Dawn I need you to . . ." As Joyce gave instructions she couldn't help but think just how much her daughter, as well as her daughter's champion, owed her. 'I'm expecting two big hugs tomorrow.'  
  
------------------------  
  
Buffy walked into her room and threw her dance bag onto her chair. Suddenly, she was surrounded in darkness as a pair of hands covered her eyes. Buffy squealed and slammed her foot down on the culprit's foot. A loud 'Yeoooow!' filled the room and she turned around to see Spike sprawled on the floor holding his injured foot. "Spike?!" she asked in confusion.  
  
"Not quite the reception I expected, pet. I thought you might be a tad happier to see me. Not to mention, that this foot," he lifted one leg in her direction, "was just about healed."  
  
She rushed to his side and looked at him apologetically. "I'm so sorry. Aren't you supposed to be in LA right about now?" Spike groaned and leaned his weight on Buffy as she helped him limp over to her bed. When they were both seated, she began speaking again. "I mean, I saw you get into Oz's van."  
  
Spike gave her a crooked smile and rubbed his ankle lightly. "Changed my mind. Didn't want to go a day without the pain and suffering that only YOU can cause, luv." Buffy smacked him playfully on the head and laughed when he yelped again. "See?"  
  
"But, how did you know I was going to have some free time? I didn't even know."  
  
"I didn't. So, this morning, I went to go see Joyce and convinced her to give you the night off. I told her how you couldn't live without me and that if you couldn't shag me silly you'd never get any work done at all."  
  
Buffy blushed and smacked him again. "You so did not."  
  
Spike grinned and quirked an eyebrow at the young woman beside him. "No, I really didn't. But I did tell her that you've been working really hard, and deserved a break." Taking a deep breath, he removed a piece of hair from Buffy's forehead, tucking it behind her ear. He let his hand linger next to her cheek for a moment before placing it in his lap. "What can I say? The Summers women can't resist me.  
  
Buffy enveloped him in a big hug and whispered a quiet: "Thank you." Enjoying the feel of his body, Buffy began running light circles over his back with her fingertips.  
  
"You're very welcome," he whispered back, squeezing her tightly, before petting her hair with one hand.  
  
Buffy extracted herself from his grasp and stared deeply into his eyes. "Really . . .thank you," she stressed again.  
  
Spike found himself entranced by her eyes. Forgetting all about their little arrangement he leaned in closer, pressing his forehead to hers, allowing his eyes to close. "My pleasure."  
  
She gulped and ran one hand down his tight left bicep. "So what did you have in mind . . .for tonight?"  
  
"Hmmm?" he asked, rubbing her cheek lightly with his own.  
  
Buffy sighed and lifted her free hand to tangle into his hair. "I said, what now? What's the plan?"  
  
"Plan?" he asked, lost in the feeling of her soft skin against his own.  
  
"Shower," Buffy said, running her hands down his firm chest, settling on his waist.  
  
"Ok," he responded, placing a light kiss to her temple.  
  
Buffy giggled and pushed him away. "No . . .I need to shower." Spike opened his eyes realizing how quickly he had fallen into the whole 'touching Buffy' thing once again. "I'm all stinky from rehearsal," she said, squishing her nose up in the cute way he loved.  
  
"Right," he said, clearing his throat. "I'll just . . ."  
  
"Go back to The Crypt and wait for me to finish getting ready," Buffy directed. She really didn't know what she would do if she came in from the shower, all naked and wet, and he was here waiting for her on her bed. Actually, she knew EXACTLY what she would do - and that wasn't part of their current arrangement.  
  
"You sure?" Spike asked, rising from the bed. Taking her hands in his, he lifted her to her feet, and waggled his eyebrows at her. "I can get all those hard to reach spots. . .I'm very handy with a loofah."  
  
Buffy's face flushed and her heart beat quickened at the thought of a Spike sponge-bath. "No." She waved one finger at him before pushing him backwards towards the door. "I'll meet you at The Crypt in twenty- minutes."  
  
"Ok," he said with a sigh, leaning in the doorway. "But, I'll have you know, that bathing can get kind of tricky. So friends, on occasion, do assist one another."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and slammed the door in his face.  
  
"So you're sure then?"  
  
Buffy giggled at the voice from behind the door, and relaxed when she finally heard him exit the cabin. She quickly gathered her things and headed towards the bathroom, making sure she had the correct body wash - not because HE liked it so much, but because it was HER favorite.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Thank you for taking me to see that movie again - even though I've already seen it like 10 times."  
  
Spike smiled, and shrugged his shoulders. "It's alright. Nicole Kidman in lingerie is definitely not a bad thing."  
  
Buffy smacked him across the shoulder and continued walking through the campus. "Whatever. I would be mad, except Ewan McGregor is my future husband - so, drool away." She did a little skip, so she was a few paces ahead of him.  
  
"Singing Obi-Wan does it for you, eh?" he asked, giving her sides a little poke.  
  
She yelped and caught his hands with her own, trying to get him to stop his attack. When she finally broke free, she took off into the night, leaving Spike trailing behind. He finally caught up to her outside The Crypt, sitting on the back steps. "Slow poke," she said before running into the cabin.  
  
Spike followed her inside, quickly making sure all the boys were asleep, and then entered his room, where Buffy was already sitting on his bed. Inhaling deeply, he closed the door behind him, quickly pushing the thought of ravishing her, out of his mind. "So . . .what now?"  
  
"I don't care," she said before falling back to the pillows. "All I know is that I DO NOT want to go back to my own cabin."  
  
Spike walked towards the bed and laid down beside her. "Well, what DO you want to do then?" he asked, clasping his hands behind his head.  
  
Buffy rolled over to face the man beside her. "I could think of a few things I want to do, but they would be wrong."  
  
"How so?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"They just would." She stated, running a finger over the scar above his eye. "How did you get this?"  
  
Spike closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of her soft touch. "Remember how I told you I was a reckless kid?"  
  
"Uh huh," she said in a hushed voice, trailing her fingers across his sharp cheekbones.  
  
"Well, I once messed with the wrong bloke. I was in a pub in the East End, playing pool with a few of my mates and decided to take this chap for a ride. When he realized I was hustlin' him, he decided to take it out on my face - with a pair of brass-knuckles, no less."  
  
"Why didn't your friends try to help?" she asked, tucking her hands underneath her chin.  
  
Spike opened his eyes, and looked deeply into the green ones before him. "They did. But me - being the hard-ass I was - would have none of it. I was a bit pissed at the time, and likin' a good brawl, took him on."  
  
"Poor baby," Buffy giggled, before rubbing her thumb over his scar just once.  
  
Spike blanched, and tried to defend his honor. "You should have seen him though - it wasn't pretty."  
  
Buffy sighed and rolled over to her back once more. "Why do guys always do that? Try to prove their manhood with their fists- it's kinda lame."  
  
Spike chuckled and poked her in the ribs. "Don't think I need my fists to prove my manhood, pet. You of all people should know that from personal experience."  
  
Buffy laughed, "Whatever. . .someone's pretty sure of-" she turned to face him, and was met by a pair of stormy blue eyes, "him . . .self," she said with a gulp.  
  
Spike raised one hand and placed it to her collarbone, sliding it slowly closer to her breast. "Maybe . . ." he whispered huskily, "you should go. Before . . ."  
  
"Yeah," she responded softly, knowing exactly what was about to happen. "This could get . . ."  
  
"Precisely." He nodded, moving his hand to her shoulder.  
  
"Ok," she sat up and scooted towards the end of the bed. "I had a really good time tonight," she said, without looking back at him, afraid that if she did, she would never be able to leave.  
  
"Me too." He didn't sit up from the bed, and just watched her walk towards the door.  
  
Buffy grabbed onto the doorknob. "Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, pet?" Came the voice from behind her.  
  
She looked down to her feet, instead of in his direction. "Being the camp director's daughter means more than just extra responsibilities and proving myself." She paused to collect her thoughts, before beginning again. "It means watching people I care about disappear one by one, never to return again. But I'm always here; stuck with the memories that everyone else gets to lock in a little box and leave behind. It makes things . . .hard." She took a deep breath and began fiddling with the doorknob. "You see, I don't have the luxury of keeping things simple. I thought I could try, but that didn't work out." Buffy chuckled. "After that night it the day-off room, I realized just how much that couldn't work." She stopped laughing, and turned serious again. "That's just not me. I have strong emotions, and things go wacky because I know just how much it hurts when it ends. And it ALWAYS ends." When he didn't respond, she continued. "Sunny-D is like a bubble, separate from the real world. The thing is, bubbles eventually pop and life begins again. For me, this is it. My reality is the bubble AND the outside world. . .They are one and the same." Buffy sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know if that makes any sense, or if I'm just babbling. . .I just thought you should know that. . ." With that she exited the room, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
Spike lay still on his bed, stunned at the words Buffy had just spoken. She had never really expressed her fears to him before. Some of them he'd known, but hearing her speak them aloud was something else. He walked over to his mirror and examined the scar above his eyebrow. He thought about all the things that had happened in his life since the day he got it; just how much he had changed - the man he had become. With a sigh, he shuffled back over to his bed and curled up with his pillow, allowing the events of the past two weeks to rush over him and carry him off to sleep. 


	37. Strike!

I'm sooooo sorry it took so long for me to update. My main beta was having computer problems (still is) and my chapters kept erasing from her system. Anyway, this chapter is only 1/2 beta'd so please go easy on me.  
  
Read and review (I'm going through withdrawal)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
37. Strike!  
  
DAY 18  
  
"Hey Mom," Buffy said, taking a seat next to Joyce at the staff table.  
  
The woman pushed aside her yellow notepad and examined her daughter. "You look happy this morning. I take it you had a good night."  
  
Buffy blushed and shrugged. "It was ok."  
  
"Ok?!" Joyce exclaimed in disbelief. "It better have been more than ok, for me to take on a bunch of teenagers like I had to yesterday."  
  
Buffy's smile widened. "It was great, I caught a movie and just hung out for awhile. Thank you," she said, taking her mom's hand, "I really needed the time off."  
  
Joyce patted her daughter's hand and took a sip of her coffee. "I know, and you deserved it. Plus, having a handsome gentleman defending your case didn't hurt either." She gave Buffy a knowing look before returning to her notepad.  
  
Buffy blushed again and turned towards where Spike was sitting. When she caught his eye, she smiled at him shyly, unsure if her 'true confessions' the night before had made him uncomfortable. To her delight, he nodded at her and gave her a wide grin. He pointed towards Dawn, who was perched atop Conner's lap, then rolled his eyes at Buffy. She mimicked his actions, and giggled, before turning back to her mom. "I'm just lucky, I guess."  
  
Joyce smiled to herself and took another sip of the coffee. She liked Spike, but didn't want to push the pairing too hard, knowing that Buffy would be more likely to doubt the relationship if she showed her support.  
  
"Mom," Buffy started, unsure of how to approach the topic, "when you were my age, and grandma ran the camp . . .did you ever . . ." she paused, trying to choose her words. "I mean, were you ever involved . . .was there ever . . ."  
  
Joyce sighed and turned towards her daughter. "Yes."  
  
"How did you know what . . ." Buffy began, confused at her mother's quick response to a question that hadn't even been asked yet.  
  
"Buffy, I know how hard it is to be in your position. I've been there. But try not to let it consume you, ok? This is supposed to be fun."  
  
Buffy gulped and nodded. "So . . .I should just . . ."  
  
"Go back to your table, eat with your kids, and flash your pretty smile at a man who's obviously smitten with you." Joyce nudged Buffy, pushing her slightly from the chair.  
  
"Ok," Buffy pouted and rose from her chair, before speaking again. "So . . .how many times were you in my position exactly? I always thought that dad was the first . . ."  
  
Before Buffy could finish, Joyce choked on her coffee, causing her to spit it back in the mug. "Go!" she said, pointing towards her table.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Ugggh," Cordy groaned as she eyed the new events calendar. "I HATE Bowl-A- Rama."  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie. I know Prada doesn't make bowling shoes," Xander said, patting his girlfriend's shoulder in a sign of mock support.  
  
Cordelia pulled away from his touch. "It's not that Xander. I just . . .suck!!"  
  
"That you do," the young man said, poking his girlfriend in the sides playfully.  
  
"Eww!" Cordy squealed, trying to avoid his attack. "You are soooo gross!" she giggled, smacking his hands away.  
  
"That's not what you said last night when you were . . ."  
  
Cordy blushed and slapped a hand over his mouth, making sure none of the campers had heard what he said. "If you ever what to know the love of this woman again," she muttered through gritted teeth, "I would suggest keeping your voice down."  
  
Xander's eyes went wide and he nodded slowly, before sticking out his tongue to quickly lick her hand.  
  
"Yuck," she groaned, removing her hand from his mouth, wiping his saliva on his shirt. "Why do I torture myself?" she asked the blue sky above her, placing her hands on her hips. She sighed and looked back to her boyfriend. "So what's the plan for tonight?"  
  
"Well, we could try the pads. They make it a little easier, and it's kind of fun watching the balls bounce all over the place."  
  
"What?! Is this some sort of kinky sex thing, cuz handcuffs and silk scarves are one thing, but I am NOT . . ." Cordy huffed, unsure of where he was going with this.  
  
"No," Xander said rolling his eyes. "The bowling alley has these blue bumpers you can put in the gutter so you knock pins down every time. Usually they only let little kids use them, but since you're so cute, they may make an exception."  
  
Cordy shrugged, breathing out a sigh of relief. "Ok, we can try that."  
  
"Good," Xander began, before her words finally sunk in, "Handcuffs?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Not another word Harris," she pointed a finger at him, then stalked back to her cabin to prepare for her afternoon classes.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Bowl-A-Rama  
  
Buffy counted her girls as they got off the bus. She knew a bunch of them didn't want to bowl, and was afraid they might try to stay on the bus and make-out with their boyfriends. After the last one was accounted for she made her way to the entrance. Cordy, Xander, Oz, Willow and Spike - who unfortunately was on a different bus this trip - were all waiting for her at the front door.  
  
"I don't know about this," Willow said as Buffy approached the group.  
  
"Don't know about what?" Buffy asked, taking her spot in the circle.  
  
"Well Buffster, we were thinking of putting a little wager on the game. You know, make it a little more interesting," Xander responded, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"And what is this wager of which you speak? It's not like money is an option, considering we all make squat," Buffy reminded him.  
  
"Oh no it's much better than that, luv." Spike said, flashing Buffy an innocent smile.  
  
"Is that right?" Buffy asked skeptically. "If you think it's good, then it must be REALLY bad."  
  
Spike shrugged and quirked an eyebrow at the petite blonde. "Well, I have to admit, it's not quite the prize I'd like to play for-" Buffy blushed in response to his seductive leer, to which he could only chuckle, "-but it should be entertaining, none the less."  
  
Buffy turned away from his captivating glance and faced Willow. "So what is it exactly?"  
  
"Basically, the person with the highest score gets to pick out a townie for the loser to hit on," the redhead explained.  
  
"No way. I'm so not doing that." Buffy raised her hands and shook her head rapidly, not wanting to get involved in the sick game.  
  
"Afraid you're going to lose, pet?" Spike asked, knowing that Buffy wouldn't back away from a challenge.  
  
"Not likely, bleach-boy. I'll have you know that I can kick a little bowling-ass. I've only been coming here since I was seven." She punched him lightly on the arm and opened the door for them to enter.  
  
Spike rubbed his shoulder tenderly and walked partially through the door. "Fine . . .I still think you're scared of a little competition."  
  
"Do they even have bowling in the mother country?" Buffy asked, releasing her hold on the door, allowing it to smack into his ass.  
  
"Hey!" Spike yelped, following Buffy into the bowling alley. "We do have bowling in England-" he paused to watch a teenager run by with his newly selected bowling ball. "-Except the balls are a little smaller."  
  
Buffy turned around to face Spike once more, and looked him up and down, allowing her gaze to linger over his pelvis longer than usual. She patted him lightly on the cheek, gazing deeply into his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" Spike's mouth dropped open as he watched her saunter off, hips swaying. Before he could catch up and offer a quippy retort, two hands grabbed his own and pulled on his arms excitedly.  
  
"Spike, come play with us!" Rona shrieked excitedly, dragging him towards their lane.  
  
"Let's show these Yanks how the game is played!" Molly giggled, as she pushed him down into a seat.  
  
"Girls, I still need my shoes," he protested, attempting to stand up again.  
  
"I'll get them!" Vi shrieked, waving her hand. She lifted his foot and examined his boot. "You're a 10, right?"  
  
"How did you know?" Spike asked, shocked at her lucky guess.  
  
"Instinct," Vi said with a shrug, before running over to the counter.  
  
Spike felt someone tap him on the shoulder and turned to face the person behind him. "Decide to play against people more your own speed?" Buffy asked, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Oh it's on, pet. I don't care about everyone else. . .you're going down, Goldilocks."  
  
She leaned in closer and whispered into his ear huskily. "You beat me, and that could be arranged."  
  
Spike stammered, and watched as Buffy grabbed her bowling ball and bowl a perfect strike in the next lane. "Dammit," he muttered under his breath.  
  
-------------------------  
  
In the ninth frame the scores were tight - except for Cordy who had them all beat, due to her game of 'bumper bowling.' Because of the unfair advantage, the rest of the counselors had decided to disqualify her from the bet. As it stood, Xander and Buffy were tied for the lead, with Oz, Willow and Spike trailing closely behind.  
  
"You're up Spike!" Rona yelled, pointing towards the ball return.  
  
He rose to his feet and went to retrieve his ball.  
  
Buffy took the opportunity to throw him slightly off his game. There was no way she was going to let him beat her. "Hey, Molly, I need to ask you something," she said walking towards Spike. "Oh, excuse me, Spike." She squeezed between him and the scoring table, holding still to allow her breasts to rub against his back.  
  
Spike inhaled sharply as he felt her squirm behind him, rubbing her crotch into his backside. "That's alright," he said, trying to regain control over his raging hormones, as she took a seat next to Molly. 'Brush it off Spike. She's just toying with you,' he thought as he prepared to roll his ball towards the pins. 'Can't let her get to you.'  
  
"Oh, too bad Spike," Buffy said sarcastically as his ball headed straight for the gutter. "Maybe on the next one."  
  
Spike picked up his ball from the return, and lined up his next shot. He clenched his jaw and let it go. "Hah! Spare! That's right!" he yelled, doing a little dance to where Buffy was sitting. "I believe you're up in your own lane, sweetheart."  
  
Buffy groaned and shuffled back to her own lane, Spike following closely behind. She took a deep breath and leaned over to pick up her ball, gasping when she felt his erection poking her behind. "Looks like someone took one of our balls," Spike said innocently, making his presence seem normal. He leaned in more closely, grasping for the ball, pressing into her more closely. He chuckled as he heard a small whimper escape Buffy's lips. He leaned into her hair, careful not to let anyone see, and whispered hotly. "Two can play at this game, luv." Laughing, he picked up the ball and held it in front of him, masking his predicament. He walked back to his seat, sitting with the ball in his lap, forcing his body to relax.  
  
Buffy tried desperately not to let him get to her, but nevertheless, she only managed to knock down five pins. "That's alright, I'll pick it up in the tenth," she shrugged, grinning when she saw the scores light up the end of the alley. She was leading Spike by fifteen pins going into the final frame of the game. 'No way he's going to pick that up.'  
  
"Hey, how's it going down here?" Willow asked, skipping towards Buffy.  
  
"Shhh," Buffy said, hushing her friend. "I've got a 156. Spike's at 141. How'd you do?"  
  
"Her all time high," Oz beamed. "167. I got a 169."  
  
"Wow, nice job," Buffy said, impressed at the results. "What about Xander?"  
  
"I think he had a 170 or something; so it's up to you guys. I know I'm going to lose," Willow pouted.  
  
Buffy watched as Spike rolled a strike for the first ball. 'Shit,' she thought, as he smirked in her direction. 'Calm down Buffy, there's no way he can do that twice in a row.' Her face fell when he rolled a second strike.  
  
"What do you think I should do?" Spike asked the counselors who had congregated in his lane. "I'm not sure I want to win this one," he said in Buffy's direction. "Sometimes losing can taste just as sweet," he added, drinking in the young woman's form.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Xander asked in disbelief. "Have you seen the local ladies over there."  
  
Spike shrugged and grinned towards the young man, before taking his place in the lane once more.  
  
Buffy watched in fear as he sent the ball in for another strike. 'You can do this Buffy. All you need is sixteen. You can get that easy.'  
  
Buffy grabbed her ball and the group watched as she knocked down eight pins. She picked up the spare in the second part of the tenth frame.  
  
"According to my calculations," Cordy began, "that makes it Spike - 172, Buffy - 166. So, unless Buffy totally chokes, it looks like Willow may lose this one."  
  
Willow shrugged, "That's ok, I think I can handle it."  
  
"Without actually handling it, right?" Oz asked with a straight face.  
  
Willow giggled and slapped her boyfriend playfully.  
  
Spike walked over to where Buffy was standing with her ball. "Looks like I may be the one going down after all." He stepped away from her as she prepared to release her ball. "Unless, you've got your little heart set on it."  
  
Buffy's eyes went wide as she sent the ball spiraling down the lane, directly into the gutter. "Ahhhh!" Buffy screamed. "Shhhguuufff," she quickly corrected herself, before swearing in front of the kids.  
  
"Oh my god!" Willow squealed. "I didn't lose!!!"  
  
Buffy's heart pounded in her chest as she walked back to her friends. "I don't know what happened," she said softly, avoiding Spike's eyes.  
  
"I guess you choked," Spike commented, trying to hold his composure. Buffy shot him a dirty look and took a few steps closer towards him. "About our little side bet, you didn't really think . . ."  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow at her, "You're not trying to be a sore loser are you, pet?"  
  
"Come on," she protested, "we can't!"  
  
"Oh, I think we can," he said, continuing to tease her.  
  
"But what about our . . .arrangement," she whispered.  
  
"So what's it gonna be Spike?" Xander asked.  
  
"Huh?" Two blonde heads turned in Xander's direction.  
  
"Which townie is going to be the Buffster's lucky victim?"  
  
"Damn," Buffy muttered, stepping away from Spike. She had completely forgotten about the original wager. "Go easy on me," she pleaded.  
  
Spike grabbed her arm. "Let's take a little tour," he said leading her around the bowling alley, the other counselors trailing closely behind. "That one," he decided, pointing towards a young man in the game room.  
  
"No way," Buffy said, trying to flee the scene. Willow caught her and pushed her back to Spike. "But he has all that chest hair," she groaned, eyeing Spike's selection, and the patch sticking out from his button-down shirt. Buffy looked around at the expectant faces. "Fine," she whined. "How long do I have to keep up the charade?"  
  
"Just a few minutes," Cordy said. "Longer if you don't quit your whining."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, heading into the game room. Before she could get too far, Spike pulled her back to him and whispered into her ear. "Remember, you're still my girl."  
  
Buffy grinned up at him sweetly. "I'm not your girl." She winked at him and walked towards the young man who was now playing pinball. "Hi there," she said huskily, leaning onto the machine.  
  
"Hi," the young man said, ignoring her.  
  
Buffy turned to face her friends, who coaxed her to continue.  
  
"I'm Buffy . . .what's your name?" she asked sweetly, tracing light circles on the glass.  
  
The young man finally look up, taken aback by the beautiful girl standing in front of him. "I'm Warren, doll."  
  
She lifted her hand and shook his gently. "Pleasure to meet you, Warren." When he placed a soft kiss to the back of her hand she had to hold herself back from yacking, and instead giggled.  
  
"No, it's all mine, I'm sure," he eyed her body up and down, licking his lips.  
  
Buffy shivered and took a step away from him, twirling a piece of hair between her fingers. "So what brings you to Bowl-A-Rama, Warren?"  
  
"My friend Andrew likes the games," he tilted his head to indicate a young man playing Dragon Ball-Z. "But, lucky for me, you're here to make it more interesting." He took a few steps closer and placed his hands on Buffy's hips.  
  
She squirmed out of his grasp. "Uh, uh, uh," she said, waving one finger at him. "No touching just yet."  
  
"The buses are here!" she heard a booming voice yell from the alleys. 'Thank god! Get me out of here!'  
  
"I guess that's me," Buffy sighed, feigning disappointment.  
  
"You with those theater kids?" Warren asked. When she nodded, he leaned in closer. "Maybe you could give me a private show some time?"  
  
Buffy giggled again, "We'll see." 'In your dreams sleeze-bag.'  
  
"When will I see you again?" he asked, his eyes burning holes through her.  
  
"I'll be around," she winked, and ran a finger down his chest, before turning on her heels to return to her friends.  
  
"That was masterful!" Xander said, patting Buffy on the back as they walked from the bowling alley.  
  
"Gross, I so need to take a long hot shower," Buffy groaned, trying to forget the creepiness that was Warren.  
  
"From where I was standing, you seemed to be enjoying yourself," Spike said with a twinge of jealousy.  
  
Buffy turned to the man and shook her head. "The only thing you should be jealous of is the loofah, which in about 15 minutes will be scrubbing away that guy's germs from my dripping body."  
  
"Why use a loofah, when you've got me?" he asked, really wanting to lend a hand. After all, he was the cause of her feeling dirty. It was the least he could do.  
  
Buffy leaned in closer and smacked his cheek softly. "Not. Likely." At her sharp words, she climbed onto her bus, leaving Spike smirking behind her.  
  
"She hates losing; but she'll get over it . . .someday." Willow giggled and pulled Spike to their bus. 


	38. Adult Swim

Well, about the bowling scores, I said it was unbeta'd. . .so . . .oops. I'm not a bowler. I rarely break 90. I kept asking people, but no one knew. Oh well, it's no biggee to me, and not to you guys apparently. You still love me anyway, right?  
  
Anyway, here's another chappy for ya. Still unbeta'd fully, as my regular beta will be out of commission until early next week. But this is a long one - so please read and review.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
38. Adult Swim  
  
DAY 19  
  
"Come on, Buffy," Spike said, as he followed Buffy into the food line, "you can't still be sore about last night. Just because you lost . . ."  
  
Buffy spun around and poked a painted fingernail into Spike's chest. "For your information I did not lose. You cheated," she lifted her chin in defiance and took a tray from the stand beside her.  
  
Spike chuckled, "I cheated?!" he exclaimed in disbelief. When she turned around and raised her eyebrows in his direction he conceded. "Fine, I cheated. But so did you, pet. And I believe YOU started it."  
  
Buffy crossed her arms under her breasts and rolled her eyes. "Whatever Spike. I could so have kicked your ass if you hadn't gotten me all . . ."  
  
Spike smirked at her and finished the statement. "Worked up? Hot and bothered?"  
  
Buffy groaned and pulled out her silverware, waving the knife at him. "No!! I just got distracted."  
  
Spike dodged the flailing butterknife and caught her wrist. "Don't worry, pet. We can have a rematch. This time you choose the stakes. And I promise to fulfill all of the terms," he said, licking his lower lip, "unlike some people."  
  
"Arrrgh!" she shrieked in exasperation, pulling her hand from his grasp. "I'll have hashbrowns, eggs, and sausage," she said to the cafeteria worker.  
  
"Fine, if you don't want to take me on again, I'd understand," he shrugged. "I'll have the same," he instructed the woman before him. "I know you're not up to the challenge," he said, turning back to Buffy.  
  
Buffy groaned and put her plate of food on her tray. "You are so . . ."  
  
"Irresistable," Spike said, smiling widely.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and picked up a sausage from her plate, taking a small bite. "No . . .I've been doing very well with the resisting, thank you."  
  
"Is that why your bowling ball wasn't the only thing in the gutter last night?" Spike asked sweetly.  
  
Buffy waved the sausage at him. "You . . .little-" Instead of finishing the statement, she threw her half-eaten sausage in his direction, smacking him square in the forehead. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. "So there!" she said, nodding her head, before storming out of the cafeteria, leaving him speechless for the first time in his young life.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Spike decided to give Buffy a little time to cool off. He loved sparring with her, but didn't want other, sharper objects, flying at his head. Smoothing things over wasn't going to be that difficult, considering she wasn't really angry - just miffed that she had lost to him. Seeing her hit on that Warren guy wasn't easy for him either; so, in a way, they had both lost. In the short break before lunch he had gone to pick her up a little gift, in an attempt to form a truce. He entered the cafeteria and looking around the crowded room, finally spotting Buffy sitting with her campers.  
  
Buffy caught his eye, and rose to fill her water glass, muttering something about "stupid British cheater guys" under her breath.  
  
Spike walked towards her now empty seat. 'I hope she doesn't take this the wrong way,' he thought, as he placed the bottle on the table in front of her chair. He shuffled over to the next table, taking a seat next to Conner, waiting patiently for Buffy to return.  
  
"You're the cheater," Buffy muttered in a bad British accent. "Did I get you hot and bothered?" She carried her water glass towards the table. "Who does he think he is?" she asked herself before plopping down in her seat. She slammed her glass down on the table, letting water splash over the surface. Grabbing a napkin she began wiping up her mess, finally noticing the blue bottle in front of her. "Super Bubbles," she said aloud, reading the name on the bottle. She unscrewed the cap, and lifted the soapy piece of plastic. Screwing the cap back on she looked around the room, her eyes finally landing on Spike's. Her confused expression softened at the small smile she received. 'Oh my god! He remembered?!' Buffy blushed and removed the cap from the bottle once more, sending a trail of bubbles in his direction.  
  
"Oooh, bubbles!" Dawn shrieked, reaching towards one floating in her direction.  
  
"Let it go, bitlet," Spike said, grabbing her hand, allowing the bubble to fly towards the ceiling unharmed.  
  
Buffy watched mesmerized as he saved the small bubble from Dawn's fingers. Her eyes went wide and she smiled at him, stunned with amazement.  
  
Spike shrugged and responded nonchalantly. "Wouldn't want to pop it too soon - you know, when it still has time to float free."  
  
Buffy gulped and nodded. "Thanks," she said, lifting the bottle in his direction.  
  
Spike cleared his throat and smirked in her direction. "Think of it as a consolation prize," he said, not wanting the moment to get too serious.  
  
"Cheater," Buffy said with a laugh, before returning to her lunch.  
  
At the end of lunch, Jonathan went before the microphone to give the usual post-meal announcements. When he finished, Darla took his place at the mic. "Would all counselors please meet in the lounge immediately following lunch. Some things pertaining to the waterfront have been brought to my attention."  
  
The sound of 'ooohhs' and 'you're in trouble' filled the cafeteria at the announcement.  
  
"I wonder what the ice-queen wants?" Willow asked, walking beside Buffy towards the lounge.  
  
"Don't call her that," Buffy said softly.  
  
"What? Why?" Willow asked in confusion.  
  
"Darla's not that bad," the blonde responded simply. Off her friend's odd look, she elaborated. "We're not friends or anything . . .but, she's ok."  
  
"Whatever you say," Willow shrugged, taking a seat on one of the couches. Buffy plopped down next to her, holding her precious bubbles in her lap. "What are those?" the redhead asked, pointing towards the small blue bottle.  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Nothing. Just my consolation prize," she said with a grin.  
  
Spike walked into the lounge and saw Buffy sitting with Willow on the couch. He headed in her direction, but was stopped by a hand pulling him into another seat.  
  
"Hey stranger," a sticky sweet voice said from beside him.  
  
"Oh, hey Dru," Spike said with a sigh, stealing a quick look in Buffy's direction. She raised an eyebrow at him and he answered her unspoken question with a shake of his head, before he returned his attention to the raven haired girl next to him. "What do you think this is about, princess?" he asked Drusilla, tilting his head in Darla's direction.  
  
Dru grinned evilly at him. "She told me earlier, I wouldn't be too worried," she said, giving his knee a small squeeze.  
  
Spike jumped, and looked over to Buffy again, whose face was now turning a bright shade of red. He shook his head at her quickly once more. "Who's worried?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Quiet down!" Darla yelled, taking her place at the front of the room. She furrowed her brows at the group before her, and spoke harshly. "It has been brought to my attention-" she glanced around the room, and finally let her expression soften into a brilliant smile "-that we haven't had any fun down at the lake yet this summer."  
  
A collective sigh sounded throughout the room at Darla's change in tone. No one wanted to see her pissed off. A happy Darla was much easier to deal with.  
  
"So, I propose," the blonde continued, "a little counselor gathering at the waterfront tonight. No booze - just fun. How does that sound?"  
  
"I'm on grounds tonight," Harmony whined, upset she was going to miss the fun.  
  
"And we'll miss you," Xander retorted, receiving a light smack from Cordy. She wasn't all buddy-buddy with Harmony anymore, but things had been getting better between them since their argument, and she didn't want Xander to ruin things.  
  
"For everyone not on grounds," Darla said, eyeing a now pouting Harmony, "we'll be at the lake starting at 11 o'clock tonight." When no one budged from the room, Darla waved her hands at them. "That's it; you can go."  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Anya, aren't you coming?" Buffy finished fastening the straps of her light blue bikini, pulling on a tanktop to cover her exposed skin.  
  
"That was the plan," the woman said huffily under her breath, as she paged through her latest issue of Cosmo.  
  
"What was that?" Buffy asked, turning towards her co-counselor, as she slid her feet into her flip flops.  
  
Anya yawned loudly. "Not tonight. I think I'm going to stay in."  
  
"Anya," Buffy began, grabbing the towel from her chair, "I've been meaning to ask you-"  
  
"You ready?" Willow burst through the door, beach bag in hand. "Hey Anya," she said, waving happily to the other woman.  
  
"Willow," Anya nodded in greeting, before returning to her magazine. "You guys better get going before some ladies try to steal your men."  
  
Buffy sighed, "Fine . . .but we're finishing this later."  
  
"Of course, go, go!" Anya shooed them out of the room with her magazine. When the door closed behind Willow and Buffy, she sat up in her bed. "Finally!" she sighed, slamming her magazine closed. She walked over to her dresser and picked up her cell phone, hitting the first number in her memory. "I'll be there in five," she said quickly, before hanging up.  
  
-------------------  
  
Buffy and Willow approached the group of counselors who were congregating in the grass in front of the water. "Did we miss anything?" Buffy asked, looking around for Spike.  
  
"Besides the yucky mosquitoes?" Cordelia whined, as she slapped another bug from her arm. "No."  
  
Willow tossed her bag to the ground and sat next to her boyfriend, tucking her head next to his chest. "Hey you."  
  
Oz placed a quick kiss to the top of her head. "Glad you finally made it."  
  
Willow sighed and looked around the group, noticing Spike's absence. "Where's Billy Idol? He told me he was coming."  
  
"He got tied up with camper issues, but should be down soon." Xander moved towards Buffy and squeezed her cheeks. "So, don't you worry."  
  
Buffy smacked his hand away. "I'm not. I think I can manage a few minutes without him." When her friends turned to stare at her in silence, she lifted her hands. "What? I can, you know."  
  
"It's ok, Buffy," Cordy said, peeling off her t-shirt. "We get it."  
  
"Get what?" Buffy placed her hands on her hips, not liking the way this was going.  
  
Willow elbowed Cordelia in the ribs, trying to get the brunette to shut up. "Nothing. She didn't mean anything," she said to Buffy apologetically. She knew the blonde pair was making real progress, and she didn't want Cordy's mouth to take them back to square one. Willow popped to her feet. "Who wants to go in the water?"  
  
"Getting wet without me?"  
  
Buffy turned around to see Spike approaching, she began to smile - armed with a witty retort - but saw Drusilla move from behind him. "Oh, hi," she said, coldly.  
  
"I'd love to take a dip," Dru drawled, removing her t-shirt, revealing a shiny black bikini beneath. The men gawked as she removed her running pants, revealing tiny bottoms and long lean legs. "Coming Spike?" she asked, sweetly, running her hand over his shoulder.  
  
He gulped and looked at Buffy, who was shaking her head and chuckling softly. "In a minute."  
  
Drusilla shrugged and ran into the water, where a few counselors were already swimming and having a good time.  
  
"Coming Spoike," Buffy mimicked. She removed her tanktop, "Don't you just love my smooth pale skin, Spoike."  
  
The bleach-blonde's eyes went wide as he watched Buffy strip down to her bikini. The light blue color of the suit complemented her tan beautifully. "Jealous, pet?" he squeaked out, as he removed his own t-shirt.  
  
It was Buffy's turn to gasp as she eyed his rippling muscles. She had seen his naked chest before, but their recent 'no touching' policy had left her wanting him desperately. "Of her?" She laughed, pointing in Dru's direction, before taking a few steps towards him. "I'm completely confident in my talents . . .and assets," she added, running one finger over her collarbone, drawing his eyes to her breasts.  
  
"That's it!" Spike yelled, causing Buffy to jump. She looked around the empty grass, noticing everyone had made their way into the water.  
  
"Spike, I'm sorry, I thought we . . ." she apologized, trying to calm the storm brewing behind his eyes. Before she could finish, he scooped her up in his arms, running towards the water.  
  
Spike ran down the pier, tossing her off the end, into the lake. Buffy screamed as she went flying through the air, crashing into the cold water. She burst through the water gasping for air. "You asshole!" she screamed.  
  
Spike chuckled and reached out a hand to help her out of the water. Buffy rolled her eyes and grabbed onto his outstretched hand, yanking him into the water beside her. When he came to the surface, she shook her head at him while treading water. "You fall for that every time." She snorted and swam towards the group of counselors.  
  
When the couple reached the group, Spike found himself in Drusilla's arms. "Isn't this fun?"  
  
"It's a riot, princess," Spike said, wiping the water from his eyes.  
  
Buffy shook her head and swam towards Willow who was in the middle of a splashing fight with Oz. "Can you believe her?"  
  
"Who?" Willow squeaked out between splashes.  
  
"Drusilla," Buffy whined. "She's all over Spike, and I know she's doing it to piss me off."  
  
"Then do something about it," Willow said, swimming towards Oz, preparing to dunk him. "All's fair in love and watersports," she proclaimed, before pushing his head under the water.  
  
"Flip me!" Buffy heard Dru squeal, and turned around to see what was going on. Her co-dance instructor had her arms wrapped around Spike.  
  
When he caught Buffy's eye, he quickly tossed Dru, throwing her into the water. 'That takes care of that,' he thought proudly, proceeding towards Buffy.  
  
Dru splashed through the water. "Now I've lost my top," she pouted looking down at the tops of her breasts floating just above the water.  
  
"Lose the clothes!" Angel boomed, as he tossed his shorts towards the rocks. "Skinny-dipping time!" He dove towards Darla, who screamed as he unclasped her bikini top. Soon, bathing suits lined the pier and the rocks surrounding them.  
  
"You don't have to, luv," Spike said, swimming slowly towards Buffy and spitting a small trail of water in her direction.  
  
Buffy quirked one eyebrow at him and dipped lower into the water. She slowly removed her top and tossed it towards the pier, hiding her breasts from Spike's view. "I'm all for a little fun and games." She squirmed out of her bottoms and dangled them in front of his face before tossing them to the pier as well. "How 'bout you?"  
  
Spike grinned and dove under the water to remove his trunks. When he surfaced, he tossed them alongside Buffy's suit. "Game on, luv," he said, softly.  
  
Buffy gulped as he swam towards her slowly, a predatory glint in his eyes. She yelped when he pounced, and dove out of his way.  
  
Spike shook the water from his face and looked around for Buffy. Without warning, she had him by the shoulders forcing him into the water. Buffy laughed and swam away, splashing him playfully when he shot up from the water. He dove under once more, scooping her up in his arms. He took a hold of one of her feet, as she placed her hands to her shoulders. Laughing, she struggled to get out of his grasp, coming close to kicking him in the nuts. "Nah, uh, pet. Watch the family jewels," he said, before throwing her in the air as he had done with Drusilla earlier.  
  
"Woohoo!" Angel cheered as Buffy's naked body hurled in the air before landing back in the water. The exclamation received a smack from Darla. "Hey, baby, you know your's is the only body I want." Before she could respond, Angel flung her in the air, mimicking Spike's actions.  
  
Buffy swam towards Spike, circling him like a shark to its prey.  
  
"They look happy," Spike said, trying to avoid Buffy's advances.  
  
"Well," Buffy spit a small stream of water that had collected in her mouth, back into the lake, "Lucky for me, Angel's lips are otherwise occupied. Or should I say . . .lucky for you," she said, splashing water at him.  
  
Spike lifted his hands to his face, removing the water from his eyes. He ran one hand through his hair and looked over Buffy's shoulder. "Dru seems to be having a right good time with Gunn," he paused, giving Buffy a small smirk, "maybe I should go break it up." He began swimming to Dru, only to have Buffy jump on his back, pushing him under the water again. She swam towards the far end of the pier, laughing at their game.  
  
Spike came up again and searched for Buffy, finally spotting her apart from the rest of the group in the deep end of the water.  
  
Buffy held onto the edge of the pier, dangling by her arms. She faced into the water trying to see where Spike had disappeared to. "If he went over to the vamp-ho, I swear-" she felt someone grab her feet and squealed as Spike burst up in front of her.  
  
"Miss me?" he asked innocently, treading water before her.  
  
"No," she said with a straight face as she kicked water in his direction.  
  
Spike chuckled at the annoyed look he received and closed the gap between them, grabbing hold of the pier behind her. "Liar," he whispered, licking the water droplets from his lips.  
  
Buffy's gaze traveled down to his mouth, and she licked her own lips in return. "I am not," she managed to squeak out. Her legs floated beneath the water, toes playfully running up and down his calves. She gasped when she felt his erection press against her naked stomach.  
  
"May I?" Spike asked softly as he dipped his head close to hers.  
  
Buffy nodded weakly, and her eyes fluttered closed as she felt him lightly brush his lips across her own. Opening her eyes, she looked at him staring down at her in the moonlight. Making a decision, she grabbed the back of his neck with one hand and pulled him towards her, crushing his lips with her own.  
  
Spike groaned as her tongue invaded his mouth, battling his own for dominance. It had been so long since they had kissed this way that he couldn't think of anything else but touching her.  
  
Buffy tore her lips from his, gasping for air, before diving in once more. She lifted her legs to rest around his waist pulling him against her.  
  
Spike panted into her mouth as she wrapped herself around him, his erection nestled beneath her ass.  
  
Buffy kissed along his jawline, moving her attention to his earlobe. She sucked the small piece of flesh into her mouth, as she rubbed her naked sex against his abdomen. Moaning into his ear, she panted in reaction to friction from their flesh grinding together.  
  
Spike placed a wet kiss to her temple, and moved one hand to her ass, kneading it gently. "Are you sure about this, pet?" he asked, voice wavering - unsure if he could stop if she said no.  
  
Buffy gasped and wrapped one arm around his back, pulling him as close as possible. "Ahhhh. . .absolutely," she squeaked out, and breathed into his ear, a tight knot forming in her belly. "Are you?"  
  
"Yes," he moaned, thrusting his hips at her, eliciting a moan from the woman in his arms, "god yes." He captured her lips once more, nibbling her lower lip gently.  
  
"Ohh god," Buffy gasped into his mouth, as she felt the heat spreading through her body. She moved her head to his shoulder, nipping at his skin. "I want you . . .ahhhh . . .in me . . .ahhh. . .now."  
  
Spike panted and tried to gain control of his body. He kissed the side of her face, before nuzzling her gently, moving his hand to the back of her neck.  
  
She lifted her eyes to his questioningly, her lower body trembling against his in need.  
  
"Not here. . .uuuuuhhh," he squeezed his eyes closed, feeling his body prepare to come. He took a few quick breaths and gazed at her through hooded eyes. "Not yet," he managed to say quietly.  
  
Buffy nodded in understanding and dipped her head to his shoulder once again, still quivering in his arms.  
  
Spike slid his hand back to her ass, and pulled her tightly against him. She whimpered as he pushed her rhythmically against his stomach - the base of her sex rubbing against his cock. "Just let it go," he whispered, trying to help her find release.  
  
Buffy gasped for air, and ground herself harder against him. "Errrahhh!" she cried, into his shoulder, biting his neck gently to stifle the sounds of her orgasm.  
  
"Uuuuhhh," Spike groaned, spending himself into the water.  
  
The couple clung to each other, invisible to the rest of the young adults in the shallow end. Spike moved his hand to her back, holding her tightly. He kissed her shoulder tenderly, and lifted his head, shallow breaths escaping his parted lips.  
  
Buffy raised her head from his shoulder and examined his handsome face, running her thumb over his scarred eyebrow. "You ok?" she asked softly.  
  
Spike's eyes fluttered open, and he grinned at the young woman before him. "Never better," he whispered, cupping her face in his hand.  
  
"What in the hell is going on here?!"  
  
Buffy and Spike froze, turning towards the voice. The young woman quickly released her legs from Spike's waist when she spotted her mother at the other end of the pier.  
  
"I could hear you all the way up at the main grounds!" Joyce yelled at the group of naked counselors. "I don't care if you come down here at night - but you CANNOT behave this way. If I heard you up at the main building, I know the campers could hear you as well." She spotted the bodies at the other end of the pier, and squinted in their direction. "Who's down there?"  
  
Buffy looked at Spike, her eyes filled with fear. He nodded in support and took her hand as they swam towards the group, who were already putting their suits back on and exiting the water.  
  
Buffy huddled in the water, trying to hide her naked form from her mother. "It's us," she said, softly, avoiding her mother's eyes.  
  
The angry woman shook her head at the blonde couple. "Is this how you repay me for my favor the other night?" Joyce tossed the suits at the two young people. "Get dressed and go back to your cabins." She placed her hands to her hips. "I expect this from the others, but you? I'm very disappointed in you Buffy." Shooting a glare in Spike's direction, she turned and walked off the pier, back to the main grounds.  
  
Buffy put her suit back on in silence, trying to hold in the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She climbed onto the pier and walked dejectedly towards the rest of her belongings. Most of the counselors had already dispersed, except for a few stragglers.  
  
Spike followed close behind her as she made the trek back to Revello. When they made it to the back door, she turned around and grabbed onto him, finally allowing the tears to come.  
  
He held her tightly, allowing her to sob into his chest. "It will be ok, Buffy. Shhhh." He petted her hair gently, placing a kiss to the top of her head. "Hey," he said quietly, lifting her chin to look at him. "We weren't the only ones there. She'll get over it." He kissed the tip of her nose quickly, and wiped her tears away.  
  
"Did you see the way she looked at us? At ME?" she sobbed.  
  
"I know. Just give her time." He pulled her into another tight hug and rocked her slowly, letting her get the rest of her tears out.  
  
Buffy breathed deeply, and clung to Spike's damp t-shirt. "I think I'm ok now," she said softly, sniffling back the last few tears.  
  
"Good." He rubbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Not just about my mom . . .about us too." She said, trying to reassure him that she wouldn't give a repeat performance of their past encounters.  
  
"Well, that's a relief. As I was preparing for you to kick me in the head and run off, virtue fluttering," he teased, pulling her wet hair playfully.  
  
"That's the plan," she grinned, before kissing him lightly. She pulled back, and squeezed his hand. "I should go inside. . .get some sleep."  
  
Spike nodded, and pulled her to him for another chaste kiss. "I'll see you in the morning." He watched her enter the cabin, closing the door behind her quietly. 


	39. Trigger Effect

39. Trigger Effect  
  
DAY 20  
  
Buffy closed the door to Revello and glanced at her watch. 'Damn. . .only two minutes til classes start.' She skipped down the steps and began making her way towards the front of the building. Without warning, a pair of hands grabbed her around the waist, pulling her backwards into a hard lean body.  
  
"I missed you at breakfast. Where were you?" Spike whispered softly into Buffy's ear, before placing a sweet kiss to her temple.  
  
Buffy turned around in his arms, smiling widely at the handsome man before her. "Decided to skip it. I'm not ready to face my Mom yet; so, I had Anya cover for me."  
  
Spike smoothed his hands over her shoulders to cup her face. "You still upset about that?"  
  
"A little," she admitted softly, avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Hey," he said, rubbing his thumbs gently over her cheeks. "You're not upset about anything else are you?"  
  
Buffy's eyes went wide. "No. . .absolutely not. I'm way sure about . . .everything else." She bit her lip gently, and searched his eyes. "Are you?"  
  
Spike laughed softly, and tilted his head to the side slightly, before leaning closer to capture her lips in a soft, yet firm, kiss. Their lips moved against each other slowly and tentatively, as though they were both merely enjoying being able to touch one another without needing to rush it. He teased her lips with the tip of his tongue, imploring her to allow him access. He smiled into her mouth, when he heard a small sigh escape her lips, using the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. As he deepened the kiss, he moved his hands into her hair, brushing his thumbs over her temples in small circles.  
  
"I've got to get to class," Buffy said, breaking the kiss momentarily, before leaning in to capture his lips once more.  
  
"Fine," Spike said into her mouth. He kissed her three times; the first, long and hard, the second, a deep, open-mouth kiss, the last, a gentle peck. Watching the look of peace cross her beautiful face, he decided that one more wouldn't hurt. He pulled her lower lip into his mouth, nibbling her lower lip gently before pulling away. "Meet me tonight?" he asked softly, kissing each of her closed eyes. "At The Bronze, maybe?"  
  
Buffy's eyes shot open, and she quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly. "What? For like a date, or something?"  
  
Spike shook his head nervously, thinking that he may have jumped the gun on that one. "Please . . . .A date?" He tried to cover for his snafu and looked at Buffy with an expression of disbelief. When she grinned slyly at him, his face softened. "Do you want it to be?"  
  
Buffy giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Meet me there at 11. I'll show you the upstairs dance floor. But you have to do one thing first," she said, pointing one finger in his face.  
  
"If you think I'm wearin' leather, you've completely lost it," he protested, only half-serious.  
  
Buffy laughed again, and shook her head. Taking one of his hands in her own, she slowly lifted them to her face.  
  
Spike looked at her questioningly, "Buffy, I don't . . ."  
  
She used her free hand to unwrap his fingers, so his palm was open wide. Moving his hand in front of her face, she waited patiently for him to realize what she wanted.  
  
Spike furrowed his brows for a moment, and looked from his hand to her face, her eyes sparkling into his. A small smile spread across his face when he finally figured out what she was waiting for. Slowly, he slid his hand down her face, tracing her features.  
  
Buffy smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the light sensation. When she opened her eyes again, she was taken aback by the sweetness, caring, and love emanating from his blue orbs. "Well, I really have to go now; but I'll see you later, ok?" She kissed him on the cheek, squeezed his hand gently and ran off in the direction of the dance studio.  
  
----------------------  
  
"So did you have a good time last night?" Drusilla asked, flinging her dance bag over one shoulder.  
  
Buffy smiled broadly at her reflection in the mirror, as she pulled her damp hair into a fresh ponytail. "As a matter of fact, I had a great time." The blonde spun around, and sighed dramatically, before pushing her way past her co-instructor.  
  
"He does know how to kiss, doesn't he?" Drusilla yelled, halting Buffy's movements.  
  
"What was that?" Buffy asked, turning to face Drusilla once more.  
  
The woman chuckled and took a few steps closer to Buffy, leaning in as though she were going to let her in on a little secret. "He has the most fantastic mouth, " Dru's eyes flashed as she continued to torment Buffy. "The way he likes to nibble your lower lip, while he's kissing you," she grasped her own between her teeth and quickly released it, " is just delicious," she said, drawing out the last word.  
  
Buffy gulped and tried not to let her anger get the best of her - she knew Dru was only trying to get her riled up. Although, a sharp twang of jealousy and doubt was ringing softly in the back of her mind. Instead of yanking the pretty hair out of Dru's skull, she merely rolled her eyes. "I'm soooo out of here." She continued out the door.  
  
Drusilla placed her hands on her hips, and grinned at Buffy's back wickedly. "Don't think he's all yours, dearie. A man like that isn't satisfied by one little girl. I felt it when he kissed me the other night; the animal beneath just waiting to be unleashed."  
  
Buffy walked back to Dru, her body shaking with anger. "He would never touch you," she spat, voice trembling.  
  
"Is that right?" Drusilla said with a crooked smile. Slowly she lifted her hand to Buffy's face, tracing her palm over her features. "Shhhh," she said in a hushed voice, as she slowly rocked her head from side to side.  
  
Buffy's eyes went wide at the familiar motion. "You're lying," Buffy gulped down the tight knot that had formed in her throat. 'That's MY thing . . .he would never do that to her . . .would he?'  
  
"You don't sound so sure anymore, pet," she said, with a pout. "Poor, little lost girl." Drusilla furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head sadly. "Did you really think you could satisfy his appetite all by your pretty little self?"  
  
Tears burned in the corners of Buffy's eyes. 'Don't let her get to you . . .Spike would never . . .get control Buffy.' Buffy squeezed her eyes shut momentarily, then opened them wide, glaring at the woman before her. "Know what Dru? . . .Sod off." At that Buffy pushed her way out the door, leaving a stunned Dru standing alone in the empty dance studio.  
  
The young woman giggled softly, and shook her finger at the closing door. "I'm not finished with him yet. . .not nearly."  
  
---------------------------  
  
At 11 o'clock on the dot, Buffy found herself in the upstairs of The Bronze. Taking a seat at one of the small tables near the dance floor she eyed her surroundings. There was no one else from Sunny-D in the place. Willow and Oz were both on-grounds, and Cordy and Xander had decided to stay in. With a sigh, Buffy rose to her feet, smoothing out the black miniskirt she wore. She had paired the skirt with a fitted red top, with capped sleeves - knowing how much Spike loved that color combination. Deciding that it would be better to wait with a drink in her hand, Buffy made her way to the bar. She went to give the bartender the money for her Corona, but felt a strong hand stopping hers. "Glad you finally made it," she said with a smile, without turning around.  
  
"Didn't know you were expecting me."  
  
Buffy froze when the voice behind her was not Spike's. She turned around slowly to see the creep from Bowl-A-Rama standing behind her, a little too close for her liking.  
  
"I got this one," Warren said, waving a wad of cash at the bartender. "And get me two shots of my favorite poison."  
  
"I'm sorry," Buffy said, taking a step away from Warren. "I'm kind of expecting someone. But thanks for the drink," she said with a weak smile. When she tried to walk away, she felt a firm hand clamp around her wrist.  
  
"Just one drink. . .until your friend gets here," the young man said sweetly.  
  
Buffy sighed and turned her eyes towards the entrance. When she didn't see Spike she faced Warren again. "Fine . . .ONE drink."  
  
Warren grinned at her and pulled two stools over to the bar. Buffy felt herself zoning out as he droned on and on about how much better the original Star Wars films were than the prequels. She was ready to kiss the bartender when he arrived with the drinks Warren had ordered.  
  
"Here you go, beautiful," Warren said, placing the shot in front of Buffy.  
  
The petite blonde eyed the small glass warily. "Is that Jägermeister?" she asked, as she felt her stomach churn.  
  
"It's the best," he said, quickly downing his shot. "See . . .easy."  
  
Buffy grimaced and pushed her still full shot glass away from her. "Sorry, I don't drink that stuff."  
  
"Come on, Buffy - one shot won't kill you."  
  
Buffy shook her head quickly, "No way." 'Spike, where the hell are you?' she thought as she scanned the bar for him. She almost jumped off the stool when she saw him enter the club, duster draped over one arm. He was wearing dark jeans and a tight white long-sleeved shirt, that had black arms with oriental patterns on the sleeves. 'Yummy.' "Sorry, Warren. My boyfriend just got here. Maybe another time?" Buffy stood up from the stool and turned to shake Warren's hand goodbye.  
  
Warren looked over Buffy's shoulder towards Spike. "Well, it looks like your boyfriend had other plans tonight," he said, tilting his head towards the entrance.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, furrowing her eyebrows at the young man in front of her. When he pointed to the door, she turned around slowly. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Drusilla standing slightly behind Spike, with her hand on his shoulder. She turned back to the bar and placed both hands on the counter, taking deep breaths.  
  
"Are you ok?" Warren asked softly, feigning concern.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes, and shook her head slowly. When she opened them, she glanced at the shot glass beside her. Making a decision, she tossed her head back, and slammed down the thick liquid in one gulp. She turned to face Warren and grinned evilly, "I am now."  
  
Spike looked around the crowded dance floor for Buffy. "Do you see her?"  
  
"See who?" Drusilla asked.  
  
"Buffy," Spike said rolling his eyes. "You know, the woman I'm supposed to be meeting here tonight."  
  
Drusilla let out a shrill laugh. "How silly of me." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for letting me tag along Spike."  
  
"I didn't," he muttered under his breath. Drusilla had followed him to The Bronze, using the excuse that she didn't want to walk by herself. Being the gentleman that he was, Spike didn't give much protest.  
  
"There she is." Drusilla pointed towards the bar. "Looks like she started without you."  
  
Spike's eyes followed to where Drusilla was pointing and spotted Buffy sitting with that Warren guy. His jaw clenched when he watched her slam down a shot then giggle with Warren. He approached the bar, Drusilla following closely behind him.  
  
"Hey," he said softly, trying to interrupt the conversation between the two.  
  
"Hi Spike," Buffy said with a strained smile, before turning to the woman next to him. "Dru." She turned back to Warren and placed a hand on his knee. "You do remember Warren, don't you Spike?"  
  
"What's going on, Buffy?" Spike asked, unable to conceal the pained expression in his eyes.  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she spat, looking back and forth between Spike and Dru.  
  
"No, Buffy. That is not. . ." he tried to explain, but was cut off when Buffy shrieked with delight.  
  
"Oooo, more shots!!" Buffy squealed when the bartender placed another pair of shots in front of herself and Warren.  
  
"How rude of me. Did you want one?" Warren asked of Spike and Dru. When neither responded, he went ahead and ordered two more for the newcomers.  
  
After they had all arrived, Buffy lifted her glass to her lips, only to have her motions halted by Spike's hand. He tightened his hold on her wrist and brought her arm closer to his face, inhaling the scent of the alcohol. "Is this Jägermeister?"  
  
"Yup," Buffy said, popping the 'p.'  
  
Spike loosened his hold on her wrist and lightly brushed his thumb over her hand. "You sure you want to do that, luv? I've heard stories about you and that stuff."  
  
Buffy gazed into Spike's hopeful eyes, and found herself lost in them momentarily. When Dru cleared her throat, she snapped out of the haze, shrugged his hand away, and downed the drink. "You don't mind do you?" Buffy asked Dru, lifting the other woman's shot. "I know you like to share," she said, spitting the last word in Spike's direction. When Drusilla shrugged, Buffy gulped that shot as well.  
  
"Don't do this Buffy," Spike said slowly, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You've got it all wrong. Can't you just trust me?"  
  
Buffy laughed and jumped to her feet. "Do what you want. I don't care," she said pushing her way past Spike. "I'm going to dance. Coming Warren?" she said, leering at the young man at the bar.  
  
Warren shrugged and walked past the British duo, following Buffy to the dance floor.  
  
Spike slumped to the stool and put his face in his hands. "Eerrahhh!" he howled, digging his palms into his eyes. "Why is it always so hard with her?!"  
  
Drusilla sat down next to him and placed a tender hand to his shoulder. "It could be easy, you know."  
  
Spike turned to look at Dru, his eyes rimmed with tears. "Dru . . .I told you . . ."  
  
Before he could finish, Drusilla captured his lips in a kiss, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Spike shook his head, "No," he muttered against her lips, before gently pushing her away. "I thought you said you were ok with being friends?" he asked, softly.  
  
"Friends?!" Drusilla scoffed at the idea. "This is because of her, isn't it?" she asked coldly, tilting her head towards the dance floor. When Spike nodded, she grabbed his face and forced him to look to where Buffy was now dancing with Warren. "I see her. . .floating all around you. Laughing."  
  
Spike gulped as he watched Buffy grind her backside against Warren, holding her arms above her head. He looked to the ground, and shook his head.  
  
Drusilla raised her hand to his cheek, petting it softly. "Why don't you push her away?" she asked, pleadingly.  
  
Spike gently removed Drusilla's hand, and met her dark eyes. "Because I NEED her."  
  
Dru shook her head sadly, pulling her hand from Spike's grasp. "Poor Spike. . .so lost. Even I can't help you now." With that said, she stood up and exited The Bronze.  
  
Spike took a deep breath and rose to his feet. He walked towards the dance floor and approached Buffy and Warren. "Buffy, we need to talk."  
  
"Sorry, Spike. I'm dancing with Warren," she slurred out, wrapping her arms around her dance partner.  
  
"Yeah, she's dancing with Warren," the young man said, shooing Spike away.  
  
Spike roughly pulled Buffy away from him, his eyes burning into hers. "You're drunk . . . and we're going."  
  
"No!" Buffy yelled, storming off towards the bar, Warren in tow.  
  
Spike followed behind and fumed as he watched Warren order Buffy another shot. "No . . .you're not having another one."  
  
"I can do what I want," she said sharply, before taking her shot of Jägermeister.  
  
"Calm down, Sparky," Warren said, giving Spike a small shove. "The girl doesn't belong to you."  
  
Spike furrowed his eyebrows at the shorter man, and took a step closer. "You do NOT want to get into it with me, little boy. You have no idea what I'm capable of."  
  
Warren smirked and backed away. "She obviously wants nothing to do with you, so back off."  
  
Buffy smiled at Warren sweetly. "Give me a second, ok?"  
  
Warren nodded and took a few steps away, not wanting to get involved in the war of words that was about to take place.  
  
Spike relaxed, and took Buffy's hand to help her stand up. "Let's go, please?" he begged.  
  
"Do you know what gets me, Spike?" she asked, softly. "Here, I am - I can do anything I want, and instead I just pout and whine and feel the burden of my position at Sunny-D."  
  
"Buffy-"  
  
"I mean, I'm going to be rich. I could have anything . . .anyone. Whenever I want." She sidled up closer to Spike, pressing her body intimately against his. She wrapped her arm around his body, looking up into his questioning eyes. "I could ride you at a gallop till your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up. I've got muscles you've never even dreamed of. I could squeeze you till you popped like warm champagne and you'd beg me to hurt you just a little bit more."  
  
Spike inhaled sharply at her closeness, feeling his body respond.  
  
She leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. "And you know why I don't?"  
  
Spike felt tears burn in his eyes. 'Why is she doing this?'  
  
She lightly licked his jawline, and gazed up into his reddening eyes. "Because it would be wrong." At that, she spun on her heels and walked towards Warren. "Let's get out of here."  
  
Spike chased after her. "Buffy! Buffy wait!" Before he knew what had happened, she was out the door.  
  
-------------  
  
"Well, I guess you told him," Warren said, placing one arm around Buffy's shoulder, to pull her closer.  
  
Buffy stepped away from him and continued walking. "Can you just walk me back to the campus. I'm not feeling well." Her stomach had started churning, and she really just wanted to get back to Revello to have a good cry.  
  
"What?" Warren asked, confused. "I thought you wanted to. . ."  
  
"I'm sorry," Buffy said apologetically. "Things got really crazy back there. I didn't mean to get you involved that way." She lifted a hand to her head, feeling woozy from the alcohol.  
  
"So you just used me then?" he asked, the realization finally hitting him.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said again softly.  
  
"You think you can just do that to me?"  
  
Buffy was taken aback by the anger in his tone. "I think I can get myself home. Goodnight Warren," she said, skipping ahead of him, heading back towards the campgrounds, trying desperately to stay on her feet.  
  
"I don't think so, sweetie," he said, grabbing onto her arm, spinning her around. "You can't just get a guy worked up like that, then walk away."  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked, in disbelief. "This is the 21st Century. I can do as I please," she yelled, her body teetering back and forth.  
  
"You're right," he said, holding his hands up. "I was out of line. Let me walk you home?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
Buffy glared at him and continued walking. "I don't think so." She took a gulp, trying to force down the Jägermeister that was rushing to the surface.  
  
Warren's eyes went dark, and he took hold of her wrist. "Cock tease." Buffy turned around, ready to slap him, but he caught her hand just before it made contact. "You owe me, you little bitch." He yanked her to the side of the street, pulling her into a nearby alley.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled, trying to pull away from him. When he pushed her against the brick wall, she screamed, only to have him place a hand over her mouth. She bit his hand, causing him to hiss in pain.  
  
"You're going to pay for that!" Warren pulled her hands above her head and held them there with one hand.  
  
Buffy continued to squirm and fight against him, but the alcohol in her system made it difficult to fend him off. "Don't touch me! Stop!" she yelled, as his hand traveled to her skirt. 'This isn't happening!'  
  
"Get away from her!" Buffy heard an angry voice yell. The next thing she knew, she was free; Warren was no longer touching her. She opened her eyes and saw Spike pummeling Warren.  
  
"You don't get to touch her . . .EVER!" the angry man growled out between punches.  
  
Warren couldn't fight back as Spike punched him repeatedly. "Please . . .stop," he pleaded, his face bloodied by the assault.  
  
Spike picked up Warren from the ground and slammed him against the brick wall. "Why? You didn't when she was begging you to stop - so why should I?" he asked, eyes flashing.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy asked weakly, placed a soft hand to his shoulder. "Please take me home."  
  
Spike turned to look at the shaking blonde behind him. He nodded and dropped Warren to the ground. Pointing at the cowering young man, he growled out one last instruction. "Stay away from her." When Warren didn't respond, Spike wrapped his duster around Buffy's shoulders, pulled her close, and helped her walk back towards Sunny-D. 


	40. Grounded

40. Grounded  
  
On the walk back Buffy alternated between crying and vomiting. Spike had held her hair back gently, as she threw-up on the sidewalk, at the Sunny-D gates, and on the path leading to her cabin. When they finally reached the back door of Revello, he walked ahead to open it for her. When Buffy didn't move, he looked at her questioningly.  
  
Buffy's eyes focused on the ground and she whimpered softly. "Can I stay with you tonight? I really don't want to deal with Anya. . . and being with you makes me feel. . ." Her voice trailed off before saying the last word.  
  
Spike paused for a moment before nodding. Taking her small hand in his, he led them to The Crypt.  
  
Spike opened the door a crack and peered inside. Everything seemed quiet so he opened the door wider to allow Buffy entrance.  
  
Buffy stepped inside and followed closely behind Spike. The distance from the front door of The Crypt to his room was not far, but being too far away from him made her nervous. The way the soccer player had attacked Warren had frightened her, but not nearly as much as when that creep had her pinned against the brick wall.  
  
Spike closed the door behind them and glanced over to his companion, who was now standing in the middle of the room, his duster wrapped tightly around her still trembling body. He took a deep, steadying breath and walked over to his dresser, pulling a black t-shirt from one of the drawers. "Come here," he beckoned softly, waving her over to his side.  
  
Buffy silently approached him, avoiding his gaze. When she finally reached him, he removed the duster from her small frame and offered her the t-shirt he'd taken from his dresser.  
  
"You get changed, I'm going to go wash up," he said quietly, indicating the bathroom.  
  
Buffy nodded in response and examined the soft material in her hands. When the click of the latch to the bathroom door echoed through the room, she raised the material to her face and inhaled deeply. The scent of fabric softener did little to mask the residual Spike scent that always calmed her nerves. She pulled off her own shirt, then put on the tee, smoothing it with still-shaky hands. She then approached the bathroom, knocking tentatively before peering inside. Her eyes immediately lit on Spike, who was washing dried blood from his knuckles. Until now she hadn't realized just how much he'd cut up his hand when he'd pounded on Warren's face. "Your hand is hurt," she said softly, trying not to startle him.  
  
Spike turned around, drying his hands with a washcloth, then discarding it in the wastebasket. "Same to you," he said indicating where she had scraped her hand against the bricks.  
  
Buffy glanced down to her hand then quickly moved it behind her back. "Right."  
  
"I'll take care of you. C'mere." He pulled her slowly towards the sink, and turned on the water. Gingerly taking her hand, he held it under the warm stream, concern evident in his eyes when she winced from the sting. "You'll be alright. It's just a scrape."  
  
Buffy nodded and lifted her eyes to the mirror. "I'm a mess," she said softly, tears filling her eyes.  
  
Spike took another washcloth and dampened it with warm water. Sitting her down on the edge of the tub, he began removing the mascara that had run down her cheeks. "Better?"  
  
Buffy nodded again and looked down at her bare knees. Her eyes returned to his face. "Spike, I'm - " she cut off, bolting toward the toilet and emptying the contents of her stomach. Spike rushed to her side and pulled back her hair with one hand, using the other to rub soothing circles into her upper back. When a sob escaped her throat between dry-heaves, he shushed her tears, murmuring words of comfort. As her back shuddered underneath his hand, he chanced speaking again. "All finished?"  
  
Buffy rolled back to sit on her heels and flushed the toilet. "God, I hope so."  
  
Taking her hand, he lifted her to her feet, and led her back over to the sink. "Here." Spike handed her a cup of mouthwash and watched as she gurgled it then spit it into the sink. "Now I won't have to worry about you breathing on me," he said with a smirk. When she didn't respond, he turned his attentions back to the sink, rinsing the basin and filling it with warm water. He moved behind her, smoothing her hair back into a low ponytail. "Close your eyes," he said to her reflection, "and hold your breath."  
  
Buffy did as she was told and relaxed as Spike gently nudged her face into the water. When she came up, he turned her to face him. Her eyes remained closed, as he padded her face dry with a fresh towel.  
  
"You can open your eyes now," he said softly, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Take these." He handed her two Aspirin and a glass of water, watching as she quickly gulped them down.  
  
Buffy gazed up at him, as she returned the glass. Their fingers touched for a split second, causing Spike to jump.  
  
He cleared his throat and placed the glass on the sink. "You should get some sleep." He led her out of the bathroom, nodding at the bed. "You go ahead, I'm going to stay up awhile longer."  
  
"Okay," she said softly, climbing onto the bed.  
  
Spike squatted next to the alarm clock, setting it to six a.m. "So we can get you out of here before the boys catch you half naked in my bed," he explained.  
  
Buffy giggled quietly and pulled the covers up under her chin. Disappointment flashed across her face when he moved over to the desk. She closed her eyes, and sighed, enjoying the feeling of the soft pillow beneath her pounding head. "Spike," she said softly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
After a long pause she spoke up again. "Why is the room spinning?"  
  
Spike chuckled low in his throat and took a seat on the chair. "That would be from the Jäger, pet."  
  
"Oh," she said, turning over to her back, gazing towards the ceiling. "Can you make it stop?"  
  
He walked over to her and kneeled beside the bed. He took hold of one of her hands and dangled it over one side of the bed, repeating the action with one of her legs. "That should ground you for awhile."  
  
Buffy closed her eyes again, testing his theory. When she realized he was right, a small smile spread across her face. "Thank you."  
Spike clicked off the light and made his way back over to the large recliner. Resting his cheek against his hand, he gazed at the young woman in his bed. Things needed to be said, but now was not the right time. They'd have a talk in the morning. His eyes drifted closed, and he shifted in the chair, trying to get comfortable.  
  
"This bed is big enough for two, you know," a quiet voice said from across the room.  
  
"Buffy, I don't think . . ."  
  
"I insist," she said softly, her eyes still closed.  
  
Spike sighed and rose to his feet, walking over to the dresser. He pulled out a pair of soccer shorts and draped them over the back of the chair, then stripped. Considering he usually slept in the nude, it was probably a good idea to put something on, if he was going to be sharing his bed. As soon as the shorts were in place he climbed into the bed next to her.  
  
Buffy let out a small, contented sigh, when she felt the mattress sink down. She rolled towards him and rested her head against his bare chest.  
  
"Buffy, maybe we should . . ."  
  
"Shhh," she murmured against his chest, snuggling closer. "Just go to sleep." She tugged on one of his arms, then wrapped it about her shoulders.  
  
"Fine." He let out the deep breath he was holding and pulled her tightly against him. "Just don't heave on me in the middle of the night."  
  
"I'll try my best," she said with a soft giggle, before drifting off to sleep.  
  
------------------  
  
Buffy awoke as the first rays of daylight filtered through Spike's window. She was snuggled close to his hard-muscled body, her limbs intertwined with his own. One of her legs was thrown over Spike's hip, and she couldn't help but notice the erection pressing against her inner thigh. Opening her eyes she gazed at the sleeping man. 'How could I even think that he would get involved with Drusilla? I'm such an idiot,' she thought sheepishly.  
  
Buffy gently removed her arm from around Spike's back, trying not to wake him, and wormed it between their bodies. Slowly she ran her fingertips up his chest, down his arm, across his jaw, over the scar on his eyebrow, before finally reaching his lips. She gasped when he murmured her name softly, and his hands unconsciously took hold of her ass, pulling her against his erection. Buffy mewled and ignored the pounding in her skull, focusing instead on the delicious sensations building within her.  
  
Lifting her head slightly she placed a feather-light kiss against his lips. With a small groan, his lips parted, allowing her room to deepen the kiss. "Mmmm, Buffy," he moaned again between kisses, rolling to his back so she could lie on top of him. Buffy straddled his hips and leaned over to capture his lips once more, sliding her hands beneath his shoulders. She let out a deep moan when she felt his fingers slip inside her panties, kneading the flesh of her naked buttocks. Suddenly, she was on her back, her thighs pressed against his hips. As he thrust against her, Buffy bit one lip, trying to suppress her moans.  
  
Spike's head fell next to hers, his face in her neck. "Oh Buffy," he whispered, between kisses and nibbles.  
  
Buffy used her feet to push his shorts down his legs, and he kicked them off. As his penis prodded her opening, she whispered in his ear. "I've missed you so much."  
"Missed you too," he said, lifting himself onto his forearms, preparing to slip into her body.  
  
"Look at me," she insisted, gulping for air. "I need you to look at me," she repeated, taking hold of his strong arms.  
  
Spike's eyes fluttered open and he looked at the trembling woman below him through hazy eyes. "Oh god Buffy." His hips twitched against hers, teasing her entrance.  
  
"Spike . . .please," she begged, tightening her grip on his biceps.  
  
Suddenly, Spike snapped to attention and leapt off the bed, taking the comforter with him.  
  
Buffy rose to her knees, and gazed at the shaking man before her, wrapped protectively in the blanket. "Baby, what's wrong?"  
  
"Buffy?" he asked questioningly, as if he were assessing her presence for the first time.  
  
"Spike, are you okay?" Buffy swung her legs around, her feet coming in contact with the cold floor, and she rose to her feet, taking a few tentative steps in his direction. "If you want to wait, that's fine," she said softly, reaching one hand towards him.  
  
Spike shook his head and looked to the ground. One moment he'd been dreaming of making love to Buffy, and the next he'd awoken nude and between her legs. "I'm so confused."  
  
"That's okay, just come back to bed," she whispered, taking his hand. "Let's just sleep."  
  
"That's what I was doing," he said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
Spike looked up at her face and tried to explain. "I was dreaming. . .I thought it was. . .I didn't know . . ."  
  
Buffy's eyes went wide with realization. "Oh. . .ok," she said softly, trying to mask the hurt in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, so I don't think I should get back in that bed with you," he said pointing towards the mattress and rumpled sheets.  
  
"Why? I thought we were kind of together. Sleeping in the same bed is ok now, remember?"  
  
Spike took a deep breath and sat on the end of the bed. "Maybe we shouldn't be."  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy asked, voice wavering with fear.  
  
"I think we jumped the gun. We're not ready yet - atleast you're not."  
  
Buffy dropped to her knees before him and placed her hands on his. "No, I am. . .I swear."  
  
Spike lifted his head to look in her eyes. "No. . .you're not. I thought we had finally reached a point where we could trust each other - be together without the constant drama." Spike sighed when he heard Buffy sniffle back her tears. "One day back and you think I'm with Dru? Shame on you, Buffy."  
  
"I know," she whimpered softly, "and I'm sorry. She set me up and I completely fell for it. She made me think. . .," Buffy took a deep breath and paused momentarily before continuing. "I overreacted and-"  
  
"Overreacted? I'd say," he said shaking his head. "And look where it got you? Plastered and about to be raped."  
  
Buffy's eyes snapped up to his, flashing with anger. "I seem to remember about a week ago, someone getting pretty 'pissed' and working out his issues through some kind of new Karaoke therapy." She forced out a strained laugh, and continued to glare at him. "Not to mention, that another certain someone helped him off his ass to go win a soccer match. I wonder who that was Spike?"  
  
"You're right," he said softly, closing his eyes. "I shouldn't have said that. I was out of line." When he sensed that she'd relaxed he opened his eyes once more. "But my Karaoke-antics were a week ago. Things are supposed to be different now. I can't take this constant hot and cold with you. I need to know that we're on the same page," he paused and gulped down the knot that had formed in his throat. "And right now, I don't think we are."  
  
Buffy shook her head rapidly. "You're wrong. There were things that she said . . .and did-" she choked down the sob that was waiting to break free. "Just give me a chance . . .please."  
  
Spike sniffed back his own tears, wanting desperately to cave into her wishes; but he knew, if things were ever going to work between them, the line had to be drawn. "It's not her. It's you. You don't trust me Buffy. How can we be together if I don't have your trust?"  
  
"That's fair. I can't blame her for my mistakes," she said, nodding in agreement. "But I do trust you," she pleaded, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I trust you with my life." She lifted his injured hand and held it to her cheek, kissing his scabbed knuckles lightly.  
  
Spike pulled his hand away. "I don't want your gratitude. I want you," he said, staring deeply into her tear-filled eyes.  
  
"Then why can't we be together?" she asked through her tears, placing her hands to his knees.  
  
He inhaled deeply, searching desperately for a way to make her comprehend what he was feeling. "Because I shouldn't have to beat some guy's head in to prove myself to you. That's not real. That's not trust." He paused again to gather his thoughts before continuing. "Trust is something that is unspoken; it isn't dependent on actions. Do you understand?" he asked, running one hand through her hair. "Without that trust, I don't really have you."  
  
Buffy nodded and rose to her feet, looking down at him. "I understand. But you're wrong." She walked over to her pile of clothes on the floor and stepped into her black skirt. "Not about trust, and what it means. But about me." She looked at him sadly, and shook her head. "I just hope you realize that soon." Buffy pulled off Spike's t-shirt and discarded it to the floor before slipping on her tanktop. "Do you see that clock over there?" Buffy asked, pointing to the alarm clock on Spike's nightstand.  
  
Spike quirked an eyebrow in her direction, confused by the question.  
  
Buffy shook her head and walked over to the doorway. "Time doesn't stand still while you try to figure things out Spike - it just keeps ticking away." She looked at him pointedly as she reached for the doorknob. "And there's not much left."  
  
Spike's gaze followed her retreating form. When the door clicked shut he glanced over to the alarm clock, before falling back on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling while he mulled over her words. Suddenly, the awful beeping of the alarm clock filled the room. He shot up, smacking the snooze button to silence the horrid noise. His eyes locked on the clock, before slowly moving over to the door, realization finally hitting him. "Bloody hell!" He ran towards the door, flinging it open. He looked up and down the hallway, but she was already gone. He closed the door again and let his forehead fall against the wood. "Bollocks, bollocks, bollocks," he ground out as he banged his head repeatedly against the door. 'You stupid wanker. Here you are lecturing the girl about trust, and you're doubting every word out of her mouth!' Spike turned around and rested his back against the door, facing into his room. 'Stupid git! You WILL make this up to her.' He glanced over to the clock once more. 'And fast.' 


	41. Hopeless

Sorry it took me so long to update. Real life had gotten really crazy between work, illness, burns, roommates. . .everything!! So, I'm really really sorry.  
  
Anyway, I know I've kept you waiting a long time, but this is a short chapter. . .kind of to set up what's going to happen (also to get me back into the swing of things). Other chapters should follow shortly.  
  
Thanks and enjoy!!  
  
41. Hopeless  
  
DAY 21  
  
Spike stood in front of the large wooden door and lifted a trembling hand to knock on it. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he'd been more nervous.  
  
"Come in," a soft voice called from the other side of the door, beckoning him to enter.  
  
Spike poked his head inside and searched the room for the woman he desperately needed to speak with. "Joyce?"  
  
The woman's head popped up from her notes, her eyes resting on the young British man before her. "Oh. Hello Spike."  
  
Spike grinned weakly in her direction and entered the room, taking a seat on the couch in the center of the floor. Leaning forward on his knees, he looked down at his own hands, afraid of meeting the camp director's disapproving gaze. He took a deep breath and began to speak. "Ms. Summers, before I begin I think I ought to . . ."  
  
"Apologize?" she piped in before he had a chance to finish. Joyce rose from her place at the desk and joined Spike on the couch.  
  
The young man tensed even further when he felt the couch give-in from the added weight. "Yeah," he said sheepishly.  
  
"No need." Joyce patted his hand lightly. "I mean, thank you. . .but I think I may have overreacted slightly that night at the lake."  
  
Spike's eyes went wide and he turned to her, a look of sheer disbelief plastered across his handsome features. "What? No, you were right. It was inappropriate and we were way out of line."  
  
Joyce let out an airy laugh, and waved her hand in his direction. "No more out of line than I was when I led the entire counseling staff on a midnight streaking of the campgrounds when I was your age."  
  
Spike's mouth dropped open, still unable to comprehend the woman's words.  
  
"What? You don't honestly think I was always this uptight do you?" She held her hand up. "Don't answer that." Taking a deep breath, Joyce rose to her feet and walked over to the wall of photos opposite the couch. "I guess I just forgot what it was like to be young and in love." On the last word, she turned around and shot Spike a knowing look, before returning to the pictures.  
  
Spike's eyes darted back to his hands. "Yah. . .about that-"  
  
"Are you and Buffy 'off' again?" Joyce asked quietly, as she poured water from the kettle into a big white Sunny-D mug.  
  
Spike shrugged and began pulling at his fingernails. "I guess you could say that."  
  
"Who's fault is it this time?" She took a seat on the couch and placed the hot cup of cocoa on the table in front of Spike.  
  
His eyes lit up at the gesture and he quickly lifted the cup to his lips, slurping up one of the mini-marshmallows he loved so much. "Hers. . .mine. . .ours. It's hard to say," he explained between gulps. He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Although, I think, towards the end, it was mine."  
  
Joyce nodded and rested one arm along the back of the couch. "At least you'll admit that much. Most men will never admit they're wrong about anything."  
  
Spike chuckled and grinned at the woman beside him. "So what do I do?"  
  
She patted him on the shoulder lightly. "Well, that depends on what you did? How do I know that it wasn't something completely awful? That you're not a lousy creep I don't want my daughter mixed up with?" Joyce had to repress a laugh when Spike looked up at her with pain-filled eyes, and a hot cocoa mustache. "I take that back," she said, using her sleeve to wipe the mess from his mouth. "If I know Buffy - and I do - I'd say that she's not going to let you get away with anything too easily. Especially after how stubborn she'd been about getting together with you in the first place." Off of another one of Spike's disbelieving stares, she shook her head and continued. "What? You think I haven't been pushing for this relationship since the day you got out of the airport van? I know my daughter, as much as she hates to admit it," she said, lifting her hands in concession, before dropping them to her lap, "and I know my counselors. I had you two pegged the second you signed your contract."  
  
Spike laughed and rested back against the couch. "So what do you suggest . . .oh wise one?"  
  
"Think big," Joyce replied, poked her finger to his chest for emphasis. "Buffy likes grand gestures. No little bottle of bubbles or flowers will cut it this time."  
  
"How did you. . .?" Spike asked in bewilderment, before shaking his head. "Never mind. I'll just accept the fact that you know all."  
  
"And don't you forget it," she said, slapping his knee playfully. "So go on, get out of here." She rose from the couch and pulled him to his feet. "And go think big!"  
  
"But I don't. . ."  
  
Joyce pushed him towards the door. "That's all you're getting out of me."  
  
Spike pouted slightly and opened the door to exit.  
  
"And Spike," she said, halting his retreat. "Don't forget that the end of session banquet is in two days. You'll want to look sharp."  
  
Spike grinned widely and nodded in her direction.  
  
"Are you planning anything for the post-dinner festivities in the theater?"  
  
"What's that?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing really," Joyce shrugged innocently. "It's just that, some of the classes put together a little something. . .special. . .for the rest of the camp. You know. . .as a surprise."  
  
Spike furrowed his brows at the woman and shook his head again. "I still don't. . ."  
  
Joyce let out an exasperated sigh, much like one her daughter would make. "Goodbye Spike." She pushed him the rest of the way out of the door before closing it behind him. "Hopeless," she said with a sigh before moving further into her room. "They are all hopeless."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"What do you mean, you don't get it?" the angry brunette asked, fuming at her boyfriend.  
  
"I'm just saying that Buffy was out of line, and I understand why Spike decided to take a step back," Xander said, explaining his position. He and Cordy had been having the 'Buffy versus Spike' debate for the last half an hour behind his cabin. At the moment, he seemed to be losing.  
  
"Of course you do!" Cordelia exclaimed in exasperation. "Just like a man. . .take the guy's side. What about your precious Buffy?"  
  
Xander rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. "Well, little Buffy got herself a little drunk," he said, drawing out the word 'little' in a high-pitched voice. "I mean, can you really blame Spike for wanting to get off the roller coaster before the cart completely flew off the track?"  
  
"Oh, and Spike is sooooo innocent." Cordelia took a step away from Xander and placed her hands on her hips. "You were there Xander. You know, when he nearly blew chunks all over the floor of the Bronze after screaming obscenities into a karaoke mic."  
  
Xander took a step towards his girlfriend, and spoke in a soft, even tone. "That was a long time ago, Cordy. That was before . . ."  
  
"A long time?" she asked in disbelief. "It was a week, Xander. One. Week."  
  
"Camp time sweetie," he said, patting her head in a condescending manner. "You know the drill."  
  
Cordy let out a groan and smacked his hand away. "Whatever. Like that matters anyway, ALEXANDER, they both screwed up. I just can't believe you're taking his side over Buffy's."  
  
"I'm not taking anyone's side Cordelia. Why can't we just go back to what we were doing before?" He batted his eyelashes at the angry woman and pulled her closely to him.  
  
Cordelia felt her resistance waver as Xander placed light kisses up and down her collarbone.  
  
Xander inhaled her scent deeply and hugged her flush against his body. "See," he whispered softly into her ear, "isn't this nicer than fighting over a stupid-"  
  
Cordelia snapped to attention and pushed him away. "It is NOT stupid. You guys keep pushing and pushing for what you want, then the second you get it, you don't want it anymore. And then you're off playing footsie with skinny redheads under the table!"  
  
"Cordy, I already explained that Willow and I were just goofing around. It was completely innocent." Xander grabbed Cordelia's hands trying to make her understand that what she had seen earlier that day was NOT what it looked like. He and Willow were just tormenting her campers. Sometime during the first session they had gone from thinking Willow and Spike were an item, to convincing themselves that Willow and Xander were engaged.  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" Cordy spat, dropping Xander's hands. "Like she could ever steal you away from me anyway!" Cordy flipped her hair and smoothed her blue tank top over her skin.  
  
Xander froze and eyed his girlfriend curiously. "What is this really about Cordy? Cuz I know you're really not that vested in other people's relationships. That would defeat the whole 'Cordy first' policy you have going on. And, like you just said, you're not threatened by Willow. So, what gives?"  
  
"What gives? WHAT GIVES? First of all, I resent that you think I'm so self-centered not to care about the well-being of my good friend Buffy." When Xander scoffed at that remark, Cordelia's eyes flashed and she poked him sharply in the chest. "I'm talking. It's my turn now." She brushed away the hair that had fallen into her eyes. "Second of all, I would think that you would know by know that . . ."  
  
"Hey guys, is this a bad time?"  
  
Cordy and Xander both turned to see Spike standing on the back steps of Xander's cabin, his hands shoved deeply into his pockets.  
  
"Oh. . .look who it is Xander," Cordelia drawled sweetly. "It's the soulless thing who left Buffy heartbroken."  
  
"Cordy-" Xander said, trying to silence his girlfriend. He hadn't talked to Spike about what had happened, but by the look of him, he could tell that he wasn't in the best shape.  
  
"There you go again, defending him! I am soooo out of here." With that, Cordelia stomped off in the direction of her own cabin, leaving Spike and Xander standing in silence.  
  
"I take it, by her reaction, that you already know about me and Buffy," Spike said sheepishly, slumping down on the steps.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Xander asked, taking a seat beside his friend. "The whole staff knows about it. It's the hottest gossip of the moment. You know, ever since the whole, 'Jonathan peeing in the pool' incident died down."  
  
"I heard about that. I didn't even know we had a pool." Spike said, looking at Xander quizzically.  
  
"Me neither," Xander said with a shrug. "But that's a different story. So you and the Buffster off again, huh?"  
  
"Same with you and the Queen-C, from the looks of it." Spike tilted his head in the direction of Cordelia's exit and raised an eyebrow at his friend.  
  
Xander nodded rapidly. "Yeah, girls are weird."  
  
"Tell me about it," Spike said with a sigh, letting his face drop into his hands. He pushed his palms into his eyes and rubbed them for a few seconds before returning his gaze to Xander. "But no matter. I think we need to take some action. Do some sort of grand gesture," he added, waving his hands around.  
  
"Got something in mind?" Xander asked curiously, eyeing the Brit with new found interest.  
  
"I may have a few ideas," Spike said with a smirk. "But I need your help. . .and Oz's too."  
  
Xander rubbed his hands together conspiratorially. "So what's this plan of yours?" 


	42. A Little Taste

****

42. A Little Taste

DAY 22

There were only three days left until the final performances of the first session, and Buffy was going crazy. She was running from rehearsal to rehearsal and barely had any time to stop and think about anything. . .even Spike. Sure, he had kind of broken up with her the night before last, but she was partly to blame. Even she couldn't deny that. But why wasn't he coming to her now? Why wasn't he apologizing on his hands and knees, trying to get her back? Where were the bubbles? The flowers? The smoochies?

"Errrrahhh - STOP!" Buffy heard herself scream, trying to silence her thoughts. She really didn't have time to agonize over her camp relationship.

The campers on stage froze in their tracks, eyeing their instructor nervously. One bold girl raised her hand and walked towards the front of the stage. "Buffy, we stopped. . .now what?"

Buffy's eyes went wide and she nodded to the accompanist to begin playing again. "Start again from the top. Just watch your . . ." Buffy paused for a moment, trying to find something to correct them on, "spacing. . .yeah, watch your spacing."

The kids nodded and went back to work. Buffy inhaled deeply and plopped down into her seat. Placing her face in her hands she rubbed her eyes lightly, desperately trying to quiet the voices in her head.

"Still feelin' it, huh?"

"What's that?" Buffy's head shot up, only to find Spike standing in front of her.

"I know of a great cure. Takes the pain away like that," he snapped his fingers at the final word before flashing her his usual seductive smirk.

"I. . .uh. . .ah" Buffy stammered out a long trail of unintelligible syllables ending with a very confused, "Huh?" Spike hadn't spoken with her since she left his room and now he was being all flirtatious, _what was going on?_

"Fine," he chuckled low in his throat at the woman's response. "I've got a nice big empty bed if you decide to take me up on the offer later." 

Spike stalked away, leaving a shell-shocked Buffy staring off behind him. Just as she was about to turn back to the campers on stage, he was at her side again. Chills shot up her spine when she felt his hot breath in her ear. "Although, a bed really isn't a necessity for us, is it pet?"

Buffy's face flushed a deep shade of red at his comment. Before she could respond he was out the door. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked up to the ceiling. "What the hell is going on?"

--------------------------------------

"I don't get it?!?"

Willow and Cordy looked at each other and then back at Buffy. "Spike," they said in unison before looking back down at their magazines.

Buffy rolled her eyes and grabbed the magazines from her friends' hands, tossing them aside. "No. . .Jonathan and the pool. Of course, Spike!" she screeched. She sunk to the grass and began picking out individual blades and tying them into knots. "Get this. First, he ends things with me because he thinks we're not ready. . .or, _I'm _not ready. Then he doesn't even talk to me for a day and a half. And not five minutes ago he majorly came on to me in the middle of one of my rehearsals. When is he going to make up his mind?!?"

Cordy and Willow glanced at each other again before bursting out into laughter. "How does it taste?" the redhead asked Buffy through giggles.

"What?" Buffy asked in confusion.

"You're own medicine, doofus," Willow replied, smacking her friend lightly on the forehead.

Buffy jutted out her lower lip into a pout. "Whatever, I sooo did not. . ."

Willow and Cordy froze and eyed their friend skeptically.

"Fine," Buffy admitted with a huff, "maybe I did. But that doesn't mean he can do it now!" Buffy tore at the grass she'd been playing with and threw the little bits at her friends.

Cordy brushed the green fragments from her top and shook her head at the petite blonde. "Hey, at least your guy is even _talking _to you. Xander hasn't said two words to me since yesterday."

"What did you do?" Buffy asked seriously.

"What did _I _do? More like what _you _did!!" She said sharply to the woman in front of her. "If I hadn't been so adamantly defending you I would be back in the broom closet with my man, instead of talking to you right now."

Buffy and Willow started laughing at that. "_You, defended_ _me_!?!" Buffy squeaked out through her giggles. "Really Cordy, I appreciate it, but next time. . .don't bother."

Cordelia opened her to protest, but decided better of it, and instead joined them in laughter. "What about you Wills? How's the Oz-man doing?"

"I have no idea!" Willow burst out in laughter again. "He's been avoiding me!!!"

The women were nearly rolling on the grass with laughter. After a few moments they calmed down, and lay prone on the grass.

"Seriously, what are the odds?" Buffy said, her chest still heaving from her erratic breathing.

"Of what?" Willow questioned, looking up at the clear sky.

Buffy rolled over to look at her friends. "That in the same summer we _all _have boyfriends - who all happen to be friends, making us _better _friends - and on the same day, they _all_ start getting weird with us?"

Buffy, Willow and Cordelia eyed each other curiously, finally taking note of the weirdness of the situation.

Cordy was the first to break the silence. "Well, I always have a boyfriend at camp," she said with a small shrug. 

Willow and Buffy's eyes went wide, then after a few moments, the two girls were rolling with laughter once more. 

Cordy furrowed her brow as she watched the two girls rolling on the grass, laughing at her expense. "What? I do!"

----------------------------

"Let's start with the 'Somewhere Ballet,' then run the whole show from the top." Buffy took her usual seat at the front of the theater and watched as the Maria and Tony danced the first part of the Ballet flawlessly. She and the rest of the cast applauded loudly when they executed the most difficult lift. "Beautiful!" she shrieked in excitement. Soon the other couples entered the stage and continued with the next segment of music. It looked good, but Buffy could tell something was off. She rose to her feet and approached the stage, signaling them to continue. Finally, she spotted the problem."Wait! Wait! Hold it!" The accompaniment stopped and she hopped up onto the stage, approaching the couple on stage left. "Janice, where are your usual partners?"

Janice eyed Ryan nervously before looking back to Buffy. "I don't know," she said softly, before looking down to her ballet-shoe clad feet.

Buffy sighed and turned her attention to Ryan. "Do _you_ know where Conner and Dawn are, Ryan?"

The teenager chanced a glance at the counselor and shook his head slowly.

Buffy let out a strained laugh and turned around to face the rest of the cast. "Does _anyone _know where Conner and Dawn are?"

"We're here! We're here!"

Buffy looked to the back of the theater and saw Conner and Dawn running down the aisle, out of breath. She glanced down at her watch then placed her hands on her hips. "You're fifteen minutes late. Where have you been?"

Dawn tore off her sneakers and hopped up onto the stage, struggling to put on her dance shoes as she ran to her partner. "I'm soooo sorry, Buffy. We were. . ." she looked over to Conner, then back to her counselor, "We lost track of time. I'm really sorry."

"Oh. . .as sorry as you were last night when you showed up a half an hour past in-time? This behavior is inexcusable, Dawn." Buffy shook her head at the young woman. 

"Buffy, please don't do this in front of everybody," the teenager pleaded. "It's not what you think. I swear."

Buffy laughed in disbelief. "Is that right? So you weren't off making out behind the scoreboard again with your little boyfriend?"

"Buffy it's not. . ." Conner said, stepping in their defense. 

"Conner, Conner, Conner," Buffy waved her finger at him. "And you were doing so well since I busted you the last time. What is Spike going to say when he finds out?"

"He already knows. We were with him." Conner exclaimed, only to receive a sharp jab in the ribs from Dawn.

"Oh, that's rich!" Buffy let out a loud chuckle. "Spike is now keeping you from _my _rehearsals. Should I be surprised?"

Dawn took a step towards her counselor, her lower lip quivering. "Buffy, don't get mad at him. He's the one who told us to get our butts over here. He knew you'd be mad."

"Enough!" Buffy lifted her hands to silence the young girl. "Let's get back to work. We've wasted enough time already." With that, Buffy jumped off the stage, and took her seat once again. "From the top!!"

------------------------------

A few hours later the rehearsal was finally finished. "Good rehearsal guys," Buffy said, applauding their efforts. "If you're in my cabin, you have twenty minutes til in-time. Use them wisely!" Buffy turned around and began gathering up her own items. When everything was in place, she swung her dance bag over her shoulder and exited the theater through the side doors. Buffy stopped in her tracks when she saw Spike sitting on the cement steps next to the doors, smoking a cigarette.

Finally noticing her presence he jumped to his feet and quickly stomped out his 'fag.' "Hey, I was waiting for you."

Buffy looked down at the pile of cigarette butts near his feet and laughed. "I hope you weren't waiting too long?" She shook her head at him and bounded down the steps in the direction of Revello.

After jogging a few steps, Spike caught up with her. He placed a light hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. His blue eyes gazed deeply into hers as he spoke. "Look, I'm sorry I kept them from your rehearsal thing."

"Rehearsal thing?" Buffy scoffed. "The '_rehearsal thing'_ you are referring to is the reason they come to this camp, in case you've forgotten. This was the last night rehearsal they have before the big performance." Buffy lifted her right hand and counted the time remaining on her fingers. "Tomorrow night, banquet. The next, curtain goes up."

"I know-" Spike covered her hand with his own and lowered in gently. "-and I'm sorry."

Buffy found herself lost in Spike's comforting gaze. She gulped back the knot that was forming in her throat. "Yeah, well," she shook off the goose-bumps that were forming on her arms from the close contact with him, "it's hard for you to understand. You're not in the theater department. But in a few days, I start this all over again." She waved her hand towards the theater. "With a whole new batch of kids, and a few that decide to stick around for the second session." She tilted her head to the side and gazed into his eyes seriously. "I can't have them coming in with the impression that I can't control my rehearsals, ok?"

Spike nodded and gently ran his fingers through her silken hair. Buffy relaxed into his touch and felt her eyes flutter close, and her heart begin to race. "I didn't mean to get snappish," she whispered softly, her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Spike smiled and proceeded to run light circles over her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "It's understandable. Feel better?" 

Buffy opened her eyes slowly, her breath hitching in her throat at his closeness. Their faces were mere inches apart, the heat coming off of him in waves. "Yeah," she responded, barely above a whisper.

Spike took a deep breath and lifted his other hand to cup Buffy's face. _'This is not part of the plan, Spike,' _a little voice sounded in the back of his mind. _'Sod the bleedin' plan,' _another replied. He leaned in closer, licking his lips lightly in preparation for the kiss.

Buffy closed her eyes once more, anticipating his next move. Her hands made their way to his waist, pulling him closer to her. Ever so lightly, she felt Spike graze her lips with his own. The kiss was soft and sweet and light as a feather. Buffy sighed and leaned forward to meet his lips again. _'Just one more taste, Buffy, then you can get the campers inside.'_

Spike grinned and captured her full lips in a searing kiss. He slid his tongue inside her waiting mouth, exploring its depths. He let out a low groan, as he felt one of her hands slide down to cup his ass. _'Looks like grand gestures weren't necessary after all!'_ Spike snaked his hands into Buffy's hair and walked her backwards towards the side of the theater building. 

Buffy snorted when he tripped over a loose branch, causing them both to stumble into the brick. Before he could protest, and defend his male ego, Buffy pulled him into another liplock.

After a few moments, they broke apart for much needed air. Spike grinned widely and placed light pecks on Buffy's lips, trailing across her jaw to her neck. 

When he nuzzled into her neck and nibbled lightly, Buffy let out a soft giggle. "Careful, if you leave marks, the kids are going to know what we were doing."

"Don't care," Spike said, still buried in her neck. He placed a soft, open-mouth, bite to her jugular, allowing his tongue and teeth to linger against her smooth skin for a few seconds.

Buffy gasped at the action and felt her legs get wobbly. "We should probably go," she panted, twirling his hair between her fingers, not really wanting to separate from him.

He nipped on her earlobe, before sucking the piece of flesh into his mouth. "Wouldn't want to be late," he agreed, and kissed her full on the mouth once more.

"Why. . .were. . .they?" Buffy managed to say between kisses. 

Spike ignored the question and instead deepened to kiss. 

"Wait," she said, pushing his shoulder's lightly. "Why were they late?"

Spike looked at her through hooded eyes, still in his kiss-induced haze. "What?" he asked, trailing his fingers down her arms, before finally clasping her hands with his own.

Buffy laughed and pulled their hands between their bodies. "For my rehearsal."

"Oh, that!" Spike's eyes went wide and he quickly looked down to the ground. "It was no big deal," he shrugged and leaned in to kiss her again.

Buffy released one hand from his grasp and placed it over his mouth, halting his approach. "If it's no big deal, why won't you tell me?" She eyed him curiously.

"Oh, come on!" Spike protested as he pulled her hand away from his mouth. "You're gonna ruin it!! Can't you just trust me for once?" Buffy's eyes flashed with anger, causing Spike to back-pedal as quickly as possible. "That's not what I meant," he insisted, raising his hands in the air. "Bad choice of words. I'm sorry."

"No that's fine, I get it. . ." she said as she picked up her dance bag. Buffy shook her head at the young Brit and pushed her way past him. She let out a deep sigh and took off towards her cabin.   


"Buffy!" Spike called after her. "Damn!" He kicked the brick wall and placed his hands against the rough surface. "Nice going, Spike," he told himself, shaking his head dejectedly. "I guess it's back to Plan A."

****


	43. Bring it on Back

Thanks for the wonderful feedback. I actually thought I lost some of you during my hiatus.

Anyway, big thanks to everyone for the great support. You've made writing my first fic a truly enjoyable experience.

Thanks to super-beta Flames (and all my little helpers – you know who you are)!

Now. . .go read and review!!

****

43. Bring It On Back

DAY 23

Buffy rushed the girls into Revello. "Come on ladies. I know rehearsal ran long, but you still have 40 minutes to get ready for the banquet tonight - so get a move on!" Buffy ran into her room and tossed her dance bag on her bed. Remembering that she had forgotten to mention something very important, she stepped back into the hallway. "And try not to overload the outlets!! Alternate the hairdryer usage!" Satisfied that she had given them enough warning she popped back into her room. She poked around in her closet for a few moments then pulled out the black dress she had brought up from home especially for the banquet.

"I like it. Very nice - not too slutty. . ."

Buffy jumped at the sound of an extra voice in the room. She turned around to see her co-counselor standing in front of the mirror, her hair a newly dyed shade of blonde. "Oh, Anya, I didn't even know you were here."

Anya turned to face her roommate. "That's ok. I know I've been gone a lot lately. But seriously, I like the dress. Very good for easy access." As she said the last statement she gave Buffy a knowing wink and returned to her make-up application.

"Um, thanks. I think." Buffy added softly before pulling together her toiletries. Once she had everything together in her shower-caddy, she stripped and wrapped a clean towel around her body. As she stepped out of the room she shouted a quick "Love the new hair!" to her co-counselor.

Buffy eyed the line for the showers in horror. Almost ten girls had lined up for the only two showers in the cabin. Deciding to take advantage of her authority she pushed her way to the front. Through the resulting whining she exclaimed, "Sorry ladies. Staff has to go first. You know the drill."

Not ten minutes later, she was back in her room blow drying her hair straight. Glancing at the clock she noticed she only had twenty-five minutes before the banquet dinner - and that didn't include the picture time before the meal! She had to get a move on! Removing the last drop of water from her hair, Buffy tossed the dryer aside and pulled on her dress and shoes. "Are you sure this is ok?"

Anya let out a deep sigh and turned towards the nervous blonde. "Yes. Like I said, _very _sexy. Now go do your hair and make-up and other things that will drive Spike crazy!"

Buffy shook her head at Anya. "No. This is _not_ for Spike. We are soooo over. You have no idea."

Anya chuckled as she applied her lipstick. "Yeah, like we all haven't heard that one before."

Buffy rolled her eyes and turned to face the mirror. "Whatever. I still need to look hot. . .for me!" she added to her roommate.

Buffy set a new record for herself. It only took 10 minutes to do the makeup _and _the hair. And she had to admit. . .she looked damn good. "Whattaya think?" she asked, turning to show Anya the final product.

Anya eyed her co-counselor appreciatively. "Very nice. I'd do you. . .that is if I didn't like penis so much." She took a step towards Buffy and patted her shoulder apologetically. "You understand."

"Of course," was the only reply Buffy could muster. She picked up her small black purse, tossing her small digital camera inside, along with a few make-up necessities. "All right ladies. Anya and I are heading out. If you're ready, let's go!"

-----------------------------

Spike pulled at the button at his throat, finally releasing it from the clasp. Dressing up like a big poof was definitely not on his top ten list of things to do, but Xander insisted that the banquet was a very important evening, so he had to suck it up. He had decided on a black suit jacket and slacks, and a royal blue button down shirt. Conner said the shirt went well with his eyes, and would make the girls swoon. Spike really didn't care about swooning girls. . .well, except one. Tonight was the night that he'd make his grand gesture. Hopefully, she would accept his "apology" and not think he'd completely lost his mind. He took a deep breath and led his boys towards the large group of counselors and campers mingling outside the cafeteria. No sooner than he stepped within ten feet of the crowd was he assaulted by screaming teenagers demanding he pose with them for photos.

-----------------------------

"Hey Wills."

Willow turned around to face her friend, giving her a quick hug, so not to ruin her up-do. "You look amazing, Buffy! Spike is going to flip when he sees you!"

"I know!" Buffy squealed, before quickly realizing what she had said. The blonde turned a bright shade of red and cleared her throat quickly. "I mean. . .whatever," she said with a shrug. "And Oz is going to die when he sees you in that dress. You look really beautiful."

Willow squished up her features at the mention of her absentee-boyfriend. "Yeah, if he even comes over to talk to me."

"Are you kidding? With _that _bod. . .in _that _dress?" Buffy grabbed onto Willow's shoulder and spun her around slowly, stopping to get a better view of her ass in the tight black velvet dress. Buffy whistled and stood upright, facing her friend once more. "He'd be _crazy _not to." She took her friend's hand and they walked together towards the crowd of Sunny-D campers and staff members. "So. . .where are 'the men who will not be named' anyway?"

Willow stood tall trying to get a better look at a large crowd that was forming near a far away tree. "We could try over there," she said, pointing towards the group, "seems to be a lot of people congregating."

Buffy sighed and held onto her friend's hand more tightly. When they got closer Buffy spotted Cordy trying to push her way through a group of young female campers. "Come on, staff first, little one," the brunette said sweetly as she tried to nudge them aside.

"I don't think so," one of the little girls shrieked before stomping on Cordy's foot.

Buffy and Willow ran towards their friend who was now balancing on one foot, while trying to keep her long turquoise dress from brushing the grass. "Cordy! What happened?"

Cordy brushed her hair from her eyes and leaned onto Willow's shoulder for support. "That little skank won't let me through!"

Buffy and Willow glanced to where Cordy was pointing and saw a cute little camper with blonde ringlets. "Oh, come on Cordy, she's just a little kid," Buffy said, laughing at the brunette. She turned back towards the little girl, who was now sticking her tongue out at them.

"See!" Cordy protested. "I told you. They're like vultures!!"

Willow lifted to her tiptoes in order to get a better view at what the fuss was about, but the group was too large and she couldn't see a thing. "What's the big anyway?"

Cordy sighed and limped along with her friends towards the cluster of campers. "That's what I was trying to find out when that menace nearly broke my foot."

"I think this calls for serious action," Buffy said, lifting her eyebrows in her friends' direction. With that she clapped her hands and yelled towards the kid. "Ok, counselors here now! Unless you want Ms. Summers to take away your candy privileges, I'd say you let us through."

That seemed to do the trick as about a dozen or so campers dispersed to allow the women through. Buffy smiled and shrugged at her friends. "What can I say? Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Buffy, you better-" Willow said softly, pointing over her best friend's shoulder.

"Willow, I'm sure it's not anything-" Buffy spun around to see what Willow and Cordy were gaping at and was completely taken aback by what she saw, "-special," she finally managed to squeak out after a long pause.

The three girls stood side-by-side awestruck. There, posing for the campers' cameras, were the male hotties of the camp, including Angel, Gunn, Xander, Oz, Conner, Giles and, of course, Spike.

"Wow," Buffy breathed at the beautiful vision. _'How am I supposed to stay mad at him, give him space, or not attack him when he looks like that! So unfair! 'Get it together, Buffy,' _A rival voice sounded,_ 'It's not like he's *that* gorgeous in that blue shirt, that matches his sparkling eyes, that is open just enough for me to get a little peak of his smooth, rippling-'_

"Earth to Buffy," Willow whispered, poking her friend in the ribs.

"Huh?" she asked in a breathy tone, still transfixed by Spike entertaining the crowd of campers.

"Drool much?" Cordy snarked, laughing at Buffy's current predicament.

Buffy shook her head, trying to clear the haze from her mind. "I'm fine. How are you holding up?" she asked, turning to her friends.

Willow and Cordy looked towards Xander and Oz, who were also posing for photos, then to each other, before responding in unison with a weary, "Fine."

"Sure," Buffy smirked and gave them a knowing wink. "Next time you guys make fun of me, remember that you're just as-"

Before she could finish, she was interrupted by an unnaturally hyper Molly, who was decked out in knee-length pink and purple dress. "Oooo, Buffy, you look so nice," the teen squealed, jumping up and down excitedly. "Can I get a picture of you and Spike? Please?" Without waiting for a response, Molly latched onto Buffy's arm, dragging her over in Spike's direction.

Spike was laughing and having a great time striking silly poses with Xander and Oz for the fawning young girls. He couldn't deny that he loved the attention. Immediately following the final flash, he felt a persistent tap on his right shoulder. "Alright, who's next?" he asked with a smirk as he turned to face the next customer.

"You and Buffy!" Molly exclaimed, pushing the petite blonde into Spike's arms.

Spike wobbled from the impact of her body, and it took him a few moments to realize that Buffy was now nestled against his chest. He inhaled deeply, taking in her soft rose tinged scent.

Buffy lifted her eyes to Spike's and found herself mesmerized by the specks of royal blue flickering back at her. Clearing her throat, she extracted herself from his embrace and took a step backwards. "Sorry about that. I think she wants us to pose together or something."

Spike smiled shyly and nodded, allowing his gaze to linger over her beautiful form. "Fine. That is, if it's alright with you." His eyes fixed on the grass beneath his feet before traveling up again to search her own for a sign of approval.

Buffy grinned widely, before catching her "inappropriate" response. She removed the delighted expression from her features as quickly as it had appeared, replacing it instead with one of disinterest. "Whatever," she said with a shrug, shuffling over to Spike's side.

They stood beside each other for a moment, trying to find an appropriate way to arrange their bodies.

Buffy lifted her arm to place over Spike's shoulder, "What if I-" then quickly removed it. "Or maybe," she began again, circling her arm around his waist. She looked up at him, and was taken aback by the intensity behind his eyes. "No," she said, pulling away. "That's no good either."

"I don't care how you stand, just make it look good," Molly insisted impatiently. "We're running out of time!"

"Just get over here," Spike said, taking Buffy's left hand and gently tugging her towards him. When Buffy began to protest, he shushed her quietly. As she pouted, he turned her body to face his, and placed his right hand in the small of her back.

"Spike, I don't think this is the best-"

"You got a camera?" he asked, interrupting her objections once again.

Buffy removed her hand from his and slid her purse off of her shoulder. As she searched inside for her digital camera, she couldn't help but notice that Spike made no effort to remove his hand from her back to give her extra maneuvering room. She really didn't mind, as the warmth of his hand not only relaxed her, but excited her as well. "Here it is, why?"

Spike took the camera from Buffy's grasp and tossed it over to Molly. "Cause I want a copy." Spike sighed and acknowledged the large group of camper's that now lined up to snap their picture. "Besides, it's not everyday I have you in my arms for the whole world to see. . . well, atleast when you're NOT trying to hit me or disfigure me in some way," he added with a smirk in her direction.

"Hey!" She lifted her right hand to swat him on the shoulder, but before she could connect, Spike seized it with his own and placed them both to his chest.

"Now smile for the cameras," he said sweetly, grinning from ear to ear.

Buffy rolled her eyes and angled her face toward the line of cameras. She didn't know where to look, as flashes were popping from every which way. After a few moments she relaxed and really began enjoying herself. Her hand that had previously hung loosely between them had even begun petting his thigh lightly, her skirt blocking the campers prying eyes from this intimate action.

Spike responded by moving his thumb over her lower back, in time with her caresses. Who could say if either actually knew this was going on, their bodies responding to each other of their own volition.

"Over here!"

Spike and Buffy's eyes moved in time to catch Molly waving eagerly, trying to get their attention. "I'm using your camera now," she said, pointing at the small silver piece of equipment.

After she snapped the photo, Spike leaned forward to whisper in Buffy's ear. "Have I told you that you look beautiful?"

Buffy leaned back to examine his handsome features, afraid that he might be toying with her. When he squeezed her hand more tightly she relaxed again and smiled brilliantly up at him. "Not yet."

"Just checking," he said with a wink.

Buffy balked at his chosen response and pinched his leg sharply.

"Yeoww!" Spike yelped, and grabbed his throbbing leg.

"Serves you right!" Buffy said with a giggle, before swatting his head playfully.

Spike bolted upright and pushed her hand away, covering his hair protectively. "Hey, watch the 'do!"

Buffy laughed and shook her head. "I think that's enough for tonight," she said waving her hand at the already dispersing crowd. "Photo time is over," she proclaimed, as she went to retrieve her camera from Molly.

Spike pulled her back to him to whisper in her ear once more. "If you had let me finish I was going to say that you don't _look _beautiful. . .you _are _beautiful." He placed a gentle kiss to her temple and headed towards the cafeteria for dinner.

Buffy watched him walk away, completely stunned by his admission. It was only when she finally noticed that he was slightly limping from her pinching his leg, that she finally broke into a grin.

"Here's your camera back," Molly said, shoving the camera into Buffy's hand. The teen skipped off towards the cafeteria, shouting over her shoulder, "Sorry! I'm a bit peckish!"

Buffy chuckled to herself and looked down at the photo window. She laughed aloud when she saw the photo looking back at her - it was of her smacking Spike on the head, while he rubbed his leg. "Classic!" she said, with a grin. She scrolled one photo back and smiled at the new image - they were gazing at each other lovingly while he held her hand in his. The final picture, or first chronologically, was of the two of them staring directly into the lens, like a perfect prom photo. Buffy placed her camera into her purse and walked towards the cafeteria. _'The ever-evolving Buffy/Spike saga caught on film forever. Gotta love it.'_

-----------------------

"Ok everyone, take your seats. Please sit by cabin groups." Buffy and a few other counselors stood at the back of the theater ushering in campers. Dinner had gone on without a hitch, and they wanted to make sure the post-meal festivities went just as flawlessly. Truth be told, Buffy didn't have much time to eat at the cafeteria, considering she was constantly being shuffled from table to table signing signature books and posing for pictures with Willow, Xander, Cordy, even Drusilla. The kids really wanted photos of their dance teachers together, and they kindly obliged - and it wasn't even as awkward as Buffy had thought. There were no snide remarks about Spike; which both pleased and frightened Buffy simultaneously.

Willow had filled her in about what had happened while she was off posing with Spike. Supposedly, a bunch of the kids wanted Willow and Xander to pose together, considering they thought they were a couple. Cordy had gotten furious and pushed Willow out of the way to pose with her boyfriend. After snapping a few pictures of Willow and Oz, and Cordy and Xander, they begged for the couples to switch back. Hearing Willow tell about the crazy posing made Buffy want to drag her friend's camera over to a one-hour-photo shop immediately.

But now, she was busy getting everyone seated. When the last of the campers straggled in she noticed one missing. Buffy pulled her second, soon to be first, favorite camper into a corner. "Janice, where's Dawn? Or do I even need to ask?"

Janice just smiled and shrugged. "She's right behind me, I swear. Don't worry. . .it's not what you think."

Buffy watched the teen skip off and furrowed her brows at the girl's retreating form. "Everyone keeps saying that," she said softly, voice full of doubt.

The lights began to dim completely and she looked towards the stage. Giles had taken his place behind the mic and was beginning to address the campers and staff. "Welcome to the first session banquet. Tonight we have a number of surprises planned. But first, let's bring up Darla to announce this year's swimming junior lifesavers!!"

As the crowd applauded weakly, Buffy scanned the audience for an empty seat. As she had feared, there were no empty seats near her cabin. With a sigh she shuffled over to the staff section and took the empty seat next to her mother. It was Giles' usual seat, but since he was busy playing MC, he wouldn't need it for awhile. To Buffy's surprise, Joyce didn't even blink when she sat down. In fact, she didn't say a word. Buffy took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair, arms crossed beneath her breasts. _'Why does this always happen to me?' _ Her eyes roamed the room and finally landed on Willow. _'I guess it could be worse.' _ The redhead was sitting in the fourth row on the aisle. She was currently trying to keep her thirteen year-old monsters from climbing over their chairs into the boys' laps. Cordy was in a similar predicament, but instead of stopping her girls from attacking the boys and disrupting the ceremonies, she was fending off pre-pubescent boys. It seems that the pre-teen boys in the row behind her were peering between the seats trying to get a glimpse of her cleavage. Buffy could tell that the curvy brunette was ready to loose it.

After about an hour of awards, songs, and lame hip-hop dance routines, Giles took the stage to dismiss everyone. "I would like to personally thank you all for a wonderful first session. I am sure the performances this weekend will be fantastic. Your parents, the staff, and your peers will be quite proud. That being said, I would like to-"

Without warning the lights went out and a new voice boomed over the loud speakers. "I would like to welcome the final performance of the evening-"

Buffy's eyes went wide when she recognized the voice. "Dawn?!?" she yelled the name as she jumped from her seat.

"Buffy, chill, it will be ok," the teenage voice responded through the speaker system. "Just ask your mom."

"Sit down dear," Joyce instructed, as she pulled Buffy back into her seat.

The campers giggled at the mother/daughter interaction they rarely got to witness between the two Summers women. Buffy sunk lower into her seat and blushed furiously. "This better be good."

"Now that everything is copasetic. . .please welcome-" deciding to avoid the entire spiel, Dawn skipped right to it. "Whatever, just sit back and enjoy the show!"

The theater was filled with hushed whispers, as the campers were just as confused as Buffy. Suddenly, one single guitar chord sounded. When the entire room was silent, one male voice crooned through the speakers, acapella.

__

You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips.

Buffy looked around the room, unsure of where the voice was coming from.

Another chord sounded.

__

And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips.

Another.

__

You're trying hard not to show it

The male voice was suddenly joined in harmony by a few others.

__

But Baby.

The lights came up and there Spike stood in the middle of the stage, decked out in faded blue jeans, a tight white t-shirt, and sun-glasses - ala Tom Cruise in Top Gun. Xander and Conner flanked him on either side in similar attire, while Oz sat on the edge of the stage with his guitar.

The crowd cheered as Spike let the next line rip into the microphone.

__

Baby I know it!

Buffy sat stunned as she watched the boys complete simple, yet entertaining doo-wop choreography.

__

You've Lost That Lovin' Feeling

Oh that Lovin' Feeling

Buffy looked around the room and spotted Cordy and Willow, who were both speechless, their campers hooting and hollering around them.

__

You've Lost That Lovin' Feeling

Now it's gone gone gone oh oh oh.

Her eyes went to the wings and she finally realized what Dawn had been up to the last few days. There she was, cheering them on, ready to assist them if they forgot any of the choreography.

Spike jumped off the stage, cordless mic in hand, and approached the little girls on the opposite side of the theater from Buffy.

There's no welcome look in your eyes when I reach for you

The kids were now standing on their seats, and Joyce was doing nothing to stop them. It was definitely a first.

__

And girl you're starting to criticize little things I do.

Buffy sat up in her chair, trying to get a better view of Spike, but there were too many kids in the way.

__

Ooh, it makes me just feel like crying (baby)

'Cause baby something beautiful's dying

Through the crowd of campers she couldn't see a thing and it wasn't fair!! Xander and Conner had even made their way into the aisles, so she didn't even have them to watch.

__

You've Lost That Lovin' Feeling

Oh that Lovin' Feeling

You've Lost That Lovin' Feeling

Buffy got up on her knees on the seat, straining her neck for a better view, but still nothing!

Now it's gone gone gone oh oh oh.

Then there it was. The voice. Right behind her. Buffy turned around slowly in her seat to find Spike standing right in front of her chair.

__

Baby baby I get down on my knees for you

To the sound of cheering campers he lowered to both knees and sang at the top of his lungs, one arm outstretched.

__

If you would only love me like you used to

As Spike sang directly to her, Buffy felt a huge lump form in the back of her throat, and her heart was going a mile a minute.

__

We had a love, a love that you don't find everyday

Spike rose to his feet once more and leaned closer so he was now in-between Buffy and Joyce.

__

So don't don't don't let it slip away

He abruptly stepped back and pulled Joyce from her seat, taking her to the center aisle to dance.

__

I said baby

Xander chimed in a step higher.

__

Baby

Then Conner, higher still.

__

Baby

Then from out of nowhere, Oz let out the last high-pitched -

__

Baby

The crowd went crazy as the guys continued the pattern with the next phrases.

__

I need your love - I need your love - I need your love - I need your love

So bring it on back - bring it on back - Now bring it on back - Now bring it on back

The men made their way back to the stage, flashes were going off everywhere. Boys and girls dancing and cheering in the aisles.

__

You've got to bring back that lovin' feeling

Oh that lovin' feeling Bring back that lovin' feeling '

cause it's gone gone gone oh oh oh

The music got quieter and the lights dimmed slowly as they danced off stage, still singing.

__

Bring back that lovin' feeling

Oh that lovin' feeling Bring back that lovin' feeling

'cause it's gone gone gone

Finally, the lights went out and it was over.

****


	44. Close Your Eyes

Instead of editing this chapter, I have decided to remove it from ff.net. Chapter 44 - Close Your Eyes - can be found at my home: Solar Seduction ~ Lunar Allure.  
  
www.flesh-for-fantasy.com/SolarSeductionLunarAllure/  
  
Please please please review anyway. . .I NEED it to survive!!!  
  
Ok. . .maybe that was a little much.  
  
Just go read and review already!!!!!  
  
Snarkysoul 


End file.
